The More The Merrier Suite Life Holiday Collection
by woundedhearts
Summary: Authors from far and near have come together in the spirit of the Holiday Season to entertain you with some really fun filled Stories, that will warm your heart and make you smile. So make sure to Read, Write, and Review! See Chap 1 for further details.
1. Holiday Intro

**Holiday Intro...**

**By Snapplelinz**

Cody sat alone at the coffee table in their family's suite at the Tipton, pen poised over a blank piece of paper. Zack came sauntering over to him from the makeshift kitchen, carrying what looked like the contents of their entire refrigerator.

"Whatcha doing?" Zack asked through a mouthful of hamburger roll and mustard.

"I'm trying to make a list of things to do over Christmas vacation." Cody answered succinctly.

"There's nothing on the page." Zack pointed out.

"I haven't thought of anything yet," Cody persisted impatiently.

"Well that's lame. You don't need an itinerary, Cody. It's Christmas and anything goes." Zack explained smoothly.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." Cody stated worriedly.

"It'll probably be the usual kind of tradition to begin with," Zack began soothingly, coming to sit down next to Cody.

"Like Mom trying to cook the turkey on Christmas morning," he added wistfully.

They peeked over at Carey bending over the oven, her posterior sticking up in the air.

"Okay, which end am I supposed to put the stuffing in?" Carey asked quizzically, her voice reverberating through the oven.

"Or Dad just dropping in from wherever in the country or the world with the craziest stories from his road trips," Cody added with a reminiscent laugh.

They jumped in their seats at the sound of Kurt hopping over from the other side of the balcony. He strolled through the screen door, looking thoroughly windswept.

"I didn't realise that sky-diving out of a plane in Kathmandu would take me twice as long to get back to Boston. Whoo, what a rush!" Kurt exclaimed exuberantly while shaking his hair out.

The twins laughed appreciatively at this.

"So we're just spending Christmas with family then?" Cody asked in an almost disappointed tone.

"And how do you expect to have a fabulous Christmas without Ivana and moi?" London asked knowingly, suddenly appearing in their suite with her adorable white and fluffy Pomeranian in her arms.

"London! How did you get in here?" Cody asked in alarm, looking between her and the door.

"Like, oh my God, where are we? Is this your walk-in-closet, London?" her best friend Chelsea asked disdainfully in that nasal voice of hers.

"No, sweetie, that's only aboard Daddy's ship," London returned in a simpering tone, while giving the twins an 'I don't know why I bother' look.

"You're right, Codery. It just wouldn't be Christmas without our closest friends too," Zack mused thoughtfully.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Zack." Max announced gleefully, coming to stand next to London.

"Nasty Z and Playa B reunited once more," Bob added, coming to sit down next to Zack on the sofa.

"Hey, that's mine!" Zack scolded at Bob, who had begun munching on his hamburger.

"So what's the plan?" London asked curiously.

"We could enter a dance competition," Max suggested.

"Bad idea, Max. Daddy hasn't been able to bust a move since the last time we entered a dance competition together," Cody answered woefully, earning him a glare from Max at the memory.

"Or we could organise another Wilderness Scout camping trip for old times' sake," Bob offered.

"Cool. Then we could work out the overall distance from the camping site to the car park by using Gummy Worms," Tapeworm added enthusiastically, grabbing some fries off of Zack's plate, much to Zack's annoyance.

"And what about Hanukah? You promised you were coming over for dinner to meet my parents, Robert!" Barbara fumed indignantly, coming to stand on the other side of Bob.

"How did you get in here, Barbara? Seriously, did anyone else see her come in?" Zack asked of the group at large.

"Of course I'm still coming to dinner with your parents, Sugar Lump. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Bob replied with a pained smile on his face.

"Good luck with that. At least your parents don't yell at each other all night long about who hid the TV remote in the deep freezer this time," Maddie muttered dryly while adjusting the emerald green tie on her candy counter outfit.

"Hey, I didn't know I'd be seeing you for Christmas. How 'bout we skip this crowd and make it a private party, Sweet Thang?" Zack purred in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. Maddie rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't be silly, Zacky-kins. You don't like private parties; you like big parties with the lights on where people can see what you're doing at all times," Agnes put in a sweet voice at Zack's ear, much to his horror.

"Christmas shouldn't just be about engorging yourself on delicious food though. I think we should try to incorporate both health and beauty as important themes for the holidays," Janice added, exiting from the bathroom with a green face mask on.

"Since you're already working on beauty, why don't I focus on health then, Janice? I could make delicious Christmas desserts with Mocklate, a healthier substitute for chocolate," Jessica added, taking the oven tray deftly from Carey's hands.

"But it's not fair that you alone should work on health, Jessica. I'm also really really healthy," Janice pouted.

"But I'm also really really beautiful," Jessica retorted.

"And I'm still really, really glad that you aren't triplets," Barbara quipped flippantly in a mock English accent, ending the argument.

"So like, let me this straight: we're like spending the December vacation in this way frumpy hotel?" Chelsea interrupted in alarm

"Hey, that's my frumpy hotel you're talking about! But she does have a point. We're not really staying in Boston, are we?" London rambled on worriedly.

"Silly gooses, Zack said anything goes; so, why not spend it in the middle of the Mediterranean, then?" Bailey asked smoothly, leaning in over Cody's shoulder.

Everyone in the Martins' suite gasped as the coffee table morphed into a folding beach chair. Soon, the rest of the carpeted living room had disappeared, only to be replaced with the smooth polished wooden landing of the Sky Deck on the S.S. Tipton.

"Bailey's right. As Activities Director, I could organise everything with my fun-tertaining skills. Think how egg-citing it'll be," Connie chorused happily.

"How in the world did I end up wearing these shorts? They're unpleasantly breezy," Mr. Moseby whined loudly, coming towards them, clutching at his clothing.

"Ms. London, you forgot your begs at the Tip – Holy Qui Qui, how did we get on a boat?" Esteban asked in alarm.

"Since we're celebrating Christmas on Deck, can I write a song about my 6th toe and then fart it?" Woody asked pleasantly, appearing from behind the counter top at the Smoothie Bar.

"I don't think that's appropriate, Woody." Ms. Tutweiller put in sternly.

"Is that everyone?" Cody asked drolly of Zack.

"Probably not." Zack remarked with a knowing grin.

Cody sighed and pulled out the blank piece of paper once more.

"Okay, I'm going to make a list of everyone's suggestions for things to do during the December vacation. One at a time, please. Let's start at the beginning…" Cody began, pen at the ready while those around him began airing their views.

**Quick Note :)**

**Due to the popularity of The Halloween Tricks and Treats Collection, we have decided to begin a project of stories involving the suite life characters during the holiday season. These holidays may include but are not limited to Thanksgiving, Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa and New Year's.**

**The rules are simple, the rating will remain "T" the stories can include all genres, you can submit multiple stories, and you must write you name somewhere on the document. **

**The dates for entries are as follows, November 23****rd**** thru January 15****th**** at midnight. **

**Many Thanks and many blessings this holiday season, hope to hear from you soon! :)**

**Lodylodylody, Snapplelinz, and woundedhearts :) **


	2. Snapplelinz PI

**Christmas on Deck**

**By: Snapplelinz**

**Part I**

**December 5, 2009**

Zack and Cody stood together on the Sky Deck, waiting expectantly. Despite it being a brilliant day of sunshine and cloudless skies, the wind was beginning to pick up the pace. In a few days, they would land at their destination, where they would most likely encounter snow. Snow was not an entirely new concept to the twins, having been raised in Boston. But it would be their first Christmas vacation in Europe. But first, they needed to make a few stop-overs.

"They should've landed by now," Zack remarked begrudgingly.

"Calm down, Zack. The Captain said there might be a slight delay due to the arrival of the Tipton helicopter. Mom and Dad will be here soon," Cody chided soothingly.

"I still can't believe they agreed to come on board for the holidays," Zack mused in awe.

"Well, they've both seen first hand just how great a set-up the S.S. Tipton is. I guess they wanted a change from the usual Boston Christmas too," Cody responded reasonably.

"And Moseby's giving them a discount on accommodation if they agree to do a few shows together during Christmas and New Year's," Zack added shrewdly.

Cody chuckled along with Zack at this.

"I'm glad we're gonna be spending Christmas as a family," Zack added more seriously.

"Which explains why you're sweating like a pig. What's wrong with you?" Cody demanded impatiently, watching his brother's expression.

"I'm just a little distracted, okay?" Zack snapped irritably.

"Oh God, Zack, you're not still freaking out about Maddie, are you?" Cody asked with a groan.

"Oh course I am. It's been weeks, Cody. Weeks! And not a single word from her. Why do I let Woody talk me into anything? If only I hadn't written that stupid email…" Zack lamented despairingly.

"Here we go again," Cody muttered more to himself as Zack told his sad tale for the umpteenth time:

_Zack couldn't believe that he had let Woody talk him into sneaking into the kitchen overnight and stealing a 6-pack of Heineken. What was more astounding was that Moseby hadn't gotten wind of it once. Both of them had ended up back in Zack's single cabin, laughing uproariously at anything that came to mind. How he and Woody had gotten to reminiscing about lost love, he never knew. But Woody had begun talking about his unrequited love for Addison, which led Zack to tell morose stories about the great love of his life, Maddie Fitzpatrick. After sharing their first kiss on deck upon rescuing her from an untimely marriage to 8 year old Prince Jeffy of Lichtenstamp, Zack had done nothing but think of the feisty older girl in copious amounts. His lap top had lain open upon the desk, conveniently logged onto his email account. In his drunken stupor, Woody had somehow convinced him to send Maddie a heart-felt declaration of his undying love for her. And so the endless stupidity had begun…_

"You can't keep torturing yourself like this, Zack. It still can't be worse than me writing a 9-page email to Arwin about Bailey's hair." Cody mused reassuringly.

"At least it was just Bailey's hair and just Arwin receiving that email. Maddie is the girl of my dreams and I made a complete ass of myself, Cody. I need to make this right." Zack declared in a determined voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Zack? You're forgetting that there's approximately 3000 miles between you and Maddie." Cody stated pointedly.

"Don't worry, Codester. I've got a plan to get her on board again in time for Christmas," Zack promised with a sly glint in his eye.

"Zack, how many times do I have to tell you that kidnapping is both illegal and intrusive?" Cody asked indignantly.

"I'm not gonna kidnap her, you idiot! Spare me the holier than thou art speech. You've got just as much girl trouble as I do right now," Zack retorted snidely.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cody replied stiffly.

"Sure you don't. So you're okay with seeing Bailey all over Holden during this merry Yuletide?" Zack asked blatantly.

"The only reason she was all over Holden was because she nearly fell when you hit her in the face with a towel," Cody snapped angrily.

"I told you, the stupid towel catapult malfunctioned again. It's not like Bailey needs an excuse to be all over Holden, what with the overall success of your 6-month plan." Zack quipped sarcastically.

"You mean, next to your 5-year plan with Maddie?" Cody questioned maliciously.

"Touché." Zack muttered.

"I'm well aware of my failure to get Bailey's attention, Zack. I plan on changing that by getting her a really thoughtful Christmas present." Cody stated seriously.

"That's the spirit. Good for you, man. And I'm going to show Maddie once and for all that I'm the perfect guy for her." Zack declared optimistically.

The two of them looked at each other momentarily.

"After Mom and Dad get on deck," they chorused in unison, and then groaned aloud at the thought.

"My little men," Carey crooned happily.

She dropped her luggage and hugged Zack and Cody tightly to her chest while Kurt stood several inches away, folding his arms and smiling broadly.

"Mom, we're 17 now," Zack complained through a mouth flattened against Carey's chest.

"You'll always be my little men, even when you're a 100 years old." Carey responded in a mushy tone.

"At least it'll be because of the increase in bone deficiency when we're 100 years old," Cody put in, much to Zack's annoyance.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" Zack asked in an aggravated tone.

Once Carey let go, Kurt finally got an opportunity to greet his sons.

"Code-meister, Zacko! Give your old man (younger than 50 anyway) a hug," Kurt greeted.

Carey stood back and smiled while Kurt joked around with the boys. In spite of their divorce several years ago, Carey was extremely glad that both she and Kurt could spend Christmas with Zack and Cody as a family. Then she remembered how they had managed to get on board at such a discounted rate.

"And I swore I wouldn't set foot on this boat again unless it was for a vacation free from work," she murmured wistfully.

"Cheer up, Mom. This vacation is going to be great. Besides, you rock at your job," Zack answered sincerely which made her smile.

"And you don't have to do it alone. That's what I'm here for," Kurt interjected, draping an arm around Carey's shoulder.

"I guess there's a first for everything," she muttered dryly, keeping her smile in place.

"Come on, Mom, Dad. We'll show you to your suites." Cody suggested.

Both twins resisted the urge to openly grumble at the number of suitcases Carey had brought along. Kurt had only brought along one luggage case, but several guitar cases in contrast.

"I wish people would take a leaf out of Woody's book. Two pairs of underwear for 6 months wouldn't render me paralysed." Zack quipped in an undertone to Cody while they heaved with baggage in hand.

"Yes it would, but only because you'd be asphyxiating from the unhygienic content." Cody retorted knowingly while pulling a face.

For once, Zack concurred.

**December 8, 2009**

The reunion was a raucous affair. Bailey, Woody and Addison stood aside politely while Cody, Zack and London greeted their old friends from Boston. The reunion party consisted of Bob, Tapeworm, Agnes Max, Janice, Jessica, Barbara, Corrie and Mary-Margaret. Cody and Zack's former class-mates were on board visiting the Tipton Space Station on a school trip lasting till the beginning of the New Year. London's former class mates from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow were taking a well deserved break from their college studies. To Zack's delight, London had confirmed via telephone that Maddie would be arriving on deck two days later.

"Yes! My plan worked," Zack congratulated himself while rubbing his hands together in satisfaction.

"You actually kidnapped Maddie?" Bob asked in bewilderment.

"Ha ha, very funny, Bob. No, but I did make it look like she won a free cruise aboard the S.S. Tipton." Zack responded.

"Why would you do that? Or more importantly, how would you do that?" Bob asked quizzically.

"Let's just say I pulled a few strings with Moseby and agreed to work several hundred more shifts at the Smoothie Bar to make it happen." Zack explained ambiguously.

"Dude, you're seriously sprung." Bob guffawed.

"I know, but Maddie's worth it." Zack responded seriously.

"Come on Bob, you have to help me get to my cabin. And by help, I mean carry my luggage," Barbara interjected imperiously.

"Comin' Love Muffin!" Bob called in a falsely cheery tone.

"Who's sprung now?" Zack scoffed loudly, which earned him a wry smile from Bob.

"London, I'm so glad that we could come aboard. Just think of all the fun sleepovers we'll have!" Corrie chimed in jubilantly.

"It's all I can think about. She's still got her creepy girl crush on me, doesn't she?" London asked in an undertone of Mary-Margaret.

"Pretty much," Mary-Margaret answered dryly.

"Yay me," London quipped in response.

Bailey sauntered over towards Cody, who had been speaking to Tapeworm a moment ago.

"Are you stoked that your friends are on board for the holidays?" she asked him softly while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cody ignored the swooping sensation in his stomach by her gentle touch. He was pleased to find that she was Holden-free.

"Totally. It's always great seeing old friends. But I also like my new friends," Cody hinted while glancing surreptitiously at Bailey out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, your new friends like you too," she murmured, matching his tone.

Wait, was Bailey flirting with him? Before Cody could think of a smooth come-back, Carey interrupted their moment.

"Honey, Mr. Moseby wants to see everyone in the games room," Carey announced swiftly.

"Thanks Mom, I'll catch up in a second," Cody returned quickly, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Cody, I think he meant now. It sounded urgent." Carey pressed impatiently, keeping her smile in place.

Cody groaned inwardly, wondering when he'd ever get a private moment alone.

Carey gave Bailey a smile before walking ahead.

"Guess we'll catch up later," Bailey stated slowly before leaving too.

"Yeah, later." Cody muttered more to himself.

**9 December, 2009 **

Mr. Moseby, Ms. Tutweiller and Connie, the ship's Activities Director, stood before the group assembled in the games room, looking positively disgruntled. The group had spent most of the past 24 hours coming up with ideas for the perfect way to spend Christmas vacation on board in-between taking in the sights. After much consultation, the three adults had finally come up with a list of acceptable activities.

"Alright, the three of us have compiled a list of activities that we think will make this Christmas vacation really memorable. None of which includes Woody's compilation of Rock-Fart music." Mr. Moseby began dryly.

"Take it away, Connie." He added, taking a step back to stand next to Ms. Tutweiller.

"Okay, people. We've got a bunch of great ideas that will make this holiday the most fun-tertaining of them all. But I'm going to need all hands on deck for organising all the various events. So I need your energy level, which is currently at a 2, to be at a 10. Here's what we have so far:

First, we'll begin the festivities off with Secret Santa. You will select a name from my bag tomorrow and you will present your presents to each other on Christmas day.

Second, we will host a Masquerade Ball on the Fiesta Deck. Ms. Tutweiller, Mr. Moseby and I will randomly select six persons tomorrow as well who will be in charge of decorations and overall organisation of the event, which will take place on Christmas Eve.

"Ooh, that sounds exciting," Jessica squealed in delight.

"Really, really exciting." Janice agreed.

"Oh God help me," Barbara muttered while rubbing her temple.

And finally, we will be hosting a mini-concert on the Sky Desk on New Year's Eve. As you know, Carey and Kurt will be performing as well as other artists, which will for now, remain a surprise." Connie concluded in business-like fashion.

There was a murmur and flurry of excitement from all those present, save for Barbara.

"So we're just celebrating predominantly Christian holidays?" she demanded impatiently.

"I'm glad you asked, Barbara. We have taken into account that some of you may not celebrate Christmas like the rest of the passengers. Therefore, Mr. Moseby has agreed to let us use the Lido Deck where all Jewish passengers can participate in the 8-day celebrations for Hanukkah, beginning on December 12 till December 20. For the other passengers, think of the events I've already listed as another set of 8-day celebrations, beginning on Christmas Day and ending on New Year's Day." Connie answered triumphantly.

At this point, everyone seemed genuinely psyched about the December vacation celebrations, especially Barbara.

"Yes! I finally get to eat latkes!" she declared excitedly.

No one knew how to respond, since none of them knew what latkes was.

"What about Kwanzaa?" Mary-Margaret questioned.

"Do you celebrate Kwanzaa?" Connie asked sceptically.

"Oh God, no!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed with a laugh and a wave of her hand.

"Okay then, that's all. Everyone meet back here at noon tomorrow to discuss Secret Santa and the Masquerade Ball!" Ms. Tutweiller announced loudly.

Zack went to talk to London as the group began dispersing.

"Yo, London. Any idea who else is going to be performing on New Year's Eve?" Zack inquired conspiratorially.

"Not sure, but Daddy said it's a surprise because Moseby's having a hard time organising different acts since most celebrities will be at home celebrating the holidays." London answered softly.

"But there's got to be someone who will perform on board the S.S. Tipton for New Year's. What about Hannah Montana?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Get real, Zack. She's performing in L.A. on New Year's." London scoffed.

When she saw the disappointed look on Zack's face, London quickly changed tune.

"Don't worry, Zack. I'll talk to Moseby. Hannah knows plenty of celebrities who might consider performing. She owes me a favour." She reassured confidently.

"Sweet, thanks London." Zack thanked before strolling back to his cabin.

London stood alone and sighed in satisfaction.

"I am just too fabulous." She murmured to herself.

Bailey had returned to her cabin shared by her and London. It had taken ages to convince London to let her decorate their cabin in the spirit of Christmas, since she would only be seeing her family back in Kettlecorn after New Year's. London's only condition had been that Bailey not put anything 'hideous' in the room. Bailey decided to get a head start on taping tinsel and Christmas baubles across the four walls. An hour later, Bailey found to her dismay that she had run out of gold tinsel. She was reluctant to make yet another trip to the shopping mall on deck since she'd practically maxed out the store's supplies whom she'd purchased tinsel from. Then she remembered that Cody had brought along some of his family's old Christmas decorations; he was bound to have tinsel somewhere. She'd just ask him if she could borrow some of his stash, then give it back to him after New Year's.

She knocked on Cody and Woody's cabin door loudly. She adjusted her ponytail while waiting for a response. After a few seconds, Woody sauntered over the door and opened it.

"Oh hey, Bailey. What's up?" Woody greeted pleasantly.

"Hey, Woody. Is Cody here?" Bailey asked politely.

"Sorry, you just missed him. Anything I can help you with?" Woody asked cordially.

"I've run out of tinsel and wanted to know if Cody had any," Bailey explained casually.

"I think his Christmas decorations are under his bed. Check in there and then just tell him you took some of it so he doesn't take unnecessary inventory. I'm going down to the hot tub. See ya later," Woody greeted and strolled out of the door.

"See ya," Bailey called out and bent over Cody's bed.

It took her a few seconds to locate a musty looking box labelled 'Martin Christmas Decorations'. Bailey sat down on Cody's bed and began sifting through the contents. She smiled at some of the decorations that had clearly been hand-made by the twins themselves. She stared in awe at an intricately carved wooden picture frame that Zack had made bearing a family portrait of the four Martins taken a few years ago. Cody had once told her that Zack was good at woodwork. It reminded her of her own love for corncob carving. She giggled at the remnants of macaroni necklace held together by string and glitter glue that Cody had clearly made. She finally found the right length of gold tinsel and put the rest of the decorations back into the box. As she bent to put the box, she realised that in her haste to find the decorations, she had accidentally pulled out a few of Cody's folders from underneath the bed. Hastening to put the folders back in place, a single sheet of paper with her name on it caught her eye.

She stooped to pick up the page that was caught between two binders. It seemed to be an itinerary of sorts in Cody's handwriting labelled 'My Sixth-Month Plan'. The first few lines described when she had first met the twins while she was still disguised as a boy; the rest of the paragraphs and bullet-points appeared to be goals and objectives of things that hadn't yet occurred. Things relating to her.

In a flurry of excitable tension, Bailey quickly stuffed the page in-between the two folders where she had found it and shoved them haphazardly back under the bed. She made sure nothing else was lying on the floor and made a hasty exit out of the suddenly claustrophobic cabin. She darted back towards hers and London's cabin and quickly shut the door. Without planning to, she collapsed onto her own bed, her head splaying along the contours of the duvet. She shut her eyes quickly and tried to forget what she had just seen.

That night, Bailey struggled to sleep. While London slept peacefully (and snored loudly), Bailey kept tossing and turning, her mind travelling back to what she had discovered in Cody and Woody's cabin. Every waking moment that she had spent with Cody, she hadn't known. Cody liked her as more than a friend. She really should've paid more attention to his body language and the things he said to her. She had always brushed it off as him being a kind and considerate friend. Not as someone who wanted to be her boyfriend. It was difficult to sort through her true feelings on the subject because she'd never given any thought to the idea of her and Cody as more than friends. She wasn't sure exactly what caused the slightest of tremors to erupt across her belly at the thought. She gazed at her cell phone and groaned. It was already 2am. There was no way she was getting any sleep now.

Just when she'd made up her mind on that front, she got the fright of her life when someone began banging on the cabin door. Glancing over at London, she was relieved to find that she was indeed a heavy sleeper. She quickly grabbed her bath robe and wrapped it around her pyjamas before opening the door. Woody was standing in the hallway, looking puffy-eyed and windswept.

"Woody, it's 2 in the morning. What's wrong?" Bailey asked concernedly.

"Bailey, have you seen Cody?" Woody asked anxiously.

"No, I haven't seen him. What's going on?" Bailey demanded suspiciously.

Just then Zack came strolling out of his cabin towards them.

"Woody, I got your message. What's wrong?" Zack asked groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Cody's missing!" Woody exclaimed in dismay.

"What?" Zack asked blankly.

"Woody, calm down. Let's not panic. How long has he been gone for?" Bailey asked carefully, taking charge of the situation.

"Well, he was asleep when I went to bed earlier. But when I got up to go the bathroom 10 minutes ago, he wasn't in his bed. I think he's sleepwalking." Woody explained anxiously.

"Again?" Zack asked exasperatedly.

"This has happened before?" Bailey asked of Zack.

"Once or twice before," Zack admitted in a shifty tone without meeting her eyes, which made her frown.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Woody, you check the games room. Zack, you check by the Smoothie Bar. I'll check on the Sky Deck. We have to get him back inside his cabin before Mr. Moseby finds him." Bailey instructed quickly.

Then they each went their separate ways. Bailey began climbing the stairs leading up towards the Sky Deck, shivering from the cold. Hugging her arms tightly around her chest, she finally reached the top. She saw a figure in pyjamas in the distance and began running towards him. As she got closer, she realised that it was indeed Cody walking slowly across the wooden platform. His eyes were open, but they were dazed and glazed over.

"Cody! Cody, can you hear me?" Bailey asked worriedly.

"Sure," Cody responded slowly.

"Are you sleepwalking?"

"Sure."

"Cody, come on. I have to get you back to bed before you get into trouble with Mr. Moseby," Bailey urged, trying to get a better grasp on his arm.

"But it's so nice out here. The moon is out and the sky is blue." Cody persisted in a whiny voice.

"That's a contradiction in terms." Bailey quipped, taking hold of his arm and trying to steer him back downstairs.

"I like it out here. Sometimes I sneak out of bed and come up here just to think." Cody added pensively.

"What kind of things do you think about?" Bailey asked before she could stop herself.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff: if Zack has maxed out my cash card again; my paper on the cerebral development of chimpanzees; Bailey thoughts," Cody answered, his voice taking on a dreamy note on the last sentence.

Bailey stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. Bailey thoughts? She had an entire compartment all to herself in Cody's brain? Oh to be blissfully unaware again…

"Bailey thoughts?" Bailey asked quizzically.

"Just my 6-month plan for Bailey," Cody began, oblivious to Bailey's sharp intake of breath. "All my feelings; how amazing I think she is. Beautiful, smart, kind." Cody murmured longingly, which nearly stole Bailey's resolve.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cody had deep feelings for her? He thought she was beautiful.

"Come on, Cody, let's go downstairs." Bailey suggested, wanting only to escape.

She turned away only to find that Cody had reached out and grasped her hand tightly.

"Don't go," Cody murmured softly.

Bailey didn't have time to respond when Cody twirled her around to face him, pressing his body against hers. Her heart caught in her throat when he began caressing her cheek.

"Stay, Bailey." He muttered hoarsely, his fingers trailing down towards her neck.

Bailey couldn't think, let alone breathe when Cody bent his head towards hers, his breath cold and ticklish against her parted lips. Before she could blink, he was kissing her with desperate fervour, his mouth pressing against hers. His hands cupped her neck forcefully, as if he were afraid to let her go. Something in Bailey's head fractured at his gentle and tender touches. A whimper escaped her lips and before she knew it, she was kissing him back just as fervently, her hands running through his locks of hair. When she began to feel the need to come up for air, she pulled away gently. He was still holding her while she caught her breath, the blush creeping up towards her neck and cheeks.

"I knew it," Cody murmured triumphantly, tracing Bailey's swollen lips with is fingertips.

Just then she heard the sound of yelling and managed to disentangle herself from Cody. Zack had made his way up to the Sky Deck and ran towards them.

"Bailey, you found him. Cody, are you okay, buddy?" Zack asked in concern.

"He's fine, Zack. Still asleep." Bailey muttered almost bitterly.

"You'd better help me get him back to bed," she added resignedly.

If Zack had noticed the blush on her cheeks or her erratic heart beat, he said nothing of it as they steadied Cody while descending the stairs. Cody's eyes were closed now and it looked like he had finally fallen asleep. Bailey barely said a word to either Zack or Woody, who helped Cody back into bed. She muttered her goodbyes and literally dove into her cabin, where she would spend the rest of the morning, dazed and confused.

**10 December, 2009**

"Hey Zack, does Bailey look okay to you?" Cody asked conspiratorially.

The twins were at breakfast on the Lido Deck, selecting food from the buffet table. Bailey, they noticed, was seated as far away from human contact as possible, gazing down at her bacon and eggs.

"Maybe she's regretting getting bacon because of Porkers," Zack teased lightly, adding a third helping of scrambled eggs to his plates.

"Did she say anything to you earlier when… you know," Cody mumbled sheepishly.

"Not really. But Woody and I weren't talking much either. We were all kinda bombed when you woke us up with your night time stroll." Zack responded slyly, which made Cody shake his head.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up. I'm kinda embarrassed about it." Cody admitted reluctantly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just gonna ask Woody to tie you down to your bed every night. That is, until you're over-"

"Yeah thanks, Zack. I'm just gonna go check on Bailey. Be right back."

And with that, Cody began strolling towards Bailey, his hands at his side. She dropped her fork when he got closer, picking it up with a blush.

"Hey Cody," she greeted with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Hey Bailey, how are you?" Cody asked in what he hoped was a cheerful tone.

"I'm good. How are you?" Bailey asked quickly.

"Great, just…great." Cody replied hastily, trying his best to grin.

"Look, I owe you an apology." He announced abruptly after clearing his throat.

"For what?" Bailey asked quizzically.

"Zack told me about what happened on the Sky Deck," Cody began slowly.

Bailey's heart began quickening. _Oh my God, he remembers what happened._

The pulse point in Cody's neck began twitching uncontrollably. His memories from earlier were foggy at best. He hoped at worst that it had all been a dream. If it had been a dream, it had been the most vivid of them all which involved Bailey. They had been standing together on the Sky Deck and he had kissed her, really kissed her. He needed to know once and for all if it had just been a dream.

"What happened?" Bailey asked uneasily.

"On the Sky Deck. Zack told me that you came to get me after I started sleepwalking. I just wanted to say thank you for uh, being there for me." Cody stated graciously, looking down at his feet.

"You're welcome." Bailey replied meekly.

"I don't really remember much of what happened earlier this morning. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing that made you uncomfortable." Cody stated gently.

_Oh God, he doesn't remember what happened. What a relief. Then why am I so disappointed?_

"Nope, nothing too embarrassing. You just mumbled a bunch of stuff to do with logical thinking, yip." Bailey rambled on in what she hoped was a convincing tone.

_Thank you, Jesus. I was having trouble committing the principles of Occam's Razor to memory. I didn't actually kiss Bailey; it was just a dream. That may very well be the most depressing thing ever. _

"Good, great. That's a relief." Cody replied cheerily, trying to keep his smile in place.

"I should go um, read the paper. Boy do I love those cross-words. Um, bye."

And with that, Bailey scrambled to her feet with plate in hand and literally dashed towards the buffet table.

"Yeah, bye." Cody murmured softly and dug his hands in his pockets.

It was nearly noon and Zack stood by himself on the Sky Deck. Maddie would be boarding the ship any minute now. The S.S. Tipton was docked temporarily in a harbour in Naples. London had sent her private helicopter to pick Maddie up from Capodichino Airport. He had dressed himself meticulously for the occasion, ensuring that he had showered beforehand too. He was wearing blue jeans with a short-sleeved button-down blue shirt and his favourite black Nike sneakers. He held a bouquet of dandelions tightly in his hands, Maddie's favourite flowers. He had the entire holiday period planned as to how he was going to woo Maddie until he reduced her to a quivering mess of emotions and passionate feelings (all aimed at Zack of course).

Like clockwork, the Tipton helicopter began circling overhead, making its descent in a steady twirl. It landed neatly on the platform provided for it by the coast guard. Zack was still too far away to see the three people exit the helicopter and cross the bridge attached to the boat. As they got closer, Zack's heart rate began to accelerate. It was her; she was finally here.

In the background, Zack overheard the bartender at the Smoothie Bar put the radio on, emitting the sounds of Mason Musso's 'From Above'. The sound of the scintillating guitar riff began playing in a harmonious melody in the distance.

Then he saw her too clearly, his dream girl: Maddie Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. She was walking slowly, carrying her purse over her left arm. She was wearing a very chique-looking white summer dress that went down to her knees with matching Jacky O-type sunglasses and black velvety stilettos. Both her dress and her long wavy golden hair were blowing subtly in the wind while she walked.

_You are the light, you are the light, baby_

_You are the reason that I'm going crazy_

_I think you know just why you're from above_

_Come back, my love_

Zack was sure that he looked like an idiot gawking at her, but he didn't care. It had been months since he'd seen her and she still looked breathtaking. Taking a deep breath, Zack was about to proceed forward when Maddie turned back to smile at someone behind her.

The last man descending from the helicopter was clearly the pilot, based on his appearance and uniformly attire. But the man in the middle walking behind Maddie was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket with a hood, mirrored sunglasses and white NIKE Air Force Ones. From what Zack could tell, he was extremely tall (about 6 feet) and had light brown hair with blonde tints in them. He looked to be about Maddie's age. He was carrying two luggage suitcases in his hand and dropped them haphazardly onto the Sky Deck.

"There, that's the lot," Zack heard the young man say in an easy tone.

"Oh, thank you, Jeffrey. You're my hero." Maddie gushed graciously.

"I do what I can," Jeffrey answered with a smirk.

Before Zack could anticipate it, Maddie had thrown her arms around his neck, tightening her body against his in an intimate embrace.

"What the f-" Zack muttered in disbelief. Who the hell was this guy? And what was Maddie doing all over him?

"Who's that?" Cody asked unexpectedly, coming to stand next to Zack.

"Not sure, but he's someone that Maddie clearly likes to hug," Zack answered through gritted teeth.

"Hugging seems to be a particularly popular pastime today." Cody noted darkly.

Instead of asking Cody what he meant, Zack turned around and followed Cody's line of sight. Just behind them a few meters away, Bailey could be seen standing near the hot tub in front of Holden with her arms draped around his back.

"Snap, crackle and pop," Zack mused in astonishment at the day's events.

"You said it, Zack." Cody agreed dryly.

**Musical References**

"From Above" by Mason Musso ft Mitchel Musso


	3. Tiger002

**A Thanksgiving comedy that I cannot think of a good name for by tiger002**

_

"Now boys," Carey began one of her famous lectures while her fifteen-year-old sons groaned. "I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes we know," they said in unison.

"No parachuting off the roof of Aunt Connie's house," Zack said.

"No critiquing her cooking," his brother added.

"And no asking Uncle Alba about his diet," they both said.

"Well that should cover the basics," Carey said pulling into her sister's driveway. The three got out of the car, with Cody brining some of his famous oatmeal raison cookies, and Carey bringing her famous, delicious store bought cake. Zack reached for his backpack designated for making boring family gatherings less boring, but a glare from his mom made him leave it in the car.

Carey rang the doorbell and she heard a frantic "I'll be right there" in the background. After a few seconds, Carey's exhausted sister opened the door.

"What's wrong sis?"

"My idiot boyfriend!"

"What happened?"

"For some reason he thought we were going to his parents for Thanksgiving, so he left, with nearly all of the dinner I cooked. When I called him to tell him, he broke up with me. I need to go to the store, but I can't leave the turkey alone when it is almost done."

"Well we are here, so we can handle it."

"Uh, mom, maybe you should go with her, and we'll handle the cooking," Cody suggested.

"Yea, remember last time you tried cooking a turkey?"

"It didn't take Arwin too long to fix the hole in the wall, but I think my boys might have a point." Connie grabbed her purse and the two sisters soon left.

"Well, we might as well do something to help while their gone," the younger twin said as they went to the kitchen.

"While you're doing that, I'm taking a nap. Wake me when the food's ready." The older twin started walking toward the nearest couch

"Not so fast," Cody said pulling him toward the kitchen by the back of the shirt. "Even you can be helpful, besides, I can make you have a very interesting dinner," he said with an evil smile.

"I think you've been spending too much time with me."

"Start peeling potatoes and, when the timer goes off, take the turkey out of the oven and set it on the counter."

"And what you are going to be doing, oh master chef?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Making stuffing," Cody said taking out a large pan and a couple loaves of bread.

"Doesn't that just come in a box or something?"

"Not when you make it the right way like this." Cody began tearing the bread up and throwing it into the pan, along with steaming water and various vegetables. The younger twin concentrated on cooking while his brother occupied himself with the turkey baster.

A few moments Cody felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom caused by his mother's attempt at cooking the night before. There was a reason she was never asked to cook for the family gatherings. While Cody was reliving last night's dinner, Zack was startled out of his state of putting mashed potatoes up his nose by the oven timer.

"Cody, what do I do now?"

"Um, just take the turkey out and set it on the table."

The younger twin got up, only to hear a series of sounds that worried him greatly. First he heard is brother scream, "Dang that thing is hot!" He then heard the sound of glass shattering. A large splash soon followed. Lastly, his brother's "Uh-oh" was heard.

"Zack, what is going on?" he said coming out of the bathroom. He noticed a cold breeze.

"Um, we have a slight problem." Zack looked to a former window that now had a turkey shaped hole in it. His brother followed the glace, and began panicking at seeing the hole in the window.

"This is bad. We're screwed. We should start running now, Canada might be safe." He began pacing.

"Cody calm down."

"We're doomed. She's going to kill us, or even worse make us go shopping with her. She's going to be even madder than the time Dad sold our car to buy that guitar, or brought the wrong twins home from the park."

Zack walked over to his brother and politely slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?"

"Don't panic, we can get out of this."

"How to you plan to do that?"

"Simple," Zack said walking over to the window and pulled the drapes.

"Zack, hiding the damage doesn't mean it didn't exist."

"Yea, but we can hide the damage until we leave. After all, tons of kids are coming that could have done it. They'll never know who did this."

"Yea, but how do you explain that turkey floating in the pool?"

"I'll just go in there and get it out. Then we just toss it back into the oven and cook it until it's dry, and problem solved."

"Then we'll burn the turkey!" Cody replied.

"No, we won't do anything. In her emotional state, Connie accidentally set the oven for an extra hour. It was like that when we got it out."

"I don't know Zack, it might just be better to come clean."

"Do you want us to have to pay for the window?"

"What do you mean us; you're the one who threw it into the pool!"

"You're an accomplice."

"You're an idiot."

"So that makes you an accomplice to an idiot. So let's get that bird." Zack said as he headed toward the back door. Cody knew this was a bad idea, but he didn't really have any choice. He set the oven for another hour and went to close the drape when he saw his brother jump into the pool in only his boxers. The look on Zack's face was priceless when he hit the near freezing water. He wrapped the bird in his arm and returned to the house.

"Here's your stupid bird," Zack said shoving it back into the oven before grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom to dry off. "First it burnt me, and now I can't feel my toes."

"Maybe you should have used pot holders."

"Yea, a little late for your advice." Cody had to keep himself from laughing at the strange things his brother got into. Although, his plan to get out of this mess might actually work. And if not, they didn't make anything worse.

_

About an hour later, the sisters returned from their shopping. They had gathered as many frozen dishes as they could and began tossing them in the microwave.

"Hey, Aunt Connie," Cody innocently said, "What time was the timer supposed to go off for the turkey?"

"2:30 dear."

"You set it for 3:30. The skin is burnt, but some of it might still be good."

"This is just one disaster after another."

Carey saw her sister's distress so she tried to calm her. "Don't worry sis, we still have other food, and the rest of our family is bringing some."

"I guess so Carey. You and your sons are real life savers."

_

"Boys, you really made me proud today," Carey said as they drove back to the Tipton, "I just have one question."

The twins were afraid that they might have been found out. Cody thought that he might be able to distract her with something else until she forgot. "Mom, you should know a chef never reveals his secret spices."

"No not that." Both of their hearts sank. "Connie told me that her neighbor saw a boy much resembling you two in her pool"

"Yea, that was my bad," Zack said. Cody was surprised that his brother was actually taking responsibility for his mistakes. "We were going to try cooking something on the grill, but I burnt myself, and decided the pool would be a good place to cool it off. I panicked too much and fell in though." Zack showed her the burns from the turkey as proof. Cody should have known better.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should remember that my little men can be trusted now."

The twins shot each other a smile. They had gotten out of that situation, at least for now.

_

**A/N: Maybe not my best story, but hopefully that made you laugh. I have a couple other ideas to submit to the collection later, so I hope you will enjoy them and Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	4. Snapplelinz PII

Christmas on Deck

By Snapplelinz

Part II

"Good day, everyone," Mr. Moseby greeted with a beaming smile.

"Don't make assumptions," Cody muttered deprecatingly.

They were all assembled in the Arcade, waiting to choose a name out of London's burette, containing all their names for Secret Santa. Maddie seemed oblivious to Zack's less-than-welcome demeanour while Bailey pondered Cody's distant attitude towards her.

"Inside this hat are 22 names. We will go round in a circle and everyone will choose one name from the burette." Mr. Moseby began authoritatively.

"We've decided that the cash limit on presents should be about 100, give or take." Connie added quickly.

"This may be an obvious point, but still important. While you're choosing names out of the hat, please don't say the name of the person you've chosen out loud. And don't reveal who your Secret Santa is before you give them your present on Christmas day." Ms. Tutweiller stated dramatically.

"Alright, let's begin. Pass the hat around and choose your name." Mr. Moseby declared ominously in a booming voice.

The selection process was relatively short. In the end, each person present held a slip of paper in their hand, bearing the name of their Secret Santa recipient. Here are the name selections as they initially stood:

**Max = Mr. Moseby**

**Woody = Bailey**

**Zack = Maddie**

**Addison = Mary-Margaret**

**Cody = London**

**London = Corrie**

**Carey = Tapeworm**

**Mr. Moseby = Zack**

**Bob = Barbara**

**Tapeworm = Kurt**

**Mary-Margaret = Ms. Tutweiller**

**Maddie = Connie**

**Ms. Tutweiller = Woody**

**Connie = Max**

**Corrie = Bob**

**Barbara = Carey**

**Jessica = Addison**

**Kurt = Janice**

**Janice = Cody**

**Bailey = Jeffrey**

**Holden = Jessica**

**Jeffrey = Holden**

"Now for the volunteers who will be organising the Masquerade Ball," Connie interjected while everyone continued murmuring amongst themselves.

"The three of us have already selected six candidates at random to complete this task," Ms. Tutweiller added.

"The names of the six candidates are: Addison, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maddie and Woody." Mr. Moseby announced gleefully.

Both twins looked mutinous as they gazed at each other and at Maddie and Bailey amidst all the clapping and cheering.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Cody murmured crisply.

"Maddie, can't help organise the Masquerade Ball, Moseby. She's a guest." London interjected indignantly.

"No, it's cool, London. Besides, organising this Ball is gonna be really fun, right Zack?" Maddie asked enthusiastically.

"Oodles," Zack quipped sardonically, giving her a forced smile.

"Since Addison's name was chosen first, this means that's she's group leader and therefore, in charge." Connie continued authoritatively.

"I'm cool with that," Woody commented with a leering grin in Addison's direction.

"Oh my God, this is gonna be so cool! I already have some great ideas that I want to put together." Addison gushed excitedly.

"Excellent, then it's settled. The six of you have full use of the facilities and supplies available on the ship in order to make this the best, most fun-tertaining Masquerade Ball ever." Connie congratulated enthusiastically.

"So don't forget, Masquerade Ball on Christmas Eve; Secret Santa exchange on Christmas Day in the ballroom where we'll be having breakfast. And lastly, the New Year's Concert. Have fun!" Ms Tutweiller encouraged.

Zack walked up to Mr. Moseby, who standing nearby.

"Our names weren't randomly selected, were they?" Zack demanded suspiciously.

"Well, I guess we'll never know now," Mr. Moseby remarked with an evil gleam in his eye before strolling off, whistling merrily.

Rolling his eyes, Zack turned back to face the group at hand. Bailey looked puzzled and hurt by Cody's ill-disguised reproach, which seemed to be aimed directly at her. And was it Zack's imagination, or was Maddie giving Addison the stink eye?

"Alright, gang, let's get started. I've got tons of stuff that we can begin with." Addison began excitedly.

"Yay us," the twins chorused drolly.

**************

**11 December, 2009**

"Come on, Barbara, you have to switch with me!" Max pleaded painstakingly.

"Forget it, Max! Besides, we're not supposed to switch names once we've chosen them from the hat. Everyone has to keep the name they chose for Secret Santa!" Barbara protested indignantly.

"But I got Mr. Moseby. I don't even know him! What am I supposed to get him for a Christmas present? A hotel?" Max spluttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Max, but that's not my problem. I got Carey, so I'm getting her a present." Barbara responded firmly.

Despite feigning satisfaction at their initial choices, most people were doing everything in their power to swap their Secret Santa names to get other people whom they'd rather buy Christmas presents for.

"It's considered cheating if you try to switch Secret Santas. Wouldn't you agree, Bob?" Barbara demanded imperiously.

"Of course, Honey Bear. Switching names for Secret Santa is cheating. You won't catch me buying a present for someone other than my Secret Santa." Bob agreed wholeheartedly with a smile.

After grinning back at him, Barbara sauntered off to talk to Mary-Margaret. Once she was out of ear-shot, Bob's smile dropped instantly.

"Dude, you've gotta switch Secret Santas with me," Bob hissed at Zack, who was standing with Tapeworm and Cody.

"Why? Who did you get?" Zack inquired curiously.

"Barbara." Bob replied quickly.

"Call me stupid, but isn't it considered good form when you get your girlfriend a present for Secret Santa?" Cody demanded wearily.

"But I'm already getting her 8 stinking presents for Hanukkah! One more present and I'll break the bank." Bob wailed miserably.

"Sorry, Bob. But I got London and you don't want her as a Secret Santa if you're already worried about breaking the bank." Cody stated apologetically.

"And I got Maddie." Zack added.

Bob left it at that when Zack mentioned Maddie. But Cody couldn't help noticing that Zack didn't look enthusiastic at all.

And so, the rest of the day was spent with most of the people trying to swap their Secret Santas inconspicuously.

"Someone, switch with me, please! I got Corrie!" London wailed dramatically.

"Aren't you friends with Corrie?" Zack asked pointedly.

"Yes, but the girl is insane. She's not gonna want a normal present like everyone else. She'll probably expect me to give a present of my DMV so she can clone me!" London protested despairingly.

"I'm assuming you mean DNA, London. Alright, if it means that much to you, I'll swap with you. I got Maddie." Zack offered seriously.

"You got Maddie?" London spluttered in surprise.

"Yay me!" she added exuberantly, clapping her hands together.

Without a second thought, London sprinted off back to her cabin. Cody caught Zack around the arm and looked at him questioningly.

"Zack, if you got Maddie, why were you so willing to switch with someone else? I thought you wanted to get Maddie a present." Cody protested in amazement.

"Not anymore. Do you remember how hard it was just to find her the perfect gift for her 16th birthday? You got her the perfect gift, not me, Cody. This way, I can't screw it up and Maddie will end up getting a really expensive gift from London. It's like London said, all I have to give Corrie is a sample of her DNA." Zack explained jokingly towards the end.

"Zack!" Cody warned.

"I'm kidding." Zack reiterated.

"Swap with me, Tapeworm!" Bob pleaded.

"No ways, I got Mr. Martin." Tapeworm informed him.

"And you don't wanna switch?" Bob asked quizzically while raising an eyebrow.

"No ways, Mr. Martin is way cool. He's like a total rock star. I'll just find out from Zack and Cody what kind of music he likes and wham, bam, thank you Ma'am." Tapeworm stated triumphantly.

Mr. Martin, on the other hand, was more anxious than everyone else to switch Secret Santas too.

"I need to switch with someone. I got Janice." He murmured conspiratorially to Mary-Margaret.

"What's wrong with Janice?" Mary-Margaret asked curiously.

"Nothing, except that she's a teenager and I'm in my forties. I'd rather get a present for an adult. To avoid unfortunate rumours and such, of course." Kurt answered nervously.

"Gotcha. You can swap with me. I got Emma Tutweiller and I don't know her at all. She's an adult and pretty attractive." Mary-Margaret suggested coyly.

"Bless you, Mary-Margaret." Kurt gushed with admiration and scurried off.

Ms. Tutweiller, who had picked Woody, managed to switch with Max, so that she would get Mr. Moseby. Mr. Moseby, was less than thrilled when he pulled out Zack's name from the hat.

Bailey, too, was having similar troubles since she had chosen Jeffrey and didn't know him.

"Word on the streets, and by streets, I mean the Lido Deck," Woody confided facetiously, "is that Zack's Secret Santa is Mr. Moseby." He added seriously.

Both Bailey and Maddie laughed appreciatively at this, both being well aware of Mr. Moseby and Zack's love-but-mostly-hate relationship.

"Knowing Mr. Moseby, he'll probably get timeshares for Zack in San Quentin." Maddie teased.

"Tell me about it. I wish I could swap with Mr. Moseby. I got Jeffrey and don't really know anything about him." Bailey admitted seriously.

"Why don't you switch with Holden, then? I heard he has Jessica. If that doesn't work, then switch with Jeffrey, who I know chose Holden. You and Holden are friends, right?" Maddie asked carefully.

"Maddie, you're a genius! Thank you. By the way, who did you get?" Bailey enquired politely.

"Connie, but I'm not switching with anyone. I heard from a lot of people on deck that she takes her job as Activities Director pretty seriously. I'll just get her something along those lines." Maddie answered confidently.

Zack came over to Cody and handed him a slip of paper.

"Here you go, my Christmas present to you," he announced with an easy smile.

"You got me Bailey? How?" Cody asked dumbly.

"Simple. Woody will swap with you to get London. Then he just swaps again with Jessica because she has Addison." Zack replied matter-of-factly.

"Ingenious." Cody complimented with a wry smile.

"Alright, I've done my part. Now do yourself a favour and get Bailey a really great present." Zack suggested wisely.

"Don't worry, Zack. I'm all over this." Cody answered readily.

"I knew you would be."

And so, after much arguing, crying and pleading, the final choices on the Secret Santa were as follows:

**Max = Tapeworm**

**Woody = Addison**

**Zack = Corrie**

**Addison = Bob**

**Cody = Bailey**

**London = Maddie**

**Carey = Max**

**Mr. Moseby = Zack**

**Bob = Cody**

**Tapeworm = Kurt**

**Mary-Margaret = Janice**

**Maddie = Connie**

**Ms. Tutweiller = Mr. Moseby**

**Connie = Woody**

**Corrie = Mary-Margaret**

**Barbara = Carey**

**Jessica = London**

**Kurt = Ms. Tutweiller**

**Janice = Barbara**

**Bailey = Holden**

**Holden = Jeffrey**

**Jeffrey = Jessica**

Amidst all the Christmas shopping, our little six helpers began their preparations for the Masquerade Ball while the adults saw to the celebrations for Hanukkah.

***************

**12 December, 2009**

In spite of some reservations about the activities, the eight days of Hanukkah turned out to be a roaring success. The various ritual ceremonies and lighting of candles were held in one of the ship's ballrooms along with meals and games shared by all. Everyone expected Barbara to be high-maintenance during the festivities. However, with her parents and siblings also aboard too, everyone saw a rare side to Barbara. When surrounded by her family, she was relaxed, playful and child-like, participating actively in games such as spinning the Dreidel. Mr. Moseby enlisted the help of Rabbi Ezekiel Walowitz, who officiated the various ceremonies. On the first night of Hanukkah, Rabbi Walowitz recited a prayer of Thanksgiving known as the Sheheheyanu, which everyone remembered clearly out of all the prayers offered. After reciting the Hebrew words, Rabbi Walowitz translated for everyone else:

"Blessed are You, LORD, our God, King of the universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season." He murmured in an ethereal voice while everyone bowed their heads and held hands.

"Amen," Carey whispered conspiratorially to herself, feeling her spirits lift instantly as the first set of candles were lit.

Despite not being Jewish and not understanding the various customs fully, those present felt an inexplicable joy and gratitude for how far they'd come in their lives, making them all the more grateful for their possessions and their loved ones.

Then the fun and games began after lighting the Hanukkah menora. Maddie watched gleefully at Bob and Barbara's interaction while she taught him how to spin the Dreidel. For once, it wasn't the dynamics of one dominating over the other; they were equals in every sense of the word. They were laughing together in a pure state of bliss, like they had all the time in the world. Barbara's mood improved all the more as the night wore on when her parents presented her with the gelt, a sizable present of money to spend on whatever she desired.

"Sweet, I can finally get those velvet Vertalli pumps in black!" Barbara exclaimed jubilantly.

Maddie giggled when her eyes lingered on Zack, who was gorging himself on potato pancakes with a happy smile on his face.

"Barbara, these latkes are amazing? What's the recipe?" Zack asked eagerly between mouthfuls.

"Sorry, Zack. It's a family secret." Barbara teased while winking at Bob.

Cody sauntered past Addison, who was enjoying the sugary content of a pontshke, a delicious jam-filled doughnut. He settled above Bailey who was sitting on the carpet, trying desperately to spin the Dreidel like everyone else.

"Having some trouble?" he asked conversationally, coming to sit next to her.

"Pretty much. I have no idea what I'm doing." Bailey admitted sheepishly.

"Here, let me show you," Cody offered, coming to sit behind her.

"So you're a recent convert to the Jewish religion?" Bailey questioned sardonically.

"Hardly, but I've read up a lot on the traditions of Hanukkah. You know, when Barbara and I were still dating." Cody explained conspiratorially.

Bailey nodded, but felt an unfamiliar knot in her stomach. Why was it that the mention of one of Cody's ex-girlfriends made her nauseated with jealousy?

"Please don't repeat what I'm about to say, but spinning the Dreidel is kind've like playing poker. You put a bunch of coins into this pot and whatever the symbol the Dreidel lands on determines whether you gain the pot winnings or forfeit them. Let me explain the acronyms to you." Cody explained patiently.

Bailey repressed the smile forming on her face as Cody bent over to help her twist her wrist at just the right angle to spin the Dreidel. For just a moment, it felt as if there was no invisible wall of awkwardness and general angst between them. For now, every little moment spent together felt like a small miracle.

****************

**24 December, 2009**

The guests aboard the S.S. Tipton were ordered to stay as far away from the Fiesta Deck as possible. This was the setting for the Christmas Eve Masquerade Ball and the six organisers had worked extremely hard to get everything ready in time. Despite her care-free demeanour, Addison was a perfectionist and a task-master. She had put Zack in charge of music, Maddie in charge of refreshments, Bailey and Cody in charge of decorations (which meant a lot of time spent working on top of each other), Woody in charge of the 'Best Costume Contest' while she herself supervised and helped with the general décor. The Fiesta Deck had to be ready in time for the party, which began promptly at 8pm after dinner. Then everything had to be cleaned up by first light since the boat was docking in Switzerland for Christmas. For the most part, Zack kept his cool around Maddie, but nearly lost his head on the occasions when Jeffrey would occasionally pop onto the Fiesta Deck to bring Maddie lunch and to see how things were going.

"Zack, come here. I'd like to introduce you to Jeffrey. Jeffrey, this is Zack." Maddie introduced politely.

"Nice to meet you, bro." Jeffrey greeted, shaking Zack's hand enthusiastically.

"Likewise, Jeffy was it?" Zack questioned facetiously, which earned him a glare from Maddie.

"Just Jeffrey or Jeff. Not Jeffey." Jeffrey corrected slowly.

"Sorry, bro." Zack apologised, before muttering 'Whatever' to himself as he walked back towards the turn table.

A few days beforehand, Zack had put Max onto the job of finding out more about Jeffrey in exchange for $10. All he knew so far was that Maddie and Jeffrey were staying in separate cabins and not in the same room, as he had initially anticipated. Max came strolling amidst the decorations, trying to look inconspicuous.

"What do you have for me?" Zack asked out of the corner of his mouth, pretending to examine a vinyl record.

"Okay, check it. First off, Maddie and Jeffrey aren't sharing a room. According to Mr. Moseby's register, Maddie's checked into Cabin 105 while Jeffrey's in Cabin 106." Max began conspiratorially.

"I know that already, Max! Give me information that I can use!" Zack hissed indignantly.

"Alright, sheesh, calm down, Zack. Anyway, there's not much to tell. Maddie hasn't stated the exact nature of her relationship with Jeffrey. I mean, they're always hanging out together, but I can't really gather anything conclusive from their body language. I did find out from London though that Maddie first met him back at the Tipton. They went out on a date after she found his grandfather's cell phone in the lobby. Other than that, Jeffrey also goes to Brown University with her." Max concluded informatively.

"Not bad, Max. One good turn deserves another." Zack complimented, handing her a $10 bill.

"Much obliged. Pleasure doing business with you," Max murmured before leaving the Fiesta Deck.

Zack had been pestering London to no end about which famous celebrity or band would be performing at the Masquerade Ball and at the New Year's bash on the Sky Deck. So far, London hadn't budged on that point, promising that whoever showed up would be fabulous.

After a lot of screaming, arguing, crying, laughter and finally, celebration, the Fiesta Deck was ready for a night of frivolity at 5pm. That left the six of them with 3 hours to get ready for the Ball and slip into their various costumes.

"Great job, guys! I'm so stoked I could eat my secret stash of candy bars in my underwear drawer. In fact, I think I will. Later!"

And with that, Addison literally dashed back to her own cabin.

"Well since our team leader has left the building, I think I'll head back to my cabin too and start getting ready too." Maddie announced and left the area.

Bailey and Woody then bid the twins goodbye, leaving them to stare for a while longer at the decorations.

"You're still not gonna tell me what costume you're wearing tonight?" Zack inquired for the umpteenth time.

"Nope. You're just gonna wait it out like everyone else." Cody advised with a smirk.

"Fine, be that way. I'll still look better than you and have all the hot chicks fiending for Nasty-Z in the hot tub at midnight." Zack declared self-assuredly.

"Keep dreaming, Nasty Z." Cody retorted before laughing and retreating down the stairs, leaving Zack fuming at the railings.

*****************

The first guests to arrive on the Lido Deck at 8pm were astonished into silence for close to a minute. The entire wooden deck was decorated like a Christmas dream. An array of small baubles hung around pillars erected around the four corners of the Lido Deck. Two spotlights shone from both ends of the deck, each emitting red and green lights directly onto the dance floor. Four richly ornamented miniature Christmas trees lay on either side of the stage area two by two where Zack's turntable and the celebrity band's drum set and mike stands stood erected. Hanging above the stage were large green plastic leaves accompanied by traditional red berries in the shape of mistletoe. A machine emitting artificial snow and glitter was positioned directly above the stage.

Zack could already be seen atop the stage, spinning tracks on a turn table. He was dressed in an old fashioned black tuxedo complete with bow-tie. He was wearing a black cape over the ensemble and had his blonde hair slicked back for the occasion.

By the time the clock struck 20:15, the party was in full swing, the people on the dance floor swaying and shaking their rump to Shakira's 'She-Wolf':

_There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breath_

The girls had just climbed the stairs to the Lido Deck, assessing the party atmosphere. They were led by London, wearing a fashionably white toga-styled dress with gold bracelets along her arms and matching stilettos. Her long raven-black hair was curled into wavy ringlets for the evening and encased in similar gold jewellery as the ones found on her arms. Maddie, who had dyed her hair ash-blonde for the occasion, was wearing a dark blue leather body suit with a '4' logo on it and matching boots.

"Wow, Maddie. This place looks awesome!" Corrie murmured from behind her mask.

"Don't thank me, Bailey did most of the hard work," Maddie gestured towards Bailey.

Bailey blushed in response at the compliment.

"Come on chicas, it's time to party!" Max called out and literally ran out onto the dance floor.

Kirby could be seen in the crowd, dressed as Santa and asking anyone (the women in particular) if they wanted to sit on his lap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't forget about the 'Best Costume' competition happening later tonight. Our organiser, Woody, will be on the prowl tonight, searching for the best costume he can find on the Lido Deck. He will then make his recommendations to a panel of judges, who will reveal the results at midnight. So keep on working those costumes. If your costume's not up to scratch, there's still time to get another costume before midnight. Nasty Z in the house, kicking beats and taking names!" Zack called out through his microphone attached his ear.

The boys and men could be seen in the throngs of the crowd, sporting their various costumes. Every 30 minutes or so, Zack would take a break from his DJ-ing and mingle with the crowd.

"Mom, is that you?" Zack gaped in amazement.

He had almost passed her by, thinking she was another, younger guest on the boat. In a word, Carey looked, sexy. She was sporting a black mask covering her eyes, her blonde hair styled with small spikes. She was wearing a black leather tank top with black gloves reaching to her elbows and a tight black leather pants with matching stilettos.

"Who are you supposed to be, Carey?" Max asked in awe.

Almost everyone was gawking at Carey's outfit.

"Black Canary from the DC Comic book series and Justice League. I opted not to wear the fishnet stockings since it's a little chilly out here tonight." Carey admitted sheepishly.

"And we're all deeply thankful for that." Zack quipped, which earned him a smack on the head from his mother.

"All jokes aside, you look great, Mom." Zack added in an appeasing tone.

"Thank you, you look handsome Zack. By the way, have you seen your brother?" Carey inquired concernedly.

"Not since we finished setting up for the Ball earlier. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll make an appearance sometime before midnight." Zack reassured her nonchalantly.

"Alright, Max, who are you supposed to be?" Tapeworm asked quizzically, sporting a wild-looking grey wig and white lab coat made to look like Albert Einstein.

Max didn't appear to be wearing a costume, but had opted to wear a white tennis skirt with matching hoodie, white knee-high socks, white sneakers and her hair in pigtails.

"Duh, isn't it obvious? I'm Alyson Stoner." She answered.

When she was still met with blank stares, she elaborated.

"From Missy Elliot's 'Work It' video." She added.

Everyone nodded in agreement, save for Woody.

"I don't see it." He commented knowingly.

"Oh really, and what are you supposed to be, Smarty-pants?" Max challenged.

"I'm Myron." Woody replied confidently.

"Who the hell is Myron? The Six Million Dollar Man?" Zack demanded facetiously.

"No, Myron is a character from the TV show _Wayside_. I'm even wearing his signature turquoise cardigan with kaki shorts, knee-high socks and sneakers. I gave my hair a reddish-brown tint to make it more authentic. I'll even be saying some of his signature lines from the show during the night. Check it out: 'One moment, Todd. Please be patient.' Or: 'It's in the bag.' " Woody improvised, making his voice raspy and squeaky all at once.

"Uh, anyway. Who are you supposed to be, Zack?" Max inquired, rolling her eyes in Woody's direction.

"I'm Count Cullen." Zack stated smugly with a swish of his black cape.

"Edward Cullen doesn't wear a cape." Tapeworm pointed out.

"But it's a nickname, he's the count! Hence, the cape!" Zack spluttered indignantly.

"Dude, you look like Dracula." Max added with a chuckle.

"I'm not Dracula. I'm Count Cullen, Count Cullen!" Zack fumed, much to their laughter.

"Hey guys, nice night for a party, huh?" Bob greeted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cool costume, Zack. Are you supposed to be the Count from Sesame Street?" Bob asked innocently.

"Okay, carrot-top. Who are you supposed to be?" Zack demanded crisply.

"Exactly that. I'm Archie Andrews." Bob replied with satisfaction, heaving his chest out dramatically.

Bob was wearing Archie's signature black and yellow cardigan with the letter 'A' emboldened on it, covering a white long-sleeved button-down shirt. He was sporting beige pants and Archie's famous black and white loafers. He had even trimmed his hair to give it more of an Archie feel.

While everyone was congratulating him, Jessica and Janice sauntered over. Jessica was dressed as Betty Cooper while Janice was dressed as Veronica Lodge. Janice was even sporting a black-coloured wig for the occasion.

"Great costume, Bob!" Jessica congratulated, recognising him instantly.

"Really, really great costume." Janice added enthusiastically.

"Thank you, ladies. And I must say, your costumes are pretty great too," Bob beamed with a satisfied grin.

"And just what is going on here?" Barbara demanded from a few feet away. She was dressed as a geisha girl and wearing a silky white kimono with richly ornamented flowers on them and the signature wooden shoes.

"N-n-othing, Mint Truffles. The three of us just happened to come in the same costume, that's all." Bob explained weakly.

After Barbara had dragged him away by the ear, there ensued a whispered argument between the two with Bob wailing 'But I didn't coordinate my costume with theirs, Puppy-Bear!"

Carey began snorting loudly when Kurt came walking towards her, wearing faded and torn blue jeans, a white wife-beater and a faded black leather jacket, complete with brown boots and a long black wig.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Carey asked in-between laughter.

"Richie Sambora." Kurt replied evenly.

"I should've known." Carey quipped.

"And who might I ask, are you supposed to be?" Kurt asked sceptically while glancing down at her costume.

"Black Canary." Carey responded simply.

"The pro wrestler?" Kurt teased which earned him a smack on the arm from Carey.

"Great Cat Woman costume, Corrie." Mary-Margaret praised.

London's biggest fan was sporting the tell-tale Cat Woman costume, complete with pointy ears and a mask which covered half of her face, leaving her mouth revealed. She was wearing a one-piece ensemble with knee-high stiletto boots. She had worn her long black hair down for the occasion, hanging in wavy ringlets down her back.

"Thanks, I got the idea for my hair from London. I love her Athena costume." Corrie gushed admiringly.

"Yip, it's very London." Mary-Margaret agreed dryly.

"Let me guess: you're dressed as someone from 'Sister Act', right, Mary- Margaret?" Bailey ventured a haphazard guess.

"Nope, just a nun, Bailey. I swiped this outfit from Sister Dominique when I graduated from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Actually, London was the one who dared me to do it." Mary-Margaret explained quickly.

"Figures." Bailey muttered sardonically.

"Great costume, Bailey. Let me guess: Juliet Capulet?" Zack ventured, coming towards her and Holden.

Bailey was in fact sporting a replica of Clare Danes' Halloween costume from Baz Luhrman's 'Romeo and Juliet' film. The white dress complete with feathery wings and halo attached to the back of her neck did much to accentuate her beauty.

"Wow, Zack, I'm impressed." Bailey marvelled.

"No biggie. Cody only dragged me to watch that movie about 20 times. Something about the masterful cinematography in a contemporary setting." Zack answered knowingly.

"Have you seen Cody around anywhere?" Bailey asked curiously.

"Nope. But he'll make an appearance eventually." Zack responded diplomatically.

"Nice Darth Vader costume, Holden." he added politely.

"Thanks, Zack. Like your Dracula costume." Holden answered in a booming James Earl Jones voice from underneath his large black helmet.

"It's Count Cullen!" Zack fumed, watching them walk away.

They weren't the only ones who didn't guess what Zack's costume. To Zack's intense annoyance, Jeffrey also got it wrong, in addition to also sporting a cape on his costume.

"Let me guess, Duckula?" Jeffrey teased lightly, wearing a black Zorro costume with eye mask and fake moustache.

"Zack, he's just kidding. Ignore him, you look great." Maddie intervened soothingly, after revealing that she was Invisible Girl from Fantastic Four.

"No, it's okay, Maddie. I was just about to congratulate Jeffey on his costume. You look exactly like Puss 'N Boots. Excuse me," Zack greeted before walking off.

"Wanna dance?" Zack asked of Addison, who nodded quickly, surprised by his sudden intensity.

Zack received some satisfaction at the look on Maddie's face when she saw him dancing with Addison. He hadn't imagined that look he'd seen on her face when she'd first met Addison. She was jealous. Too bad it didn't make him feel any better.

_I'm craving for you_

_And just like a fool_

_You that I can't stop_

_Stop, stop my desire_

_I'm craving for you_

_And you know it too_

_There's no one that can top_

_Top, top your smile_

_You've got me love struck_

"Great costume, Ms. T! You look smoking hot! Oops, sorry." Addison blushed profusely.

It was true. Ms. Tutweiller was wearing a long velvety red dress that accentuated her cleavage and a slit on the right side which outlined her shapely legs. She was wearing white elbow-high gloves and her hair appeared to be redder than usual.

"That's okay, Addison. Jessica Rabbit is one of my favourite cartoon characters. She's just so sexy and vivacious. I like your candy cane costume." Ms. Tutweiller praised amicably.

Addison was indeed wearing a huge costume in the shape of a red, white and green candy cane which covered most of her, exposing only her head, legs and arms.

"Thanks, I love Christmas candy."

"Excuse me, pretty Mama. But I don't believe I'd had the pleasure." A smooth baritone voice greeted from behind Ms. Tutweiller.

Both Ms. Tutweiller and Addison turned around to gaze at Mr. Moseby. But it was Mr. Moseby like they'd never seen before. He was dressed in black from head to toe: long black pants, black boots, black turtle-neck, bling around his neck and a black trench coat to boot. His bald head looked shinier than ever amongst the Christmas lights and he was wearing black sunglasses, at night.

"Mr. Moseby???" Addison and Ms. Tutweiller asked in amazement.

"The name's Shaft, John Shaft." Mr. Moseby greeted suavely, coming towards Ms. Tutweiller.

"Wanna dance?" he asked in a cool voice of Ms. Tutweiller.

"I'd love to," Ms. Tutweiller purred seductively, linking her arms with his as he led her to the dance floor.

While Addison stood gazing at the two of them in astonishment, Connie meandered towards her, dressed like the Queen of Hearts.

"Great party, Addison! Whoo, this Christmas punch makes Mama wanna dance!" Connie shrieked and joined the rest of the dancing couples.

While Zack was drinking Christmas punch from a stirofoam cup, Darth Vader came and stood next to him.

"Have you seen Bailey?" he asked in a booming James Earl Jones voice from beneath his mask.

"You were just with her admiring the Christmas trees. Lost her already?" Zack quipped impatiently while sipping his punch.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Zack."

"Cody?" Zack asked blankly.

Sure enough, Cody was also wearing a replica Darth Vader costume, complete with a red light saber attached to his belt.

"Great costume. Too bad Holden's already wearing it." Zack pointed out.

"Holden's Darth Vader too? Oh man, what are the odds?" Cody complained disappointedly.

"That you're both dorks who've watched Star Wars too many times to count? Pretty high." Zack retorted maliciously.

With that, Cody stalked off, not bothering to look behind him.

"This is turning out to be a fun night," Zack muttered, downing the last of his punch.

Just then, London came towards him and whispered something in his ear. For the first time all night, Zack was genuinely thrilled.

"Alright, I'll go make the announcement." Zack beamed and made his way to the stage.

"Gee, Ms. T, I really don't think I should." Addison murmured hesitantly.

"Oh come on, Addison. It's just one little piece of candy." Ms. T purred, dangling the luscious candy cane in front of Addison's nose.

Addison's eyes followed the candy up and down like the hands of a grandfather clock.

"Just one bite," Ms. Tutweiller purred once more.

Addison only hesitated once before grabbing the candy cane and stuffing the entire thing in her mouth.

_I know your type (your type)_

_You're Daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite (one bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

'_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control…_

_I make the good girls go bad_

"Ms. T, what's gotten into you?" Mr. Moseby asked in his regular voice, having watched the exchange between her and Addison.

"I don't know, Mr. M, I think it's this costume." Ms. Tutweiller marvelled in awe down at her body.

"Damn straight," Mr. Moseby murmured distractedly, his eyes following the shape of her body.

Zack stood in front of the microphone and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention? This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The live entertainment! Now this band doesn't really need an introduction, but I'll humour you. Their debut album _Room On The 3rd Floor_ debuted at number 1 on the UK album chart, thus giving them double platinum status. This led to them becoming the youngest band ever to have an album debut at number 1, a title first taken by the Beatles. They made their Hollywood appearance in the film 'Just My Luck' alongside Lindsay Lohan and Chris Pine, where they played themselves. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the award-winning English pop rock band: MCFLY!!!" Zack roared amidst the cheering and shouting echoing across the Lido Deck.

"Urgh, McFly, seriously? I hate McFly." Bob declared in an annoyed tone.

*****************

"I love McFly!" Bob roared amidst all the yelling and screeching from the other passengers.

The four young British men were jamming on the stage. Dougie, the bass player, was hopping on the spot like a kangaroo on crack. Harry, the drummer, was bashing away on the cymbals like he'd been born to do it his entire life. Tom, the rhythm guitarist and pianist, was rocking and twirling around violently while still being able to strum on his guitar. And Danny, the lead guitarist and sometimes lead singer, was bouncing on the spot just like Dougie and sporting a Santa hat for the occasion. They began the evening off with a rendition of the Jackson Five's 'Rockin' Robin'. They were getting the crowd revved up as they began the introduction:

_Twiddle-diddley-dee_

_Twiddle-diddley-dee_

_Twiddle-diddley-dee_

_Tweet, tweet_

_Tweet, tweet_

The crowd soon joined in as Tom began singing.

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long  
Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song  
All the little birdies on Jaybird Street_

_Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet_

Danny moved closer towards the crowd, forming a mosh pit around the stage and began slapping high fives with some of them as they began singing the chorus:

_Rockin' robin (tweet, tweet, tweet)  
Rockin' robin' (tweet, tweet, tweet)  
Blow rockin' robin  
'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

The crowd was literally in hysterics when the music slowed down and Danny began his signature high note:

_Blow Rockin' Robin_

'_Cause we're really gonna rock…_

_Tonight, yeah!_

Zack spotted Maddie standing the near the railings and he walked over to her slowly. McFly, after playing several more Christmas tunes, slowed things down by introducing one of their own songs which was playing softly in the background. Dougie and Harry, who were taking a break, left Danny and Tom on stage, sitting and stools, playing an acoustic version of their song called 'Obviously'.

"What happened to Jeffey?" Zack quipped maliciously, coming to stand behind Maddie.

"Ha, that's for bringing that up Zack. That was the worst day ever." Maddie retorted sardonically.

"Funny, you see that as the worst day of your life. That was the best day of my life. Because I fought for the honour of the girl I loved, who I thought wanted me to fight for her. Boy did I get that one wrong," Zack responded blatantly.

"Zack, I didn't mean it like that." Maddie persisted regretfully, resting her hand on his forearm.

"Your knight in shining armour's coming back with drinks," Zack stated shortly before shaking her hand off and walking through the dance floor.

As he walked off, Danny and Tom hit the chorus of the song:

'_Cause obviously_

_She's out of my league_

_And I'm wasting my time 'cause she'll never be mine_

_And I know l_

_Never will be good enough for her (no, no)_

_I never will be good enough for her_

Cody was assessing the situation from afar. Bailey and Holden had danced no less than 5 dances together since McFly had begun performing. Too bad, his light saber was just a toy; he could've sliced Holden's hands right off of Bailey's body with that bad boy. Screw it if it was just a dream, he had to do something.

Cody got his opportunity when Holden disappeared to get him and Bailey some drinks. Weaving his way in and out of the dancing crowd while Zack was playing Lady Gaga on his turn table, Cody finally made his way towards Bailey.

"Come with me," he commanded in a deep voice, grabbing Bailey's hand.

"Holden, what the-" Bailey murmured while Cody steered her through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" she asked quizzically, but got no response.

They were leaving the crowd behind as they came towards a section of the Lido Deck thrown in shadow, the nearest spotlight casting the corner in red.

"Holden, what's going on?" Bailey asked calmly, the wind blowing through her hair.

"I need to do this, before I lose my nerve." Cody began in a low voice, hanging his head momentarily.

"This way, I can't blame it on being asleep."

With that, Cody took off his mask, allowing the wind to course through his hair. Bailey still couldn't see his face. She couldn't explain her sudden intake of breath as his head bent lower towards hers. Before he could make his next move, her lips had already met his in mid-air as she stood on tiptoe. Once again, his hands were in her hair, his lips brushing gently against the sides of her face while he murmured her name over and over again in barely a whisper.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi…_

_Baby, you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Her hands had found their way into his hair, gripping and pulling him closer towards her. It was over before she could even blink. He had put his mask on once again and was turning away from her while her heart was still pounding in her chest.

"I have to go. Merry Christmas, Bailey."

McFly had started up with another of their songs, the drums reaching a crescendo as it approached the chorus:

_Was I invading in on your secrets?_

_I got too close for comfort_

_Pushing me out, when I want an in_

_What was I just about to discover_

_I got too close for comfort_

_Driving you home?_

Bailey watched him walking away, a dull feeling creeping into her throat. As she touched her lips, shock coursed through her veins as she realised the truth. The masked figure who had just kissed her; his hair was longer than Holden's.

_Guess I'll never know_

London found Cody standing by himself as the band members of McFly and the crowd were counting down till Christmas. His mask was resting in his hands, his blonde hair fluttering in the wind.

"I'm sorry that Bailey doesn't love you back, Cody." London stated unexpectedly.

"Me too." Cody returned dully.

"5…4…3…2…1… MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

"She-Wolf" by Shakira

"Lovestruck" by V-Factory

"Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester

"Rockin' Robin" by the Jackson Five (covered by McFly)

"Obviously" by McFly

"Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga

"Too Close For Comfort" by McFly


	5. Woundedhearts PI

**A Helping Hand – Part I**

**By: Woundedhearts**

Safe Haven was a beautiful picturesque town nestled in the mountains of Colorado. It was the kind of place that photographers would flock to, especially now around the holidays when it was all lit up for the local festivities.

It reminded twenty two year old Julie Carver of the old fashioned Kinkaid paintings that hung in her aunt's house. They always seemed to give her a warm glow inside, even in the dead of winter with the snow flying outside her door. This was her town and she loved it.

Looking out the windows of "Haven's Nest" the diner she and her family owned, she marbled at how the shoppers rushed through the streets excited to get home with their gifts.

It was December 21th, and everyone was eager to get their shopping done before the big blizzard that was predicted, began to fall.

"Julie, a little help please?" She heard a male voice say from behind the counter.

She turned around and smiled up at her father. "Sorry daddy, I was just thinking about how great our little town looks during the holidays."

"Yes sweetie it does, but if we don't finish decorating this little tree, I will be late picking Zack up at the airport." Justin Carver told his oldest daughter. "Now if that happens, Rick will never let the matter drop."

"Yes, he would." She replied as her father raised his head and gave her an odd look.

"Have you met my brother, we are talking about the same person right?" Justin asked his daughter with a laugh.

"Why do you have to be the one to go pick this guy up anyway." She pouted trying not to whine and sound like a seven year old.

"You know why, Uncle Rick is stuck up at the cabin all day fixing that broken pipe in the bathroom for your grandmother and can't make it." He replied trying to keep a smile on his face although he felt a little annoyed, knowing it had been his brother's idea to ask Kurt for help in the first place.

Kurt had made it big in the music business a few years before and appointed Zack their band manager. Making his eldest son the go to guy for any type of favor that crossed Kurt's desk and it killed him to know that things had gotten so bad that Rick would even think about asking for help.

"Who is this guy anyway?" she asked.

She was annoyed that this stranger would choose the holiday season of all times to reaffirm that their family business was indeed in trouble. A fact which she had been painstakingly aware of for the last couple of months, when unbeknownst to her father she had accidentally opened a letter from the Safe Haven Bank and Trust.

"I told you, his name is Zack Martin and Rick and I used to play in a band with his father years ago. We still keep in touch and Kurt thought it might be a good idea if Zack came to visit for a while." He replied answering her question.

"But why now, if this guy has family." She stated. "Won't he want to spend Christmas with them?"

"Honey, I want you to be polite." He instructed his strong willed daughter. "Like I said, he's the son of a good friend of mine. So we will make him feel welcome. Do you understand me?"

"Fine, I just don't see why he has to be here now." Julie asked, wanting to forget their problems, if even for a few days during the holiday season. "Why is he here anyway?"

Julie knew that he was trying to spare her family the bad news, but she couldn't help but ask in the hopes that he would confide in her. Unfortunately that didn't happen as her eight year old little brother came barreling through the restaurant as if someone were chasing him.

"Whoa…road runner. What's the hurry?" Julie watched as her father took a hold of him and placed him over his right shoulder, making the young child wail with laughter.

"Dad…put me down!" Dwight pleaded with him as he gently did what was requested.

Justin placed a hand on each of his shoulders so that the rambunctious child would be forced to look him in the eyes.

"So what's the hurry?" Justin repeated jokingly. "Who's chasing you?"

"Mr. Caulfield." The child replied lowering his gaze toward the floor.

"Ah Dwight, what have you done now?" The older man asked.

"It wasn't my fault." Dwight added in a rush. "It was Billy Barkley."

"Carver!" Edward Caulfield stormed into the diner with an angry and determined look on his face.

Dwight immediately stepped behind his father in an attempt to hide from the older man. Justin faced the incoming trouble with a sigh knowing it wasn't the first time his young son had caused trouble for the owner of the candy shop that stood two doors down.

"That boy is a menace." He roared as he walked over toward the two individuals. "What he needs is a long overdue date with a belt."

"We'll talk about the proper punishment after you tell me what my son has done." Justin said with agitation.

"Your son and that Barkley boy were goofing off in my store, and tipped over an entire Christmas display of chocolate bars." He barked. "Ruining the entire batch and making them unsellable, and I want restitution."

"Dwight is this true?" Justin asked his son.

"Kind of…" Dwight whimpered still glued to his father's back. "We were just playing and we didn't mean to tip it over. I swear!"

"I think it would be a good idea if you apologized to Edward" Justin looked down into the nervous eyes of his child. "And offered to clean up the mess, I think that would be fair don't you."

Dwight slowly walked around his father and stood next to him. Justin placed a hand on his son's shoulder in encouragement.

"I'm sorry Mr. Caulfield." He whispered with a sigh. "We were just goofing off. We didn't mean for it to fall over."

"How nice, but the truth is the damage has already been done." Edward told the child. "And it won't replace the merchandize I lost. You're a delinquent and if you don't shape up you'll end up in real trouble."

"Dwight why don't you go into the back room and call Billy." Justin said as he watched his son rush out of the room.

"He made a mistake and he's willing to help fix it by cleaning up the mess." Justin told the other man. "Now I will pay you back for the damage he has done. But don't ever talk to him like that again, or you and I will have problems."

"Look he's old enough to know the truth." Edward growled. "And if you won't discipline him like you're supposed to he wouldn't be such a trouble maker."

"Now I know how badly things have been since Karen passed away, and I want you to know my offer still stands if you should choose to accept it." He added.

"We are doing fine, thanks anyway." Justin said through clenched teeth.

Julie, who had been silent while watching this interaction, exchanged a sad look with her father. Justin turned away from his daughter's gaze defeated and changed the subject.

"Dwight come in here buddy." He called and watched the little boy walk toward him. "Let's head on over and see what we can do."

"Dad?" Julie interrupted. "What about Zack, the airport?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Justin turned toward his daughter and rubbed his temples. "Could you do me a favor sweetheart, take the truck and pick him up."

Although she wasn't thrilled with running the errand, she knew this wasn't the time to argue. "Alright." She noted, reminded of why Edward was known as "Scrooge" in certain circles.

Twenty minutes later Julie pulled up in front of the little airport just outside of town. She never understood why Artie and Millie didn't want to expand. But she figured they were the owners and they probably knew what they were doing, so the eight seater plane would have to accommodate the local population which consisted of approximately fifteen hundred or so individuals.

As soon as she walked into the small waiting area she was beckoned over to the lunch counter by a smiling woman with a happy demeanor. Before Millie and Artie married she worked as a cook for the diner and occasionally took on the added duty of being her babysitter.

Julie immediately returned the greeting and walked over giving the other woman a big hug.

"Julie what brings you too our neck of the woods." Millie asked as the young girl sat down.

"I am here to pick someone up." Julie said rolling her eyes.

"You don't look to happy about it. Is it someone I know?"

"Zack Martin." She said. "Uncle Rick and my dad used to play in a band with his father, maybe you know him, Kurt Martin."

"I know of them, and from what your family has told me, they seem like really nice people." She answered.

Millie studied Julie's face for a minute. She had known her far too long, not to know when something was bothering her. When her mother died unexpectedly in a car accident, she had become like a surrogate mother to the young girl, who couldn't understand why she had been taken away from her.

"Tell me the truth is the reason you're upset, really have anything to do with this young man, or is it something else?" She asked her with a concerned look.

"We might lose the family diner." Julie told her with worry in her eyes.

"Haven's Nest? But that diner has been here since I was a child." Millie told her stunned with the news. "I remember when your grandparents were in charge. I'd stop in everyday after school and they would have a special treat waiting for me, sometimes I can almost hear their laughter when I go inside. I miss them sometimes, your family can't let this happen."

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked pleading with her friend. "I have brainstormed it all, short of robbing a bank; I don't see what we can do."

"Well you know Artie and I will be happy to help in any way we can?" Millie offered. "How much is the debt? How long do you have to come up with the payment?"

"Forty seven thousand, by the fifth of January." Julie stated. "And on top of that we have to babysit some guy from the city."

"That's a lot of money, maybe you should talk to Rick and your dad." She suggested. "If I know your uncle he already has a plan in the works."

"This is the one time I wish he did." Julie admitted. "But instead he asked his friends son to come for a visit. It doesn't make sense."

In the next moment an announcement came over the PA system and the passengers began to embark on the small lobby.

"Well here we go." Julie looked around at the various people making their way through the terminal, and searched for a tall dark haired man.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Millie asked her.

"No, but I saw a picture of his father once, all I remember is this dark tan and brown hair." She replied answering her friend's question.

Just than Julie noticed a man walk into the terminal with his luggage. They watched as the Medium built, blond haired stranger walked over to the check in desk.

"Wow it's too bad that's not him." Millie whispered to her friend. "He's adorable, and looks to be around your age."

"Would you stop, that is the last thing on my mind." Julie stated. "Besides we need to keep an eye out for this Martin guy."

The young man walked over toward the lunch counter and took a seat on a stool. Setting his bags down beside him he picked up a menu and scanned it.

"Why do you dislike this guy so much?" Millie asked. "You don't even know him."

"Maybe not, but I know his type." Julie told her friend.

"His type?" the older woman replied looking at her quizzically. "And what exactly is his type?"

"You know the big city know it all, who thinks he's too good for us country folk." She answered making the young man at the counter smirk. "When I left for college I met them all."

"You're talking about Ralph?" Millie supplied. "You can't base every man you meet from the city on that no account loser."

"I can and I will." Julie told her. "Case in point that was the last passenger. He didn't even show up. No phone calls, no e-mail, nothing. You would think in this day and age he would find a way to cancel politely."

"Look I know that Ralph put you through quite a bit." She said.

"That's an understatement." Julie replied biting her lip to keep from elaborating as she thought about the tall red headed gym instructor and his female assistant.

Rolling her eyes to clear her thoughts her attention soon returned to the absentee visitor her father had requested she pick up.

"Why don't you call Rick and see if you can get a number." Millie suggested as she walked over to give the man at the counter a warm cup of coffee. "I'm sure there was just some mix up."

As Julie walked off to make her call, Millie smiled in polite conversation as she poured the hot substance into a mug in front of him.

"So what do you feel like having?" She asked him noticing he had a friendly smile. "The tuna salad is delicious, as well as the grilled chicken sandwich."

"The grilled chicken sandwich sounds perfect," he told her. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"Thanks my husband and I own it, built it from the ground up." She stated with pride. "Being up here on the mountain the only way down was to drive, and during the winter that made traveling impossible. So we saved enough to put down some money on this old place and turned it into an airport of sorts."

"Well it was well worth the investment." Zack smiled noticing all the details that went into the craftsmanship. "I am guessing you did a good amount of the decorating?"

Millie nodded but before she could answer the question Julie walked over to the two, holding her cell phone in her hand, and ranting about how she had been right.

"I was right, not even a phone call." She exclaimed. "Who does this guy think he is? Like I told you before all city boys are the same, and this Zack Martin is no different."

Flipping open her cell phone once more she dialed the number her uncle had given her.

"I am determined to give him a piece of my mind." She continued frustrated at her circumstances. "It's inconsiderate, rude and very irresponsible to not even call and get in touch with us. If I had known I'd waste my time, I wouldn't have driven out here in the first place."

Julie stood stunned when the cell phone in Zack's hand began to beep. Pulling open the flap he hit his own send button and answered the caller.

"Hello?" Zack smirked from behind her. "Zack here, can I help you?"

She slowly turned around and closed her phone. Blushing in embarrassment she watched as he smirked and put away his own phone. Millie grinned as Julie began to apologize for the misunderstanding.

"I think I'll go make you that sandwich now." Millie smiled making her exit.

Julie sat down at the counter next to Zack. Unable to figure out what to say, he finally broke the awkward silence and extended his hand.

"How about we start over?" He told her smiling at the pretty pink blush she had on her cheeks. "I am Zack Martin and you must be Julie Carver?"

"Yes." She meekly stated as she returned the greeting and shook his hand.

"So how is your father? I haven't seen him in a few years." He asked her noticing how she nervously fiddled with the strap on her purse which was now sitting in her lap.

"He's fine," she replied observing the way he was studying her which made her blush deepen.

"And Rick?" He added trying to break the weird silence that had formed between them.

"He's up at the cabin, my grandmother's pipes were leaking a while back and one finally cracked. So he's fixing it for her." She smiled taking a deep breath, and trying to ease into conversation.

Her stomach filled up with butterflies and she wasn't sure if it was just nerves or the way he was currently gazing at her. There was something in his eyes that sparkled when he smiled and she found it comforting.

But in the next moment she halted knowing where such dangerous thoughts would lead, and she wasn't about to go down that road again, no it was best to keep a clear head, he'll be gone in a few days and she didn't need any added trouble. Yet she found herself relaxing and when Millie walked out with his sandwich she smiled and ordered her favorite.

"Rick has always been the jack of all trades." He smiled as the older woman returned with a piece of hot apple pie and a warm hot chocolate. "Is he still running the diner with Justin?"

"Yup, since the day my grandparents retired." Julie smiled affectionately.

Zack watched her face light up with the mention of her family and it was clear how much she adored them as she continued to describe their business.

He hadn't seen his father's old band mates since Karen's funeral. The Martin family was saddened by the news, remembering all the times he and his brother had spent with the band when they were little. They'd flown in to lend their support and try and pay their respects. He remembered a sad thirteen year old girl sitting in the background on the verge of tears and trying so hard not to let them fall.

"Zack?" she called smiling up at him. "Are you alright."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how delicious this sandwich is." Zack lied. "Millie I commend you."

The older woman immediately smiled and refilled his coffee mug.

"Thank you kind sir," she replied. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She laughed as she handed him a warm chocolate chip cookie.

"Baked them myself," she offered. "Right out of the oven."

"Well then how could I refuse?" He returned the smile and placed a couple on his plate.

"Well we should go soon, there's supposed to be a snow storm tonight and we don't want to get caught up in it." Julie stated taking a few of the cookies herself and smiled. "Don't forget you're joining us for Christmas Dinner. And are you still up for some shopping?"

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss our annual Christmas shopping adventures." She smiled. "Be sure to pick me up the day after tomorrow, around nine."

"How could I forget, every year you call me bright and early to remind me?" Julie laughed. "Sometimes maybe a little too early?"

"Very funny, as for Christmas Dinner Artie and I have been looking forward to it for the past couple of weeks. So expect us around three as usual." The older woman smiled. "Now I don't mean to rush you, but I think you're right about the weather. So don't take this the wrong way, but, get out of my airport so I can lock up."

The two occupants smiled noticing they were the last two guests. Getting up out of their seats Zack pulled out his wallet to pay only to feel a hand gently reach out to stop him.

"That's not necessary." Millie smiled. "Consider it an early Christmas present."

"But surely I owe you something?" Zack asked.

"No you don't owe me a thing, now both of you get moving." She stated clearly worried as she watched the snow come down outside the window.

Taking their cue, they bundled up and headed out the doors and into the cold weather. The windshield factor was below freezing and the snow began to fall more rapidly.

"We better hurry; we still have to pick up my dad and little brother from the diner. Hopefully we'll be able to beat the storm home." She emphasized as they made a dash for the waiting truck.

**An: Hi everyone just wanted to add a little note to answer some questions/concerns you may have. I wanted to change this story up a bit and try something new, I realize to begin with OC's and have them be the main viewpoint of the story is a little rare, but I wanted to try something different. I thought I would take a chance with this type of set up and see where it leads me, I hope you enjoy this. I promise you Zack isn't the only Martin that will make an appearance, but you will have to read on to figure out just why, when and who. **

**This installment was mainly the set up for the story, an introductory chapter if you will, so it may have been a little confusing at first. But I wanted to make sure that you not only have a glimpse of what the story will be about, but were introduced to the new characters. That is also why Zack only makes a small appearance in this section. As for the band members, to answer your question, these guys played together a few years before the band members featured in the Dad's Back episode. (Smiles!) **

**I hope you read on, I promise you won't be disappointed! And as always reviews would be welcomed, these author's are doing a great job to entertain you and a little feedback would be greatly appreciated! **

**I wish all of you a happy holiday season and look forward to reading the next batch of submissions. Take Care and as always…Smiles!!! :)**


	6. Snapplelinz PIII

**25 December, 2009**

"No friggin' way! You didn't!" Zack exclaimed in surprise.

"I did," Cody replied ruefully.

The twins were talking in barely contained whispers aboard the Sky Deck on Christmas morning. Everyone else had already begun making their way towards the ballroom for a special Christmas breakfast scheduled for 8am sharp. After docking at several Italian ports along the country's south-western shorelines, the S.S. Tipton had decided to dock in Venice for the Christmas weekend. But for Christmas Day itself, a special trip was being planned aboard one of Mr. Tipton's private jets being graciously used for this sole purpose.

"Dude, you kissed Bailey at the Masquerade Ball?" Zack asked, dumbfounded.

"That's twice now, if you count my sleep walking exploits. That kiss last night definitely confirmed that it wasn't a dream before." Cody explained soberly.

"This bites! You've made more progress with Bailey in 2 weeks than I have with Maddie in 5 years!" Zack seethed exasperatedly.

"That's not true. What about rescuing her from Prince Jeffey's pubescent clutches?" Cody asked.

"Like that matters now. If it meant anything to Maddie, she wouldn't be on the S.S. Tipton with that douche-bag Jeffrey." Zack bristled.

"You're in luck. I'm not much better off even after kissing Bailey twice." Cody remarked woefully.

"And then there were two," Zack murmured wistfully.

"Come on, we'd better go in for breakfast. We're opening up our Secret Santa presents afterwards." Cody informed.

"What's that?" Cody asked quizzically of Zack, who was carrying a pamphlet of La Chaux de Fonds.

"Uh, nothing. Just taking in some sight-seeing, before all the sight-seeing scheduled for today." Zack answered dubiously.

The two of them trudged away from the Sky Deck and made their way down to the ballroom. They left behind them the panoramic view of the legendary 'City of Water' a few metres away while the ship lay perched somewhere in the Adriatic Sea.

******************

"If I may have your attention please," Connie interrupted, clinking her glass with a fork.

Breakfast was nearly finished and almost all of the dishes had been cleared away. Everyone sat forward in their chairs and focused their attention on Connie. The twins were seated as far away from Maddie and Bailey as possible. Bailey was having an even harder time looking Cody directly in the eyes without first gazing at his lips.

"It's time to reveal the Secret Santas and present everyone with their presents." Connie began excitedly, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

The plan was for everyone to leave the table and go towards the centre of the ballroom where large comfy sofas had been put, a white Christmas tree placed strategically in the middle of it. Mr. Moseby had personally placed all of the presents under the tree himself, making sure that no one tried to get a sneak peek at their presents before Christmas.

"We'll go round in a circle until everyone has opened up their presents." Connie announced.

Mr. Moseby played the role of Santa by handing out everyone's Christmas presents.

The sequence of present-opening was a most intriguing affair indeed.

"Sweet, thanks, Max!" Tapeworm gushed gratefully, opening his present to reveal an 'A 100 Great Science Experiments' kit.

Woody gave Addison a large red and green candy cane, which matched her costume from the previous night. She unwrapped it haphazardly and began chomping on it while everyone else received their presents. Corrie was initially disappointed that London wasn't her secret Santa, but instantly mollified when she opened Zack's present, revealing a plain white-shirt with London's face printed on it.

"Oh, Zack, I love it! Thank you, thank you! Now I can have London with me everyday!" Corrie gushed and planted a kiss on Zack's cheeks.

"Great idea, Zack. How did you do it?" Woody inquired in an undertone.

"Simple. I bought a t-shirt for 5 bucks. I scanned a picture of London on my laptop, printed it out. Then I ironed it to the shirt." Zack whispered back.

"At least I didn't give her your DNA," Zack added in an undertone, directed at London's quelling look while Corrie hugged her too.

To Bob's intense surprise and delight, Addison got him the newest edition of the 'Total World Conquest' board game.

"Thanks, Addison! How did you know I liked this game?" he questioned curiously.

"I asked Cody what you might like for a present. And he basically told me that you're obsessed with this game." Addison explained with a satisfied smile.

After giving her an awkward hug, Bob began reading through the game instructions.

Next up was Cody's present for Bailey. Their eyes met briefly after Mr. Moseby had handed her Cody's present. Looking away again, she began opening the delicate wrapping tentatively.

"Oh, just rip the wrapping, would ya!" London exclaimed impatiently, which caused everyone else to laugh.

Bailey stared at the object in her hand in amazement.

"It's a corn cob sculpture. It's supposed to be of your favourite cow, Daisy, back in Kettlecorn. You said you missed her most out of all the farm animals you left behind when you attended Seven Seas High. I even tried to include the dent on her left leg where she nearly got caught in the milking machine two summers ago. I'm sorry it's not very good-"

"Shut up, Cody. I love it. It's wonderful."

Before Cody could react, Bailey had walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. His arms went around her tentatively and stayed there for a while, neither saying a word. Zack smirked at the exchange and at Cody's thoughtfulness.

"Ahem!" Ms. Tutweiller coughed.

They broke apart quickly after that, neither meeting one another's eye.

"Let's back to the present-opening, shall we?" Connie asked carefully.

Next up was London's present to Maddie. Maddie was a little concerned when she opened up the wrapping (composed entirely of $100 bills) to find a thin sheet of paper. But when she read the contents of the page, she began screaming the ballroom down.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Carey queried in alarm.

"London, y-y-y-you g-got me a…you bought me a car?!" Maddie shrieked.

"What?!" everyone else chorused in unison.

"Not just any car either, Madeline; I know how much you care about the environment, so I got you a special car. Look at the description." London instructed smugly.

"You got me a Toyota Prias?!"

"London, the cash limit on presents was supposed to be 100," Mr. Moseby declared in an exasperated tone.

"Exactly: you meant $100,000 right?" London asked with a broad smile.

"Sure," Mr. Moseby responded drolly.

Maddie practically tackled London to the ground, hugging and kissing her all the while.

"Enough, Maddie! If I knew you were gonna react this way, I would've bought you a cheaper present!" London teased amidst all the kissing.

Mr. Moseby cracked his neck before continuing.

Carey got Max a DVD of 'Step Up 2', which she liked immensely, since she hadn't yet seen the film. Everyone laughed heartily at Mr. Moseby's present to Zack. He had gotten him 'The Idiot's Guide To Avoiding Jail'.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby. How thoughtful…" Zack thanked through gritted teeth.

Bob got Cody a book on seahorse reproduction, which Cody promised to read after the festivities of the day. Kurt smiled with appreciation at Tapeworm's gift: a vinyl LP of Bon Jovi's earliest concert performances. Mary-Margaret got Janice an exercise DVD since she'd heard so much about Janice's quest for healthy living.

"Thank you, Mary-Margaret. This is –"

"Let me guess: really, really terrific?" Barbara interjected teasingly.

"I was going for great. But that works too," Janice responded with a laugh.

Maddie got Connie a book on 'A 100 Great Activities On Deck', which she could use in her job as Activities Director.

"Thank you, Maddie! I intend to make full use of this book!" Connie gushed gratefully.

"I bet you will," Maddie remarked wryly, returning Connie's smile.

Ms. Tutweiller got Mr. Moseby a new set of handkerchiefs, which he was pleased about. Everyone laughed uproariously at the confused expression on Woody's face when he opened up his gift from Connie.

"You got me underwear and socks?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I noticed that you only brought 2 pairs of underwear on board with you. I thought you could use a couple more pairs for the return trip. As for the socks, well everyone needs socks." Connie explained while chuckling.

Corrie got Mary-Margaret a new volleyball for her upcoming college game, which Mary was appreciative of. Barbara got Carey a beautiful shawl, which Carey said went well with all of her black dresses. To everyone's surprise, London received Jessica's present quite graciously: a collection of Smack-a-roo Lipgloss in every flavour and colour that London liked. Kurt got Ms. Tutweiller a box of perfume.

"Chanel No 5. How did you know?" Ms. Tutweiller asked inquisitively.

"I did a little research. A beautiful woman like you deserves to be wearing the very best." Kurt murmured approvingly, which caused Ms. Tutweiller to blush.

"Like I haven't heard that line before," Carey quipped in an undertone.

Janice got Barbara an 'all-you-can-eat-buffet' voucher for a Jewish restaurant on board. Bailey got Holden a new edition DVD of 'Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith', which Holden was extremely enthusiastic about. Cody tried not to mind too much that Bailey had chosen Holden's name from London's burette. Since Holden didn't know Jeffrey very well, he got him the book series of 'The Adventures of Zorro'. And finally, Jeffrey went with his instincts and got Jessica a fail-safe girly present: a make-up kit.

While everyone compared gifts and tried them out, Carey explained her plans for the day to the twins.

"I still can't believe you won 'Best Costume', Mom." Cody beamed with pride.

"Me neither. The two of you missed the crowning ceremony after midnight. Where did you go?" Carey demanded suspiciously.

"N-n-nowhere, just uh, taking in the sights…getting some fresh air." The twins elaborated in unison.

"Right. Let's pretend I believe that for a second." Carey remarked, narrowing her eyes.

"So Mom, did you win anything?" Zack asked, changing the subject.

"You bet I did. I got a shopping voucher worth €500 to spend on any shop in La Chaux de Fonds. Speaking of which, we'd better start getting ready for our day about the town." Carey said as an afterthought.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm all over it." Zack replied assuredly.

Cody frowned at Zack's expression while Carey slipped out of the ballroom to go back to her cabin.

"What did you mean by that?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it, Cody. The name of the game today is taking in the sights. And that's exactly what I plan on doing." Zack answered distantly, his eyes on Maddie momentarily.

****************

Our friends began boarding Mr. Tipton's private jet just after 11am. The group was embarking on a once-in-a-lifetime trip to the little town of La Chaux de Fonds, Switzerland. Special arrangements had been made by the American Embassy to allow them access to the illustrious village for the day. Mr. Moseby had informed the guests that the ship would set sail back towards France on the Monday after the Christmas weekend. This meant that they had the whole day to roam around La Chaux de Fonds and be back in time for dinner on deck while still spending two glorious days in Venice: one of the most romantic cities in Europe.

As the guests stepped off the plane at Les Eplature Airport around noon, they noted that the nearby roads and walkways were covered in a thick layer of snow. They had clearly missed the snowstorm that had occurred a few days prior. Luckily, everyone had decided to dress warm for the occasion. They arrived at their destination 15 minutes later by taxi.

Zack kept scanning the pamphlet in his hand, which contained a map of the entire area. According to the map, they were only a few paces away from the place he wanted to visit. Now he'd just have to get Maddie alone.

Today, that objective wasn't too hard. Jeffrey and Holden were browsing around in a guitar shop. Maddie was looking through the inside of the display window of an antique store. She was wearing light blue jeans, a baby pink bomber jacket with a hood, a white scarf, beige Ug boots and a white beanie on her head. Zack sighed to himself. She was beautiful on a regular basis without even trying.

"Maddie!" Zack called out to her.

She glanced at him and gestured to him to come into the antique store because it had begun snowing lightly outside. Zack gestured for her to come out to him. When it appeared that Zack had no intention of coming inside, Maddie groaned and went outside towards him. He was wearing dark blue jeans, his favourite black NIKE sneakers, a grey hoodie, dark blue denim jacket and a black beanie on his head.

"What do you want, Zack?" Maddie asked irritably, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Zack stated calmly.

Then he took her hand and began dragging her off towards a sloping hill.

"Zack, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Maddie demanded in a shrill voice.

"Zack, ZACK!!!"

When Zack finally let go, they were standing in front of a large building. The sign on the front entrance said "Musée International d'Horlogerie".

"What is this place?" Maddie asked in confusion, not being able to read French.

"You'll see," Zack replied quickly and took her hand, leading her inside.

"May we look around?" Zack asked of a man in the lobby.

The man nodded and opened a door, leading into a room which looked like a workshop.

Maddie gasped.

The entire room was filled with clocks. Some dismantled, others intact. Big clocks, small clocks. Clocks as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we?" Maddie asked in awe.

"The Musée International d'Horlogerie. Or in English, the International Clookmaking Museum. This place is a national monument for the history of horology, the study or practice of timekeeping. I remember you saying once in an email that you always wanted to visit one of these clock museums because of a grandfather clock that your dad once bought for your mother on one of their wedding anniversaries." Zack explained seriously.

"I can't believe you remember that story. That was one of the few wedding anniversaries where they weren't yelling at each other." Maddie mused nostalgically.

"I can't believe you brought me here," she added seriously, turning to face him.

"I just wanted you to have the best Christmas imaginable." Zack responded genuinely, looking her dead in the eye.

Maddie moved towards him and put her arms around him, hugging him closely to her body.

"Thank you," she murmured against his chest. He was finally a head taller than her.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, holding her like he'd never let her go.

*****************

It was nearing 6pm back on the S.S. Tipton, with an hour to go before dinner. Maddie walked along the Lido Deck, her head in a daze. Her afternoon had been perfect because of Zack. The visit to the International Clockmaking Museum had been one of the most wonderful things he had done for her to date. She felt an unusual glow running through her body like a current of electricity. It was a pity that the glow soon faded when she accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation between London and Mary-Margaret while they sat by the Smoothie Bar. Unbeknown to the three of them, Cody too had strolled from his cabin towards the hot tub when he heard the exchange.

"I still can't believe you bought Maddie a car." Mary-Margaret murmured in wonderment.

"It was no big deal. Maddie's one of my oldest friends, I felt like I owed her. Plus, she really cares about the environment." London explained nonchalantly.

"But I thought you were supposed to get Corrie a present. How did you end up getting Maddie a Secret Santa present?" Mary-Margaret inquired curiously.

"Zack switched with me." London answered simply.

"Zack switched with you? You mean he had Maddie's name first? That's weird, he practically worships the ground that Maddie walks on, always has. Why would he get her name for Secret Santa and then trade it with you for Corrie?" Mary-Margaret asked suspiciously.

"Who knows? But I got the impression that he was more than willing to get rid of Maddie's name. She has really expensive taste." London murmured conspiratorially.

"No she doesn't! I think you got confused with your own spending habits, London." Margaret replied indignantly.

"Whatever! The point is that everyone swapped their Secret Santas so they could buy presents for their friends and crushes instead. For instance, I heard that Max swapped to get Tapeworm just so she wouldn't have to get Mr. Moseby. And Bailey swapped twice just to get Holden. So what's the big deal? Everyone got what they wanted in the end." London asked exasperatedly.

"I suppose you're right. We did all get cool presents. Well, most of us anyway." Mary-Margaret and the two of them laughed heartily.

Both Maddie and Cody had heard enough and clearly had a lot of questions. They bumped into one another in their haste to get away, both unaware that the other had been eavesdropping on Mary-Margaret and London's conversation.

"Cody, have you seen Zack?" Maddie demanded.

"On the Sky Deck, I think." Cody answered tersely before stalking off in the direction of Bailey's cabin.

Maddie marched up to the Sky Deck to find Zack staring the sky line through one of the many telescopes along the railings.

"What are you doing? Looking for girls?" Maddie demanded in a huff.

"What?" Zack asked with polite confusion.

When he noticed her expression, the smile disappeared from his face instantly.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" he asked in concern, coming towards her.

Cody began banging violently on Bailey's door. He didn't stop until she came to the door, looking utterly bewildered.

"Cody, why are you trying to break the door down? What's wrong?" Bailey asked in confusion, seeing the look on his face.

**********

"Am I that much of a burden that you wouldn't want to buy me a Christmas present? Are we just not as close as most other people who've grown up together?" Maddie demanded in a flurry.

"Maddie, what are you talking about?" Zack questioned in bewilderment.

"I'm talking about Secret Santa, Zack! I know you switched with London." Maddie answered more quietly this time.

**********

"Secret Santa, Bailey; I heard a funny story that you traded with no less than two people to get Holden's name." Cody began, his voice shaking with suppressed emotion.

"Oh," was all that Zack and Bailey said in response.

**********

"I don't get it, Zack. You practically avoid me all of last night at the Christmas party. Then you're showing me around the most wonderful Clockmaking museum today like you really care. Now this. You've been blowing hot and cold with me ever since I came on deck. What have I done to deserve that?" Maddie demanded

**********

"You just can't seem to stay away from him, can you? Now I get why." Cody muttered maliciously.

**********

"Are you really going to stand there and play the clueless card, Maddie? If you really don't know why I'm upset, then I'm not going to spell it out for you," Zack retorted, flaring up instantly.

**********

"Get what? What are you talking about?" Bailey questioned in a perplexed tone.

**********

"That's exactly what I want you to do, Zack. Spell it out for me." Maddie challenged, grabbing his arm before he could storm off.

**********

"What am I talking about? I've kissed you twice Bailey and you still want Holden, Bailey. You never wanted me." Cody spat angrily.

**********

"Okay, Maddie. I'll spell it out for you. I wrote you the longest email a few weeks ago, declaring my undying love for you. And how do you answer my email? Show up on the boat with another guy! Jeffrey, Mr. Perfect incarnate draped all over your arm. How is that supposed to make me feel? Did you want me to congratulate you on finding a guy 10 times better than me?" Zack roared, standing inches away from Maddie and still towering over her.

**********

"Are you seriously playing the jealousy card, Cody? W-what gives you the right? You're not even my boyfriend. But I suppose you wanted that to change in a few months, didn't you" Bailey thundered, turning red in the face.

**********

"That's what this is about? You're jealous about Jeffrey?" Maddie asked incredulously.

***********

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cody demanded, tensing up.

***********

"Of course I'm jealous, Maddie. I've only chased you from day one, falling over my feet just to get your attention. Bent over backwards and done all kinds of crazy things for you. Your 16th birthday, Prince Jeffey! I even worked out a deal with Mr. Moseby to get you to come on board in the first place. I work a million hours at the Smoothie Bar and you get to come and visit free of charge. And Jeffrey just waltzes in and you fall for it hook, line and sinker. It's finally hit me, it's never gonna be good enough. I'm never gonna be good enough for you, Maddie!" Zack stated furiously.

**********

"Your 6-month plan, Cody! I know all about it!" Bailey fumed.

"You went through my stuff?" Cody asked softly.

"It was an accident. I was looking for Christmas decorations in your cabin 2 weeks ago and I found it. Do you really wanna talk about honesty, Cody? Well then, let's talk about you not telling me how you really felt this whole time and thinking that just kissing me twice will make it right." Bailey yelled, not caring who heard.

**********

"Why are you acting like this, Zack? You're not even my boyfriend." Maddie responded exasperatedly.

"Well, that's good news, isn't it? 'Cause right now, I'm not even your friend." Zack snapped and pushed past her.

"Give my regards to Jeffey. I'm done with this, with you," he added callously, leaving her standing alone on the deck.

**********

"Don't worry, I won't make that mistake again, Bailey. I hope you and Holden will be very happy together." Cody stated shortly before exiting and slamming the door sharply behind him.

**********

A little while later, Jeffrey walked up the Sky Deck and found Maddie still standing there, sobbing quietly.

"What happened?" he asked in alarm, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"I don't think Zack and I are friends anymore," Maddie stated simply.

She then went to explain to Jeffrey about the argument that she had had with Zack. By the end of it, Jeffrey was shaking his head.

"I don't get why you weren't honest with him from the start about us," he stated frustratedly.

"I was going to talk to him, about the email, about everything. That's why I needed you here, Jeffrey." Maddie murmured.

"Maddie, I came on board because you asked me to. Because you're my friend. I thought you were going to tell him how you felt about him." Jeffrey pressed.

"I guess things change. And now, Zack may never speak to me ever again." Maddie responded ruefully, placing her head against his chest.

Jeffrey sighed and allowed Maddie to cry against his chest, stroking her hair all the while and whispering soothing words in her ear.

*******************

**31 December, 2009 **

It was nearing 8pm, the festivities already occurring in full force. The ship had docked in Marseilles for the night. After New Year's Day, the S.S. Tipton was scheduled to set sail once more for the North American shoreline, where it would first stop over in New York before continuing on towards Boston. Both Zack and Cody were silently grateful for this after the harrowing month of December. After their separate arguments with Bailey and Maddie, both had been left with a deep sense of regret and loss.

Unbeknown to them, Maddie's best friend and Bailey's roommate, London, had been working her magic to try to reconcile the four of them in time for New Year's Day. In spite of everyone's usual expectations, the young heiress had been talking to both Maddie and Bailey to get them to make up with Zack and Cody. London had begun first with Maddie, explaining why she thought Zack was so eager to trade Secret Santas with her, which was uncannily close to Zack's own reasoning for doing so. From this new perspective, Maddie was able to see more clearly why Zack had gotten Corrie a present instead. The thought made her overwhelmed with gratitude and appreciation for Zack's unselfish love for her in wanting her to have the very best when he couldn't give it to her. With that new found epiphany, Maddie set about trying to win Zack over.

Meanwhile, London had also talked to Bailey and gotten her to see that she harboured feelings for Cody that were just as strong as his feelings for her. After hearing about the two kisses that they had already shared, London declared that they were meant to be together and that Bailey should forget about a loser like Holden. The truth was that Bailey had once had a crush on Holden and even wanted to date him. But after a series of misunderstandings (mostly caused by London), Bailey and Holden had opted to remain platonic friends. The problem was that they were really close, which made it look like they were more than friends to many people, including Cody. Bailey regretted hurting Cody's feelings, but she herself felt hurt that he had never take any action with his crush on her. It took all of London's wit (?) and cunning to finally break down the barrier of pride and convince Bailey that she had to show Cody once and for all how she felt about him.

On the other side of the coin, the twins had been talking things over along with their closest friends to try and find a solution their girl troubles. Woody of all people (who begun dating Addison after Christmas) surprised them by advising that they focus on first smoothing things over with Maddie and Bailey and then worrying about all the romantic stuff later. Both Cody and Zack agreed with this logic. Despite their hurt feelings and bruised egos, neither wanted to lose Maddie and Bailey's friendships. All those other feelings would just have to take a back seat for now. But they were having a tough time locating the girls so that they could talk things over before Kurt, Carey and McFly performed one last time on deck for the New Year's celebrations. Maddie hadn't been in her room at all and Bailey seemed to be barricaded in her own room. London, for once, couldn't or wouldn't shed any light on the situation.

The crowd had already gathered on the Sky Deck where a make-shift stage had been placed while Kurt and Carey began the night with a few classic Rock songs.

"Did you try Bailey and London's cabin again?" Zack asked quickly of Cody.

"Bailey's definitely in there. I heard her moving around. But she didn't answer once when I called out to her. I really screwed things up with her," Cody murmured painstakingly, hanging his head.

"You screwed it up? Nah, I ruined everything between me and Maddie. At least you got a kiss out of all of this." Zack persisted vehemently.

"That's why mine is so much worse." Cody remarked morosely.

"Don't give up you guys, everything will work out." Barbara reassured the two of them in a surprisingly benevolent way.

Kurt and Carey were on stage performing a cover of "Proof" by I Am Kloot. Carey was sitting comfortably in her chair with microphone in hand while Kurt sat alongside her, strumming away at his acoustic guitar. The crowd was swaying to and fro to the rhythm of the music and the blowing wind. Zack hadn't even meant to look behind him. For an inexplicable reason, the hairs on the back of his neck tingled exuberantly. Maddie was standing a few feet away from the crowd, clutching what looked like a Christmas present. Zack gently made his way through the crowd, inching closer and closer towards her. She stood awkwardly by herself, one hand trailing nervously through her hair.

"Can we talk?" she asked loudly amidst all the cheering and shouting.

Zack nodded and followed her back towards her cabin. She motioned for him to sit on the bed while she shut the door quietly.

"Where have you been? I've looked all over the ship for you, Maddie." Zack asked seriously as she came to sit next to him.

"In Jeffrey's room." Maddie replied simply.

"Figures." Zack muttered callously in spite of himself. Why did this have to be so hard?

"I'm not dating him. I went out with him once, back in Boston. And we go to college together. But we're just friends." Maddie responded firmly.

"Just friends?" Zack asked blankly.

"I asked him to come on board with me for moral support." Maddie responded nervously.

"What would you need moral support for?" Zack asked quizzically.

"For this moment. Open it." Maddie commanded, gesturing to the present lying on the bed between them. Zack looked down at the present and picked it up slowly. He unwrapped the present gently, to reveal a photo frame bearing a copy of an unsent email in it.

"What's this?" he asked blankly.

"My answer to your email, if I'd ever had the guts to send it to you. Read it." Maddie prompted gently.

It took Zack close to a minute to read over Maddie's response. When he finished, his expression was fathomless.

"If you wrote this out weeks ago, why has it taken you so long to tell me all this?" Zack questioned seriously.

"Because I was afraid, Zack. We've been friends for years and you've had a crush on me for most of that time. I kissed you the last time I was on deck, and it's left me with all kinds of confusing emotions. Now you're telling me that you set up this whole trip just for me. You were right before. You're always doing these amazing things for me. And I always respond either by not realising what you've done or throwing it in your face." Maddie answered morosely.

"Don't say that, Maddie. You've always tried to let me down easily. Other girls would've shot me down a long time ago." Zack reassured her in what he we hoped was a convincing tone.

Maddie shuffled closer to him and cupped his face with her hands forcefully.

"I won't shoot you down," she whispered before pressing her lips up against his.

This was so much better than the first time they had kissed. Better than Zack's wildest dreams. Her hands were in his hair while he bit down possessively on her bottom lip, causing her to whimper against his mouth.

_Baby, baby, baby, I know I'm not alone  
Baby, baby, baby, I know I'm not alone_

When he finally pulled away from her, his head was a mess of thoughts.

"What are we doing here, Maddie?" Zack asked slowly, his face inches from hers.

"I don't know, Zack. But I don't want to stop. I don't know what this means. But I care about you, so much." Maddie murmured seriously, her hands wrapped around his neck.

"That's good enough for me," Zack muttered before pushing her down gently onto the bed and enveloping her body with his.

_It's not a hill it's a mountain  
As you start out the climb  
Do you believe me or are you doubting?  
We're gonna make it all the way to the light  
But I know I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight_

****************

Zack and Maddie finally emerged from her cabin and rejoined the throngs, hand in hand. London wasn't slow in noticing this.

"One question: Why were you so jealous when you saw with me with Addison?" Zack asked curiously while they hooked arms.

Maddie looked embarrassed at the question.

"I thought you were dating her. That was part of the reason why I didn't email you back." Maddie explained seriously.

"Why would you think that?" Zack asked quizzically.

"Woody befriended me on Facebook weeks ago. He sent me pictures of the trip you guys took to Rome. I saw the group photos and you and Addison standing next to each other. You had your hands all over each other. I was jealous." Maddie responded meekly.

"Maddie, Addison and I are just friends, I swear. That photo was just all of us goofing off. You were jealous?" Zack asked with a laugh.

"Shut up," Maddie grunted in an annoyed voice, which made Zack laugh harder while he kissed her forehead.

"Oh my gosh, did you two hook up?" London asked dramatically, clapping her hand over her mouth when she saw Maddie and Zack approaching.

"We're just playing it by ear, London." Zack replied diplomatically, not wanting to elaborate for Cody's sake.

"Zack, it's okay. Don't worry about me. I'm happy for you guys." Cody stated sincerely, giving them both a genuine smile.

McFly returned to the stage around 10pm and were rocking out the house, just like on Christmas Eve. Cody tried to concentrate on enjoying the music, but his mind kept on drifting back towards Bailey.

It was 10 minutes to go before midnight struck and Bailey still hadn't shown. The crowd was going wild as the countdown towards New Year's loomed ahead. The only people who seemed unenthusiastic were Cody's friends, who cast pitying looks in his direction at intervals.

"I can't believe she didn't show," Max whispered in Tapeworm's ear, who nodded disappointedly in response.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air. I'll talk to you guys later." Cody announced and began walking towards the back wall of the Sky Deck.

He moved towards the railings and lent his elbows casually on them. He had lied to his friends and Zack. He wasn't coming back to meet them later. Once that ball dropped, he was going back to his room and sleeping in till the morning. That's if he could sleep. He sighed and bowed his head.

"Cody?"

It was her voice, the one he'd been dreaming about for months every night and concentrating on during every waking moment. He really needed to get some sleep. It was no good dwelling on what could've been.

"Cody!"

This time, he couldn't ignore her persistent tone. He turned around. Bailey was standing there, carrying a strange object in her hand.

"Bailey?" Cody asked in confusion.

She came closer and he knew he wasn't mistaken. She was really here, standing in front of him.

"I thought you weren't coming," he murmured softly.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Bailey answered seriously, coming to stand next to him.

"Do you know I was looking for you earlier? I came by your cabin. You didn't answer." Cody stated in a somewhat accusing tone.

"I know. You wouldn't have left me alone if I had answered. And I had to finish." Bailey explained quietly.

"Finish what?" Cody asked blankly.

"The Christmas present I should've given to you in the first place."

And with that, Bailey literally shoved the strange object into Cody's hands.

"I'm sorry it's not wrapped. I just finished it." Bailey apologised meekly.

"That's okay. What is it?" Cody questioned in bewilderment.

"It's a corn cob sculpture of Galapagos Gerty. It was the first time we ever spent together out on the deck without our friends. Even though we fought for most of the night, it's still one of my favourite nights with you." Bailey answered seriously.

"What about Holden?" Cody questioned.

"I'm not dating Holden, Cody. I never have, save for that God-awful date that London set up which I ruined. We're just friends." Bailey explained frantically.

"I saw you hugging him the day that Maddie came on deck. You looked pretty cosy." Cody pointed out knowingly.

"That was a friendly hug. I was so confused after you kissed me while you were sleepwalking the night before. Holden was just being a good friend while I poured my heart out to him. That's all." Bailey answered seriously.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything with my jealousy." Cody apologised genuinely, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry I read your 6-Month Plan." Bailey apologised softly.

"Call it even?" Cody asked slowly.

"Sure." Bailey answered with a smile.

"Thank you for my present."

"You're welcome."

"So what do we do now?" Cody asked quickly of Bailey.

"Well, it's close to midnight and everyone needs a partner to kiss when the ball drops," Bailey began gently, coming to stand in front of Cody.

"What did you have in mind?" Cody asked, his head bent over hers.

"I think you know," she murmured softly before pulling him closer towards her.

_Hey, could you stand another drink_

_I'm better when I don't think_

_Seems to get me through_

_Say, do wanna spin another line_

_Like we had a good time_

_Not that I need proof_

_Swell, we're living in a hotel_

_Someone's ringing my bell_

_In a room without a view_

_Hey, heard you read another book_

_Should I take another look_

_Who am I_

_Without you_

The crowd was growing more exuberant as the New Year crept closer with 20 seconds to go on the clock. Cody and Bailey ignored all of them as their kiss intensified. Cody's hands gripped Bailey's waist tightly while she tugged fiercely at his face, pulling him closer to her.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" the crowd chanted, with McFly's help. Danny was bending over the stage, cocking his ear to one side while the countdown ensued.

Bailey's eyes were still closed when they broke apart. She heard Cody chuckle while he traced his finger across her cheek.

"I knew it," he murmured laughingly.

"Shut up," she commanded and pressed her lips against his with more urgency.

_Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell  
When hell freezes over  
That's when I'll tell_

"4, 3, 2, 1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

After a minute of hugging, kissing and general cheering, Zack finally pulled away from Maddie and caught sight of Bailey and Cody kissing, Galapagos Gerty abandoned at his feet. Everyone around him began wolf-whistling and clapping shamelessly.

"Hey, knock it off, guys! Give them a moment!" Zack cautioned with a wave of his hand.

When everyone focused their attention back onto McFly, Maddie turned to Zack with a smile on his face.

"That was nice of you to do," she stated sincerely, clasping her hand in his.

"Cody would've done the same for me." Zack remarked, brushing off her compliment with an easy smile.

She rested her head on his shoulder while they listened to the music together.

"The New Year's only just begun. What do you wanna do first?" she asked him softly.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to spend it with the people I love." Zack answered and kissed her hand.

"But I gotta say, I'm already disappointed," he mused aloud.

"Why? The new year has barely started." Maddie spluttered in amazement.

"I know, and I already miss 2009. Especially December." Zack responded, looking down into her face.

"I've got a feeling that next December will be even better," Maddie remarked coyly.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, matching her tone.

"Just a feeling."

**Musical References**

"I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go" by U2

"Proof" by I Am Kloot

"Transylvania" by McFly


	7. lodylodylody

_Blue Christmas_

By Lodylodylody

*************

The holiday season was a wonderful time of year, especially for those that were young at heart.

So it was somewhat surprising that Arwin Q. Hawkhauser was decidedly miserable only days before Christmas. For if anyone could be described as young at heart, it was the hotel handyman. Indeed, some might have gone further and called him downright childish…but that would have been unkind.

But as it was, Arwin felt neither young nor childish this December. He felt sad and alone. His mother had taken off to Europe with her new husband. Well, he wasn't exactly 'new' anymore…but Arwin still wasn't used to the man and the changes in the status quo that had come with his mother's marriage.

For so many years, Arwin had lived with his mother. She was a domineering, sometimes scary woman but she was all Arwin had ever had. And she had taken care of him. He'd been happy enough.

But now he lived alone…and his mother now had more of a life than he probably ever would. While she and her new man were happily travelling the world, Arwin was a man who was getting steadily closer to forty without ever having found love. Heck, he'd barely even dated.

It wasn't as if he'd gone around bemoaning this fact usually. He'd had an easy enough time finding happiness in other areas. Working on outlandish inventions, playing games, reading comic books...he was just a big kid.

But he was a big kid with a hernia and the first touches of arthritis. A big kid who was mostly bald, though starting to see more and more grey in what little hair he had left. When he made these observations, that was when he felt like the world's biggest loser.

Sure he had friends. Everyone at work loved 'ole wacky Arwin' – and he loved them too. But all his friends would be off with the people most important to them this Christmas…and Arwin hated the fact that he wouldn't be. He wasn't the 'most important person' to anyone, not even his mother.

And when he thought about that fact, he wondered how many more holidays he'd spend by himself…until he died.

*************

December 23rd was not really a good day to be shopping for Christmas gifts, especially not if you wanted to experience a calm, stress free day.

Yet Arwin was out in the thick of things at a particularly crowded mall. It wasn't that he had any last minute shopping that needed to be taken care of. He just didn't want to be alone in his apartment. So he wandered through the chaos of the shoppers and tried to think only about the spectacle around him, and not any of his own problems.

Stopping by a jewelry case, he eyed some earrings and couldn't help but think how beautiful Carey would look wearing them. That proved to be a mistake…for thoughts of Carey immediately reminded him of all his dashed hopes and dreams that he knew would never come true.

He'd been in love with the vivacious lounge singer for years. Not only was she gorgeous, she was also a truly kind and warm person. So kind and warm that she'd always been nice to Arwin and treated him as a friend even though it was obvious that she didn't have any deeper feelings for him. And now she was happily involved with a great guy. Which was good…she deserved all the happiness she could get.

But thinking about Carey's happiness led Arwin to think more of his lack thereof. He looked around to see if he could find something to focus on…to get his mind occupied with anything other than his own misery.

Strangely enough, a bin of discounted DVDs managed to do the trick.

"_The Smurfs Save Christmas_?" he said in surprise as he picked up the cheap DVD. "Wow…I haven't seen this in years."

Four dollars and ninety-nine cents seemed a more than fair price to pay for some nostalgia. So Arwin kept the unexpected find in his hand as he looked for an open checkout register. This, of course, was no easy task. The store was a madhouse, with lines of people snaking off in wild directions from every register. Resigned to a long wait, got behind what appeared to be one of the lines and tried to be patient.

*************

Almost an hour later, Arwin was still in line, though he did seem fairly close to the checkout now. The store was still crowded and noisy, with many raised voices yelling back and forth.

One of those voices proved very distinctive however. Distinctive…and more than a bit frightening.

"I am telling you," the German accented voice shouted. "You will give me a refund und take my name out of your system. None of you people vould help me over the phone and forced me to come down here into this madhouse…and I am not leaving until you fix things!"

Arwin peered over towards the sound of the voice and saw Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer, the manager of Boston's St. Mark hotel, yelling angrily at the person behind a customer service counter. At her friendliest, Ilsa could be an intimidating woman…but now that she appeared to be in a full blown rage, she was terrifying.

She reminded Arwin of his mother.

"Ma'am," the person behind the counter replied. "We can't cancel this subscription to the lunch meat of the month club because it's not in your name. If you could have your husband--"

"He's not my husband anymore!" Ilsa snapped. "Don't you people listen? He's gone! The little coward ran off…and good riddance! But I don't want these stinky little packages of meat showing up at my door…or to be billed for them!"

Arwin listened with a bit of interest until he finally reached the cash register. So Ilsa and her husband had split up? Not really surprising, he supposed. Everyone at work had been more surprised that the woman had ever gotten married in the first place. Oddly though, the news hit Arwin in an unexpected way. Even an unpleasant shrew like Ilsa had found someone, for a time at least. Why couldn't Arwin?

Then again, if he had found someone and been dumped like Ilsa apparently had been…would that have been better or worse? Sure there was the old 'it's better to have loved and lost' argument. But to have your partner run out on you? That seemed like it would be especially bad, right before the holidays.

Arwin pondered these matters as he stepped outside and tried to hail a cab. It was no easy task with the crowds out on the streets, but he finally managed to flag one down. As he got in it however, he heard a demanding voice call out behind him.

"Vait! Please! Let me share a ride!"

Arwin was shocked when Ilsa climbed into the cab next to him.

"I'm very sorry but I can't take vaiting for another…" she said as she sat down, but stopped in mid sentence when she recognized who she was talking to. "You?"

"Ah, yeah," Arwin responded, feeling awkward. Both of them were silent for a moment. Though they knew each other they were far from friends. Under ordinary circumstances Ilsa wouldn't even have tried to be civil to an employee of her hotel's chief rival.

But it was almost Christmas.

"You…uh…can share the cab," Arwin finally said.

Ilsa blinked in surprise. "Danke…thank you," she replied.

Their respective destinations were very close to one another, as both were heading back to their hotels, right across the street from one another. However traffic was horrible, so they found themselves stuck sitting together for quite a long time. Most of it was spent in silence, but eventually boredom moved them to attempt conversation.

"So do you have any big plans for Christmas?" Arwin asked.

"Nein," Ilsa answered flatly.

"Oh…me neither."

"I don't see vhat the big deal is," the German woman continued, speaking as much to herself as to Arwin. "It's just another day. The holiday is vastly overrated."

"I should've known you wouldn't like Christmas," Arwin muttered.

"Vhat is that supposed to mean?" she shot back accusingly.

Despite her fearsomeness, Arwin wasn't as scared as he usually would have been. His mood had been so down for so long that it dulled his sense of fear. "I mean that you don't seem to like anything," he said with surprising firmness. "You're never nice and you're always mean. You…you're a female Scrooge!"

Ilsa's jaw dropped in outrage. She struggled for a time to voice a reply…but then seemingly gave up and leaned back into the cab seat.

The ride went on without anymore talk for a time.

"I liked Christmas vhen I was a little girl," she said quietly.

Not sure if he'd heard her correctly, Arwin turned to the woman with a questioning glance.

"It's…an alright day for children," she went on. "And for their families. I can see vhy people…vith family…vould enjoy it."

"You don't have any family?" Arwin asked.

She shook her head. "I have a sister back in the old country. She has her own family now." She paused. "Vhat about you?"

"Well…uh…I just have my mother. And she's travelling," he explained. "I have a cousin, but he's in Greece. He owes me money anyway, so he tries to avoid calling." He sighed. "This will be my first Christmas all alone."

"It von't be my first," Ilsa said quietly.

The interior suddenly seemed a very dark and depressing place. Almost in spite of his better judgment, Arwin made a half-hearted attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"I guess I won't really be alone," he said as he plastered a smile on his face and pulled the DVD out of his shopping bag. "I'll have ninety-nine little blue buddies to share Christmas with."

Ilsa stared at him incredulously for a long time and Arwin started to feel very foolish. What had he been thinking? Showing a woman like Ilsa a copy of a silly cartoon?

So you could imagine his shock when her eyes lit up and she smiled in a way Arwin had never seen before.

"I LOVE the Shmurfs!" she declared.

Arwin did a double take. "Y-you do?"

"Oh my, yes!" she enthused. "Vhen I vas nine years old, I von the costume contest at my school for being Shmurfette." She began to laugh. "I insisted on doing it all myself and it looked vunderbar! But…I vas blue for almost a month after!"

Arwin found himself laughing along with Ilsa. It was surprising what an infectious laugh she had. She didn't seem scary at all anymore. She actually seemed very pleasant.

As their laughter died down, the woman continued to speak in a friendly tone. "I am sorry you vill not have your mother vith you at Christmas," she told Arwin as they neared their destination. "But at least you have the Shmurfs."

Knowing that Ilsa wouldn't even have that much on the holiday, the handyman spoke up.

"Hey…would you like to come over for lunch that day?" he asked. "We could watch it together…and eat Christmas cookies. It would be fun."

The look of shock on Ilsa's face was at least ten times greater than when he had first pulled out the DVD.

"R-really?" she finally managed to say. "Uh…okay. Uh…yes." Her shock started to fade and a smile spread across her face. "Yes. It vill be fun."

*************

As it happened, that Christmas was fun for both of them. Arwin found the cartoon enjoyable for its own merits, but even more for the way it caused Ilsa to giggle girlishly. That afternoon she seemed as much an overgrown kid as he…if not more so.

The Christmas cookies Arwin had brought from the store were excellent, but they paled to the homemade ones Ilsa had brought with her.

And then there was the unexpected incident with the mistletoe…but that ended very well indeed.

*************

The respective owners of the Tipton and St. Mark hotels continued to be fierce business rivals…but as the New Year dawned, relations between the competing establishments in Boston became downright friendly.

And Arwin and Ilsa never had to worry about spending the holidays alone again.

*************

The End.

_author's note:__ I hope people will forgive me for always being 'cute' with Ilsa's lines (replacing the Ws with Vs for instance). When it comes to her I just can't help myself. Anyway, I wanted this Ilsa to have a better time at Christmas than her counterpart did on Halloween. Oh and if anyone thinks that Ilsa is too old to have played Smurfette as a little girl...keep in mind that in Europe, the Smurfs have been around since 1958. (Surprised me when I looked it up). Please review._


	8. woundedhearts

_**Tis' the Season**_

**

* * *

**

By Woundedhearts

Carey sat in her suite on a cold Christmas Eve night skimming through the program guide on her television set. She was trying to find a show that wasn't about romance or families coming together for the season.

She was having quite a sad holiday of her own, as both her boys were spending Christmas with their father and his new girlfriend snowboarding up in the mountains. Sighing, she finally decided to just turn off the small screen and grab a book from the shelf.

Making sure to keep her Snuggle blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders, she slipped into her slippers and walked over to the tall piece of furniture against the wall. But she found that nothing interested her as she looked over all the choices on the shelves. It did make her realize she had grown quite a collection since her boys left for Seven Seas High.

Hearing a whistle go off behind her she sighed and walked over toward the kitchen stove to pick up the tea pot from the burner.

'Well this is starting out well' she thought as she filled a mug with hot water and dropped a tea bag into it.

Her phone rang a minute later and she smiled, hoping that her boys hadn't forgotten about their dear mother sitting alone in her suite.

Checking the caller ID she frowned, it was only the market around the corner calling to verify what time she'd pick up her fully cooked ham dinner tomorrow morning. She answered the question and hung up the phone. Obviously her twins were enjoying themselves too much to remember to call her.

'This is ridiculous; I'm just feeling sorry for myself.' Carey thought as a hotel pamphlet on the kitchen table with the words 'Christmas Eve Party' caught her attention. Walking over to the small table in the center of the room she picked it up and read through it. She could hear her friend Maddie in her ear saying: Go for it, you have plenty of time to be lonely tomorrow.

Taking her mug and the folded up piece of paper with her into the other room, she began to get ready. An hour later after showering and changing, she had just put the finishing touches of make up on. She walked over to her full length mirror to inspect her reflection.

"Not bad." She stated admiring her mirror image.

She had decided to wear an exact replica of Marilyn Monroe's infamous white dress in _**The Seven Year Itch**_ only her version was a deep red that, in her opinion, was perfect for the evening. Not to mention that it showed off her long legs rather well.

With her hair up in a French bun and her makeup and jewelry perfectly matched, she took a deep breath, grabbed her purse from on top of her vanity and walked over to her door and out of the suite. Stepping into the elevator she couldn't help but notice the young couple standing in it.

* * *

"Scott, stop not here," the young woman told her partner who had his hands all over her.

"Fine." He pouted and Carey had to restrain herself from smiling, even though she felt a bit awkward standing next to them.

"I know you," she smiled. "You're the lady who sings here, am I right?"

"Guilty as charged." Carey smiled shaking the other woman's hand. "I'm Carey Martin."

"I have heard so many good things about you; you're supposed to be an amazing singer." She stated excitedly. "We haven't had a chance to see the show but we're looking forward to it…oh, I'm sorry, where's my brain? My name is Gail McCaffery and this is my husband Scott, we were just married a few days ago, and we're still on our honeymoon." She added rather sheepishly realizing it must be a bit obvious.

"Congratulations." Carey told them. "It's nice to meet a young couple just starting out. Do you have tickets for my show yet?"

"No I'm afraid not, we're on a waiting list." She sadly admitted.

"Oh, that won't do." Carey smiled. "I'll leave word at the front desk to save you a couple of free tickets for tomorrow night, that is if you think you'll be able to make it?"

Gail slightly blushed as Scott smiled from behind her. "I think we'll be able to find time." They both laughed as they heard a distinct groan coming from Scott's direction.

Carey smiled as the doors opened to the lobby. "I'm afraid this is my stop, I look forward to seeing the both of you tomorrow night, Merry Christmas." With that, Carey left the couple as the doors once again closed in front of her.

As she stood there for a moment she found herself feeling a bit melancholy and thoughts of spending the season alone filled her mind once more. Taking a deep breath she pushed them aside and walked over to the check in desk, where a polite young man was manning the counter.

"Hello, Mrs. Martin" Josh said as he greeted her with a smile. "Are you enjoying your night off?"

"Yes, quite a bit," Carey lied; there was no point in making everyone else miserable. "In fact I was just about to head into the ballroom for the Christmas Eve party."

"That sounds like fun, I hear it's quite a shindig." The young man stated with a grin.

"Shindig?" Carey smiled. "I haven't heard that word in awhile."

"I live with my grandparents, what can I say, you pick up on quite few things." Josh laughed, making Carey smile.

"I suppose you do." Carey responded with a grin. "Well, Josh I need a favor there's a young couple staying here by the name of McCaffery."

"Oh, yes the honeymoon couple." Josh added.

"Exactly, I promised them two free tickets to tomorrow night's show, do you think you could arrange that." She asked, as the young man nodded.

"I'll make sure to set them aside." He told her, and then as if thinking it over he asked. "Would you like me to have them delivered to their suite?"

Carey smiled. "I think it would be best if they just come down to pick them up. But a reminder call couldn't hurt." She added as he made a note to that effect.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Martin." The young man said with a smile as another hotel guest walked up to the counter.

"Merry Christmas Josh." Carey replied as she walked away in the direction of the ballroom.

* * *

As she entered the two double doors opening into the grand room, one of her favorite carols greeted her. _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ was being played by the band and she wished she could join them on stage.

Instead she smiled at all the decorations that flanked the walls. Ribbons, bows and garlands adorned the rafters and were placed around the doors and windows. And small table settings with candlelight were placed on each table.

But what caught Carey's attention more than anything was the great big tree that stood in one corner of the room. The floor to ceiling Christmas tree was decorated to the night in golds and silvers and glistened beautifully with the white twinkling lights.

The Christmas tree had always been her favorite part of the season. It brought back so many memories of when she was a child and when her own children were little. How she missed those days, more and more she'd been thinking about the past, and realized that her life would never be the same. Both Zack and Cody would soon be off to college, possibly married and having children before she knew it, and she would have to resign herself to the fact that she would be spending many more holidays alone like this.

"Carey?" Maddie walked over and gave her friend a hug as her mind returned to the present. "That dress looks gorgeous on you."

"Thanks and dark green is always been your color." Carey replied returning the hug. "Where's Jeff?"

"He's getting me some punch, would you like a cup?" she asked as her boyfriend walked over.

"I'd be happy to get you one." Jeff added as he handed Maddie her own cup. "It's no trouble."

"Thank you for offering, but I'm fine." Carey smiled at the tall dark haired young man, who had captured Maddie's heart.

Carey noticed the loving glances they were currently giving to each other and smiled, they suited one another well. Their goal professions said as much, he was studying to become a tree surgeon and she was studying to become an environmental lawyer, so they did in fact make quite a pair.

Maddie escorted her over to their table and they talked a few more minutes before Jeff came by and whisked Maddie onto the dance floor leaving Carey to her own thoughts and a promise to share a dance with him before the night was through.

She looked around at all the happy couples and sighed. What was wrong with her? She was at this wonderful party surrounded by happiness and all she wanted to do was go upstairs and crawl under the covers. In her mind, sleeping through the holiday wasn't such a bad idea; she could always wake up just before her show tomorrow night. 'What am I thinking?'

Getting up off her seat she walked over to the punch bowl and picked up a cup. As she reached for the ladle her hand brushed against a man's and she immediately looked up to apologize.

She'd never seen anyone so handsome in her life. He was slightly taller than her with a light complexion and dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a smile that made butterflies dance within her stomach.

Then she noticed a surprised look on his face, and she instantly turned away embarrassed.

"I am sorry." He stated in a deep baritone, "I didn't mean to stare."

"No I'm sorry I…hi, I'm Carey." She said as she extended a hand not knowing what else to say and do. But to her surprise he smiled and shook it, introducing himself as well.

"Hi I'm Christopher Bourbon," he stated as he offered to fill her cup. "May I?"

After he poured the red liquid substance into her cup they stood next to one another in awkward silence, then Carey noticed Maddie pointing toward her than pointing up. With a cheesy grin plastered across her face as well as Jeff's she took the hint and looked up.

Noticing the Christmas garland and the mistletoe attached to it made her feel a little foolish. He must of noticed it too for he looked around a bit before returning his gaze to her.

"Could I walk you back to your table?" he asked her smiling, ignoring the decorative plant.

"I think that would be fine." She replied as he followed her to her seat a silence overtook them and neither knew what to say, feeling like two school kids at their first dance.

"Well it was nice meeting you." He reluctantly stated as he began to turn away.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked nervously.

"I would love too." He answered as he took a seat next to her.

Just then a waiter came by with champagne glasses and offered them a glass. Chris turned toward Carey and waited.

Carey nodded and two glasses were set down before them, thanking the waiter as he left, they once again turned their attention to one another.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Chris asked her. "It seems I've seen you before, but I can't place where?"

"I'm the headlining lounge singer here." Carey offered. "I've been working here for a number of years now; maybe you've seen my picture or have come to one of my shows."

"Actually this is the first time I've been here." He stated. "A couple of friends of mine had an extra ticket and I decided to join them. Unfortunately they couldn't make it at the last minute so I am here alone."

"Me too, it was my night off and with my boys spending Christmas with their father, _home_ seemed a little lonely tonight." She admitted, wondering why she had told him that. What must he be thinking?

"I know what you mean, I have a seven year old little girl who is spending Christmas with her mother and step father." He stated sadly. "So this year isn't exactly fun for me either. How old are your boys?"

"They're both sixteen." Carey smiled.

"Twins," Chris stated. "It must have been fun raising them."

"At times very much so." Carey laughed as she thought of all the mischief her son's had gotten themselves into. "I have some stories that would truly surprise you." She laughed out loud.

"You have a very warm smile and quite a nice laugh; you should show both off more often." Chris said as watched a pretty blush play across her cheeks.

A warmth swept over her as she continued to gaze into his eyes and found herself becoming entranced in those beautiful blue orbs. She felt as if she were being swept away by an ocean wave into their depth, and a small glimmer of hope overcame her.

"Would you care to dance?" He smiled as he extended his hand, and felt her place hers in his.

The exchange was a small one, yet it filled the two people with a promise for something more. As he took her in his arms and guided her around the dance floor she came alive, and the loneliness she felt so strongly just a few minutes before disappeared and was replaced by just a glimmer of possibility.

Carey never thought she would feel such a strong connection with anyone again. After she and Kurt divorced she resigned herself to being a full time mother, and the thought of romance rarely ever crossed her mind.

She had never thought she would have the chance to open her heart again, there was no reason too. Yet, dancing with this man who was a little more than a stranger to her she suddenly felt like she had found a reason to take a leap of faith.

They continued to talk as they glided across the floor and after a few songs returned to their seats, meeting Jeff and Maddie at the table. Carey introduced Chris to her friends and they warmly returned the greeting.

The evening continued in pleasant conversation as the two couples got better acquainted. Carey and Maddie talked about the Tipton and their respective jobs. While Jeff listed his favorite topics of interest, and Chris explained what brought him to Boston from Seattle.

"I moved here about six months ago after I received a job offer from Buckner Middle School to be their new music teacher." Chris told the group after they had inquired as to his line of work.

"That's a great school my boys went there and my son Cody was actually the student body president." Carey beamed while adding that little tidbit. "I even co-directed _**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_one year."

"No wonder you look so familiar, I've seen you're picture." Chris smiled. "It hangs in the drama department at the school."

"It does?" Carey asked a bit surprised. "I don't remember taking one by myself."

"Actually you didn't, it was a picture with all the students from that production." He stated. "But, your smile is the one thing I always noted first, that must sound strange to you?"

Carey blushed in spite of herself. "No, not in the least. I find it to be a very nice compliment." She stated.

"Well, to answer your question," He continued to explain. "After my divorce last spring was finalized I needed a change in scenery."

"My daughter lives with me full time, with occasional visits from her mother and new stepfather." He added for Carey's benefit. "Because of the type of job she has, it takes her away from home a lot and she isn't really able to be a full time mom."

"My ex-husband is the same way. He's the leader in a band that travels the country in a tour bus, so he wasn't able to provide stability." Carey stated. "But he's a great father and he loves his boys very much, so he would visit every chance he could."

"It's the same way with Marybeth." He told her, "She's a wonderful mother, just very busy. So I'm glad Natalie was able to spend Christmas with her and Bill this year. But unfortunately that leaves me with no one to celebrate with."

Chris and Carey made eye contact once more, not realizing that Maddie had quietly pulled Jeff back onto the dance floor in order to give her friend some much needed time alone.

Their conversation continued, and they hadn't realized that the night was drawing to a close as party goers began to gather there things to leave. Soon the ball room was practically empty as he noticed the time on his wristwatch.

"Where has the time gone to? It's already one thirty in the morning." He stated as he looked around. "No wonder we're one of the last couples left."

"My goodness even Jeff and Maddie have gone." Carey said a little surprised that she hadn't noticed the time slipping by. "I guess that's my cue."

Misjudging the space in between their seats, they stood up at the same time and collided with one another. They apologized as the top of her head bumped his chin.

The close proximity ignited the air around them and sparks began to fly, and she thought he might kiss her. She waited in anticipation. But to her dismay he simply moved his chair to give them more breathing room.

Carey's immediate thought was that his hesitation had something to do with the fact that he wasn't quite over the heartbreak of his divorce. But she wasn't completely sure; she knew he wanted to kiss her, it had been apparent in his features, but she wasn't about to ask him for an explanation.

Still deep in thought she didn't hear him at first. "Carey, could I call you sometime?" She smiled as she gave him her cell phone number.

"This has been a wonderful evening." He stated as they finished exchanging their corresponding digits.

"Yes it has," Carey admitted, "In fact I'd say pretty magical."

"I would have to agree." He replied as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her cheek. "I know tomorrow is Christmas and you probably have plans, but is it alright if I call you?"

"The only plans I have, is too pick up a ham dinner at the grocery store around the corner and sit and watch my favorite Christmas movies until I have to go to work, how about you?"

"Pretty much the same, only with a slight variation…sports channel." He replied smiling.

"Would you like to come over and spend Christmas with me tomorrow?" Carey asked, surprised at herself for being so forward.

This was crazy, what did she really know about this man? But in the next moment she found herself returning his smile, as he accepted the invitation.

"I live on the 23rd floor, suite 2330, how about you come by around 1 o'clock? Would that be alright?" She asked him.

"I think that would be perfect." He answered as they watched the doors to the elevator open.

He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it as she entered the small shaft, smiling as the doors slowly closed.

* * *

When Carey entered her suite her smile lit up the room, she felt like she did when she was seventeen and in love for the first time. As if a fairytale had come to life and she was the princess.

The night had been so enchanting that she felt like Cinderella at the ball. She twirled around the room like she did when she was a young girl and began to hum her favorite Christmas carols.

Pausing for a moment she grinned as a thought came to her. Kicking off her high heels and slipping on her slippers she walked over to the closet and pulled out a great big music CD case filled with holiday tunes. She already had a list of songs she wanted to perform that night. But she had to add just one more, a song she hadn't sung in years.

"This will be perfect?" Carey said aloud to herself. "I can sing it right before _What are you doing New Year's Eve?"_

An hour later when Carey laid her head down on her pillow, more than just sugarplums danced in her head. Love was in the air and Carey fell asleep to its lullaby, wrapping herself within its soft magical glow.

The next morning Carey awoke, and for the first time in a long time looked forward to the day ahead. There was a spring in her step and a smile on her face, the world was filled with possibilities again, and she met them head on.

After showering and dressing, she grabbed a cup of coffee and an English muffin and headed out the door. Outside there was a light snowfall and a cold wind that threatened to put a damper on her good mood, but it didn't matter because today nothing could ruin her mindset.

As she stepped into the _Paul Revere Mini Mart_ she waved a hello to Wayne and continued on her way to the deli where she was due to pick up her dinner. Thankfully the sleazy manager was busy ringing up sales and wasn't interested in hitting on her as he usually did.

"Carey?" Mrs. Snider smiled as her friend walked up to her deli counter. "I've got your dinner ready." She told her as she handed her a box filled with all the necessary dishes for her holiday feast. "I even through in a second pumpkin pie, because I know how much your boys love it. Just don't tell Wayne or I'll never hear the end of it." The woman added.

Carey was about to mention that her boys weren't home for the holiday but changed her mind when she saw the warm twinkle in the other woman's eyes.

"I promise." Carey whispered as she paid for the meal and quickly made her exit not wanting to run into him. "Many thanks."

After running a few more errands she returned to her suite just as her phone began to ring. Putting the box down along with the poinsettias she had purchased she pulled the object from her purse. But before she could answer the line went dead and after a couple of hellos she flipped it shut.

Noticing it was a restricted line, she didn't give it much thought. If it had been her boys or Chris their names would have popped up on her caller ID.

A couple of hours went by and it was fast approaching one o'clock. Setting out some snacks and flipping on the television she found that a repeat of _**The Bishops Wife**_ was on. Sitting down on the couch and getting comfortable she turned up the volume as Carey Grant and David Niven argued about his angelic obligations and what they did and did not entail.

As the movie continued to play Carey found herself peeking at the time on her cell phone. The screen read one fifteen but she tried not to think on it too much since he was only a few minutes late.

But when the movie ended forty five minutes later, she began to wonder. So she picked up her cell and dialed his number. Her call went straight to his voice mail, after hesitating a moment she left her name and asked him to call her back.

Soon the next movie had begun and she turned up the volume as the opening credits rolled on _**Meet Me in St. Louis**_. Carey kept glancing at her phone as Judy Garland began to sing about her crush on the boy next door.

Trying her best not to let her disappointment get the better of her, she decided to sing along with some of the songs she knew. But just as Esther and Rose were about to _Skip to My Lou_ there was a knock at her door.

Carey calmly walked over to answer it hoping it was Chris. Unfortunately again she was disillusioned when she opened the door to The McCaffery's.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin we're sorry to disturb you, but we just wanted to thank you again for the tickets to tonight's show." Gail smiled. "We just picked them up; it was very kind of you to do this for us."

"It's no trouble, I am glad I was able too." Carey told them stepping aside. "Would you care to come in for a minute?"

"We would love too, but unfortunately we've made plans." Gail told her.

"I completely understand." Carey stated. "Well then I guess I'll see you both tonight."

"Definitely, thanks again." Scott and Gail waved and walked away as Carey closed her door.

Another couple of hours went by and still there was no phone call, and she reconciled herself to the reality that it was all too good to be true. Instead of waiting for someone who apparently wasn't going to show, she removed the items from the box put them away and opened up a can of soup.

* * *

Carey looked out into the audience hoping to see a familiar face, making note of a few she smiled. But the one she really wanted to see wasn't in attendance. "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted," she shrugged.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll show," Maddie smiled walking up to the older woman.

"Who?" Carey asked knowing exactly who "he" was.

She just rolled her eyes and gave Carey a knowing grin. "I'm sure there's a very good explanation for why he stood you up." The thin blond girl exclaimed.

"I think he changed his mind about spending the day with me," She stated sadly. "He probably thought it would be easier to let me down this way."

"You don't know that for sure." Maddie told her. "Any number of things may have happened. I think he really likes you."

"Really?" Carey questioned her friend.

"The way he was looking at you last night, I'd bet money on it." She said making Carey laugh.

"I wish I was as sure as you are." She quietly stated as Maddie sat down beside her. "What is wrong with me, I'm an adult for goodness sake, but I get one whiff of a possible romance and I turn into a love struck kid again."

"You're a romantic at heart, there's no shame in that." She said trying to lift her spirits. "Don't worry so much, fate has a sense of humor even if it takes us sometime to realize that."

"When did you get to be so smart?" She asked the smiling girl.

"Girl, I was born smart." Maddie and Carey both laughed at the slight comment.

"Yes you were," Carey told her standing up and smoothing her outfit. "But on that note I have a show to do and you have a finance waiting at one of the tables."

"Alright, I'll meet you back at the suite after you're finished for a piece of that pumpkin pie you promised." Maddie exclaimed as she walked away waving and smiling to her friend.

Her first two sets were combined with a mixture of fun holiday songs to traditional and contemporary. Each set was thirty minutes long; so by the time she got to her final few numbers she was ready for a break.

But when she finished the final few lines of _What are you doing New Years Eve?_ She knew she just had to add one more song, the song she searched for the night before.

"Thank you all so much for sharing this evening with me and I hope you enjoyed listening as much as I enjoyed singing for you." Carey paused for a minute while she waited for the applause to die down. "Originally that last song was supposed to be my final number for the show, but I've decided to sing one more song that has become near and dear to my heart and I hope you like it. It was originally sung by Lee Ann Womack and I hope I can do it just as much justice as she has. So if you could be patient with me for just a little bit longer I'll begin."

_She smiles at him, he says, "Hello" they stand beneath the mistletoe embarrassed by the awkward circumstance, he asks her if she'd like a drink she says, "I better not I think oh, what the heck, maybe just one glass"  
_  
_They talk about, oh, this and that he says, "I like the way you laugh and I'm so really glad you're here" _

_Then suddenly it's much too warm she feels his hand against her arm. The season loves the reason for romance It'll get you if you give it half a chance _

_The night goes on, the music plays a moonlight Christmas serenade a lovers' song that's meant for only two _

_And they don't even know it yet but this is one they'll not forget the holiday where all their dreams came true _

_Across the floor he spins her 'round oh, could it be they've finally found a love worth waiting for _

_Then in the tender yuletide bliss they share an unexpected kiss the season loves the reason for romance It'll get you if you give it half a chance _

_Then suddenly the night is gone it's late into an early morn the season loves the reason for romance_

_It'll get you if you give it half a chance_

Carey finished and the room exploded into loud applause, with even a few shouts of an encore being added into the mix. This went on for a few more minutes until she finally bid everyone goodnight and the assembly began to take their leave.

Just as she was about to turn away the lights came on and she was able to make out the figures a little better. Her breath hitched in her throat and her hand flew to her heart as she looked toward the two shapes standing near the door.

Chris's blue eyes sparkled with appreciation as he gazed up at Carey. Her heart pounded as he walked over, along with a little girl with two pigtails. Her eyes matched her father's as she stood waiting to be introduced.

Natalie looked from one to the other expectedly, but when no one said anything; she stepped in between them and tugged on the ladies dress.

Carey looked down at the precious child and smiled, taking a seat on the stage so that she was somewhat eye level with the little girl she said hello.

"My name is Natalie," the child began, "I'm seven and this is my daddy can you sing jingle bells I really like jingle bells daddy says you live here do you live here I've never been in a hotel before…"

Carey had to keep herself from laughing as the child rambled on with no end in sight so Chris gently put his hand over his daughter's mouth to stop her.

"Sorry, she tends to be a chatter box when she meets someone for the first time." He told her with a smile. "I really want to apologize for today. Marybeth had a last minute business trip she couldn't get out of and I had to drive to Logan to pick her up. I confused the times and gate numbers so I spent most of the day panicking in a mad rush to find her. I hope you understand I tried to call but my phone went dead."

"You don't need to explain, I understand." Carey grinned returning her attention to the child, reminded of when Zack used to ramble on like that.

"Daddy I'm hungry," Natalie complained. "When are we going to eat?"

"Sweetheart, I think…" Chris began.

"You know I just happen to have a fully cooked ham upstairs, all we have to do is heat it up." Carey told the young girl. "Not only that but we have all the trimmings, like mashed potatoes, yams with brown sugar, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie."

The child's eyes were wide as saucers, "Daddy can we?" Natalie extended her bottom lip and looked up at her father with puppy dog eyes begging him to say yes.

"It just so happens, I'm pretty hungry too." He told them and as if collaborating his statement, his stomach began to growl in anticipation of the feast too come.

Carey and Natalie both laughed out loud more so at Chris's red face than the roar that just left his stomach. As he extended his hand she took it and the three walked out of the ballroom and into the elevator together.

Forty five minutes later as Natalie sat watching _**Frosty the Snowman **_andChris was helping Carey in the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Jeff and Maddie." Carey stated as she wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to the door.

In the next moment she startled everyone when she jumped up in delight and wrapped both Zack and Cody in a big bear hug. Suffocating them in her arms she almost forgot about her two guests.

"Mom…can't breathe!" Zack whimpered as Carey loosened her grip on them, "Hi" they said in unison as they noticed the two guests when they were able to fully walk into the room.

"Wow you have the same face!" the little girl said in wonderment as she looked from one to the other.

The boys just chuckled and the night continued on as Maddie and Jeff finally arrived and dinner could be eaten. Carey looked around at all the faces in front of her and smiled to herself, this was defiantly a Christmas she would never forget.

Gone was the sadness, and the heartbreak. Looking over at Chris she smiled and thanked heaven for blessing her with such a gift. As she watched everyone exchange conversation and laughter she knew that no matter what the years will bring if she had her friends and family by her side they would be filled with warmth.

* * *

The End

An: I hope you liked this one-shot I couldn't help adding a little romance into the mix. Keep an eye out…there's more to come! :) Many Smiles!

A special thanks goes to Lodylodylody for proofreading this story!! :)


	9. Tiger002 II

**My Brother, the Soldier by Tiger002**

**The holidays are the hardest time of year for those in the military and their families. The Martins are no exception.**

**December 13th**

Cody sat on the couch in the living room of the Martin family's suite, mindlessly absorbing whatever images the TV threw at him. It had been three days since he got home from college on his first Christmas break, and he was bored. Instinctively, he turned to his side to look for any suggestions of what they should do, but he quickly remembered he wouldn't get an answer. He leaned back, gazing at the ceiling. The suite seemed like it was missing something. It had been so long since he had been home for this long, and without Zack there, it felt like he was a stranger in his own home.

The twin got up from the couch and went to his room. He sat at his desk and turned his laptop on. After everything loaded, he quickly went to his email, and saw there were five new messages. He quickly deleted the four spam emails and laughed at the joke his dad sent him. However, there was still nothing from the one he wanted to hear from He'd last sent Zack an email a couple weeks ago, but no response. It normally didn't take him this long to respond.

Cody would admit he was getting concerned, but everything was all right, it just had to be. They were probably just experiencing another power outage so Zack couldn't use his computer. That's why he hadn't responded yet. Maybe he had just been really busy, so that was the reason. Zack would respond soon though, he had to, unless he forgot. Yea, that had to be it; Zack got his email, but got distracted so he forgot to reply. Everything would be fine, but what if it wasn't. Cody quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought.

Cody hated having his brother so far away from him. The transition to being away at college made things easier, but now he was home and Zack still wasn't, and there was nothing he could do about it. That's what happens when one brother chooses to go to college and the other chooses to join the military. It wasn't as if Cody could just take a quick drive to Iraq to see him. Instead, it would be several months before they saw each other again.

_

**September 5th**

"You gonna be okay buddy?" Zack said as the twins stood in the airport. Tears were flowing down Cody's face.

"Yea, just stay safe over there. Come back in one piece."

"Don't worry; nothing can hurt the great Zack," he said flexing his muscles.

The two embraced for a moment before Zack ran off to join the rest of his unit. The older twin knew he would have a year to remember. While Cody had received his acceptance letter from MIT nearly a year ago, Zack had struggled decided on a course for his life. His grades weren't high enough to go to a good college like Cody. He weighed the different options of going to a community college, or working right away, but eventually the military seemed to be his best option. It was a reliable job, and was something he could do to give back to those he loved. Even if it meant he would be far away from his family, it would be worth it, not to mention it would be an adventure of a lifetime.

Cody stood there watching, as Zack disappeared into the crowd of soldiers. He worried that he would never see his brother alive again. Thousands of soldiers had already died in Iraq. Before he saw the thousands dead as merely a statistic, but now he clearly saw that each of those numbers was a person no longer alive, a parent losing a child, and best friend losing their other half. The next time the number rose, it could mean Zack had died.

"You okay Cody?"

"Yea, let's go Mom." Cody led his mom back to the car and they drove home in silence. Neither of them wanted to talk about their fears that they had just seen the one they loved for the last time. Perhaps by not talking about it, their fears wouldn't come true.

_

**November 26th **

The rhythmic roar the helicopter calmed Zack as he both mentally and physically prepared himself for the coming mission. It wasn't supposed to be anything too difficult, they were to swarm the safe house of Mohamed Aldubry and take him captive. The military wanted him alive for questioning; otherwise, an air strike would have been called in.

"You nervous?" Captain Williams said to the blond haired man beside him.

"Yea, this is the first job I've had beyond simple patrol duty," Zack said as he fiddled with his gun.

"There's one thing I do every time we go after the enemy like this."

"What?"

"I remember my wife and kids back home. I remember that I have to make it through this if I want to see them again."

Zack thought about his family on the other side of the world. There were his parents and his brother, the last people on his mind every night before he fell asleep. He wished that he could be at home playing video games with his brother now, but knew that was an impossibility. He had to make it through this for him. No other options existed. "Don't worry Cody, I'll be home soon."

"Amy, Howard, just a little bit longer and daddy will be back," the captain said looking into the dark night sky.

"_I'm just tryin' to be a father,  
raise a daughter and a son  
Be a lover to their mother,  
everythin' to everyone"_

The soldiers looked out into the night sky around them. They were blanketed by an array of stars. Captain Williams took a glance down to his watch. "02:30, two hours till we strike," he said.

Zack made sure his gun was fully loaded. "We can do this," he said trying to chase away his nervousness.

"_Up and at 'em bright and early,  
I'm all business in my suit  
Yeah I'm dressed up for success, from my head down to my boots"_

04:30 came and the terrorists would soon feel the might of the American soldiers. A force several dozen strong drove up to the building in their hummers and piled out. Zack and his team dropped onto the roof as their helicopter flew away.

They quickly burst through the door, cutting off any means of escape. Anyone they found would leave either in military custody or in a body bag.

"_I don't do it for money, there's bills I that I can't pay  
I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway  
Providing for our future's, my responsibility  
Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be"_

As Zack bolted down the stairs, the sounds of gunfire filled the air. He froze in his tracks, looking for the source of the noise. He saw an enemy soldier and quickly filled them with at least half a dozen rounds. He turned beside him and saw his friend Nat, grasping his leg in pain.

"They got me."

"Valdez, Otto, stay behind to treat his wounds. Martin, Drollinger and Farr, we're securing this place." The four continued, ready to clear out anyone else who threatened them. There was too much at stake for any of them to die.

"_And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been too strong  
I just work straight through the holidays, and sometimes all night long"_

As they came upon the next room, they heard voices speaking in Arabic. "Anyone know what they're saying?" Zack whispered.

"Something about a trap," Williams stated, "Quick, we break down the door and find out what they know."

Lt. Farr kicked down the door and the four soldiers quickly had the three enemies pinned to the wall. "Now, tell us what you know," the captain ordered, shoving his captive further against the wall.

"Too late," the captive said pulling a knife out of his pocket and tried stabbing Williams. "All Americans burn in hell!" he yelled in broken English as he changed at the captain. However, the officer was too fast and quickly filled his body with bullets.

"That was courtesy of the Red White and Blue."

"What do we do with the other two?" Zack asked as his captive began struggling.

"We don't have time to interrogate them," Williams said. "How about this, they have 10 seconds to begin talking or we'll shoot."

"Don't shoot, we talk," one said.

"Go ahead…"

"Aldubry on second floor. He have lots of guards, you can't beat him."

"We'll see about that. Tie these two up, we'll come back for them later." The soldiers did as instructed and left the room.

"Sir?" Zack nervously asked.

"What is it?"

"Were you really going to kill them there?"

"Not if I didn't have to. If they didn't talk, we would have just tied them up then gone back for them later. It's surprising what the threat of death can do to people though," he said through a smile.

The unit continued down the stairs until they met up with the ground assault team. Both teams had been given the same information, that their target was hiding a room on the second floor.

"Okay, when I open the door we charge in their. If they don't surrender immediately, begin firing. Remember, keep our target alive if possible.

"_You can bet that I stand ready, when the wolf growls at the door  
Hey I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core."_

Lt Farr was the one to open the door and the first to charge into the room, but he was met with an array of bullets quickly sending him to the ground. The rest of the unit charged in and began firing. The roar of gunfire filled the room and the bullets collided against many brave warriors' flesh, causing red to bleed out of the camouflage uniform.

Zack saw his friends and comrades fall, and he knew there was nothing he could do but win the fight for them. He ducked beneath a table to avoid several bullets that flew over his head and continued firing. While men on both sides began falling, Zack heard a scream from his friend. He was grasping his leg and kneeling on the ground. A wound like that wouldn't kill, but he was out in the open and susceptible to more enemy fire, especially with one of the enemies aiming a gun at him.

The older twin leapt from his shelter and ran after his comrade. He felt several bullets pierce his stomach and chest as he carried his friend to safety. He forced his mind to ignore the pain, but once he got to safety, his eyes unwillingly closed.

"_And I will always do my duty no matter what the price  
I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice  
Oh and I don't want to die for you, but if dyin's asked of me  
I'll bear that cross with honor, cause freedom don't come free._"

_

**December 24**

All the Martin family was gathered in the suite, enjoying the company and the festive food and music. Even while everyone tried to enjoy themselves, something was clearly missing, but most tried to ignore the empty feeling. Just beneath the shallow joy, a longing for a certain blond haired twin filled the room. Cody didn't feel like joining the others in the parting. He knew there was a reason he hadn't heard from Zack in over a month. The call would be coming any day to confirm the results.

"Hey honey," Carey said as she put her hand on her son's shoulder, "Come join the party."

"Sorry Mom, I just don't feel like partying."

"Well at least have some food. Aunt Judy brought her world famous chocolate-peanut butter fudge."

Cody thought about previous Christmases with family. He remembered when he and Zack ate an entire batch of the fudge several years ago. Their stomachs felt it the next morning, but it was worth it. "Zack used to love all these Christmas foods."

"Well at least he'll be here next year." Carey knew that the odds of that statement being true was low, but she had to think positively. After all, Christmas was the season for miracles.

"Yea, maybe," Cody said as he walked towards his room. Why couldn't she accept the fact that Zack was dead? What other explanation could there be?

Cody laid on his bed, gazing at nothing, just wanting to be left in his despair. He heard "Joy to the World" play in the other room, which only made him laugh. "Where is this joy?" he mockingly asked no one. He turned over on his bed and used his pillow to block out the sounds of fake happiness.

As Cody was about to drift off into the realm of dreams, his cell phone rang. "Hello, Cody."

"What is it Mr. Moseby?"

"You have a Christmas present here, but it's something I can't bring up there. Could you come down to get it?"

"What is it?" he asked indifferently.

"I can't say."

"Fine, I'll be there soon." Cody didn't really care about getting anything, but he was curious what Moseby couldn't bring up for him. It would get him away from his family who wanted to pretend everything was perfect though, so why not take a look?

Cody exited his suite without attracting any attention from his family, just as he hoped. He wondered what could be waiting for him. Maybe it was a new car, or something. Maybe he had just received a full college scholarship. While he was dreaming about miracles, maybe it was Zack. That would be something his brother would do, disappear for a month then show up dramatically as a Christmas present. If only that was possible…

As he entered the empty elevator, he heard his phone rings once more and he noticed the number was unfamiliar. Why did they all have to bug him now?"

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Cody Martin?"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?

"This is Captain Williams of the United States Army. I was stationed in Iraq with your brother."

"I see…"

"Zack Martin is no longer with us."

"Z-zack, h-he's…" Cody said with his voice violently shaking.

"Yes son, I'm afraid so."

Cody closed the phone and fell to his knees in tears. It was actually true. He knew it was coming, and had readied himself for the news, or so he thought, but hearing those words resonated with him harder than he ever thought possible.

The elevator doors opened and he quickly composed himself. He did need to be crying in front of all those people who didn't care about his loss. He thought about pushing the number 23 immediately, but he might as well see what Moseby had for him. He couldn't face his family again that soon. He hoped the captain would have also called his parents, so he wouldn't have to deliver the news.

"Merry Christmas Cody," the manager said as he saw the twin walk off the elevator.

"Thanks Moseby," he said faking a smile, "So, where is it?"

"Come outside."

The manager disappeared into the snow-covered streets and Cody ran after him. Standing in front of the Tipton, Cody was in awe of the sights of winter. Illuminated by the moon above and the Christmas lights around him, a crystal snow coated the streets of Boston. The angel's sugar seemed to bring with it a peace and joy that defied all logic. Even the heartbroken twin couldn't help but feel at peace as he stood in the middle of this magnificent scene. The cold began to get to him, but he enjoyed the beautiful picture nature had provided him.

Cody looked around for the hotel manager, but he was nowhere to be found. "Moseby, where are you?"

Suddenly, a snowball collided with Cody's face.

"Merry Christmas bro."

Cody turned the see the face he thought no longer had life in it. The younger twin was at a complete loss for words. "Come on, I just hit you with a snowball, and all you do is start at me with a dumb look on your face?"

"Zack, I thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Your captain called telling me so."

"No," Zack calmly said, "He said I was no longer with them, which is true."

"You are an evil brother, y'know that?"

"Yep!" Zack responded with a goofy grin on his face. Cody decided the only proper thing to do was to toss several snowballs in his direction. The older twin tried dodging them, but even so, he was pelted in the face and chest with them. "Not, bad, but you know, this means war."

The older twin reached down and gathered more ammo, and chucked several more snowballs at his brother. Cody jumped to the ground to avoid the attack, but the guest standing behind him wasn't so lucky. Cody quickly got up and readied to continue their frivolous fight. Soon a flurry of snow was flying through the air, caused by both the twins and the wind that was picking up.

After about ten minuets, Zack was half buried in snow and Cody realized he should have brought a coat. His clothes were covered with snow on both the inside. "Let's go inside before I get frost-bite," Cody said, noticing the feeling in his fingers was starting to fade.

"Sounds good to me, being back in the Tipton will be nice."

_

"Hey Mom," Cody excitedly said as he reentered the Christmas party.

"What is it, and why are you covered in snow?"

"Don't worry about that, besides there is someone you forgot to invite to our party."

"Who?" she asked noticing the change in her son's mood.

"Mom, how could you not invite your own son? I could understand a stick in the mud like Cody, but me?"

Carey's hand grabbed her heart as her mind tried to make sense of the situation. "Zack, y-you're alive." She bolted across the room embracing her son in an embrace that nearly knocked the solider off his feet.

"Mom, let go," he said cringing from the pain.

"You okay?"

"Yea, you were just putting a lot of pressure on where I was shot."

Carrey backed away from her son at those words. "What happened?"

Zack closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of that day. So much pain and death that day. He was one of the lucky ones. Nearly his entire unit had died that day. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, okay," Carey said, crushed that she couldn't have done anything to alleviate her son's pain. Her little man had really grown up. "Well, welcome to the party."

"Yea, this will be fun," he said, returning to his normally joyous self.

_

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas day," Zack said looking at the clock in their room.

"Yep, only 8 more minuets."

"What do you want Santa to bring you this year?"

"I already have the best present I could ask for."

"What, that snowball I threw at you? I can get you a hundred of them if you want." Zack soon felt a pillow collide with his face as he pulled the blankets around him. "Sweet, a free pillow."

Cody got up from his bed, took his pillow back, and hit Zack in the head again with it before returning to his bed.

"Merry Christmas you goofball."

"Merry Christmas you nerd."

_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. The song I used was American Soldier by Toby Keith, one of my favorites. **

**I wanted to do something dedicated to the military, with so many of them away from their families this Christmas. I have no idea what it is like to be on the other side of the world at this time of year. While I don't always agree with my government, I wholeheartedly support those who are fighting for us. A special thanks to all of the soldiers over there, especially to Kulmanari. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	10. Snapplelinz II

¡Hey Kid!

By Snapplelinz

Arwin watched the taxi cab drive off slowly, making its way through the thin layer of snow covering the streets of Boston. He picked up the brown bags of groceries lying on the pavement and made his way up to the front porch of his home.

It was a week before Christmas and the city of Boston had gone all out for the occasion. The streets and buildings were all strewn with Christmas baubles as far as the eye could see. Every retail store in the city was lined with Christmas trees, holly and mistletoe. The local radio stations were even offering prizes to the best decorated homes in the city.

Arwin seemed to be immune to all the festivities this year. When he was a kid and his father had still been alive, Arwin had loved Christmas. He still recalled his favourite Christmas: he was 6 years old and his father had gotten home just before midnight from his job as a conductor at the subway. His face had been lined with premature wrinkles and he looked exhausted. But he smiled broadly at his only son when he presented him with his Christmas present at midnight: a replica of the ATLANTIC locomotive, one of the first trains to run in America.

The train set still sat on the mantelpiece above the fireplace in his mother's home. His mother had moved out long before and moved into her own apartment. Arwin would be spending Christmas alone this year because his mother and a bunch of her girlfriends were going cross-country on a road trip that wound end up in Graceland, Elvis' home town.

Arwin sighed to himself while digging in his pockets to find his house keys. He'd have to return to the Tipton later in the evening to do a couple of maintenance jobs around the hotel. He had taken this time to get a few necessities for his home and a few Christmas decorations for the meagre tree which sat alone in the living room.

Not that it mattered. Everyone had a family to spend Christmas with, even Carey. Esteban had gotten an email from her that very morning to inform her that she and Kurt had arrived safely aboard the S.S. Tipton to spend Christmas with Zack and Cody. In spite of all the hopes Arwin had possessed for one day making Carey his, he couldn't deny the bond between her and Kurt. Even though they'd been divorced for years, they would always share a bond because of Zack and Cody. They were a family.

Arwin was distracted from these morbid thoughts when he casually glanced at the window next to the front door. A gaping hole protruded from the middle, shards of glass spread haphazardly across the front porch. Arwin tasted bile in his throat. Someone had broken into his house. He glanced nervously around him. There had been a series of unexplained robberies in the neighbourhood that had occurred in the past two weeks. They had been petty at best, but the thought of anyone invading his home and going through his things made his skin turn cold. Arwin knew he was taking a gigantic risk as his fist closed around the handle of the door knob. But he had to check things out for himself.

Then he remembered Arwinstein. He had brought him back to his place because he was fixing it in time to return to his mother's new apartment after New Year's. He had accomplished all the necessary upgrades just last night. If there was still an intruder in the house, he might be able to activate Arwinstein with the remote attached to his house keys in time to prevent the intruder from leaving. Arwin had to pray that the intruder didn't have a gun. With that thought in mind, he pressed the tiny red button on the remote control.

He swallowed hard and opened the door quietly. At first, he couldn't hear anything as he stepped over the threshold of the hallway. Then he heard the muffled sounds of rattling coming from the kitchen. Exactly where Arwinstein was stationed, in front of the telephone. Praying to every God imaginable, he stepped stealthily into the kitchen, expecting to be confronted by a burly man twice his size with a threatening weapon and missing front teeth.

What he saw instead shocked him to his core. He wasn't looking at a frequenter of San Quentin. What he saw instead was a young boy in slightly baggy clothing in the midst of raiding his refrigerator, where Arwin knew for a fact he had stored some left-over cold ham. Even though he had his back to him, Arwin surmised that this man-child so to speak couldn't be less than 9, couldn't be more than 13 years old. On the kitchen floor laid a faded black and slightly worn back pack.

"Hey!" Arwin yelled out audibly.

The kid turned around sharply, a terrified expression on his face. Glancing between Arwin and the cavernous exit, he decided to make a run for it. Arwin didn't try to stop him, opting to press yet another button on the remote control in his hand.

Arwinstein came to life with surprising tranquillity. As the kid neared the robust robot, he made the mistake of attempting to dodge his outstretched steel arms. Arwin saw the kid's mistake too late. If any human ran straight into the hefty robot's arms, the robot would merely grab hold of the unfortunate victim and hold them still, ensuring that they couldn't escape his vice-like grip. But if they tried to evade him, there was no telling what Arwinstein might do. Arwin gaped in horror, remembering certain events when Arwinstein's temperamental switch in personality had caused unforeseen chaos and destruction.

Arwinstein didn't advance on the unwelcome stranger as Arwin had initially predicted, but opted to step in his path of escape, blocking his way. What happened next was both comical and alarming all at once. The kid made contact with Arwinstein's steel frame and was lifted completely off his feet as he fell backwards.

Arwin sprinted towards the kid, who lay sprawled out unconscious on the floor. Arwinstein in the meanwhile, had resumed his position in front of the telephone, his lights blinking in a friendly manner.

"Arwinstein, what did you do?" Arwin breathed in alarm, examining the young boy's forehead, which was now red and lumpy from the collision.

The robot made a slight gurgling noise and blinked with lights in response.

Arwin shook his head.

"You would've done well in the World Wrestling Federation, big guy." Arwin remarked dully, picking the young boy up in his arms.

************

After laying his young intruder out onto his own bed, Arwin had promptly called Dan Bryce over to his home, an old friend. Dan Bryce also happened to be a police officer. The thirty-something policeman stepped into Arwin's living room, sporting his work attire, looking politely quizzical. Arwin lead him towards his bedroom.

"Alright, Arwin. What's this all about?" Dan inquired in a professional manner, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Okay, Dan. You know how there have been all these petty break-ins in the last few weeks in this neighbourhood?" Arwin asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Dan asked carefully, trying to gauge Arwin's expression.

"I think I've found the culprit." Arwin concluded grimly, pushing the door of his bedroom open softly.

On the bed lay Arwin's little thief. Upon closer examination, one could see that his dark baggy clothing were frayed and torn around the kneecaps and edges. His dirty blonde hair lay in limp wisps across his pale face. Arwin had removed his dirty and broken sneakers before placing him on the bed. He was still unconscious.

Dan stared at the young boy and then glanced back at Arwin.

"I think you'd better tell me the whole story, Arwin." Dan suggested gravely.

Grabbing two chairs from the corner of the room, Arwin motioned for Dan to sit down. Then he began his strange tale. By the time Arwin was finished, Dan looked less than amused.

"You can't keep him here, Arwin! He has to be turned into the authorities." Dan countered sternly.

"He's just a kid, Dan!" Arwin persisted.

"Even so, he committed a crime. Several, in fact. He can't stay here." Dan advised in a calmer tone.

"What are you gonna do, Dan? Lock him up in a cell for the night? Look at him, Dan. He's in no condition to go anywhere." Arwin remonstrated vehemently.

The two men stared at the unconscious figure lying in the bed, then back at each other.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Dan asked dryly.

"I called my doctor to come take a look at him." Arwin answered quietly.

"So why am I here then?" Dan demanded impatiently.

"I need your advice, Dan. He's just a kid; there has to be a reason why he's been stealing from people in this neighbourhood." Arwin mused pensively.

"Since when were you into pop psychology, Arwin? Look, I know you're reluctant to press charges. But I have to do my job." Dan insisted as patiently as he could muster in the moment.

"I don't wanna press charges." Arwin responded slowly, looking Dan directly in the eye.

Dan narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously at Arwin.

"What are you thinking, buddy? That you're gonna take this kid in or something?" Dan pressed shrewdly.

Arwin shrugged before answering.

"After the doctor examines him, he's probably gonna need to rest. He'll need a place to stay for a couple of days." Arwin mumbled.

Dan shook his head and laughed disbelievingly.

"For a smart guy, you sure know how to get soft-soaped, Arwin. And you just expect me to leave him here in your loving care?" Dan mocked.

"Of course not, Dan. Just don't take him in yet. Maybe you could look him up in the police database. See if he has any prior criminal records or any family in the city." Arwin advised.

Dan pressed a finger to his temple while he thought it over.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it your way, for now. But I'm sticking around to find out what the doctor's diagnosis is. I'm not getting soft-soaped here, Arwin." Dan warned firmly.

"Come on, buddy. I wouldn't try to pull a fast one on you." Arwin countered soothingly.

"You mean, like that time you didn't try to give me a garbage disposal unit for Christmas 3 years ago that you made yourself, using a car battery, corrugated iron and a beat-up vacuum cleaner which shut off all the power in my house?" Dan asked knowingly.

"I still don't know how that happened. I checked all my measurements before I assembled it." Arwin murmured pensively.

"Uh-huh. I hope you know what you're doing, Arwin." Dan remarked seriously.

***************

"Uh huh…ah. Hmm, interesting…" Dr. Chip murmured pensively.

He was currently making a diagnosis of the patient while Dan and Arwin stood a little off to the side, awaiting his prognosis.

"What's the verdict, Dr. Chip?" Arwin inquired anxiously in spite of himself.

Dr. Chip hung his stethoscope over his shoulders while he addressed Dan and Arwin.

"Well, it's definitely not a concussion. But once he wakes up, he might be subjected to a slight bout of nausea. You've done well with applying ice to his head; that should bring the swelling down in a few hours. Since he's still quite young, I don't think he needs a dose of acetaminophen. I'm prescribing a dosage of Advil if he does suffer from headaches. And make sure he drinks plenty of water." Dr. Chip advised while scribbling the illegible prescription onto a piece of white paper.

"Great. Thanks so much for coming, Dr. Chip." Arwin stated graciously, shaking the doctor's hand exuberantly.

"Anything for a friend of Mrs. Martin." Dr. Chip responded in a placating tone.

"Now Arwin, I didn't realise you were friendly with a blue collar. Now I know I'm in demand as one of the best doctors in the city, but I didn't realise that the police 'wanted' me as well." Dr Chip joked in a smug tone.

When he was met with blank stares from both Arwin and especially Dan, he cleared his throat loudly.

"I guess I'll see myself out then," he remarked abashedly and exited Arwin's bedroom.

Dan snorted at the young doctor's hasty retreat.

"Thinks very highly of himself, doesn't he? I'd better get back down to the station and run a search on your newest house guest. I'll be in touch." Dan stated by way of greeting as he made his way to the front door.

"Thanks again Dan, I really appreciate it." Arwin replied sincerely.

"I know you do, pal. Keep an eye on him, Arwin. And don't let him out of your sight."

With that warning in mind, Dan exited Arwin's home and got back into his squad car.

With a sigh, Arwin closed the front door behind him and made his way back to his bedroom. He grabbed some clothing from his closet stashed in the corner. He picked out a sweat shirt and pants ensemble which he hadn't worn since high school. Being careful not to move him too much, Arwin dressed the young boy in his old clothing and tucked him under the covers. When he felt sure that his young guest wouldn't be roused, he shut the bedroom door quietly and made his way back to the kitchen. The first thing he grabbed was the kid's backpack, which still lay strewn across the floor, near where Arwinstein stood. Arwin decided to deactivate him just to be on the safe side.

After plonking himself down onto the sofa, Arwin began examining the contents of the backpack. There were many items in it which didn't belong to him. For those that did, he recognised an autographed baseball of his, a China-set belonging to his mother and a framed photograph of Carey. Shaking his head, he began taking the objects out of the backpack. Judging from the day he'd had, it looked like the trouble had only just began for Arwin.

*************

It was close to 8pm while Arwin was preparing a meal in the kitchen when he heard the sounds of muffled moans and movement coming from his bedroom. Clutching the plate of food in his hand, Arwin made his way to his bedroom.

His young visitor was stirring in the bed, casting a wild look about the room. Then he glanced down at his strange attire, obviously wondering how he had come to be dressed in it.

"Consider that a loan. I know they're a little big for you. But don't worry about your growth spurt; it'll come in its own time." Arwin interjected calmly.

The kid looked like he had been electrified at Arwin's sudden appearance in the small bedroom.

"W-w-w…" he stammered in confusion.

"Let me guess: what are you doing in my bed? Well after you tried to rob me, you ran head first into my robot and knocked yourself out cold. I had a doctor take a look at you and he says you don't have a concussion. But he says that you have to rest and recuperate for a few days till you're feeling better." Arwin began casually.

The kid stared at the tray that Arwin laid down on the pedestal next to the bed.

"I made you a sandwich and I brought you some milk. I figured you liked ham since I saw you eating it earlier when I came home." Arwin added conversationally.

The young boy continued staring bewilderedly at Arwin, inwardly thinking that this old guy had to be a complete nut job.

"Alrighty then. I'm gonna go finish the rest of dinner. I'll come back in a few minutes and give you some Advil for your head. Let me know if you wanna take a bath or just rest in bed." Arwin concluded awkwardly.

He finally mouthed 'wow' to himself after the young boy made no response to his words. He exited the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him. Arwin knew he had gotten in way too deep this time, and with a young thief no less. But it was too late to take it back. Whatever the outcome, he would have to see it through.

***********

The young boy was ready and dressed in his old clothes once more. It had been frustrating staying in bed with headaches and a fever for four tiresome days. But now that he had recuperated somewhat, he was ready to hit the road again.

He wished more than ever that he hadn't broken into the house of Arwin Hawkhauser (he had stolen a letter from the guy's mailbox and checked). What kind of lame name was Arwin anyway? Judging from his kind, yet awkward demeanour, young Kit Matthews surmised that his generous host was an incurable Momma's Boy who was two cans short of a six-pack. And an incurable dork.

It was time to move on. Kit never liked to stay in any place for too long. Since leaving that God-awful orphanage he'd been subjected to for most of his miserable life, he had finally had enough of the bullying kids and staff and decided to make it on his own in the real world. This year, that had meant surviving the mean streets and cold winters of Boston in cardboard boxes near the major railway stations in the city. He worked on and off as a temporary newspaper salesman. But when he couldn't find work, he would steal to make sure he didn't go hungry.

Life hadn't always been this way. Once upon a time, he had two loving parents and a young sibling, a beautiful baby girl who was only a few months old. Then his parents and sister had died in a car accident when he was 8 years old. Then he had gone to live with his grandmother, his last remaining relative, in New Hampshire after the funeral. She had been very old, but as nice as can be. Then she had died too and he had been shipped off to a group home here in Boston. He'd been there for three miserable years until he'd decided he wanted out. He didn't need anyone; he could take care of himself.

He needed to get back to his friends, who lived under Zakim Bunker Hill Bridge. They too were about his age (some older) who'd lived on the streets longer than he had. Kit had promised them that instead of the usual crappy Christmas, he'd make it special for them this time. And buying a Christmas tree seemed like a step in the right direction. But to buy the biggest Christmas tree, he needed money. To get the money, he needed to steal. He owed them that much after the countless times they helped him stay away from police custody and saved his life in general.

That's why he'd come to this small suburban area in Fenway-Kenmore located on top of Mission Hill. He'd gotten away with numerous valuables from other houses in the area. He thought Arwin's hidey-hole would be a walk in the park, until he met Arwinstein. Only a freak would build a giant robot to stand guard over his house. The only thing Kit hadn't stolen for gain was the picture of the blonde woman in Arwin's home. Something had stirred in Kit's memory while he had gazed at the picture; the woman was beautiful and had a kind face with big hazel eyes. She reminded him of his mother.

With that thought in mind, Kit exited the bedroom, taking care not to make a sound. Relieved that Arwin was no where in sight, he retrieved his back pack from underneath the kitchen sink. The door would make too much noise, so he'd exit the way he'd entered in the first place: the living room window.

He ignored the swooping sensations in his head and his stomach as he tried to negotiate his way over the window sill. He reasoned that it was just the after-effects of his injuries, not guilt. But he did feel bad that he couldn't thank Arwin properly for taking care of him and not turning him into the cops, like any other normal adult would have. Maybe he could return after Christmas with a present for Arwin, like a ham or something.

"Going somewhere?" Arwin asked nonchalantly.

Kit nearly banged his head into the window shutter above his head. He tried to still his rapidly beating heart as he looked behind him. Arwin stood at the entrance to the living room, leaning against the wall and folding his arms.

"Geez, dude. You scared the crap out of me." Kit scolded irritably.

When Arwin made no response, Kit tried to be more polite.

"Listen, I gotta go. You know, places to go, people to see. But I appreciate you taking care of me and all," Kit continued rapidly.

"You sure have a funny way of showing your gratitude." Arwin remarked shortly.

Kit managed to get out from under the window sill and back into the living room to face more. He was wary.

"Look, if this is about me going through your things-" Kit began impatiently.

"Going through? I think the word you're looking for is stealing." Arwin cut in abruptly.

"Okay, I was stealing! Look, I'm sorry, okay! If I'd known how much that stuff meant to you, I'd have-"

"Have what? Put it back? Not stolen it in the first place? We both know that's not true." Arwin interjected quietly.

"You don't know anything about me." Kit responded coldly.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Arwin apologised meekly, bowing his head slightly.

"It's okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta head back to my 12-bedroomed mansion in West Roxbury. My butler will be worried." Kit concluded facetiously, throwing Arwin a cheeky grin.

"Where are you gonna go?" Arwin asked wearily.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like you care." Kit spat out angrily.

"Maybe not. But I do care about you returning the things you stole." Arwin countered frankly.

"Fine, you want the stinkin' stuff, take it. I don't care." Kit muttered impatiently, unzipping his backpack.

When his hand turned up empty, Kit's face was wrought with confusion when he peered into his bag.

"It's empty," he noted dumbly.

"I already removed everything from your bag that wasn't yours, save for that piece of fluff." Arwin answered simply.

"I take back what I said, Arwinstein. You're not a moron at all." Kit sneered callously.

"Maybe I am a moron for letting you stay here in the first place instead of letting you go with my friend, Officer Bryce." Arwin remarked coolly.

He was beginning to feel very foolish indeed. What had he been thinking taking in a kid off the streets anyway? He needed to have his head checked.

"Why did you?" Kit asked in spite of himself.

"Like you said, I'm probably just a big moron. Or maybe it's almost Christmas and I can't stand the idea of any kid being on the streets over Christmas, even one who steals." Arwin replied somewhat maliciously on the last part.

"Fine, I deserved that. It was really cool of you to take me in. I won't intrude on your hospitality any longer. I'll just go then." Kit said, suddenly feeling very really reluctant to leave. What was the matter with him?

"Or you could stay." Arwin offered abruptly.

"What?" Kit asked in amazement.

"Well, I'm just thinking, you don't have many options right now. When it comes down to it, it's either going back to the streets or spending several nights in a police cell." Arwin trailed off dramatically.

Kit was beginning to cotton on.

"Let me guess: secret option number 3 is staying with you? Am I right?" Kit asked shrewdly.

"Like I said, I do have an 'in' with the police department in this neighbourhood." Arwin hinted.

"That's blackmail!" Kit exclaimed indignantly.

"So what?" Arwin countered.

"Damn," Kit cursed aloud. There was just no arguing with a come-back like 'so what?'

"Just till Christmas. After that, it's up to you." Arwin stated in an appeasing manner.

"You mean I'm free to go after Christmas?" Kit demanded curiously.

Arwin nodded.

"With just one more condition, of course." He added pointedly.

"Like what?" Kit asked suspiciously.

"You give back all the stuff you stole from my neighbours. If you do this willingly and with a sincere spirit (Kit rolled his eyes at this), I'll talk to my friend, Officer Bryce and see if we can't avoid the interrogation room this time." Arwin responded calmly.

"And that's all I have to do?" Kit pressed shrewdly.

"We'll play it by ear. Now go wash up, I made breakfast." Arwin instructed with a smirk on his face.

Rolling his eyes and groaning loudly, Kit shuffled past him.

"Hey, kid! You got a name?" Arwin asked curiously.

Kit stopped by the bathroom and addressed him.

"It's Kit." He answered simply.

"You got any other name?" Arwin persisted casually.

"My actual name is Kenny. But I dropped that years ago. It's lame." Kit responded truthfully.

"You're right about that," Arwin concurred frankly, which caused Kit to glare at him.

***********

After getting permission from Esteban and a stand-in at the Tipton, Arwin took the morning off and took Kit around the neighbourhood to return all of the stolen goods. With a lot of persuasion, Arwin convinced all 5 of his neighbours not to press charges against the young ruffian with a heart-felt promise that it wouldn't happen again. All of Arwin's neighbours thought he was completely naïve and off his rocker. But they agreed to his proposition when Arwin promised to fix any of their plumbing and electrical appliances free of charge for a whole month. The return of their stolen property was just the icing on the cake.

Then Arwin had a long talk with his friend, Dan, who paid a visit to his home. After much haggling, Dan agreed not pursue the matter further after hearing that Kit had returned all the stolen property (he masked his surprise at Arwin's powers of persuasion well). He agreed with Arwin that Kit work off some of the debt as an added punishment instead of a trip downtown in the paddy wagon. And so, a begrudging Kit found himself in the basement of the Tipton Hotel around noon, helping Arwin in his office with a host of maintenance issues.

"Man, has anyone told you how much your job sucks?" Kit asked moodily, setting a toolbox down onto the ground and ridding his hands of the dust.

"Many times. Especially two rascals in particular who are four years older than you." Arwin responded casually while he worked.

Arwin then proceeded to tell a very bored Kit about Zack and Cody Martin and their crazy antics. By the end of the story about Zack and Cody posing as girls in an underage beauty pageant to win bikes, Kit was more intrigued than before.

"And their mom let them get away with all of that?" Kit asked in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Carey Martin runs a tight ship. But being a single mother, she doesn't have eyes in the back of her head. But she's a good woman: strong, confident, capable, kind, beautiful." Arwin replied sincerely, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Kit chortled at this.

"Sounds like you have a major boner for her," he teased airily.

A scowl appeared on Arwin's face when he glanced at Kit's laughing face.

"I do not have a major boner for her. I'm infatuated with her." Arwin corrected facetiously.

"Same diff," Kit quipped slyly.

"Alright, hot stuff. What about you, huh? Got any girlfriends?" Arwin teased pointedly.

"No ways, I don't have time for girls. You know, with me being a hustler and all." Kit explained in a macho tone.

"Uh huh, right." Arwin conceded, feigning understanding.

"Okay, what about family then?" Arwin pressed.

Kit busied himself with a screwdriver and Arwin felt bad for asking.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that," he put in graciously.

"Nah, it's okay." Kit mumbled quickly.

He then explained briefly to Arwin about the death of his family in a car accident and the death of his elderly grandmother; then brief snippets about his time spent in an orphanage. He put on a brave stance, but Arwin could tell that the kid was still really torn up about it, even though it had happened years ago.

"I'm sorry. My dad died when I was 9 years old." Arwin offered soberly, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. Was he a good guy?" Kit asked gently.

"The best. My mom loves me in her own way, but she's pretty intense and domineering. My dad: he was so cool and laid back, he was 'Mr. Summer Breeze', nothing ever phased him. He worked hard and he loved life. I miss him every day." Arwin admitted morosely, feeling strangely sad. He'd never really opened up to anyone about his father and here he was, explaining years of pent-up grief to a 12 year old boy that he barely knew.

"I think about my parents, and my sister and my Nana a lot too. I miss them too. That's why I stole that picture of Carey from your house." Kit admitted sheepishly.

Arwin made no response, but looked up at Kit and waited for him to continue.

"She reminds me of my mom, what she was like. How she could've been." Kit concluded sombrely.

"Hopefully not too much. Carey can't cook to save her life." Arwin offered in what he hoped was a jovial tone.

Kit took the bait and laughed heartily.

"Not even grilled cheese?" he asked laughingly.

"Not even cereal." Arwin put in callously, which made Kit laugh harder.

From there, the conversation drifted onto Christmas. After much persuasion, Kit finally confessed why he had broken into Arwin's home and stolen his valuable assets. Arwin was astounded to say the least.

"You stole that stuff just so you could buy a Christmas tree?" he asked in amazement.

"I was just trying to do something nice, like Robin Hood. These kids I live with, they don't have any family, no one that wants them around. I don't care that much about Christmas, but Christmas for them is like some kind of special day. Like the rest of the crappy stuff we go through doesn't matter on Christmas, like a do-over day or something. Stupid, right?" Kit asked uncertainly.

"No. I think everyone needs something to believe in." Arwin admitted seriously.

An idea was already formulating in his mind.

"How do you feel about Christmas plays?" Arwin asked tentatively, gauging Kit's expression.

Kit shrugged.

"They're alright. The Nativity Play is kind've played out, though." He confessed frankly.

"Well, the Tipton always puts on a really great Christmas play every year on Christmas Day for underprivileged people. This year, Esteban (the hotel manager) is directing a version of 'A Christmas Cinderella', it's supposed to be great." Arwin stated delicately.

"You could invite your friends from Zakim Bridge," he added quickly.

"I don't know, Arwin. This is kind've a nice place. I'm sure Esteban doesn't want any street kids hanging around in his hotel." Kit mumbled dejectedly.

"Esteban's not like that, Kit. He knows what it's like to grow up poor. He barely had $30 to rub together when he first came to America; he started out as a bellboy at this hotel. Look at him now." Arwin responded vehemently.

This thought cheered Kit up slightly.

"So what do you say?" Arwin asked enthusiastically.

"I'll even throw in a Christmas tree," he added in an undertone.

Kit's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Deal!" he agreed readily, putting out his hand towards Arwin to shake on it.

When Arwin extended his hand, Kit spit onto it and shook it vigorously.

"Oh God, you're disgusting." Arwin teased morosely, pulling a face.

************

The next 3 days were chaotic for Arwin and Kit. Besides shopping around for a tree, Arwin had taken it upon himself to buy each of Kit's friends a Christmas present. At first, Kit was reluctant to let Arwin spend more than $20 on a present for his buddies. But eventually, he began to enjoy himself while they browsed around the various stores.

Christmas day was fairly quiet, save for when Arwin volunteered his and Kit's services at a local soup kitchen in the inner city during the morning. Then they headed down to the Tipton around 6pm where they met Kit's friends outside the revolving doors. They began taking their seats in the lush ballroom and overheard Esteban bickering with several Tipton employees several minutes before curtains.

"Millicent? Why are you getting so upset? All I told you to do was to go backstage to put on your costume before you put on your make-up." Esteban stated wearily.

"It wasn't what you said, it was the way you said it. I don't like it when people are angry at me." Millicent blustered timidly.

"Millicent, no one's angry at you. But we need to get started soon." Esteban pleaded frantically.

"And you really picked her to be Cinderella?" Maddie asked painstakingly.

"Hey, don't hate on my home-girl just 'cause your chickeny elbows couldn't fit in the dress." Nia quipped maliciously.

"My chickeny – my elbows could too fit in that dress! I can't believe Esteban cast me as one of the ugly step sisters!" Maddie exclaimed in a huff.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Nia trailed off callously, causing Maddie to gasp loudly.

"How dare you! I am not ugly! And in case you've forgotten, you're the other ugly step sister!" Maddie pointed out indignantly.

"True. But we both know I can make anything look good." Nia pointed out confidently, which made Maddie roll her eyes.

"At least those two are in character." Patrick remarked snidely in an undertone to Esteban.

"Ai ya yi, this is a disaster. Let's just get this over with," Esteban murmured painstakingly, disappearing backstage and mopping his face with a silk handkerchief.

"Are all the people you work with as nutty as them?" Kit asked in an undertone of Arwin.

"Pretty much. I'm the normal one." Arwin answered swiftly.

Kit highly doubted that, but decided to remain silent instead.

The lights finally went off and Kit's friends began cheering loudly. When it came to the part in the play where the fairy god mother offers Cinderella a chance to go to the Prince's Ball, a sleigh appeared on the stage.

"A sleigh? I thought it was supposed to be a pumpkin." Kit murmured in confusion in Arwin's ear.

"It is, but they changed it for the Christmas edition. There are other things they've changed. Like Cinderella's mice, they're reindeers. And Santa drives the sleigh with Cinderella seated inside. Isn't that cool?" Arwin asked eagerly.

"Sure, Arwin. It's just rad." Kit responded nonchalantly, humouring him.

In spite of his overt disdain, Kit really was enjoying himself immensely. The play was really entertaining and the set looked like an authentic snow-covered paradise. Considering the circumstances, it was the first great thing that happened to him all year, or in years. And Arwin had made it happen. Kit couldn't believe that a complete stranger had gone out on a serious limb for him. In spite of calling Arwin a moron, Kit had come to respect him in a short amount of time. Arwin was nice to everyone and hard-working. And he was smart. He was an all-round good guy. The thought made him choke back tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Arwin was too good; he didn't deserve his kindness. He didn't deserve any of this. While the crowd began cheering at a particularly good part in the play, Kit slunk out of his seat and slipped out of the ballroom surreptitiously.

Just as Arwin turned in his seat a minute later to say something to Kit, he did a double-take. Kit wasn't in his seat. After glancing around for a few more seconds, Arwin realised that Kit wasn't in the ballroom. While murmuring 'excuse me' to several people, Arwin made his way out of the ballroom. Kit wasn't outside the entrance to the ballroom, so Arwin proceeded towards the centre of the brightly lit lobby. As he glanced towards the revolving doors where Norman stood, he noticed a young boy standing just outside with a mess of blonde hair on his head. Arwin slowly began making his way forward.

He stepped out into the cold night, his entire body shivering. Little snow flakes had begun raining down over the entire city. By tomorrow, all of Boston would be covered in a thick layer of snow. Kit was standing not too far away, hugging his arms closely to his chest, the tears running steadily down his face.

"Hey, kiddo. It's freezing out here. Why don't you come back inside?" Arwin suggested kindly.

Kit looked at Arwin and shook his head stubbornly.

"No? You just wanna stay out here then. Okay." Arwin responded meekly.

"I have to get back to where I belong." Kit stated slowly.

"And where is that exactly?" Arwin demanded heatedly.

"You know where, Arwin! Look, you're a really cool guy and you've done so much for me. But I don't belong here; I don't belong in your world." Kit shot out angrily, the tears flowing more freely now.

"My world? There's only one world, Kit." Arwin countered patiently.

"No there isn't, Arwin! There's your world, which is filled with friends, family, a steady job and a home. And then there's my world, which doesn't have any of that." Kit retorted miserably.

"Well maybe we should change that." Arwin declared quietly.

"How? I just stick around forever?" Kit demanded facetiously.

"If you wanted." Arwin replied seriously.

He knew he was taking a huge risk here; probably the biggest one of his entire life. But something about this felt right, giving a kid a home. He'd always wanted a family. He'd also assumed that it might one day be with Carey and Zack and Cody. But maybe that dream was dead and buried. That didn't mean he couldn't have everything he wanted: a family. A son.

"What are you saying?" Kit asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm saying. You could go back to Zakim Bridge or wherever you're going, that's your choice. But if you get tired of running and rough housing, I just want you to know that whether you think so or not, you do have options. Or just, one other option…" Arwin mumbled incoherently.

"Which is?" Kit pressed impatiently, narrowing his eyes.

"I have space in my house. If you wanted to take up some of it, that is…" Arwin trailed off slowly while averting his eyes.

Kit chuckled while shaking his head.

"You are such a dork, Arwin." He teased.

Arwin tried to scowl back at him, but failed miserably. From there, they both forgot about the snow falling steadily onto them as they continued laughing together.

************

_One year later…_

Arwin was well and truly having a miserable day. Firstly, he had to fix a host of toilets in the Tipton which had simultaneously broken down all in one go (one had contained a ball of hair the size of his head). Secondly, a bus had splashed dirty water all over him outside the hotel while he was hailing a cab. And now it was almost midnight and he hadn't finished the task at hand. Arwin stared despairingly at his hands, which were covered in smudged red and black paint. Finally, he gave up.

"Hey, kid! Get in here a sec!" Arwin called out, being sure to hide the object he'd been working on.

A few seconds later, a tall gangly kid appeared at his shoulder. His once dirty blonde hair (now a healthy golden colour) reached towards his neck in wavy wisps unlike the previous year. Despite being tired, his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What's up?" Kit asked curiously, rubbing his eyes surreptitiously.

"How strongly do you feel about having your Christmas present wrapped this year?" Arwin asked tentatively.

Kit shrugged before answering.

"It's not a big deal if it's not wrapped. I don't really care," he answered nonchalantly.

"Good, I'm so glad you said that because I just finished!" Arwin gushed out enthusiastically.

"Cool. Well I'm done with your present too." Kit responded eagerly.

"Alright, I'll meet you in front of the tree in a minute." Arwin concluded swiftly.

He appeared in the living room to find Kit sitting expectantly in front of the Christmas tree. He sat down next to him on the floor and they began counting the minutes till it was officially Christmas. When the clock finally struck twelve, they each took a present out from under the tree.

"Kids first." Arwin suggested politely.

Kit opened the present for him from Mrs. Hawkhauser and grimaced. It was a barber shop kit.

"Subtle," he quipped dryly.

"Hey, that's my mother you're talking about. Be nice." Arwin urged with the slightest of smiles.

"Ah, a book on how to talk to women. Thank you, Mother." he quipped sarcastically.

"That should come in handy," Kit quipped, which earned him a scowl from Arwin.

They got through the rest of the presents, whooping and cheering over the presents that Zack and Cody had sent them: two battery-operated cars.

"Awesome!" Kit exclaimed happily.

"Ah, those kids." Arwin murmured affectionately.

There was one more present left under the tree. Kit grabbed it and handed it over slowly to Arwin.

"Here you go," he offered casually.

"It's actually not a present for you so much as it's a present for Arwinstein. It's a new rechargeable battery. And I installed a few lights onto his body to make him look more user-friendly." Kit explained hurriedly.

"This is fantastic, Kit. Arwinstein will love it. Thank you." Arwin replied graciously.

"You're welcome. Okay, now where's my present?" Kit demanded eagerly.

"Always gets straight to the point. I'll be right back."

Arwin disappeared into his work room and reappeared a few seconds later, carrying a wooden object delicately in his hands.

"I just finished painting it, so it might be a little wet." Arwin murmured hesitantly.

Kit's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You probably don't like it. I get it, you wouldn't want something this old-"

"Your old train set." Kit murmured in awe.

"Uh-huh."

"A replica of the ATLANTIC locomotive. Your dad gave this to you for Christmas when you were six years old." Kit added softly.

"And now I want you to have it." Arwin concluded seriously.

"I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. A gift is defined as something that is bestowed voluntarily and without compensation. And I bestow this gift on you with my free will. So please take it. This way, we can still keep it in the family." Arwin responded earnestly.

Kit took the train carefully from Arwin's hands, afraid that he might break it. It was the best present he'd ever gotten. This last year seemed like it was too good to be true. But if there was something that he learnt from the past two seasons of Christmas, it was this. Anything can happen.

"Thanks," he responded genuinely with a broad smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo." Arwin murmured happily.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

Definition of a gift: taken from .com/GIFT. You can read more about 'A Christmas Cinderella', which is an actual play for children at .. I couldn't resisting bringing my OC, Dan Bryce, from my story 'Manhunt' into this one-shot. Not exactly sure how long and arduous the adoption process is in the States, but I figured a year could be long enough for Arwin to have legally adopted Kit as his son. Happy holidays, everyone!


	11. Lodylodylody II

_I'll Be Out For Christmas_

_By Lodylodylody _

*************

_author's note:__ This story takes place in the same reality as my Halloween story: __Stronger than Magic __in Woundedhearts' __Halloween: Tricks and Treats Collection._

*************

The _S.S. Tipton_ was in port, where it was destined to stay for a few weeks. All the students enrolled in the semester at sea program were already home for the holiday vacation, and most of the staff would be departing shortly as well. The majority of them were looking forward to spending time with their families.

Emma Tutweiller didn't have any such plans. Her parents were deceased and she had no close relatives. As such, she never gave much thought to the holidays and usually wasn't concerned about spending them alone. However, this December she was giving more thought than usual to Christmas…because she was still trying to figure out the perfect gift for the brand new 'special someone' in her life.

"Hey Red," Connie called out a greeting as Emma stepped into the cabin that they now pretty much shared.

"Hey yourself Red," Emma answered as she walked up to the shorter woman and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The shared nickname referred to the women's similar hair colors, though only Emma's was natural. But their tresses were hardly the only thing they had in common.

If anyone had ever told Emma that two adult women who'd been ardently heterosexual their whole lives would fall madly in love with one another, she would have laughed in their face. Yet, there they were. After their first kiss on Halloween night, the two had felt a connection that was far beyond any previous relationship either of them had ever known.

"I finally got done packing," Connie commented. "My mom called this morning to double-check the flight times. So in two days I'll be back in Minnesota."

"I'll miss you," came Emma's response. "And I'm sorry I won't have a present for you until you get back. But let's face it, our shopping options are somewhat limited when we're out at sea."

"Well, actually…about that…I have something to ask you."

Emma recognized the look in her girlfriend's eyes. Connie was someone who could find enthusiasm pretty easily, even if her plans were sometimes…hastily conceived.

"How about for Christmas, your gift for me is that you agree to accept my gift for you?" Connie smiled at her sweetly and handed her an envelope.

Opening it, Emma discovered a plane ticket to Minneapolis.

"Will you come spend the holidays with me and my family?" Connie asked.

Emma found herself running through a mixture of emotions. "Oh…oh my. Wow."

Connie studied her lover's face. "You don't think this is a good idea, do you?"

"No, it's not that. I…I'm just not sure. I didn't even know you'd told your family about us."

A nervous laugh escaped Connie's lips and Emma's eyes widened in outrage.

"You haven't told your family? You haven't told them and you want me to just show up on their doorstep?"

"Don't be mad," Connie pleaded. "I just thought if they met you…got to know you. It would be easier to tell them once they see how wonderful you are."

"Don't try to butter me up," the school teacher warned. "Don't you see how badly this could go?"

Connie appeared as if she were going to argue for a moment, but then looked down towards the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said in a defeated tone. "I was stupid. I just don't know how we're supposed to handle things like this."

"I don't either," Emma admitted as she put her arms around the shorter woman. She hated to see Connie upset. "Do you think there's some sort of lesbian training manual we could read? Because that would be a real help."

Connie laughed. "I actually found one online," she cracked. "But it didn't deal with these kinds of problems." Her smile turned noticeably sly. "But it had all sorts of suggestions for things to do in the bedroom."

"You're lucky you're so cute," Emma said before kissing her.

The two women continued to talk about how and when to let Connie's family know about their new relationship. It was a topic fraught with complications. For one thing, the relationship itself was so new. There was a nagging fear in the back of Emma's mind that it could all turn out to be just a phase that one or both of them were going through.

Of course, that was her head talking. Her heart was utterly convinced that Connie was her soul mate.

"I know it wasn't a great plan," Connie reiterated. "But I thought, if nothing else, we could just pretend to be friends and still spend the holidays together." She paused. "I want to be with my family…but I don't want to be away from you for so long."

"Well, I suppose it might work," Emma said, surprising herself somewhat. "I am a little curious to meet your family after all."

"So you'll come with me?" Connie was all but bursting with excitement as she asked the question.

"Oh…alright," she answered with a smile. It was hard to deny Connie anything when she gave her those puppy dog eyes.

"Great! I already packed your stuff too!"

Emma shook her head in amusement…and hoped that neither of them would regret this decision.

*************

The plane ride was long and bumpy, as the weather was fairly rough. But Emma had never been afraid of flying and wasn't bothered by the turbulence. Connie also remained calm, occupying her time with a portable DVD viewer she'd rented at the airport for the flight.

"What are you watching now?" Emma asked as she glanced towards the screen and saw cheerleaders.

"_Bring It On: In It to Win It_," came the answer.

Emma was confused. She was familiar with _Bring It On_, it was one of her favorite movies. But that was clearly not what was being shown on the screen.

"They've made a bunch of sequels to the original," Connie explained. "They all went straight to video."

"Are they any good?"

"Nowhere near the first one," Connie admitted. "But I like this one." She hooked up an extra set of earphones to the player so that Emma could watch the movie with her. And no, it was not as good as the original film…but it did pass the time.

"See that one girl," Connie said as she pointed to one of the characters on the screen. "Don't you think I look just like her? If I dyed my hair blonde, we could be twins."

Emma studied the image carefully before finally shaking her head. "No, I just don't see it."

Connie rolled her eyes. "You're crazy. We're almost identical."

"No, you're much prettier," Emma replied, getting a smile from her girlfriend. "She does look familiar though. Who is she?"

"Jennifer Tisdale," Connie answered. "She's Ashley Tisdale's sister."

"Hmm…talented family," Emma commented.

The two women spent the rest of the flight watching the movie, and arguing about the resemblance, or lack thereof, that Connie had to the actress.

*************

Connie's parents, Ron and Sue, were possibly the two nicest people Emma had ever met. They had been absolutely delightful on the long drive from the airport to their home in the country, and had repeatedly embarrassed Connie in the way that only parents could.

"Oh and then there was the time when she was twelve," Sue said, as she began another story about her daughter.

"Mom, please," Connie said in exasperation. "Emma doesn't want to hear any of this."

"Oh, you're very wrong there," the school teacher said with a smirk, causing Connie to groan.

Fortunately, it was then that they arrived at their destination. The family homestead was very picturesque…and with the thick blanket of snow covering the ground and the bright decorations in all the windows, Emma felt a wave of Christmas cheer sweep over her. She was suddenly very glad she'd agreed to spend the holidays with Connie.

Once inside, Emma was introduced to the rest of the family. Connie's teenage brother Ron Jr., Grammy Dora, and Manny the Labrador…the single largest dog that Emma had ever seen.

Manny was also a very affectionate dog, and proved this by knocking Emma over and licking her in the face several times before Connie and Ron Jr. could rescue her.

The guest room that Emma was shown to was very nice. Even better, it shared a bathroom with Connie's room. The two of them could easily go back and forth to each other's rooms without anyone noticing. Not that they planned to engage in any wild debauchery…but it would be nice to be able to cuddle late at night after everyone had gone to bed.

*************

The first time they all sat down to dinner was when the complications started. Things had gone swimmingly at first. Since it was known that Emma had no family of her own, Ron and Sue had made it their mission to make her feel welcome. Conversation at the dinner table had been so warm and comfortable. Emma found that she really liked these people, and could easily understand how such a family could produce a woman as wonderful as Connie.

But then…they started asking Connie about her romantic prospects.

Emma almost had to laugh at first. When Connie told her family that she had broken up with her ex-boyfriend for good, they had all cheered. Literally…every family member had stood up and cheered.

Obviously, Connie's former beau was not well-liked.

But then came the awkward part, as all of them began to give Connie advice on how to find a good man. Emma felt uncomfortable, and more than a little territorial. She wanted very much to let them all know that Connie didn't need a good man. They had each other…they were in love.

It felt bad…to sit there in silence…unable to share the truth with these happy, likable people. If they knew the truth, would they stare at her in shock? Would they suddenly cast hostile looks in her direction? Hurl insults and throw her out of their home? They might not. Emma was probably being overly dramatic. But just the possibility that such things could happen…it was so disheartening.

Emma had found someone that she loved, that loved her. Why should anyone else have a problem with that?

As she quietly mulled over these depressing thoughts, Emma was taken off guard when Connie bravely asked her family a question.

"If I found someone who made me happy…would it matter if it were a man or a woman?"

Emma looked over to Connie, who was doing her best to keep her expression neutral, and was also decidedly not looking towards Emma…as if that action would stop her family from drawing any conclusions.

Ron and Sue both had smiles on their faces, apparently having missed the serious undertone in their daughter's question.

"What? You want to try being Lebanese?" her father joked, mispronouncing the word on purpose.

The joking suddenly ceased when Grammy Dora turned to Connie and asked matter-of-factly, "Is that why you brought your friend along? Are you and her together?"

Both Emma and Connie's expressions matched at that moment…wide-eyed and worried. The rest of the family couldn't help but notice.

"You two…are together, aren't you?" Sue asked.

"Oh…man," Ron Jr. commented. He looked to his sister with an ill-at-ease expression. Then he turned to Emma and his expression turned into…something else. The gleam in his eyes when he looked toward her only added to her discomfort.

Connie reached over and Emma took hold of her hand.

"Yes, Emma and I together. I love her."

A moment passed. Then Sue clucked her tongue.

"Well, honestly Connie," she said with a smile. "Why didn't you tell us right off the bat?"

Ron let out a hearty laugh. "Girl always has to make things more complicated." He got up and walked over behind Emma's chair. He leaned down and gave her a brief hug before turning his attention to Connie. "If you'd told us we could have had a proper welcome for her."

"You…aren't upset?" Connie asked, sounding as shocked as Emma felt.

"Why would we be?" Sue replied. "We could tell Emma was a lovely person as soon as we met." She paused for a moment and then reached over to smack Ron Jr. in the back of the head. This finally caused the teen to stop leering at Emma.

"Are we surprised?" Ron Sr. went on. "Sure. But why would we be upset?"

"As long as Connie never goes back to that no good punk," Grammy Dora chimed in. "I don't care if she dates a Martian, much less another woman."

Yes, the first time they all sat down to dinner together was when all the complications started…and also when they ended. Emma was shown nothing but warmth and love (and a bit of unwanted lust from Ron Jr., but hey…what can you do?)

And though she felt guilty about never finding the perfect gift for Connie (she settled for buying her all the _Bring It On_ movies on Blue-Ray) Emma would always remember that particular Christmas as a special one.

The first Christmas of many that she and Connie would spend together.

*************

The End.

_author's note:__ Another holiday adventure for Emma and Connie. By the way, what should their relationship name be? Conweiller? Tutnie? _

_Connie is played by Jennifer Tisdale. Since nobody on the show thinks Maddie looks like Ashley Tisdale, we can assume nobody would think Connie looks like Jennifer either. _


	12. James Doyle

**Blame it on the Eggnog**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Christmas break drew near, and the Martin boys could hardly wait to accompany London back to Boston, especially since they'd been invited to the small Christmas Eve gathering she'd arranged in her suite. Woody also relished the thought, having been invited to stay with the Martins. After initially refusing, Cody eventually prevailed upon London to let Bailey stay with her.

The chopper lifted off the helipad of the _S.S. Tipton_, sailing off the coast of North Carolina, and headed north toward Boston, where it would land in a few hours upon the roof of the Tipton hotel.

Back at the Tipton, Esteban Ramirez, the acting General Manager, took a call in his office.

"Ah, Mr. Moseby," greeted Esteban. "So nice to hear from you."

"Yes, yes," replied Moseby, quickly dispensing with the pleasantries. "Is everything ready for London's arrival?"

"Yes, Mr. Moseby," Esteban reported enthusiastically. "Her suite is ready, and all of the arrangements have been made for her Christmas party."

"Very good," approved Moseby. "Just one more thing."

"Anything, Mr. Moseby," replied Esteban.

"You don't have to restate my name in every sentence," admonished Moseby.

"Sorry, Mr..." began Esteban. "Er, I'm sorry. Now what was it?"

"I'm trusting London to host this event with a minimum of supervision," instructed Moseby. "However, under no circumstances is there to be any alcohol at the event. Ban it from the entire floor if you have to!"

"Very good," replied Esteban. "I will see to it that this party is high and dry."

"See that you do," said Moseby. "Good evening, Esteban."

"Good evening, sir," concluded Esteban, hanging up the phone.

A short time later, the chopper arrived with the five teens. As soon they unloaded, the staff quickly ushered them inside so the chopper could vacate the pad and make way for the second chopper, carrying London's luggage.

"Traveling light, I see," snarked Bailey.

London sighed. "Yeah, daddy says we have to cut back on fuel in this economy."

Woody and the twins proceeded down to the 23rd floor, where their mother greeted them with a hug.

"So good to see you," said Carey Martin as she hugged her boys.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin," greeted Woody, holding his arms out for a hug. Feeling the generosity of the Christmas spirit, Carey granted his request for a hug.

"Um, Woody," protested Carey after the hug had lasted far longer than she'd have liked. "You can let go now."

"Oh," said Woody, an air of disappointment in his voice. "Sorry."

More than a little creeped-out that Woody had the hots for their mother, the boys quietly followed them into the suite.

Meanwhile, Bailey watched as a valet lovingly hung up her dresses in the closet of London's guest room.

"This is incredible!" marveled Bailey. "I feel like a princess."

London grinned. "Isn't my life grand?"

Bailey sighed. "After seeing what you left behind, I guess I understand why life aboard the _Tipton _has been so hard on you."

London scoffed. "Don't patronize me, farm-girl!"

"Excuse me?" objected Bailey. "I was just trying to be a good friend."

"Do I look like I need your pity?" huffed London.

"That wasn't my intention at all," defended Bailey.

"Whatever," dismissed London. "Just keep to yourself, and we'll get through this break."

"If that's the way you want it," conceded Bailey.

Meanwhile, Zack and Woody sneaked in through the service entrance carrying a plain paper bag, with Arwin in tow...that is, what appeared to be Arwin.

"Dude, I can't believe that worked," marveled Woody.

"Ah," grunted Arwinstein.

"Keep it down, both of you!" ordered Zack. "You'll blow our cover."

The three of them proceeded down to the sub-basement, where Zack finished cleaning the foundation makeup off of Arwinstein just as Arwin returned.

"What are you boys doing down here?" asked Arwin.

"Um...we found your driver's license, and we wanted to give it back to you," Woody said sheepishly as he handed the Arwin his "borrowed" ID, prompting a roll of the eyes from Zack.

"Oh, thank heavens!" exclaimed Arwin, putting the card back in his wallet. "I've been looking all over for it!"

"Yeah," added Zack, "And Woody really wanted to meet Arwinstein."

Arwin smiled. "Yes, it was nice of Esteban to let him come over for the holidays. Mr. Moseby never would've allowed that."

"There's a lot of things Moseby won't let us do," added Woody, at which Zack signaled him to zip it.

"Shouldn't you boys be getting ready for the big party?" noted Arwin.

"Absolutely," replied Zack, making his exit and dragging Woody with him.

"Have a good time," wished Arwin, calling out as the boys left.

Zack and Cody had just finished getting into their tuxedos when their heard a knock on the door. The pushed past each other to answer the door, and Cody won the race, rewarded by a view of Bailey looking positively stunning in her poinsettia-red dress. Not to be disappointed, Zack also got a good look at his old friend Max, looking uncharacteristically feminine in her dark green evening gown.

"You ladies are looking very festive this evening," complimented Cody.

"I can see why you're into this guy," commented Max. "He's a charmer."

"Yeah, he gets it from me," added Zack. "Glad you could join us, Max."

"When I heard you boys were back in town, I knew it was a party I couldn't miss," replied Max.

"Well, then we'd best not keep our public waiting," said Zack, leading Max off to the 25th floor.

"I'm glad you're not letting London scare you off," commented Cody after his brother and Max had left.

"Trust me, what London really needs is for someone to stand up to her," explained Bailey.

"All right," approved Cody. "Then let's take a stand together."

Even though London had kept the guest list fairly small, she still managed to throw a memorable Christmas party, complete with Connect 3 performing old Christmas standards.

"Wow, eggnog!" marveled Bailey as she and Cody walked past one of the refreshment tables. "My grandma used to make the best eggnog. Of course, I could only handle one glass of it."

"Trust me, you could draw the whole bowl of this stuff," noted Cody. "Moseby insisted on a dry event, so it's the crappy non-alcoholic kind."

"Ah, feathers!" pouted Bailey. "I'll probably have some later, anyway."

Little did they know, Zack stood ready to remedy the situation. Woody stood guard (mainly by obscuring Zack from half the room's view) as Zack produced a 1-liter bottle from inside his jacket.

_Ron Rico 151-Proof, _thought Zack to himself as he opened the bottle. _This should liven up the party. _With that, Zack proceeded to pour the entire bottle into the eggnog bowl. He panicked for a moment when his mother helped herself first.

"Esteban," called Carey after taking a drink. Zack began sweating bullets.

"Yes, Carey?" answered Esteban.

"This is the best eggnog I've ever tasted!" declared Carey, pouring him a glass. "Here, try some."

Esteban took a drink. «¡Díos mío!» exclaimed Esteban. "That _is _good!"

Word got around about the extra special eggnog, and before long, the staff brought in a fresh bowl. Zack signaled to Woody, who produced a second bottle of Ron Rico from inside his jacket.

"Didn't think we were gonna need this," muttered Zack as he poured in the second bottle.

Among those partaking of the eggnog was Bailey Pickett. For some reason, she seemed to be the only person who understood what made this eggnog so special. Nonetheless, the way it burned going down made her think of her grandmother. For this reason, she helped herself to at least three glasses. Eventually, she forgot all about her squabble with London, and felt decidedly mellow about the whole evening.

"Bailey!" called Cody, who'd been looking throughout London's cavernous suite for his girlfriend. "Oh, thank goodness I found you! I only took a sip of that eggnog. I think Zack spiked it."

"No shit, Sherlock!" slurred Bailey, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Oh gosh!" exclaimed Cody. "I'm too late. You're inebriated."

"Why don't you have a glass," suggested Bailey. "Maybe you won't feel the need to use all them fifty-cent words."

"Bailey!" called London.

"Would you excuse me?" requested Bailey as she stumbled her way over to London.

"Mom!" called Cody to his mother, whom he found waltzing haphazardly about the floor with Esteban."

"Oh, hello dear," greeted Carey. "Did you know Esteban is an incredible dancer?"

Cody was well aware of this, as Esteban's dancing had once won a cash prize that he used to finance his sister's _quinceñera. _However, Esteban's dancing in his current state could hardly be described as graceful. Seeing that neither of them would be any help, he went off in search of some other responsible adult.

"I've got a pick to bone with you!" said London as Bailey took a seat beside her on the couch.

"Ah, lighten up," replied Bailey, patting London on the knee. "It's Christmas!"

"No," slurred London, who'd obviously sampled the eggnog herself. "You listen to me. I don't like you."

"Clearly," said Bailey. "Honestly, I don't get it."

"It's not fair," pouted London as she started to cry, her low tolerance for alcohol demolishing any control she had over her emotions. "You've got a gorgeous hot body that you didn't spend a nickel on. And you look fabulous in off-the-rack outfits! Why can't I be beautiful like you?"

"What?" exclaimed Bailey. "That's ridiculous! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

"I'd be better be! I spend a fortune to look this good!"

"Nonsense!" argued Bailey, who for some reason felt compelled to play with London's long black tresses. "Your hair, your eyes, your skin tone. You didn't pay anything for those. They're all you."

"Aw, that's so sweet," gushed London. "Would a pretty girl like you like to dance with a pretty girl like me?"

"I'd be delighted," said Bailey, who took London's hand and helped her stumble to her feet. The two roommates took to the dance floor and pranced about. They took turns leading, laughing as they bumped into other couples who were similarly tipsy.

"You really should dump Cody," urged London as she drew Bailey closer.

"This again?" replied Bailey. "What's this about? Do you want him for yourself?"

"Not him," said London.

"I don't get it."

"You could do so much better than him," declared London.

"London, are you saying..."

"Look," interrupted London, pointing their joined hands at the ceiling above them. "Mistletoe."

Before Bailey could object, London crashed her lips into hers. The sensation of London's warm, soft kiss cut through the alcohol-induced numbness, allowing her to enjoy the full sensation. Not entirely sure of what she was doing, Bailey nonetheless opened her lips and allowed London to explore with her tongue.

It turned out to be, bar none, the best kiss she'd ever experienced. A kiss from a girl, something she'd never even considered accepting. She'd never before thought it possibly for a kiss to be both tender and aggressive. As she had on the dance floor, she seized her turn to take the lead, sucking the air out of the heiress' lungs, causing London to moan gently into her mouth.

The kiss couldn't possibly have lasted more than about ninety seconds, but it seemed to have gone on forever. They drew apart, both of them feeling light-headed, and they collapsed onto the couch.

The next morning, Zack and Woody sat in front of the computer, editing all of the video footage they'd shot.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble for this," noted Woody, more proud than worried.

"Why do you think we're doing this while mom's nursing a hangover?" replied Zack.

"Speaking of which, did you see her and Esteban out on the dance floor?"

"Dude, I'm looking at it right now," said Zack. "Man, I didn't know they had such chemistry."

"Well, they were three sheets to the wind."

"Yeah, but I don't think we can blame all of it on the eggnog."

Suddenly, the footage of London and Bailey moving beneath the mistletoe came up.

"What is _that?" _asked Woody.

"Um, nothing," denied Zack, quickly fast-forwarding past it.

Meanwhile, London attempted to nurse her hangover, finding that the bright light seemed to leak through her slumber mask.

"London, are you okay?" asked Bailey as she walked in.

"Do I look okay?" croaked London, not moving.

"Here, drink this," offered Bailey.

"What is it?" asked London as she sat up and took the mug.

"It's an old family remedy," explained Bailey.

Willing to try anything, London drank it down. Within about an hour, she still had a hangover, but found it quite bearable.

"Thanks," said London. "I really needed that."

"London, we need to talk about last night," exhorted Bailey.

"Oh," said London. "I'm really sorry. It was the eggnog."

"No," argued Bailey. "All that did was bring out the fact that you're attracted to me." Bailey paused for a moment. "And I'm attracted to you."

London sighed. "I guess there's no denying it."

"London," asked Bailey. "Are you gay?"

"No," London replied quickly. "At least, I don't think I am."

"Me neither," agreed Bailey.

"I mean, most of the time I'm into guys," elaborated London. "But every so often, I meet a girl I like."

Bailey thought back through the friends who had come to visit London. One in particular stuck out in her mind.

"You were into Maddie, weren't you?" deduced Bailey.

"I still am," admitted London.

"Look, London," said Bailey, getting back to the main point. "I love Cody, and I'm really hoping our relationship can survive this."

"I know," replied London. "I don't really want you to dump him for me. But it does make me wonder how we're going to handle this when we get back to the ship."

Bailey sighed. "One day at a time, I suppose."

Later that day, Bailey stopped by the Martin suite, and served Carey a mug of her family hangover remedy, which revived her enough to ground Zack for the rest of Christmas break. She also forced Zack to call Moseby and take full responsibility for the incident so as to absolve Esteban.

The next day, Cody spiffied himself up in preparation for a Boxing Day double-date with Bailey, Esteban, and Carey.

"I can't believe you're leaving me here all by myself," whined Zack.

"Dude, I didn't do anything," defended Cody. "Why should I suffer for your prank?"

"You're right," granted Zack. "It's just, we always used to get into these sorts of things together."

"Those were some good times," admitted Cody. "But this time you went too far."

"Oh, come on!" argued Zack. "Everybody knew that eggnog was spiked. Nobody really wanted a dry party. I provided them a way to let loose and be able to tell Moseby with impunity that they had nothing to do with it. Deep down, they're all thanking me."

"Maybe," granted Cody. "Anyway, you've got Woody to keep you company. And somehow, I don't think being grounded is gonna stop you."

"Never did before," admitted Zack, before changing the subject. "I can't believe you let Bailey off so easily."

Cody shrugged. "Considering how many times I've screwed up, I owe her won."

"Point taken," agreed Zack, who then tossed his brother a small box. "Merry Christmas, bro."

Cody smiled and embraced his brother. "Merry Christmas, Cody."

After they'd returned to the ship, Cody played the mini DVD that Zack had given him for Christmas: The only remaining copy of the footage of Bailey and London making out.

Cody grinned devilishly. "Merry Christmas, indeed."

**The End**

_Yes, it would've been easier to steal liquor from the hotel's supply than manipulating Arwinstein into buying it...easier, but not as funny. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Tiger002 III

**A/N: Normally I try to keep my religious views out of my stories, this is an exception.**

**This story takes place in the AU of my fic, Separated but not Apart, which will explain why some things might not make sense. Basically, the twins were separated when their parents died in 2007, but in the summer of 2009 they came back together.**

**A Brother's Love by Tiger002**

_"What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing?  
Would the song still survive without 5 golden rings"  
Would you still wanna kiss without mistletoe?  
What would happen if God never let it snow?  
What would happen if Christmas Carols told a lie?  
Tell me what you would find"_

**December 24 2008**

Zack Martin walked along the snowy streets of Chicago. The windy city was living up to its reputation that Christmas Eve, continuously blowing snow into Zack's face. Even with his heavy coat, the snow still bombarded the 15 year old. He enjoyed playing in the snow, but now that it was more annoying than fun, he just wanted to find the Wal-Mart so he could get out of the cold.

Memories of snowball fights with his brother back at the Tipton filled his mind. He remembered three years ago when his dad came, but instead of going snowboarding, they were all stuck in the hotel. Even though it wasn't the Christmas he had hoped for, he had his family, his brother and his parents. Things were different now though. That family was a thing of the past.

As he walked into the doors of the Wal-Mart, he noticed an elderly man ringing a bell. He turned and saw the Salvation Army container that customers were dropping spare change in. Maybe when he came out, he'd give a couple cents, but for now, he had more important things to do.

Zack battled his way through the crowds of last minute shoppers. Just like all those other people he needed to find that perfect last minute gift. He had been going out with his current girlfriend for almost a month, and promised he'd bring her back something special from Chicago.

The holiday music played from the speakers around the store, but most people were too caught up with their own concerns to notice the music playing. Even with all the noise, Zack could make out the chorus to "Silent Night." He found it ironic that a song like that was playing at a time like this. It didn't bother him though; he wasn't really in the Christmas mood anyway.

After fighting his way through the throngs of people, he finally made it to the jewelry department where various shoppers were looking for that perfect something. All he wanted was something cheep, that his girlfriend would love. How hard could it be? He finally came upon a brilliantly crafted gold necklace that would go perfectly with her blond hair. Once he saw the price though, he decided Stacy could live without it.

"Do you have anything cheaper?" he asked a worker as he was restocking a shelf.

"Let me guess, shopping for a girlfriend?"

"How could you tell?"

"What other reason would a teenage boy have to come to the jewelry department on a Christmas Eve?"

"So, can you help a brother out?" Zack asked.

"Yea," the salesman said as he pulled out a pair of earrings from a box.

"Wow, those are beautiful," Zack said admiring the various reds and blues in them.

"And only $59.95."

That was more than Zack wanted to spend, but it would be worth it to make Stacy that happy. He could just imagine how happy she would be, when he'd find the perfectly romantic way to give her that gift. Zack could hardly think of anything besides anticipation for that look on her face as he went to the checkout. His joy was short lived though when he saw the massively long lines and few registers open. Doesn't Wal-Mart know that they would be busy on a day like this? He was sure that a place as big as this could find enough people to work Christmas Eve. After all, he was a paying customer, and he deserved better treatment then having to wait an hour to buy a simple gift.

The teen noticed a young boy in line in front of him, holding what appeared to be a box of Nike shoes. Zack could sense the excitement in the boy as he paced around, and kept glancing down at the box. It seemed strange how the boy could be so excited when his clothes were old and torn, and his brown hair was covered in dirt.

Zack gazed around at anything and everything around him, just looking for something that would make him less bored. All he had to do was wait for the line front of him to buy their various things, then it would be his turn, then he could buy the earrings and get out of the store, and then go back to the hotel and spend the rest of day just relaxing in the warm.

Eventually, the line moved until it was the little boy's turn, much to Zack's relief. The little boy handed the cashier the shoes with an expression of pure joy and Zack couldn't believe what he heard. "Sir, I want to buy these shoes, for my best friend please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just his size. Could you hurry sir, Daddy says there's not much time. You see, he's been hurting for quite a while and I know these shoes will make him smile, and I want him to look beautiful if he goes to meet Jesus tonight."

Zack's mind froze for a second. Unexplainable joy radiated form the boy as he handed the cashier old wrinkled bills for what seemed like an eternity. Surprisingly, Zack didn't mind the wait, but instead was entranced by the love the boy had. Once he had exhausted the supply of bills, he dug deep in his pockets and began giving change to the cashier. Franticly he searched for more money, but he couldn't find anymore. The cashier counted the money several times, hoping by some miracle there would be enough, but he was still twenty dollars short. "I'm sorry son, there's just not enough here."

The little boy then looked to the teen standing behind him. His piercing gaze told Zack that there was something he had to do. "He's made these months good at our house, though most of the time he just did without. Tell me sir, what am I going to do; somehow I've got to buy him, these Christmas shoes."

Zack pulled out his wallet, and saw he didn't have enough money to both buy the gift for Stacy and help this boy. He wanted to help, but he also promised her the gift. Zack glanced to the box in his hand to the tears running down the boy's check. He knew there was only one option.

Zack laid the money down; he knew he had to help him out. He'd never forget the look on the boy's face when he said, "He's gonna look so great!"

The boy ran out of the store with the bag and joy erupting form his body. Zack dropped the earrings and ran after the boy, hoping to learn a little more about him. "What's your name?" Zack yelled as they entered the snow filled streets.

"Gabriel"

The wind and snow picked up, blinding the teen as he searched franticly for his target. All around him, all he could see was the white fury. After a few seconds the sudden gust of wind died down, However, the boy was nowhere to be found.

Zack stood there for a second, wondering what he should do now. There was something different about that boy. He knew he caught a glance of heaven's love through him. Zack was certain that they were both there at that exact register and time for a reason. He knew that God sent that little boy to remind him of what Christmas was all about. The boy's words continued to echo in his mind.

"_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my best friend please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just his size. Could you hurry sir, Daddy says there's not much time. You see, he's been hurting for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make him smile, and I want him to look beautiful if he goes to meet Jesus tonight."_

Zack looked into the heavens above. Even in the cloudy skies, he saw a small glimmer of blue. The twin sent up a silent prayer for the little boy. He thought his brother would be proud of him, wherever he was now.

**_**

**December 25 2009**

"Sweet Victoria, a PSP," Cody said excitedly as he opened up his Christmas gift.

"We thought you guys would like that," Bruce said sitting in his chair glancing through his new book.

"That should be all the gifts," Victoria said as she began gathering the wrapping paper that covered the floor.

Zack and Cody went up to their room to try out their new video games while their parents put the cinnamon rolls in the oven as they did every Christmas. "It's good to have you with us this year Codes."

"It's nice to have a real family this year," he said with a twinge of regret in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about the people I was with last year."

"You weren't alone?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "I was in the homeless shelter in Chicago then. One of my best friends there was a 9 year old boy named Gabriel. I wish I knew what happened to him." Zack thought for a second. It couldn't be just a coincidence. "I remember for Christmas, he somehow got me a pair of Nike shoes."

"The little boy in the checkout line," Zack said to himself. It seemed impossible, but it had to be the same boy. "Cody, I was with him when he bought those shoes. I helped him pay for them. I would have never guessed they were for you."

Cody's mind couldn't comprehend those words. Back then, he never thought he would see Zack again. Instead, the sacrifice his brother made, allowed him to continue on his journey "Thank you Zack," Cody said embracing his brother in a hug.

"No problem bro, I'm glad I was able to help."

"You remember those tattered shoes I had when we met during the summer?"

"Yea." Zack had remembered how dirty they were and that they were nearly falling apart, just like the rest of his clothes.

"Those were the shoes Gabriel gave me. With all the traveling and fighting I was forced to do, they were pretty beat up, but they lasted long enough."

"Wow, this is incredible. I'm glad that after you did so much to protect me, I was able to help you."

"It doesn't matter how or where, we're in this together."

Zack leaned back on the floor, against his bed and turned on his new DS, and prepared to play his new game and Cody did the same with his PSP.

Just as the older twin was getting into his game, he glanced up and noticed a small package sitting on his bed. "Where'd that come from?" he asked as he picked it up. It was neatly wrapped with a red bow, and brown paper, but no tag.

"Open it." Cody instructed. It must have been a present they missed.

Zack did and he saw a brilliantly crafted gold necklace. Attached to it was a note. _'"Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for by this some have entertained angels without knowing it", from Gabriel'_

"How is this possible?"

"He must be an angel Zack."

"Merry Christmas guys." They turned and saw a person they thought was only a part of their past standing at the other side of the room. The little boy seemed to be radiating with glory. He smiled as he leapt through the closed window, and when the twins ran to look, they saw him fly away, on breathtaking white wings.

_

_"You'd say that today holds something special  
Something holy and not superficial  
So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more"_

_Christmas Must be Something More, Taylor Swift_

_

**A/N: I was inspired by the song "Christmas Shoes" for this, and used its lyrics throughout the story. It brings me to tears nearly every time I hear it, and the message is so true. This time of year, it's easy to get caught up in all festivities of the holidays and forget what truly matters. I encourage you, this Christmas to not just make it one to remember for you and your family, but also for those you may not know in need. A simple gift can change a life. I promise, you won't regret your sacrifice. **


	14. lodylodylody III

_**Christmas Layover**_

_By Lodylodylody _

*************

As far as airport bars went, it wasn't a bad place. It just wasn't where Marion Moseby had hoped to spend the night.

But that was where he would be spending it. He and many other unhappy people who had been forced to stand by helplessly as a winter storm had grounded almost all flights up and down the East Coast. Moseby found himself wishing he left the ship a day earlier when most of the other staff had departed for their holiday break. But no…he'd decided to wait one more day to finish some paperwork, and his admirable work habits had stranded him in Washington, D.C.

It wasn't like he'd had any special plans for Christmas. He'd just hoped to spend it back in Boston. Instead, his Christmas Eve would almost surely take place in this bar amongst strangers. There were no hotel vacancies to be found.

Trying not to sink any deeper into depression, Moseby nursed his club soda and surveyed his surroundings. Normally, airports were an ideal location to engage in the sport of people watching, but under these circumstances everyone appeared remarkably similar. And why shouldn't they? None of them wanted to be there.

Nonetheless, one person in Moseby's field of vision did stand out, if only for the outright hostility she was showing to her cell phone.

"Damn defective technology," she said as she slammed the phone down on the bar. She huffed once before trying to compose herself. Adjusting her glasses and pushing some of her straight brown hair behind her ear, she looked around somewhat self-consciously to see if anyone had noticed her outburst.

"Problem with your phone?" Moseby asked when her gaze fell upon him.

"Yes, obviously," she answered. "Its batteries are dead, even though I had it fully charged this afternoon. I swear these things are designed to break down."

"Forcing us to buy new ones every few months," Moseby put in. "Yes, I know what you mean." He pulled out his own phone and presented it to her. "Do you need to call someone?"

"No, but thank you for offering. I was just trying to check my email. I had hoped that might have relieved my boredom."

Moseby nodded. "Where were you headed?"

"New York," she answered. "You?"

"Boston," he replied. Putting his phone away he stuck out his hand. "Marion Moseby."

"Samantha Samuels." She shook his hand firmly. "Good to meet you…Marion"

"Yes, yes," he said with a slight laugh. "That name got me teased quite a bit growing up."

"Well, it shouldn't have," Samantha responded. "It's a fine name. But children can be cruel." She paused. "I was called all sorts of names growing up. Beanpole. Olive Oyl." She sighed. "Lousy kids."

"Yes, children can be so immature. Well, I guess that goes without saying."

Samantha let out a slight laugh of her own.

*************

Conversation with a stranger was less boring than sitting in silence, so Moseby and Miss Samuels continued to talk. They found they had more in common than their disdain for mischievous children. Both were devoted to their careers. Both took pride in presenting themselves to the world as polished professionals. And both had often found themselves in bizarre situations because of teenagers.

"Crawling through the ventilation system?" Samantha said in astonishment. "Really?"

"Oh, they did it all the time," he said with a sigh.

"And then they end up on the same ship as you," she went on. "You poor man."

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful. For all the pain Zack and Cody have caused me over the years, they've never tried to give away one of the fifty states."

Samantha laughed again. Somehow the story of how Cory Baxter had almost returned ownership of Alaska to Russia was actually amusing under these conditions. Of course that may have had something to do with the fact that somewhere along the line she and Mr. Moseby had both switched from club soda to slightly stronger beverages.

"Still, I must admit being somewhat envious," Moseby continued. "I love my job. But to work in the White House…assisting the leader of the free world. It must have been fascinating."

"It…was." Samantha frowned. "I'm afraid I haven't found my new job anywhere near as satisfying. Public relations for a publishing house may pay the bills, but it just doesn't…I don't know. I mean it's not like I expected to stay in the White House forever. Administrations change."

"Yes," Moseby commented. "If only they always changed for the better."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "You're not a fan of our current President?"

Hearing the surprise in her tone, Moseby felt a twinge of annoyance. "I most certainly am NOT."

"Geez, sorry."

Feeling embarrassed, Moseby's tone turned sheepish. "No, no…I should apologize." He let out a nervous laugh as he looked at his glass. "I should have stuck with the club soda." Turning his gaze back towards Samantha, he continued. "Don't get me wrong. I'm very pleased that there's no longer any color barrier for the highest office in the land. But I would have much preferred that the first African-American president be a man who stood for policies that I actually supported. More than that, I can't stand this attitude so many people have that I should've voted for him just because we have similar skin tones. Do you know I've had people…WHITE people…tell me to my face that I'm not really black? Honestly! The ignorance and short sightedness…"

Realizing that his voice had steadily risen in volume, Moseby felt embarrassed again and looked back at his glass. "I suppose it's not very appropriate to talk politics at Christmas. I'm just a bit sensitive when it comes to this topic."

Samantha shook her head. "It's alright. Besides, I'm not exactly a fan of our President either." She paused. "The jerk cost me my job after all."

They both laughed.

*************

Conversation continued but not on political topics. Instead the focus turned to holiday plans. Ruined holiday plans.

"I guess I was looking forward to seeing some familiar faces back at the hotel," Marion explained. "After working there for so many years, the staff felt very much like a family. I was actually looking forward to being there on the day after Christmas more than anything, to see the people as they came back to work."

"That sounds nice," Samantha said wistfully. "I wasn't going to New York to see anyone special. The trip was really just a gift to myself. I thought I'd just shop, go to Times Square…find some distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Distract myself from the fact that I'm spending the holidays alone."

Moseby looked over and noticed the sadness in her eyes. "Nobody should be alone at Christmas." He glanced towards his watch. "And what do you know? We aren't."

She looked at him questioningly.

"It's past midnight," he explained. "Merry Christmas."

Merry Christmas to you too." She surprised herself by smiling when she said so.

A short while later, an announcement was made that a handful of flights were finally cleared to takeoff, Mr. Moseby's flight to Boston among them.

"I guess this is goodbye," Samantha said. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you as well." He paused for a moment. "You know with these long delays, I'm sure many passengers gave up and left the airport. There are probably a few seats available on my plane."

Samantha stared at him a moment, wanting to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding his words.

"Boston can be just as much a distraction as New York," he continued. "And I have friends at a certain hotel. Could probably arrange for a nice discount on your room. Perhaps even a complimentary stay."

She replied hesitantly. "I wouldn't want to impose on your generosity.

"Pish posh," he replied. "Consider it...consider it a Christmas present."

"Well," she finally said. "It couldn't hurt to check if your flight is full or not."

And so she did go with Moseby to his gate. As it turned out, there were seats available.

And both of them enjoyed Christmas that year.

New Year's Eve too.

*************

The End.

_**author's note:**_ _The other night_ _Elianna22 and I were chatting and she pointed out that if I keep pairing Miss Tutweiller with Connie, that leaves nobody for Moseby. That's when I realized that Samantha (from __**Cory in the House**__) is the PERFECT match for him. Please review. _


	15. Wyntirsno PI

**'I Believe'**

**By Wyntirsno**

**I hope this comes out all right, I was trying to write another story and this thought wouldn't go away. I know they are all probably to old to believe in Santa, but hey I am older than them (not going to say how much) and I still believe. This is my second story ever, I hope you like it. I was inspired by the episode 'The Wrong Stuff'.**

**I don't own anyone, Disney owns everyone except Santa. He owns himself ;)**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cody had stopped believing in Santa around the time when he started going to school; he knew that Zack still believed even though he denied it and he wished he could too. However, on the Christmas Eve after they turned six he got up to go to the bathroom and caught his parents putting presents under the tree. He heard them talking about which ones to put Santa's name on so he sat at the top of the stairs and watched until they were done; then he walked slowly back to his room feeling really let down at what he had seen. His family thought the next morning that he was sick because he just wasn't very enthusiastic about opening his gifts. He never told Zack what he saw because he didn't want to ruin his Christmas too. He eventually got over the disappointment and never really worried about it anymore, or at least that's what he told himself.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'On the ship'

In the middle of their competition to go to space with London, Woody and Cody had to take a test that London made up. When she was telling them about it she read the first question out loud.

"If you're traveling thru space in a pink rocket and you pass Santa's sleigh, who will get to moon first?" London read.

'I can't believe she is asking about Santa, doesn't she know there is no Santa?' Cody thought to himself.

'I wish there was, but I know the truth, I saw the real Santa's.' He thought sadly.

Suddenly Woody yelled, "I know, I know, Santa because he can travel the whole world in one night!"

Well Cody failed that test; he did try to make up for it when he read his report to London later in the competition.

"...I would use a laser to carve your face into the moon." Cody read.

"Oooo, then once a month there would be a full me!" London squealed.

"Where would you get a laser that big?" Woody asked.

"Maybe from Santa." Cody replied sarcastically. Of course he was sarcastic he knew there was no Santa.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Well it is Christmas again, and Cody and Zack are now sixteen. They are stuck on the ship because there is a storm keeping them from being able to dock. They have to stay at sea where it is safer, and all the kids have to stay over for Christmas. Most of the kids are happily decorating their rooms, and they got one of the classrooms to use for their Christmas party, although they are all disappointed that they can't go home; they are really getting into the fact that they are going to have Christmas with each other.

Woody had been decorating their cabin and singing carols for the last couple of weeks, even before he knew they were going to have to stay onboard. He was such an innocent little kid when it came to Christmas. He was sitting on his bed right now writing a letter to Santa.

"Cody, aren't you going to write your letter to Santa?" Woody asked his depressed roommate.

Cody was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling like he had been doing for the last couple of days after school. Luckily tomorrow was the last day before Christmas. He was so down because he and Zack didn't get to go home for Christmas. He missed his parents, he loved being on the ship but you were supposed to be home for the holidays. That is where his Santa's were.

"No Woody I haven't written to Santa since I was six." Cody said.

"WHAT?" Woody gasped. "You've got to be kidding."

"No Woody, I don't believe in Santa any more, I haven't for a really long time." Cody said blandly. "I wish I did, but there just isn't any real evidence that he exists."

"Wow, Cody I thought of anyone you would believe in someone like Santa, especially since you believed so strongly in 'Galapagos Gerti'. You know Santa's so much more likely to be real than she was." Woody said.

No response.

"You know you should write a letter anyway, maybe it would make you feel better. You could write down what is bothering you, or just what your deepest wish is for Christmas." Woody offered.

Cody thought about what Woody said and he thought maybe he had a point. He knew that it was good to get your feelings out.

"You know Woody maybe your right, I think I'll try it, thanks." Cody said.

'It can't hurt.' He thought to himself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile, Zack was busy helping decorate the classroom; he thought if he helped alot he might get a date for Christmas. Since he was the only boy helping out it was looking like a really good idea; the girls were really impressed that he was being so helpful, and he really was getting into it. When it came to Christmas he always felt like a little kid again, he only wished his brother felt the same.

He decided to take a break and went to get a smoothie. While he was sitting there he started thinking about how depressed Cody was this year, but then he never seemed really happy at Christmas. He stopped getting excited when they were about six, and it only got worse after their parents got divorced. He had been trying to get Cody to believe since they were little. That darned analytical mind of his just didn't want to listen. He just didn't know what to do anymore; he just knew he wanted Cody to be happier at Christmas time. He really needed to find something that would work this year since they were stuck away from home. He would miss his parents too, but he was happy as long as he had his brother with him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

(Cody's letter)

Dear Santa (or whoever),

My friend Woody told me that I should write this letter to get my feelings out so here it goes.

First off I really don't believe you are real, sorry. When I was 6 I caught my parents putting the Santa presents under the tree, and that was the end of my belief in you.

Second, I really am depressed that I am stuck here on this ship instead of being able to go home and see my family.

Oh, I know I have Zack here with me and for that I am very grateful, I probably wouldn't survive if he weren't here. He is my best friend, I know that he picks on me constantly, but I also know that no matter what he always has my back and will always be there if I need him. I wish I could be more like him; he is the stronger twin and doesn't let things bother him like I do. Zack has such a joy about him especially at this time of the year and that makes me happy that he does because I know that I worry him sometimes. I hate that he worries about me, so I try to be happy at Christmas, I really do.

You do know that it was at this time of the year that our parents split up right? _**[I don't think they ever said what time of year they split up]**_Things have never been the same for me since then. I used to wish that they would get back together, but I finally gave up on that dream. I guess the only dream I have left is that Bailey would see me in the same way that I see her, I doubt that will happen. I am not that good with girls; I fall in love to fast. I can't (and sometimes I wish I could) date many girls at a time like Zack does, not that I could get that many anyway.

So anyway I guess I just really need to see my parents, get the girl, and not worry my brother so much. I wish I could be as good in the rest of my life as I am in school. Do you think that you could help me with those things, oh great Santa Claus?

Well I guess it did help me to get some things off my chest, I'm glad Woody suggested this.

Cody

After Cody finished his letter he was wiped out so he laid it on his bedside table. He then rolled over and fell asleep.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Woody came home to his room and saw Cody asleep and his letter beside him. Being the nosey roommate that he is he decided to read it. After he finished he got an idea. They had one of those all-in-one printers in their room so they could print their homework assignments, so he took Cody's letter and made 2 copies. He put one in an envelope, wrote 'to: Santa' on it and took it with his to the mailroom. The other one he took over and gave it to Zack.

"Zack, I talked Cody into writing a letter to Santa and after I read it I thought you should too." Woody told Zack as he handed him the letter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Zack read the letter he got tears in his eyes and decided right then to quit picking on his brother so much about being a nerd and all the other mean things he called him. He also started trying to think of a way to get Cody his wishes.

He already knew he couldn't get the two of them home for Christmas, so he started working on the other two things.

First, he would only stop worrying when he knew Cody was happy, so his next priority was Bailey. That one wasn't going to be too hard, he already knew she liked his brother he could tell by the way she looked at him. Now he just had to figure out a way to give them both a little push.

ZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL

Later that day Zack went looking for London because he needed her help to get Cody and Bailey together.

"London, I need your help." Zack said to the heiress.

"Zack you know I don't help people." She told him.

"It will help you get a little more alone time in your room." Zack teased.

"Ok, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well I need something that will get Cody and Bailey to tell each other how they really feel about each other." Zack answered her.

"They can't know that anything is making them do it tho." He added.

"Well… I guess I could let you borrow my truth serum that Daddy gave me, it will make them tell the truth no matter what." London offered.

"London that would be great! Hey wait a minute what are you doing with truth serum?" Zack asked.

"It's best if you don't know." London answered with an evil little laugh.

Zack just looked at her oddly.

'That girl needs some help and I need to watch my drinks when I'm around her from now on.' He thought to himself.

ZCLBWZCLBWZCLBW

The next day Zack and Woody were on their way to lunch with London and they were all going to meet Cody and Bailey there. The three of them had a plan all worked out Zack just hoped it worked.

"Ok Woody, do you know what to do?" Zack asked his friend.

"Yep, I won't let you down Zack." Woody answered.

After they all got their lunches and sat at a table where they made sure Cody and Bailey sat together, Woody got up and went behind them and started ranting about when they were going to go thru the Bermuda Triangle later in the year.

"Guys I just know that the aliens are going to take us and run tests on us while they hold us captive." Woody said.

"No Woody there's not any alien's in the triangle." Cody said to his roommate.

Then he and Bailey started a long explanation for why so many ships and planes went missing in the Bermuda Triangle. While they were turned facing Woody, London put a drop of the truth serum in each of their drinks. London had said it takes about an hour for the full effects to start so they had time for the second phase of their plan. They all had study hall for their next class so it was a perfect time for the plan as they had no teacher.

They were all sitting there reading when Woody realized he had the wrong book for what they were suppose to be reading. He started to make a scene right there in front of everyone. Cody wanted to climb under his desk to get away and he was starting to get a headache. Instead he told his friend that he knew where to get him a book he could borrow for the class. He then got up and went to the supply closet to get one.

Woody and Zack high fived after he left.

In the mean time London had been pestering Bailey to go get her a pencil, she needed a pencil because hers had been accidentally (yeah right) broken and she didn't have anything to write with. London finally bugged her enough that she decided to get up and get one for her out of the supply closet. She just wanted to get away from London for a bit she wasn't feeling very well.

After each of them finally went into the closet Zack rushed up and shut and locked the door. He finally had them just where he wanted them and so far it had worked perfectly.

Little did he know?


	16. Woundedhearts PII

**A Helping Hand – Part II**

**By Woundedhearts**

"That man has no compassion." Justin told his friend as he and their son's walked back into the diner.

It had taken a good forty minutes to clean up the mess made by the two young boys, yet the way Edward was barking order's you would think the world was coming to an end.

"That man needs to learn some humility." David Barkley stated as he accepted the offered cup of coffee. "And a good kick in the…"

"Dad?" Billy shouted as he jumped onto his father's lap making the older man halt in mid sentence. "Dwight said we could come over for Christmas if we want to, even mom."

"That's great," David told the excited child. "Are you sure that's alright?" He asked Justin as the man placed several slices of pumpkin bread in front of the exhausted group.

"David we've known one another since before we could walk." He smiled. "Your family and family doesn't need an invitation. Besides, Mom's been baking like crazy."

"This is her favorite time of the year." David supplied as Billy jumped off of his lap and ran over to the tree with Dwight in hot pursuit. "As much as I love my wife, we all know she has no talent in the kitchen."

"What was that?" Sally said as she walked into the diner. "Was that a negative remark about my cooking skills?"

"No, no, of course not sweetie," David stuttered as she walked over and stood beside him. "I love your cooking; who knew tater tots were meant to bounce?" he chuckled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I think there much easier to digest that way."

David laughed as his wife gave him a playful slap on the arm. Billy ran over and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist as she returned the affectionate hug.

"I wonder what's taking Julie so long." Justin stated with concern looking out through the blinds in the window. "They should have been here by now."

"I'm sure she's fine, she knows how to handle herself in this kind of weather." Sally stated knowingly. "I'm sure they'll walk through that door any minute."

"I hope so, it's also after four and in a couple of hours it will be pitch black out there." Justin stated.

"Look give her another half hour, and if they aren't back by then. We'll go out and look." David advised. "But until then why don't we play a board game while we wait." He suggested thinking about the boys.

"You're right, but just to be on the safe side I'll flip on the weather channel." He exclaimed pulling out a remote and hitting the on switch.

Unless everyone was home and accounted for, blizzards had a tendency to make him nervous. He could still remember the night Fred and Clarisse knocked on his door to inform him of Karen's death. There was an awful blizzard that night too. And he had begged his wife to stay in a motel until it was over. But after some last minute holiday shopping she wanted to make sure the kids received their gifts from Santa on time, so she treaded up the mountain.

"Daddy, she'll be home soon." Dwight wrapped an arm around his waist and Justin grinned as he looked down into the smiling eyes of his son. "Nothing bad will happen." The child said understanding the circumstances.

"Let's play some Monopoly." Justin smiled and dragged his son across the diner as he was still attached to the older man's waist.

Yet, he found himself taking one last backwards glance, out the window. He sent up a prayer and prepared himself for a long wait.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Zack asked. "I have driven in snow storms before, coming from the northeast there pretty much a given."

Zack noticed the way she gripped the wheel in order to keep the truck steady on the icy road. The snow was now falling so hard their window of visibility was slowly shrinking and soon there would be a complete white out.

"And I don't?" Julie asked. "I grew up on a mountain top, so snow is pretty much a given here too."

"Since you apparently don't know what an accelerator is for, and don't know how to use one. We would be much better off if I drove." Zack argued causing Julie to glare at him.

"You know that is so typical." She shouted. "Why do all men think alike?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zack retorted.

"I mean, you seem to think that just because we weren't born with a second brain we have no way of getting through situations without you to guide us." She stated and was a little angry when he began to laugh.

"Is guy bashing something you enjoy?" Zack asked. "Seriously do you wake up in the morning and think of ways to put the whole male population down?"

"I do not _put down_ the whole male population, just the ones who deserve it." She argued.

"Meaning me?" He told her. "So why am I one of the lucky ones?"

"Let me guess, I'm a big city know it all, who thinks I'm too good for you country folk." Zack smirked.

"You were listening?" She said a little sheepishly and felt bad when he nodded. "I'm sorry; I guess I do tend to sound that way. It's been an interesting year. But that's no excuse to bash all men in general."

"So who was Ralph?" He wasn't sure what made him ask her that question, but it was too late to take it back so he figured he might as well go with it.

"First of all I don't know what makes you think I would even answer that question." She said. "And furthermore it's none of your business anyway."

"Just curious, because frankly you're much too pretty to be so bitter about romance." Zack stated as a matter of fact. "Isn't that reserved for old spinsters and cat ladies?"

Julie smiled in spite of herself. "I'm not bitter…just careful." She corrected him and glared when he snickered.

"And I'm guessing your demeanor is the result of what this guy may or may not have done to you?" Zack questioned and was received with silence.

"Alright no more questions concerning Ralph?" He smiled. "For now, that is."

"For now…I repeat, none of your business." She emphasized.

"We'll see." He corrected, alert to the dangers around them as the weather got worse.

"You're being rather arrogant aren't you?" She shook her head. "Listen up, and listen good, I don't believe my love life is up for discussion. You and I will get along a lot better if you remember that."

"We'll see." Zack replied again knowing it would get a rise out of her, she was too damn cute for her own good, especially while she was arguing with him.

"No we will not…how dare you suggest that you have any right to know about…" Julie began angrily taking her eyes off of the road for a split second as she turned her attention to her passenger.

"Julie look out!" Zack Shouted and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel as they skidded across the ice.

* * *

"Okay it's been long enough; I'm going out to look for them." Justin announced as the door flew open and he ran to greet the two new arrivals. "Where did you two come from, I thought you'd still be up at the cabin?"

"The phone went out and Mom got worried when you didn't arrive on time." Rick explained as he took his parka off and hung it on one of the hooks near the door, letting his brother help their mother out of hers.

"Man it's freezing outside, the snow is flying every which way, the wind is hallowing, and I'm surprised we made it into town without a scratch."

Rick suddenly looked up and noticed how silent everyone had become and along with his mother wondered what was going on. He immediately looked toward his brother and saw the worry and fear in his eyes. There had only been one other time his brother had looked like that, and he looked around at all the faces, and realized there was someone missing.

"Where's Julie?" Francine Carver asked her son before Rick had a chance to voice the question. "What happened?" She directed her question more to Justin than anyone else.

"I should have never let her go." Justin stated. "I couldn't make it to the airport to pick up the Martin boy and I sent her over instead."

"Okay, did you try calling Artie and Millie to see if she was still there?" Frances asked him calmly. "How long has she been gone?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago, but there was no answer, I'm sure they locked up and went to bed. She left about two and a half hours ago." He answered with worrisome eyes.

"Two and a half hours ago?" Rick bellowed. "It only takes a half hour to drive there each way. So she's been gone an hour and a half and you didn't even bother to call us. We could have come sooner and helped you look for her."

"We tried searching but couldn't find them, and don't yell at me, she wouldn't have needed to go to the airport if you hadn't called Kurt for help." Justin barked. "So if you're going to blame anyone, blame yourself."

"I was trying to help save the diner." Rick shouted trying to defend himself. "But then you wouldn't know anything about that, because all you can do is mope around and feel sorry for yourself."

"That's enough, this isn't helping anyone." Frances chimed in when the argument looked like it was getting heated. "We have to stay calm and focus on what needs to be done."

"Now has anyone called Fred or Clarisse?" Frances asked while the two brothers calmed themselves down.

Sally and David walked over and greeted the older woman. "We called a while ago, but they said that do to the bad weather they couldn't put out a search for them just yet, at least until it subsides a bit." She sighed obviously frustrated. "Also they have to be missing at least twenty four hours before they can do anything anyway."

"That's so like them, always by the book." Rick exclaimed hugging Billy and Dwight to him than walking over to the TV Set that sat on one of the countertops. "So what, they expect us to just sit here and wait, while my niece could be lying somewhere hurt. Not to mention Zack, has anyone called Kurt?"

"We were hoping they'd get here soon and we wouldn't have to do that, we didn't want to worry them." Justin told them as Rick turned up the volume on the screen and they all huddled around to hear the latest reports.

"Bro, not to be the bearer of bad news but, I don't see that happening anytime soon." Rick chimed in as the meteorologist confirmed their worst fears. "If they don't get here soon, I think it would be a good idea to call Zack's family."

"Looks like this is going to be a long night," David interrupted, taking a seat next to the them.

"Come on Sally let's go make some fresh coffee, something tells me we'll need it." Frances told the young woman as they headed into the other room.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" Sally asked. "I don't know, its looks pretty bad outside. But I do know one thing my granddaughter will not take this lying down."

"No Julie is nothing, if not stubborn." Sally laughed remembering her as a child. "I just hate to see your family go through this again, I mean after what happened with Karen it just doesn't seem fair." Sally covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Oh, Frances…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that this will end…badly…I?"

"It's alright; it isn't something that hasn't crossed everyone's mind." Frances told her sadly as she poured the water into the Coffee maker. "Let's just hope our prayers are answered and they both walk in safely. Okay?"

"Okay," Sally replied even as uncertainty clouded her eyes.

"Now I think everyone must be pretty hungry, so how about you make some roast beef sandwiches, I'll take care of the chicken soup, and we have some dinner." She recommended, trying to take her mind off of the situation.

* * *

The two occupants lay motionless and quiet as the wind whirled around them, protected by a shield of metal and glass from the elements outside. The truck stalled in a snow bank on the side of the road. The ice and snow buried the wheels below them and left them in a dangerous situation.

"Oh, my shoulder," Zack moaned as he awoke and looked around, noticing the small frame sitting beside him with her head lying against the steering wheel. "Julie, Julie can you hear me?"

Zack rubbed her shoulder and gently pulled her back against the seat and away from the round piece of metal.

As he placed his hand on her face and pulled her bangs away from her eyes, he noticed a slight cut on her forehead.

"Julie wake up?" Zack asked more urgently. "Julie come on I need you to wake up."

Suddenly he heard a small moan and a distinct whimper, "What happened, where am I?" She asked a bit disoriented.

"From the looks of it we ran off the road into some sort of a ditch. But that's not what is worrying me right now. How do you feel?" he asked her wanting to make sure that she didn't have a concussion.

"I think I'm okay." Julie stated situating herself so that she was sitting up a little better.

"Do you have a headache, are you dizzy, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked placing two fingers in front of her face.

"I have a slight headache, but no I'm not dizzy." She replied and he moved his fingers so they were a little closer to her line of vision. "You're holding up two fingers, anything else you'd like to know Dr. Martin?" She smirked.

"Name, age, address, blood type, current year, current president?" he emphasized.

"Will you stop bugging me if I answer?" She asked with a sigh rolling her eyes to the cabin's ceiling.

"I'm waiting?" Zack exclaimed as Julie gave him the necessary information. "Happy?"

"Yes," Zack told her as he tightened his jacket around himself. "I'm going to grab the first aid kit inside the tool box in the bed of the truck, but first I'm going to take a peek around the body and see how much trouble we're in."

It took all of Zack's force to push open the passenger door, with the wind working against him it wasn't an easy task but he finally managed to squeeze through a tight opening. Making his way around the large vehicle he realized that half the wheels had been buried under a pile of snow in a matter of minutes.

Grabbing the necessary item from the back he managed to get it as well as himself back inside the cabin. "Alright let me see that cut." He opened the first aid kit and pulled out the antiseptic and a bandage. "Okay sit still." He advised as he moved closer to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zack asked her annoyance apparent in his voice. "I'm going to clean and bandage your cut so it doesn't get infected. What do you think I'm going to jump you, no offense lady but I think I'd rather take on a large grizzly with a migraine."

"Don't tell me it didn't cross your mind?" Julie stated and Zack bit his lip to keep from saying something he'd regret. "Just make sure you keep your hands where I can see them."

As he tended to her wound Zack Martin found himself wondering whatever possessed him to say yes when his father had asked him to make the trip in the first place, when he could have just refused and sent a cashier's check in the mail.

But Kurt had been worried about his oldest and dearest friends and had asked his son to leave the comfort of his home to journey to a mountain top during a bad winter storm, just so he could check up on the family and make sure they were alright.

As much as he wanted to help, he found himself thinking about his list of regrets, and was curious to found out if this little adventure would be placed at the top. Turning his attention back to this insufferable pain in the butt, he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

Her eyes looked up to meet his and for a moment time froze as he gazed into them. They were a warm chocolate brown and he almost got lost in them. A pretty blush swept her cheeks and he smiled.

As the feeling continued he found his gaze drifting toward her mouth and he wanted nothing more than to taste them.

A longing overtook him that he wasn't accustomed to and a little afraid of, and he turned away as if something had shocked him out of his trance. Apparently a little startled she turned away also.

The atmosphere around them became slightly uncomfortable as an awkwardness set in. What had just happened?

"See I told you," he heard her say.

"What?" he asked her puzzled at what she was getting at. "Told me what?"

"That you were thinking about making a move on me," she smugly stated and Zack grinned.

"Okay seeing as we're probably going to be stuck with one another for awhile, should there be something I should be made aware of…you know like past head wounds, medications you should be taking, you know stuff like that." Zack asked half jokingly.

Julie laughed at that comment, "No luckily for you I'm not due back in the psychiatric ward until just after the holidays. But I'll make sure to give you a head's up once I start to hear the voices." She added making Zack chuckle.

A minute later they composed themselves enough so they could truly assess their situation.

"Okay now for more serious matters." Julie advised. "We have a couple of blankets behind our seats as well as candles, a lighter, a portable radio, batteries, a flashlight and some rope. We have crackers and a few cans of soups as well as a gallon of water and a couple of tea bags."

"What no can opener?" Zack teased, only she obviously didn't get the jest of the comment because she smiled as she held it up for him to see.

"Why am I not surprised?" he flatly stated.

"As much fun as spending the night stuck in a small enclosed space with you sounds, we need to figure out where we are and if there's any place nearby where we could take shelter from the cold."

"Why can't we stay in the car?" She asked. "After all it is the safer of the two options."

"Because if we stay in here another hour, there's a good chance we will be buried under a mountain of snow and ice. Now I don't know about you but suffocating is not an option, and there's something very unappealing about freezing to death. Any thoughts?"

"I see what you mean?" Julie replied. "Let's see we left the airport around three forty five and ended up in this ditch about forty minutes later…"

"You know we probably would have made it in less than a half an hour, if you had let me drive." He pointed out.

"Do you want to hear this?" She asked annoyed. "Or would you rather have another argument about my driving skills."

"What skills?" Zack mumbled from under his breath receiving a rather intimidating glare. "Sorry!" he stated putting his hands up in surrender, while he smiled sheepishly.

Returning to her train of thought she continued to calculate their whereabouts from the time they left the airport to the time they landed in the ditch. Taking out a map from the glove compartment she opened it up and smiled.

"I know where we are." She smiled, and despite their circumstances he found himself returning the infectious smile.

"I'm all ears?" he told her.

"We were headed north and if we leave the truck and turn right we should be able to run into the old abandoned Emerson barn. It's only half a mile off the road which means we'll be there in no time. But we'll have to hurry." She stated excitedly.

"Okay and if you're wrong?" Zack asked.

"I'm not." she piped in confidently.

"But if you are?" he asked again.

"Then we freeze to death and no one will find our bones until the snow thaws out in the spring…that is if the wolves don't get to us first?" She added as an afterthought.

"Comforting!" he stated. "I don't know?"

"Come on, you were the one that said we couldn't stay here much longer." Zack rolled his eyes, knowing she had a point.

"Okay this is what we'll do…God help us if we're wrong." He added with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

An: Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it, and many good wishes to you all this holiday season. Stay tuned for some more wonderful Holiday flicks…and of course the next installment! :)


	17. Wyntirsno PII

**'I Believe' Part II**

**By Wyntirsno**

Here is part my part 2. Sorry I didn't keep to the time-line from the show. Marcus isn't there yet and some other things are a little out of order. :)

Again I don't own anybody.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

'In the closet'

"Bailey what are you doing in here?" Cody asked. He was starting to feel really weird.

"I came in here for a pencil for London." She answered. She was feeling a little light headed.

SLAM!

"Oh no! How did that happen?" Bailey cried.

Cody went to open the door and found it locked.

"HELP!" He yelled as he pounded on the door.

"What's wrong Cody won't it open?" Bailey asked sounding nervous.

"No I think it's locked." He answered her noticing that she was starting to shake a little.

"Oh no this is not good, Cody, I'm claustrophobic…" She said starting to panic.

"… and I'm starting to feel really strange." She added.

"Yeah I know, now that you mention it I'm feeling kinda weird too." Cody told her.

'Click' All of a sudden the lights went off.

"Oh no." Bailey cried as she curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Bailey! Are you all right, please say you're all right? You have to be alright, I can't stand for you to be scared I love you so mu..." Cody said as he stopped suddenly realizing what he just said.

He just sat there stunned at what came out of his mouth.

Bailey looked up at him, as she was too much in shock to say anything. She had forgotten her fear for a minute as she let what he said sink in.

All of a sudden Cody started to shake too, and then he started breathing funny. He felt like he was going to pass out. He was having a really big panic attack.

"Bailey... I'm sorry... I don't... know why I... said that... Not... that I don't... feel... that way... because... I... do...I just... don't want... to... scare... you..." Cody managed to say panting. He still didn't understand why he was saying these things.

"It's alright Cody calm down you are going to make yourself sick breathing like that and I can't let you get sick; but if you do I will be there to take care of you. You are such a wonderful guy, so thoughtful, and caring, and I love you… too?" Bailey gasped as she rambled all that out.

They just sat there and stared at each other, both shocked at what just happened and neither sure why it did.

Cody suddenly reached out his hand and stroked Bailey's cheek with his thumb and she leaned her head into his palm smiling at how nice it felt.

"I… don't know what just happened here… but I… I'm glad I finally told you. I have had feelings for you for a long time now, but I figured that you couldn't possibly feel the same way towards me. I am such a know-it-all geek, not really good at anything but academics. That's why all the girls usually fall in love with Zack." Cody whispered to her dropping his hand back to his lap.

"Oh Cody please don't put yourself down like that, I could never fall in love with someone like Zack. I have always liked you and I have found my feelings growing every day the more time I spend around you. Every time I've spent any time with you at all I've seen how sweet and caring you really are. I really never thought you could fall for a country bumpkin like me and I was happy just being near you and being your friend." Bailey explained quietly. She put her hand to her forehead; man she was getting light headed.

"That's funny cause I felt the same way, as long as I could be near you I thought I would be happy. But I never really was I was so jealous every time another guy paid attention to you I couldn't even see straight." Cody told her. Speaking of seeing straight, he was really getting dizzy, but he wasn't going to tell Bailey that because he was afraid he would scare her again.

"We must be running out of oxygen because I am feeling very faint, we really need to get out of he..." Bailey said just as she passed out.

"Oh no! Bailey?" Cody yelled.

He was really feeling the closet spin but he had to get out and save Bailey. He swayed as he stood up and banged on the door a couple of times before he passed out too. He fell beside Bailey, and there they lay waiting for someone to find them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zack came back after about an hour to unlock the door and thought it was awfully quiet, too quiet. He unlocked the door and opened it to find his brother and Bailey laying on the floor out cold.

"Oh man, what happened? Cody! Come on Bro wake up. What is wrong with you two? Bailey? Cody? Come on guys wake up." Zack pleaded.

He decided to call London to see what the side effects of that truth serum were.

"They should be fine Zack. I usually give one drop in someone's drink and they never even know. I gave each of them about three drops, I wanted them to be _really_ honest with each other." London explained.

"Well London they are both out cold on the supply closet floor. Wait you gave them each three drops I thought you only used one? Have you ever used that much before? Is it safe? When will they wake up? LONDON, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!!" Zack yelled.

He had no choice; he had to call the nurse and London wouldn't let him tell about the serum. She threatened him, and she can be really scary when she wants to.

He told the nurse he found the two of them in the closet passed out, which was the truth, mostly. The nurse looked them both over and said they were just asleep, but she wanted them to stay in the infirmary until they both woke up just to be safe. Zack didn't leave Cody's side.

ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC

'In the infirmary'

When Cody woke up he had a horrible headache, and was really confused; he looked around slowly wondering where he was. He saw Zack sleeping in the chair next to his bed and Bailey sleeping in the next bed over.

'Bailey'... he couldn't remember how or why he was here.

"Zack?" Cody called to his brother. "Zack, wake up."

"Mmm… hmm, just five minutes Mom." Zack mumbled.

"Zack! Unh." Cody yelled holding his head.

"Cody? Cody! You're awake, oh man I thought you would never wake up." Zack said as he hugged his brother.

"Zack, what happened, why am I in the infirmary and what's Bailey doing here?" He asked his brother.

"You don't remember?" Zack asked him.

"I have a really bad headache and I can't really remember anything since lunch." Cody said.

"Well, I found you and Bailey passed out in the supply closet, does that bring back any memory?" Zack asked.

Cody sat there trying to remember. "Uh… I think I uh… remember going in there… what was that for… uh… oh yeah, Woody forgot his book." He said as he was starting to remember a little.

"Ok, that's a good start Codes, do you remember anything else? Was Bailey in there when you went in or did she come in after?" Zack really wanted to know what happened in the closet.

"Unh… man my head hurts, can I have some Advil or something?" Cody asked.

"I don't know let me go ask the nurse, hold on." Zack left in search of the nurse.

Cody lay there trying to remember what happened in the closet. He looked over at Bailey; 'She really is beautiful, even when she is asleep.' He thought.

'_Flashback'_

"…_I can't stand for you to be scared I love you so mu..." _

"…_You are such a wonderful guy, so thoughtful, and caring, and I love you… too?"..._

_"…Oh no! Bailey?"…_

'_End flashback'_

"Oh my goodness." Cody gasped.

"What?" Zack asked as he walked in bringing him some Advil.

"Zack, I think I remember." Cody whispered.

Cody took the Advil and told Zack what he remembered. He could only remember bits and pieces, but it was enough to figure out what happened.

"Why do you think we passed out?" Cody asked his brother.

"I don't know Cody, maybe you guys got so worked up with nerves and Bailey's claustrophobia you just fainted." Zack said hoping Cody would buy it.

"Yeah, I guess that could explain it. How long have we been here?" He asked.

Zack knew this question was coming and was worried about how the answer was going to affect Cody.

"Well, I found you guys yesterday and it is around 7pm right now." Zack answered carefully.

"Oh man you mean it's the 23rd already?" Cody said. "We've been here over 24 hours. Why would we not wake up before that?"

"I don't know bro. I have been here since I found you and neither one of you moved until you woke me." Zack explained.

Unbeknownst to the boys, while Cody was explaining what he remembered; Bailey woke up. She just lay there and pretended to be asleep still. While she was listening she remembered. She and Cody both had ended up having a panic attack. She guessed that's why they passed out. She remembered her head feeling weird, and she still had a really bad headache.

"Mmmm…" Bailey moaned.

"Bailey?" Cody said worriedly.

"Bailey, you awake, are you ok?" Zack asked. He walked over to her bed to see if she was awake.

"Mmm… yeah I'm awake, I feel horrible. My head hurts so bad." Bailey said.

"Let me get you some Advil it helped me some. Whoa." Cody said as he jumped up from his bed, his head spun and his legs gave out.

Zack ran over and caught his twin as he sank to the floor.

"Hold on there, Codes; I'll go get it you stay here." He said as he directed him over to the chair by Bailey's bed.

"I guess my head isn't as clear as I thought, hehe." Cody said as he looked down smiling.

"I guess we get way to nervous over things, huh?" Bailey said with a sheepish grin.

"You remember…?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Bailey whispered looking down.

"Well… I guess we have some talking to do, huh? Cody said. "Do you want me to go first or would you like to?"

"What's there to talk about, you both have feelings for each other, sooo…" Zack said as he came back with the Advil.

"Zack, can we have a few minutes alone? I promise I won't try to do jumping jacks or anything." Cody said grinning to his brother.

"Ok, I'll be right outside if you need me." Zack said with the same grin on his face.

So Zack left the room, but he stayed by the door so he could hear what they were saying.

"What do you remember?" Cody gently asked Bailey.

"Well, I do remember feeling really strange and light headed." She said.

'Uh oh.' Zack thought.

"Yeah me too, Zack said it might be from you being claustrophobic and us being so nervous about everything that was happening." Cody said.

"I guess that makes sense. We... uh... we were kind of stressed out." Bailey said with a little smile.

"Bailey, did you mean what you said in there?" Cody hesitantly asked.

Bailey looked at Cody and saw the anxious look in his eyes so she looked him straight in the eyes, so he would know she wasn't lying, and answered.

"Yes." She said it so quietly that Cody almost didn't here her.

"Did you mean what you told me?" She asked him as she became entranced in his beautiful blue-green eyes.

Cody was so lost in Baileys gaze that he almost didn't answer her. She had the biggest, most awesome brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Cody?"

"Oh yes Bailey, I did most definitely mean every word I said, I do love you." Cody answered her.

Bailey's face lit up so much and it reminded Cody of the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen. They just sat there and stared adoringly at each other.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They both had the biggest love-struck grins on their faces Zack had ever seen. He turned away from the door and did a little victory dance and started pumping his arm up and down.

"Yes, I knew it!" he whispered loudly.

When he turned back to the door he saw Bailey and Cody sharing a very romantic kiss. He got a little embarrassed and decided to let them have their privacy. One and a half of Cody's Christmas wishes taken care of. He got Bailey and Zack wouldn't worry quite so much. Unfortunately Zack had no way of fulfilling the last wish. He had the same wish actually. He decided to write Santa a quick note too and see if he could help.


	18. DarkElements10

**New Year**

**By: DarkElements10**

The lights fell down, and the music stopped thumping, as the countdown began counting.

10, I grabbed your hand

9, you smiled

8, I lead you away from the crowd

7, waving to our friends as we past

6, smiling to all the drunks as we squeezed by

5, finally we settled ourselves in a secluded spot

4, you spoke but I didn't hear

3, I said nothing but you understood

2, that nothing needed to be said

1, leaning forward our lips touched and everything disappeared

New Year came and went but we didn't notice. We were too happy were we, being lost in ourselves. Zack and Cody, like it always was and always will be.

**I wrote it short on purpose, and I wrote it where you didn't know who the 'I' was on purpose. But I hope you guys liked it though. **


	19. James Doyle II

**The Day Times Square Stood Still**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Zack Martin looked out the window as his train left the station in Providence, Rhode Island. In another three hours, he would be in New York City. He marveled at how fast these Acela Express trains could travel, though he hadn't relished spending all of his Christmas money on the round-trip ticket. No doubt, there would be hell to pay when he got back to Boston. He didn't care. So far, winter break had been a total bust, and he was ready for something different.

Initially, the idea of returning to Boston for the holidays excited Zack. He'd be able to spend some quality time with his brother, hang out with old friends, and basically have fun just like old times. The first of those aspirations fell through when Cody arranged at the last minute for Bailey to come along. Ever since escaping Moseby and Tutweiler's eagle eyes, they could hardly keep their eyes, lips, or hands off of one another.

_My brother the stud_, thought Zack. _Who'd have thunk?_

No matter, he thought. With his admittedly-charming brother off the market, Zack figured he'd have no trouble scaring up a little action for himself. And thus, his second aspiration for his vacation came up bust. He figured Maddie was a non-starter, since London had convinced her father to lean on their congressman (to whom he'd made significant campaign contributions) to get Maddie an appointment to the United States Naval Academy at Annapolis. She was well on her way to becoming a JAG lawyer, which would accelerate her by leaps and bounds toward the career in politics she desired. Sadly, this also meant she had very little time for her old friends, which included Zack.

Nonetheless, he refused to be discouraged, and paid a call upon his old friend Max. He found her quite thrilled to see him, but much to his dismay, he also found her taken. The new man in her life turned out to be, of all people, Jamie. On one hand, Zack felt happy for both of them, as they were both wonderful people who deserved to find love in spite of his disability. On the other hand, Zack had kept it in the back of his mind somewhere that he might still have a chance with Max. He cursed himself for thinking she'd wait around for him.

By that time, Zack was in no mood for random babe-hounding. He wanted to spend New Years in the company of a girl with whom he shared more than just a mutual attraction and a desire for companionship. The only other girl he knew that he would possibly consider was London Tipton. He quickly dismissed the idea, having sensed long ago that London secretly harbored feelings for Cody.

With his first two aspirations out of the way, Zack couldn't possibly conceive of having anything resembling fun in Boston. Having lived on a ship for the past three semesters, he surprised himself by concluding that he needed a change of scenery. He didn't desire anyplace exotic, just someplace he could lose himself in the excitement of the moment.

Then it dawned on him that Times Square, _the _place to be on New Years Eve, lay just a few hours away by train. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. He had the chance to usher in the second decade of the twenty-first century in style. And he didn't need any of his friends to do that. In Times Square, he could celebrate as one with the entire country.

Zack woke up from his nap as the announcement came for New York's Penn Station. As he got off the train, he consulted a nearby map. He found, much to his delight, that Times Square was but a leisurely stroll from the station.

As Zack walked along, the lights, the people, the traffic, the noise, and the general hustle and bustle of the city overtook him. It lifted his spirits in a way he never thought possible. Zack began to think this was his best idea yet. As he approached the square, he found the place, as he suspected, packed to the gills with all kinds of people, young and old, of every race, creed, and color, gathered together to usher in the new year.

As he took further stock of the crowd, his spirits sank once again. There were indeed all kinds of people there...most of them there with someone. Husbands with wives, boyfriends with girlfriends, gays with their boyfriends, lesbians with their girlfriends. The stroke of midnight on New Years Eve had always been a time for kissing, and this was especially the case in the New Years capital of the world. With no one to kiss, Zack found Times Square to be no more joyous of a place than Boston had been. Since he held a ticket for the 2 AM train back to Boston, and doubted he could catch an earlier train, he found himself with nothing to do but wander about the city.

Alex Russo sat behind the counter of the Waverly Sub Station, whose dining room sat empty. Though the Russos had always kept the store open late on New Years Eve, for some reason, it never seemed to attract more than a few token customers on that particular evening. Alex attributed it to her teetotaling father's obstinate refusal to serve alcohol.

Of course, Jerry held this conviction for good reason: He was well aware of how destructive the use of magic under the influence could be. Even though Jerry himself had no powers of his own to lose control of, he still had his children to protect from themselves, and from whom to protect others.

"Okay, hats, gloves, cameras," inventoried the gracefully-aging Latin mom Theresa Russo as she led her husband and her two sons Justin and Max down the steps, along with Harper Finkle, her _de facto_ adopted daughter. "I think we have everything."

"Great," approved Jerry.

"Thanks again for holding down the fort," said Theresa to Alex.

"Like I have a choice," moaned Alex.

"You could still come with us," suggested Harper.

"Yeah, I'd be willing to close the shop for a little family time," added Jerry.

"Yeah, densely-packed crowds of complete strangers with eighty-proof breath," snarked Alex. "Sounds like great family fun. I'll pass."

"Now remember, everyone," exhorted Jerry. "I don't want to see any wands tonight."

"You don't actually believe in that legend, do you dad?" asked Justin.

"No," replied Jerry. "There's just not any reason for anyone to be doing magic in such a crowded space."

Alex's curiosity had officially been piqued. "What legend?" she asked.

Justin's know-it-all nature got the better of him. "Legend has it that the ball they drop every year is charmed, and if a wizard casts a time dilation spell at the stroke of midnight, they can stop time for as long as they want."

Jerry glared at his son.

"And I've said too much," regretted Justin.

"We'd better get going," interjected Theresa. "I'm sure the place is already packed. We need to get there fairly soon if we want to actually _see _the ball drop."

"Your mother's right," agreed Jerry as he ushered the family out the door. "Chop chop, everybody."

Only twenty minutes remained in 2009, and Zack couldn't have cared less. Right now, all he wanted was someplace warm and quiet to wait until most of the drunken celebrators had gone home. The former would be easy, as he found many places to be open for business. Unfortunately, the latter criterion proved nigh-unto impossible to fulfill, since most of these establishments were filled to the brim with the very celebrators he hoped to avoid.

As he wandered his way through TriBeCa to Waverly Place, he came upon a small subway-themed sandwich shop. It was quaint, charming, and best of all, open and empty. Zack found his way inside and plopped himself at a table.

"Hey kid," called a voice from inside the kitchen. "If I'm keeping this place open for you, you'd better order something."

For some reason, the voice sounded familiar. As she came out of the kitchen, Zack realized he did indeed recognize the pretty Hispanic girl standing before him.

"You," she said.

"You," echoed Zack, getting up to take a seat at the counter.

"I remember you from the cruise," noted Alex. "It's Zack, right?"

"That's right," confirmed Zack. "And you're Alex."

"Very good," praised Alex. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to check out the New Years festivities," answered Zack. "Seems to me they're highly overrated."

Alex snorted. "I could've told you that."

"I had no idea you were from New York," said Zack.

"Yep," confirmed Alex. "Born and raised. As I recall, you lived on the ship."

"Just during the school year," clarified Zack. "Right now, I'm back in Boston for Christmas Break."

"And New York's not too far from Boston, so you decided to come check it out," deduced Alex.

"Something like that," said Zack.

The conversation turned to a recap of how they'd met. Zack had been working the smoothie bar, and had attempted to work his famous mojo on her. Alex, possessed of exceptional street-smarts, saw right through Zack's rigmarole, and quickly dismissed him. Later on, however, he and Alex had forged something of a friendship when he had become an _ex post facto _accomplice to a prank she pulled on her brother, in which she poured indelible blue dye into the hot tub. When Zack found out that she had been trying to pin the incident on him the whole time, he found his admiration for her had only increased. Sadly, this revelation had also led Moseby to confine her to quarters for the duration of the cruise. Never had he imagined he would ever see her again, much less on her own turf.

"Look," Zack began to apologize. "I've realized lately that I can come on a little strong. I'm sorry if I weirded you out."

"You did a little," admitted Alex. "But you also covered my ass. That counts for a lot."

With that, Zack noticed that they'd lost track of time, and the first decade of the twenty-first century would end in less than three minutes.

"Well, those New Years crowds can get pretty rough after midnight," noted Alex. "I'd better close up. It was nice talking to you again."

"And I have to be at the train station in an hour," added Zack. "Gosh, I wish we had more time."

Alex wasn't sure where Zack was going with this, but if she wanted to put her idea into action, she wouldn't have time to ponder it. Alex quickly ran over and locked the door.

"Come with me," she instructed, taking Zack by the hand and leading him up the stairs. Zack found himself excited and scared by the possibilities that awaited him upstairs in the Russo residence. He tried to contain his disappointment when Alex flipped on the TV. The ball had just started to drop.

"Just enough time," she noted, taking Zack's hand in hers, and her wand in the other hand.

"I'm not quite finished with 2009, give us just a little more time," chanted Alex as she waved her wand at the TV.

Over at Times Square, something resembling a bolt of lightening shot out of a TV camera at the ball just before it touched the bottom. A wall of light shot out from the ball and engulfed the entire universe.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi..." counted Alex with her eyes closed until she reached ten. When she opened her eyes, the image on the TV stood still, and the clock held at 23:59:59 31 December 2009. Alex picked up Zack's hand and looked at his watch, finding that the second hand had indeed stopped moving. She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and out the door.

When they arrived outside, the people of Waverly Place stood like statues. The final piece of evidence Alex needed came in the form of a pigeon hanging in mid-air, with a dropping it'd just left hanging in mid-air below it.

"It worked!" exclaimed Alex, who for some reason felt compelled to throw her arms around Zack. "The legend was true!"

"What worked?" asked Zack, completely dumbfounded by what was happening, or rather, not happening around him. "What legend? Alex, who and what are you?"

"Well, it's not like I can hide it now," rationalized Alex. "Zack, I'm a wizard."

"Clearly," reacted Zack. "I must still be asleep on the train. This has to be a dream."

"No, Zack," argued Alex. "This is very real."

"So you've stopped time," deduced Zack.

Alex nodded. "Normally I can only do it for a few seconds."

"Why's that?" asked Zack.

"Hello?" snarked Alex. "Do you have any idea how big the space-time continuum is? It takes a _lot _of juice. But this spell is special. It can only be done at midnight on New Years, but it lets us stop time for a lot longer."

"How much longer?" asked Zack.

"I don't know," answered Alex, before donning her trademark mischievous grin. "Let's find out!"

Zack and Alex set about prancing around New York City like they owned the place. For their first stop, Alex suggested Liberty Island.

"And just how do you propose we get there?" asked Alex.

"Simple," answered Alex. "We walk."

Alex took Zack by the hand, and together, they jumped off the pier. Fully expecting to be soaked to the bone with a raging case of hypothermia, Zack marveled to find himself and Alex standing upon the waters of the Hudson River. After walking slowly for awhile, Zack finally worked up a modicum of confidence.

"Last one to the island buys dinner," challenged Zack, taking off toward the island with Alex in hot pursuit. The sedentary Alex Russo proved entirely unable to keep up with the athletic Zack Martin. Not to be outdone, Alex cast a spell causing the water in front of Zack to freeze over. Zack slipped and slid for a bit, but regained his footing, and beat Alex to the island.

"Unbelievable!" gloated Zack. "You cheated, and I haven't worked out in weeks, and I still kicked your ass!"

"I just wanted to even the odds a bit," countered Alex. "Trust me, when I really get my magic on, you don't stand a chance."

"Yeah, yeah," dismissed Zack.

"How's about we go up in the torch," suggested Alex.

"As I recall, you can't do that anymore," argued Zack.

Alex gasped. "And just who's gonna stop us?"

Zack grinned. "I like the way you think."

Soon, the two teens found themselves upon Lady Liberty's torch, dancing around the flame. Suddenly, Zack realized just how high up they were, and hugged the copper flame for dear life.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"That's...that's a long way down," answered Zack.

"It's not a big deal," remarked Alex.

"What happens if I fall?" asked Zack, finally realizing that the laws of physics were somewhat different in this state.

"Go ahead and jump," suggested Alex. "See what happens."

Zack knew Alex had a bit of a mean streak, but not even she would be sadistic enough to trick him into suicide.

"Banzai!" yelled Zack as he leaped off the torch with a running start. Alex took off after him, and they both glided down gently, tumbling to a stop upon the waters of the Hudson.

"That was so cool!" gushed Zack.

"Oh, we're just getting started," stated Alex.

A short time later (from their perspective, they made their way to Times Square, literally climbing over the crowd that had gathered. Zack could hardly believe that he now stood on one of the main stages, surrounded on all sides by celebrities. A particular teen singer caught his attention, who had been in the middle of signing an autograph when time stopped.

"Check it out, Alex!" called Zack. "It's Mikayla!"

Alex came running over and examined the singer more closely.

"Ah, so it is," acknowledged Alex.

"I never noticed before," noted Zack, "But you kind of look like her."

"I get that all the time," responded Alex. "I honestly don't see it."

Suddenly, Zack spied a familiar face.

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" asked Zack, pointing Justin Russo out.

"So it is," said Alex with a diabolical grin. "Say Zack, why don't you give me a hand?"

Mikayla didn't weigh much, so the two of them had no trouble manhandling her over to the security barrier, where Justin stood just on the other side. Alex manipulated Mikayla's hand until the tip of her sharpie rested upon Justin's forehead.

"Man, is he in for a surprise," approved Zack.

After playing a few more petty pranks on some random strangers, Zack and Alex made their way uptown to the Empire State Building.

"Oh boy," exclaimed Zack. "I don't think I want to walk up all those stairs."

Alex scoffed. "That's the long way."

"I doubt the elevators are working," argued Zack.

"Who said anything about elevators?" counted Alex.

Alex took Zack by the hand, and together, they placed their feet on the walls, and walked straight up the side of the Empire State Building. Before they knew it, they found themselves looking out over New York, not from the observation deck, but from the spire.

"This is unbelievable," marveled Zack. "I'm glad I came here. And I'm glad I found you again."

"I'm glad, too," said Alex, sincerely.

They stood silent for a moment, and caught themselves gazing into one another eyes.

"What are you looking at?" demanded Alex with a chuckle.

"You are a seriously hot babe," complimented Zack.

"Zack, be serious," dismissed Alex.

"I am serious," argued Zack. "Gorgeous dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin, perfect body. You should be proud of what your mama gave you."

Alex stood speechless for a moment. She was well aware that a lot of guys found her attractive, but she'd met very few who could render a sincere compliment without sounding girly or sappily-romantic. Here was a guy who admired her in a cool, casual, unpretentious way, for her individuality as well as her physical attractiveness.

"I gotta admit," admitted Alex. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself."

Zack needed no further encouragement, and wrapped himself around the spire. Alex did the same, and they met in the middle and kissed. It was a fairly simple, chaste kiss, but it meant more to both of them than most kisses they'd received.

"A perfect end to a perfect evening," mused Zack.

"I don't see as why it has to end now," argued Alex.

Zack directed Alex's attention to the sky, and the fact that the clouds had begun to move, ever so slowly.

"Shit!" exclaimed Alex. "We'd better get back!"

Alex carefully removed her wand from her boot and zapped them both to the Waverly Sub Station. No sooner had they arrived when the rest of the Russo clan returned.

"Hey honey," greeted Theresa. "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Zack Martin," introduced Alex. "We met on the teen cruise. He was in town for the festivities, so we did some catching up."

"Ah, how nice," said Theresa.

"This was officially the weirdest New Years gala I've ever been to," noted Jerry Russo, coming in just behind his wife. "Not only did one of the cameras explode, it also managed to blow up the ball. Thankfully, there wasn't any debris large enough to hurt anyone."

Max and Harper came in and started upstairs, both too tired to make smalltalk. Bringing up the rear was Justin, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" demanded Alex, realizing her prank had backfired.

"Mikayla autographed my face!" beamed Justin. "I'm never washing it again!"

"You don't find it the least bit weird that you're drooling over a singer who looks just like your sister?" objected Harper.

"I don't know where people get that idea," argued Justin. "They're both Latinas, but other than that, they look nothing alike."

"I know, right?" agreed Alex.

After everyone else went to bed, Zack helped Alex close up.

"Ah, shit," cursed Zack. "I'm gonna miss my train."

"Don't worry about that," assured Alex. "I'll have you back before they know you're gone."

"Thanks, Alex," said Zack. "For everything."

Alex smiled, prompting Zack to plant another kiss on her lips. Alex zapped Zack back to his suite at the Tipton, where he arrived just before his mother, Bailey, and Cody returned.

His first night back aboard the _Tipton_, Zack couldn't help but think about Alex Russo. As he fell asleep, he found himself atop the Empire State Building once more.

"Is this real?" asked Zack.

"It's a dream," answered Alex. "But you're really talking to me."

"I'm confused," admitted Zack.

"I'm using the dream helmet," explained Alex. "It links up our subconscious minds so we can get together in our dreams."

"Sweet!" approved Zack. "So are we dating now?"

"I guess we are," declared Alex.

"Awesome." beamed Zack. "What can we do here?"

Alex grinned. "Anything we want."

Zack realized, then and there, that 2010 would be the best year ever.

**The End**


	20. Woundedhearts PIII

**A Helping Hand – Part III**

**By woundedhearts**

"Okay this is gone on long enough, blizzard or no blizzard I'm going out to find my daughter." Justin grabbed his Jacket off the hook and walking toward the door.

"Are you crazy, so we'll have to form two search parties, I don't think so?" Rick told him, blocking his path.

"I can't just sit here anymore, it's been hours and if you haven't noticed its pitch black outside." He said. "Now get out of my way."

"Look Justin I think Rick has a point you should stay put and wait for morning like Fred advised." David intervened. "Besides we need to make that call."

"Rick can make the call, I'll see you later." Justin began to leave but froze at his mother's statement.

"And what happens to Dwight if something happens to you?" Frances told her hard headed son. "If you end up killing yourself out there, you're son will grow up without a father. Do you want that?"

"That's not fair; you're asking me to choose between my daughter and my son." He told his mother.

"I don't mean to do that, but Julie is an adult and old enough to fend for herself. Dwight is still a baby, and you need to remember that, he still needs his father to look after him." She walked over and placed a hand on each of his shoulders, "You need to have a little more faith in your daughter. She'll make it home, trust me, she's just as stubborn and determined as her father."

* * *

"Cody honey could you get that I'm trying to get Shawn in the bath tub." Barbara cried from inside the bathroom.

"Sure thing," He answered as he slung his daughter over his shoulder and walked over to the ringing telephone. "Hello, Martin residence."

"Hi, is Kurt in?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"No I'm afraid not he and mom are out Christmas shopping." Cody replied. "Can I take a message?" He asked as he gently deposited his daughter onto the nearby couch.

"My name is Rick Carver," the voice began.

"Rick hi, this is Cody."

"Hey long time no talk too. I am used to just talking to Kurt or Zack, how have you been?" Rick asked. "How are Barbara and the twins?"

"Barbara is doing great, still at Harvard, and Shawn and Adele are seven now and as wild as ever," he replied. "How have you been?"

"We've been doing okay considering." He stated. "But hey, I have some news."

"Okay…" Cody stated curiously.

"Well it's about your brother," Rick began. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, but…"

"But what?" Cody asked as he placed two fingers over his lips, indicating to his daughter that it was quiet time. "What happened?"

Just as he was about to get an answer Kurt and Carey walked into the room laughing like school kids. Adele immediately jumped up with joy, forgetting all about what her father had asked her to do a minute before and ran over to her grandfather, the child squealed with laughter as he picked her up in his arms and swung her around. A minute later Shawn ran out of the bathroom followed by an exhausted looking Barbara as he too wanted a turn.

Cody placed a hand over the receiver and waved his other arm around in an attempt to quiet the room down, long enough for Rick to answer his question.

"Okay, now what happened to Zack?" Cody asked getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Something happened to Zack?" Carey rushed over to the phone followed by everyone except the twins who were currently trying to take a peek into the shopping bags.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Cody said frustrated and a bit anxious as a pit began to form in his stomach. "Sorry, Rick what happened to Zack, and what do you mean by you're sure it's nothing to worry about?"

"Early this afternoon my niece Julie went to pick Zack up at the airport and neither has returned yet." He took a breath before he continued. "Now normally that wouldn't be cause to worry, but unfortunately there's a mean blizzard outside and it looks like it won't be letting up until morning."

"So you're saying their stuck in a blizzard?" Cody asked the older man. "So why isn't anyone looking for them?"

Rick relayed the message that Fred had given to them. "I'm sorry there's nothing they can do until morning, or until the weather let's up a bit." He replied to a worried sounding Cody.

Rick filled them in on all he knew which wasn't much.

"Alright we'll be there first thing tomorrow morning. But in the meantime you let us know if anything else comes up." With the plans made Cody hung up the phone and turned to his family.

"Zack's in trouble." He told the small group. "Shawn Adele, bed."

"Why is Uncle Zack in trouble?" Adele asked curiously.

"Yah, what did he do, will he get a time out, like us?" Shawn added.

"Grown ups don't get a time out, stupid." He's sister told him.

"Yes they do, and don't call me stupid." Shawn told her.

"No they don't,"

"Yes they do."

"No they don't"

"Aha, I know for a fact that they do, because my teacher says she gives her boyfriend one all the time." Shawn explained making the adults in the room laugh. "And their old!"

"Shawn, honey your teacher's only a few years older than me." Barbara told her son.

"Yah…Old!" The little boy answered as if it were obvious.

"Bed, go!" Barbara told her young son. "Now!"

"But why can't we stay up?" he whined. "I promise we'll be good."

"Yah, we wanna know what happened to Uncle Zack," Adele interrupted. "Please?"

"We'll tell you all about it tomorrow, now bed." Cody exclaimed pointing toward their bedroom doors.

As the twins turned toward their rooms Barbara stopped them by placing a hand on her hips.

"Ahem…forgetting something?" Shawn and Adele immediately ran over to their grandparents giving them each a kiss and a hug.

"We'll be there in a minute to tuck you both in." Cody called. "Love you!"

"Love you!" The twins chimed in unison as they had done every night before entering their respective bedrooms.

"Now, let's talk." Kurt stated ushering everyone toward the couch. "Tell us what's happened to Zack.

* * *

Zack had tied one end of the rope around her waist and the other around his own, and then wrapped one blanket around each of them. As she carried the flashlight, he held on to the emergency kit with the food and other items needed to survive the night.

"I can't see anything yet," Julie shouted above the roar of the noise. "How about you?"

He held up his own flashlight but it was nowhere near as bright or powerful as hers.

"Not yet, we've been walking quite awhile, are you sure you know where we're going?" Zack screamed, even though the question was pointless by this time.

"I'm sure the barn is just up a head, I can feel it." She answered.

"Is this a fact or women's intuition." He yelled at her. "If this is the latter, I don't think its working."

"Save your breath, you may need it later." Julie answered.

Knowing that probably wasn't the case, but decided she'd rather listen to the storm pounding against her ears then the sound of his voice complaining.

"I think you may have made a mistake, we should go back." Zack called but in the next instant he slammed into a solid wall. "Shi…"

"Oh, there it is." Julie pointed happily, as Zack groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Very funny," he sneered. "Come on just follow me, we need to feel for the door."

A few minutes later after they'd walked in and barricaded the barn door against the weather outside by pushing the haystacks against it, as well as the holes in the barn itself. The two were finally able to relax.

As Julie got comfortable by lying on the soft hay and wrapping herself up with a blanket, Zack lit the two candles they had found including an old lantern that was left in the barn.

Pulling out the can of soups he opened two and waved them over the flames. A few minutes later they had soup and crackers, along with some tea.

"Well that was a treat," Zack stated as he laid down beside her and wrapped both blankets around them, catching her expression a minute later. "Don't look at me like that; this is the easiest way to keep warm."

"Okay, just remember…" She began.

"I know, I know, keep my hands to myself." He rolled his eyes, which he found he'd been doing a lot in the last few hours.

"No, don't hog the blankets, and no snoring or you're sleeping outside." She pointed out.

They finally felt the warmth they'd been missing since they left the airport, as they snuggled deeper under the covers.

"So I heard you tell your friend that you attended college in the big bad city. Where did you go, and what was your major?" he asked trying to keep their minds off the weather.

"I attended Denver Business College. I earned my degree in small business management. I wanted to be ready when…" Julie stopped for a minute and Zack stayed quiet. "It was my turn to take over the family diner. Now I don't even know if that's going to be possible."

"Why didn't you like it." He asked. "Was it the college, the people?"

"Oh, no I loved the classroom setting. I learned a lot and met a lot of people I wouldn't have otherwise." She smiled thinking about all her friends and the courses she'd taken. "I just didn't like the atmosphere once I left school. Everything was so fast paced and it seemed no one took the time to really care about anyone other than themselves. I guess I just missed home, but then you know what they say, you can take the girl out of the small town, but you can't take the small town out of the girl, or something like that." She laughed.

Zack loved her laugh and noted there was a lot about the raven haired beauty that he found fascinating. "So what's going on with the diner? You said you didn't think it would be possible to take over, why not?" Zack knew the inner workings of the loan the family had with the SH Savings and Loan. He had made sure to learn all he could before he paid the entire sum off, and took over ownership of the small diner.

"We may lose it, we owe so much money." She said sadly.

"How much is so much?" he asked her.

"You don't want to know, it's pretty high. Suffice it to say, come January 5th, _Haven's Nest_ will no longer exist. Fifty years gone in a matter of minutes."

"I'm sorry I know how much it meant to your family," he said affectionately. "Maybe the new owner will want to keep it open."

"It doesn't matter it could never be the same," she sighed. "I'm sorry, why don't we talk about you for a bit. How do you like being a band manager for your father?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay?" she replied.

"I don't know at first it was so exciting like a whole other world. The music, the celebrities, and the different places we travel. The craziness on stage is nothing compared to what goes on behind the scenes." He told her. "I've heard people say they envy my life, how it must be so thrilling. Yah sure, being away from home for several months out the year, waking up in a new city, in a new bed, half the time you don't know if you're coming or going."

"That's terrible." She stated sympathetically.

"I have to say I was looking forward to the holidays, being home with my family."

"What are they like?" she asked and noticed how he immediately smiled.

"Well there's my mom who works at the Tipton, but takes the summers off to tour with my dad. They were remarried a few years back and I've never seen to people more in love, or more committed to one another."

"That must have come as a surprise," she said. "Not many couple's get remarried."

"There was a situation a few years back and I think it cemented the bond they once had," he told her.

"You see my brother and his girlfriend learned they were going to be parents, when we were fifteen." He grin when he saw the surprise look in her eyes. "Crazy huh?"

"When he found out, we were both attending Seven Sea's High, aboard the S.S. Tipton." He paused when he saw her mouth drop open.

"Tipton as in Tipton industries, have you ever met London Tipton?" Her eyes danced in wonder and she bit her bottom lip, reminding him of his niece on Christmas morning.

"London is actually a very close family friend." He then proceeded to explain his family's connection to the youngest Tipton and why they would forever be in her debt. "In fact I would say she's considered an honorary Martin by the members in my family."

"Anyway, my point being Cody and Barbara went through hell when they first got wind of the pregnancy. Between being disowned by her family, learning she was having twins, learning her mother was dying from breast cancer, realizing her father wasn't her father at all, well I think this story is better left for another day. I admire my little brother, he was able to perceiver. He takes night classes online, is up for a promotion to become the next hotel manager of the Boston Tipton and is about to become a father for the third time. I'm really proud of him. And yet envy him at the same time, make sense?"

"Yes, it does." She smiled. "You know I think I may even have you pegged."

"Is that right?" Zack smirked looking into her eyes. "Well I'm waiting?"

"I think deep down you want a quieter life." She said. "A wife who loves you, and a few kids running around the yard chasing the family dog, you want your own little corner of the world, and you want to fill it with the people you love, and who love you."

"So you've learned my secret." He smiled.

"So why don't you have that yet?" She asked shyly. "I mean, I'm sure you've had plenty of opportunities to meet the right girl."

"I've met many girls, but not exactly the marring kind." He explained. "I've met a lot of wild party girls, a lot of business sharks. Let's just say at twenty two, there aren't a lot of prospects. The girls I've known are still, shall we say, sewing their wild oats. Not to say there isn't a few out there who are ready to settle down, but in my line of business I don't meet them very often, if ever."

"That's a shame." Julie quietly stated, studying Zack's expression.

Just like in the car she felt the urge to kiss him, aching to know how that would feel. But as he leaned in, she turned her face away from him. She knew her fears were unfounded, and that Zack wasn't Ralph, but she couldn't put her heart through another heartache, not like the one she suffered from the hands of a man she thought truly loved her.

"We should get some rest, the storm should be over tomorrow and hopefully we'll be able to hitch a ride into town." She smiled meekly.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight Zack." Both lay silent wrapped up underneath the covers.

Zack's mind was filled with thoughts of Julie, and Julie's mind was filled with thoughts of Zack.

* * *

"Cody what are you doing out here?" Barbara asked while he wrapped his arms around her. And she placed her head on his shoulder as she snuggled down next to him on the couch. "You're worried about Zack?"

"I hate not knowing, I called the diner a few minutes ago and Justin told me there hadn't been any word yet. Not only that, but that the weather hadn't changed for the better." He stated concerned.

"He'll be okay." Barbara whispered while caressing his stomach with her fingers, knowing it always had a soothing effect on him. "Zack is capable of getting out of the craziest situations, you can attest to that. What time does your flight leave?" She asked him.

"Not until 6am that's if all's clear and the plane doesn't get cancelled due to bad weather." Cody took a deep breath and let his fears show on his face. "I just don't know how to reach him, and that's the scariest feeling I have ever known, because if something ever happened to him, Barb I don't know what I would do."

Barbara reached up and cradled his head in her arms letting him cry. "Tonight when I got that call, it was like a mat had been pulled out from under me. I never thought about, what life might like without him and it terrified me." Barbara bit back a tear as she held the sobbing form of her husband.

"I can't lose him." Cody sat up and cleared his thought wiping his eyes as he did so. "I think I'll get dressed and head over to the airport now."

"I wish I could go with you." Barbara whispered as she kissed the remaining tears off his face and placed her forehead lightly onto his.

"No, sweetheart Shawn and Adele need you here, I'll be home soon." He stated.

"You better be, because the kids need you too, you remember that."

"Just the kids?" Cody smiled gazing into her eyes.

Barbara wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a very intimate kiss; Cody picked her up in his arms and deepened the kiss as she felt her feet dangle off the floor.

"Ahem…hem, hem, hem," Cody gently put Barbara down on her feet and looked over toward his parents who were grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, please don't stop on our account." Kurt added feeling Carey pinch his side.

"Come on Codester, I called in a few favors, get out of those Pj's and throw some clothes on, so we can head out." Kurt exclaimed, as he walked over to the kitchen and got the coffee maker ready, so he could fill three cups of coffee.

Cody grabbed a hold of Barbara's hand and pulled her with him into the bedroom, where they continued their goodbye kiss in private.

Three hours later Kurt, Carey and Cody sat in a private jet waiting for the signal for takeoff.

* * *

An: Okay for those of you who don't know who Shawn and Adele are, they're actually the twins that Cody and Barbara have in "Consequences" I couldn't resist adding them to this story. And yes I let the cat out of the bag; Kurt and Carey get remarried….Woo hoo!! :)

Okay one more Part to this story…let's see if the characters get a happy ending! :)


	21. DarkElements10 II

**The New Years Promise**

**By: DarkElements10**

Zack smiled to himself as he walked across the street, hand-in-hand with his brother Cody. They were walking down the sidewalk to go back to the Tipton hotel, where they were staying as they waited for their holiday break to be over before going back to the SS Tipton. A cool wind blew, and Zack pulled Cody closer to his side, wanting to share their body heat.

'_Oh my god,_' Zack thought to himself. '_I can't believe that we had just done that_.'

The two had kept their relationship a secret from all of their friends and family, up until today.

The New Year.

Boston, Massachusetts never looked more alive under the starry night sky that January 1st. There were people everywhere, on the sidewalks, in the streets, and in different stores, congratulating each other on making it through the year, and wishing each other a good new one. People were hugging and kissing each other and they had to shout just to be heard over each other. It was definitely something that everybody had been looking forward to, to being able to start over with a clean slate.

And that was what Zack and Cody had just done that night.

2010.

They had decided to let everyone know that they were gay and had feelings for each other, but they never decided on when. It wasn't until Zack grabbed Cody at the stroke of midnight and kissed him did they finally tell the world. They didn't have to worry about anybody judging them, or having to face anyone. Not right now.

Right now they were enjoying each other's company on the way home. Zack looked over at Cody and noticed that his brother was quiet. Too quiet. And standing in the dim yellow light of the street lamp, Zack could tell from the way that Cody's nose wrinkled ever so slightly, the way that his hand was gripping his, and the way that his shoulders were hunched, that he was deep in thought about something.

Zack let out a sigh and looked at his younger twin brother with an expectant look on his face. "You might as well tell me what it is now," he stated loudly, causing his younger brother to jump, being startled out of his thoughts. "I'm going to find out what it is anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked, denying that anything was wrong as he avoided Zack's gaze. "Nothing's wrong."

"Babe," Zack stated quietly as he gently held onto Cody's cheeks, to make sure that he was looking at him. "Your nose always does that cute bunny wrinkle when you lie."

"No it doesn't!" Cody declared and tried as hard as he could not to let his nose wrinkle. Zack let out a laugh, his breath coming out in large white clouds of condensation. Cody gave a look of mock anger and lightly punched Zack on the arm. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry," Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and kissed the tip of his nose. "Really, I am." He tilted his head to the side, his brown hair falling into his blue-green eyes that were laced with happiness and a slight tinge of worry. "But I just want to know what you're thinking about." He gave a small pout. "You've been quiet for a long time. Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Cody's eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth, his own brown hair falling into his eyes. "God, no! Zack, you can _never_ do anything wrong!"

"Then what is it?"

"I was just thinking about what happened tonight," Cody replied, his blushing cheeks barely visible in the streetlamp.

"What about it?" Zack asked quietly in reply, sounding as if he was afraid of what Zack was going to say. Cody chuckled and gently ran the back of his hand over Zack's cheek.

"You don't have to worry," he murmured. "I'm very happy." He said and lightly kissed his brother. "It's just, tonight, as everybody was counting down to the New Year, I felt like time was freezing." Cody explained, keeping his eyes on the identical ones across from him. "And my eyes were frozen on you." He took a deep breath and swallowed thickly.

"Go on" Zack breathed, not moving, not blinking, and hardly daring to look away from Cody's face.

Cody nodded and continued. "I was watching you all night, you know. I was studying you. Your face…your form, not flawless but perfect just the same, you eyes. The way that you interacted with everybody at the party. The room was full of people, but I was focusing on nothing but you."

"I was spending tonight exactly as I hope to spend the rest of the year, the rest of my life. With you. As everybody continued to count down, I couldn't breathe. The sight of you alone is enough to force the air out of my lungs; the shock of our eyes meeting was terrible and wonderful. I couldn't move, but I didn't have to because you were pulling me across the room. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't bear to do anything but hold the contact for as long as you'll let me."

"You finally stopped and put your arms around me, and a shiver went up my spine." Cody continued and gently ran his hands over Zack's arms, wanting him to feel the same way that Cody did. Cody felt a smile tugging at his lips as he looked up at the starry sky and then back down at Zack. "You leaned down and give me a kiss, and my mind went out. I was so happy, happier than I had ever been in my entire life, because I knew right then and there that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. Before I was ready, you pulled away. "Happy New Year," is what you said to me, and I knew that I would never forget those words." His smile grew bigger. "And you know what?"

"What?" Zack whispered, pressing his forehead against Cody's.

"Because you're always with me, it's the best year of my life." Cody replied, closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Zack cupped Cody's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, with as much passion as they did moments before, and with the passion that he knew that he was going to feel for the rest of his life. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." Cody breathed, his eyes still closed.

"Promise that we're always going to be together." Zack replied.

"I don't have to promise," Cody smiled and rested his head on his brother's shoulder as he hugged him tightly. "In our hearts…we already know it's true."

**This is a continuation from the part I already have in the collection, more Zack and Cody fluff! I hope you guys like it. **


	22. Snapplelinz III

**Candles and Cream Pie**

**By Snapplelinz**

London arrived at the Boston Tipton in record time. It was just after 8pm with four more hours to go before the ball dropped all over the city and 2010 began. She had left her close friends – Zack, Cody, Bailey and Maddie, aboard the S.S. Tipton while they enjoyed the last few hours of 2009 somewhere in the Mediterranean.

Normally, London didn't jump ship so to speak for just anyone. But where her father was concerned, London had a tendency to look the other way. She rarely got to see him because of his numerous business trips and too many trips down the altar to even count. But this time appeared to be different.

Moseby had received a phone call aboard the S.S. Tipton a few hours ago from Wilfred Tipton himself, requesting that London meet him back in Boston for a celebratory New Year's Eve dinner for just the two of them atop the balcony where his suite was located on the 25th floor.

London's palms were sleek with sweat. While she had been surprised about her father's unexpected phone call, she couldn't help but feel elated at the prospect of dinner and sharing the arrival of the New Year with him. She couldn't remember the last time that they had even been in the same city for longer than 10 minutes, let alone an entire night. Now she could tell him all about yucky school on board the ship and the new friends she had made like her new roommate, Bailey (the farm girl with straw stuck in her teeth and Woody (the creepy boy with the crazy hair and two pairs of underwear).

She was greeted by Esteban, the Tipton's former bell-boy, who met her at the revolving doors. Since then, he had been elevated to the position of hotel manager in Mr Moseby's place. He had a smile plastered on his face while he escorted London to the elevators. But inwardly, he was a tight-wire of nerves. He had been trying to get in a word in for the last few minutes, but London had continued on with her latest tale, oblivious to Esteban's distress.

"…And then that good-for-nothing peasant, Chelsea, came aboard the ship and demanded the royal treatment. You should've seen her with her stringy hair, ugly nose job and her hideous clothes! Can you believe it, Esteban? She expected 5-star treatment while she stayed on the S.S. Tipton. What do I look like, some kind of hotel?" London demanded indignantly, her arms folded across her chest.

"What a crazy notion. And you being a hotel heiress," Esteban retorted sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"But I eventually set the record straight and we kissed and made up. Then she left the ship and told everyone that I've been abducted by aliens. Yay me!" London concluded manically, clapping her hands together in satisfaction.

"Ay, dos mios," Esteban murmured dejectedly under his breath.

London stared at his miserable countenance and raised her eyebrows.

"Esteban, what is it? Has something happened?" London asked anxiously.

"Ai ya yi, Miss London. I am terribly sorry that I am the one who has to give you this news." Esteban began gravely.

The elevator doors opened with a ding onto the 25th floor and both he and London stepped out.

"What news?" London asked quizzically as they walked towards the hallway where her father's suite was located.

"Miss London, your father is still in New York. His flight has been delayed because of bad weather. I am so sorry, Miss London, but he won't be coming to Boston tonight." Esteban explained painstakingly.

London bowed her head slightly at the news. Of course he wasn't coming. How many times had he bailed out on her at the last minute because of some hotel emergency or some new woman he had to marry? And then of course, there were other times where she felt sure he had skipped out on visiting her simply because he had found other things to do instead. A lump formed in her throat while she willed herself not to cry in front of Esteban.

"Esteban, it's okay. It's not your fault. I should be used to it by now," she responded as graciously as possible.

"But I do feel responsible, Miss London. You have flown here for nothing. Would you like me to organise a flight for you in the morning on your father's jet back to the S.S. Tipton so that you can be with your friends tomorrow on New Year's Day?" Esteban asked kindly.

"Thank you, Esteban. I would like that very much. I think I'll go to my own suite now," London answered, a trace of sadness still apparent in her voice.

"But you must be hungry after your trip, Miss London. And Chef Paulo has just finished preparing the food for your meal with your father. Wouldn't you at least like to stay and eat it in your father's suite?" Esteban asked in a different tone.

When London still looked undecided at the prospect of dining alone, Esteban continued.

"Chef Paulo made all your favourites: caviar, snails stuffed with garlic butter, roasted duck served in a rich hollandaise sauce." Esteban persisted in a winning tone.

That was the clincher as London's mouth began watering.

"Alright, Esteban. One wittle bite couldn't hurt, right?" London asked sheepishly, a grin on her face.

"Very good, Miss London." Esteban agreed happily while he unlocked the door to the suite and held it open for her.

London stepped into the suite and gasped. None of the lights were switched on; the entire suite was bathed in light made by an array of candles decorating every inch of the place. Her eyes gazed ahead of her towards the lone table for two on the balcony. This too was decorated with candles, cutlery, metallic dishes and a bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket. London couldn't help noticing that the floor of her father's bedroom was strewn with fresh rose petals.

"Esteban, what's going on here?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes reverting once more to the bedroom.

"It is your celebratory New Year's Eve dinner." Esteban declared happily.

"Yes, when it was with Daddy. What's all this?" London asked with slight bemusement in her voice.

"Mr. Tipton will not be able to join you for dinner. But there is someone else who would very much like to be your escort for this evening." Esteban answered with a twinkle in his eye.

As if on cue, a shadow emerged from the balcony. London's heart caught in her throat as he stepped towards her. Since her father had asked to wear her favourite emerald-green cocktail dress, her date had taken it upon himself to wear an emerald-green dress shirt and tie that accompanied the rest of his black suit. His dark brown hair looked longer than the last time she had seen and his grey-brown eyes twinkled amongst the candlelight. He was still as gangly and tall as ever.

"Todd St Mark?!" London asked in amazement, her eyes widening in shock.

"Miss Tipton, you look as beautiful as the day I first met you," Todd greeted demurely, dipping his head and arm forwards in a bow.

London abandoned all pretence of polite behaviour and threw herself into his arms.

"It's really you! I can't believe you're here tonight, of all nights!" she exclaimed excitedly, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"When I heard your father wasn't coming, I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone on New Year's Eve." Todd murmured seriously while smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

"Oh, Todd." London murmured, exhaling the rich aroma of his cologne.

"I'll let you two get reacquainted." Esteban announced with a pleased smirk on his face as he exited the suite.

Todd finally led London over to the balcony and opened up her chair for her to sit down. After exchanging a few more pleasantries, London finally returned to the subject foremost on her mind.

"I'm so glad you're here, Todd. But how did you find out that my father wasn't coming to Boston tonight?" London asked curiously.

Todd sipped on his glass of water before answering.

"As you already know, our fathers are currently at the same hotel conference in New York at the Plaza Hotel. My father overheard your father telling Donald Trump that he couldn't fly to Boston and meet you because he was stuck in a blizzard. So my father called me to gloat about it." Todd explained casually.

"Stuck in a blizzard? What was Daddy thinking? He missed dinner with me because he got eaten by a reptile?!" London demanded in horror, placing one hand over hand with a small gasp.

"No, London. That's a lizard. A blizzard is a snow storm. All of the major airports have been closed for the night until it stops snowing." Todd explained patiently, a smile curling on his lips.

"Oh. But that still doesn't explain why you're here." London reiterated determinedly, looking Todd intently in the eyes.

"Like I said, I didn't want you to be alone on New Year's Eve. I already spent the day with my father in-between sessions at the Plaza; I was on my way back anyway to visit some friends when he called me. My father told me you were coming back to the Tipton tonight, so I wanted to surprise you." Todd responded sincerely.

"Todd, that is so sweet of you. Thank you so much," London stated genuinely, reaching over the table to grasp his hand gently.

"You're welcome. In your last email, you said you were attending high school at Seven Seas Academy aboard the S.S. Tipton. What's it like?" Todd asked conversationally while they continued eating.

From there, London launched into her exploits aboard her father's ship. Todd listened attentively while eating. In some parts of London's narrative, he inexplicably snorted champagne out of his nose because he was laughing so hard. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun since leaving Boston.

"So…are you still studying abroad to become a dentist?" London asked tentatively after the longest time.

Todd nodded once more before continuing.

"Two more years till I graduate." Todd answered solemnly.

"Actually, I have to fly back tomorrow," he admitted softly.

London, about to sip on her champagne, put her glass back down slowly.

"So soon? But you just got here." London spluttered in shock.

"I know, but I'm writing my mid-terms in a few days time and I have to be prepared. It'll determine whether I can continue with my studies and eventually become a dentist." Todd explained sadly.

London nodded vigorously in understanding.

"I understand, you have to go after your dreams. I just wish you didn't have to leave so soon." She admitted truthfully.

"I wish I didn't either. But I'm here now, and we have tonight together. Let's make the most of it." Todd pleaded soothingly, grasping at London's hand.

"You're right. Here's to tonight," London murmured, extending her glass towards him.

Todd picked up his glass and they clinked them together.

Without warning, Todd pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket and pressed a button. Music began playing throughout the suite in scintillating tones. Before London could blink, Todd was standing before her, his hand outstretched towards her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked demurely.

London looked up at him and smiled.

"Always," she answered before placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her to a small patch of floor in the living room. Then they began swaying in time to the music, London's dress rustling gently at her sides.

_If everything was everything_

_But everything is over_

_Everything could be everything_

_If only we were older_

They continued twirling around the living room, the flickering candles accentuating their entwined bodies. London's head rested on Todd's chest, his hands resting on her petite waist.

_I guess it's just a silly song about you_

_And how I lost you_

_And your brown eyes_

They were interrupted a while later by a gentle knock on the door. Todd opened the door to Patrick, who wheeled in a tray containing yet another metallic covered dish.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dessert is served. Chef Paulo insisted that I bring it up to you once it was ready." Patrick announced in a conspiratorial tone.

He set the tray down delicately onto the table on the balcony and swept back into the living room. He glanced back at the two momentarily, a smile on his face.

"Enjoy."

And with that, he was gone.

Todd glanced at London with a smirk on his face.

"What?" London asked quizzically.

"Would you like some dessert?" Todd asked mischievously.

London glanced at him suspiciously and he chuckled aloud.

"I promise, it's real dessert. I asked Chef Paulo earlier if he wouldn't mind making it. I thought it might be nice to travel down memory lane." Todd explained simply.

He reached over and lifted the lid of the dish. To London's surprise, there were several cream pies stacked on top of each of other.

"You've got to be kidding me," London murmured dryly.

"You do remember when you last had a cream pie, don't you?" Todd demanded coyly.

"Remember? How could I forget?" London snorted contemptuously.

It seemed like just yesterday when London and Todd had agreed to meet one another secretly at the Tipton for a romantic rendezvous. It had turned out to be pretty romantic by the end of the night, but not before everyone present in the luxurious ballroom was coated from head to toe in every flavour of cream pie imaginable. Naturally, all the trouble had begun with Zack and Cody getting into yet another stupid fight. And to think that London had almost mistaken Todd for one of the many 'icky pie faces' present in the ballroom. And then in front of everyone, London had shared the best kiss (which tasted like banana) in the history of epic kisses with the man of her dreams. She would never forget that night for as long as she lived.

A naughty thought suddenly crept into her head while she eyed the cream pies. She picked up one of them and dipped her index finger in. Knowing that Todd was watching her intently, she brought her finger up to her lips and licked the cream off slowly and sensuously. Todd's eyes appeared to darken under the dim light while he watched her every move.

"Good?" Todd asked softly while studying her face.

"Hmm, so good." London purred appreciatively, which made Todd's heart rate quicken.

"But do you know what's even better than eating cream pie with my fingers?" she asked delicately, coming to stand closely to Todd.

"What?" Todd asked curiously while staring down at her.

London leant even closer to Todd till her breath was tickling the base of his neck.

"Throwing it," she replied simply.

Before Todd could blink, London had taken the pie in her hands and smashed it into his chest. While he glanced down at his chest, she jumped back, laughing and clapping her hands gleefully. His dress shirt and tie were ruined; the banana and cream mingling with the fabric and staining it. When he looked back at her, he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"This is my favourite suit," he murmured tersely.

"You're going to pay for that, princess."

Before Todd could stop her, he had tossed a pie and hit her square in the face. Strawberries and sticky strawberry glaze now ran down from her long tresses down the sides of her face and neck. Instead of getting upset, London retaliated by grabbing yet another cream pie and so the war began.

_Fascinating new thing  
You delight me  
And I know you're speaking of me _

They were at least 20 pies on the table. Todd and London grabbed several in both hands and took refuge behind the living room furniture. In her enthusiasm, London's aim suffered considerably and missed Todd on several occasions, causing the pie to hit the walls and splatter onto the carpets. Todd kept missing London too and the sofa in turn got the brunt of a particularly odious caramel pie, which left sticky marks all over the plush fabric. When the cream pies began running out, London and Todd became braver and approached one another directly with pies in hand.

_Fascinating new thing  
Get beside me_

_I want you to love me_

Now covered from head to toe in sticky cream pie, the two of them grappled with each other, trying to throw the other off their feet. In the end, Todd slipped on a piece of blueberry pie and inadvertently grabbed London, sending the two of them toppling onto the carpet. London fell on top of Todd with a loud thud, giggling uproariously. Todd still had his arms around London while he continued laughing, his entire face covered in an array of fruit, cream and pastry. London's dress was completely ruined, and she didn't care one bit. This was the first time that she'd ever felt this care-free, this alive in a long time.

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
That you're lovely and you're perfect  
And that somebody wants you_

When Patrick and Esteban came to check up on their dinner a few minutes later, they were still in the same position in the living room, laughing their heads off.

"We'll come back later," Patrick murmured apologetically when it seemed clear that London and Todd were completely oblivious to their presence.

"įPor que?" Esteban asked of no one in particular, rolling his eyes at the ceiling while the two of them exited the suite once more.

*************

20 minutes later, London and Todd were standing on the balcony together, wearing fluffy white bath robes and completely pie-free. They had taken a separate bath and shower to clean up with assurances from a phone conversation with Esteban that a cleaning detail would be sent over in the morning to clean up the mess in the living room.

London kept exchanging surreptitious glances with Todd before bursting into laughter while drying her hair with a towel.

"I'm surprised you got all that pie out of your hair," Todd commented lightly, staring at her raven black hair.

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know." London stated quickly, a defiant glint in her eye.

"I know that. Besides, you're not pretty." Todd admitted seriously.

London turned to face him, a hurt look on her face.

"I'm not pretty?" she squeaked sadly, her big brown eyes looking slightly moist.

Todd shook his head solemnly.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, a smile forming on his face.

Her mouth opened into a wide breath taking smile as she regarded him steadily.

The smile disappeared off of Todd's face as he leant down towards London and engulfed her lips with his. London responded in kind, moving her mouth rhythmically with his. They broke apart when they heard yelling from the streets. They looked down over the railing and saw people running through the streets, kissing and hugging one another. Todd checked his watch and grinned. It was midnight.

"It's officially New Year's Day." He marvelled gently.

"Don't care," London quipped before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him like tomorrow hadn't come yet.

The kiss intensified with each passing second. Todd leant in and kissed London just beneath her ears, her nose, then her chin before returning to her lips once more, nipping at them gently. London's hands moved from around his neck and cupped his face instead while she ran her tongue along the contours of his upper and lower lips. Todd ran his hands down her back, pulling her even closer to him. He was more than a little taken aback when she pulled away from him abruptly, gasping loudly and her hair in a tangled mass.

"I can't do this," she murmured painstakingly.

"What's wrong?" Todd asked worriedly, seeing that she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm getting too caught up in this you, in you, and you're leaving again tomorrow! That's what's wrong!" London thundered angrily, the tears streaming rapidly down her face in similar fashion.

Just as she turned to walk away, Todd's hand reached out and grabbed her around the waist. He whipped her around to face him once more.

"Please don't go. I know it sucks that I'm leaving tomorrow again. If I could change that, I would. But I'm here right now, and we have right now. And I want you." Todd whispered frantically in London's ear, pressing her close to his body.

She felt his heart pounding erratically in his chest and his raspy breathing against her cheeks. She pressed her fingertips lightly against his chest, taking in his tantalising cologne.

"I'm yours," she murmured slowly, looking him dead in the eye.

He said nothing, but continued gazing at her.

"I want you too," London added before she kissed him gently on the lips.

When she pulled away after a few seconds, her expression was filled with desire and longing, the same as his.

_I've been roaming around _

_Always lookin' down at all I see_

Without a word, Todd lifted her up gently into his arms and carried her slowly towards the bedroom. London wrapped her arms around his neck, never taking her eyes off of him once. As they got closer towards the bed, she glanced down at the floor and took in the rose-petals strewn across the floor.

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

"Roses, they're my favourite. You remembered." London declared frankly.

"I remembered," Todd responded, matching her tone.

_Someone like you_

_And all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers undercover on the street_

He laid her gently down onto the bed, where more rose petals lay sprinkled across the silken maroon sheets.

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_

"Happy New Year's," London wished softly, smiling with anticipation as he bent over her.

_I've been roaming around _

_Always lookin down at all I see_

"Happy New Year's," Todd whispered back, untying her bathrobe painfully slow.

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**Brown Eyes – Lady Gaga**

**Fascinating New Thing – Semisonic (OST '10 Things I Hate About You')**

**Use Somebody – Kings of Leon**

**Esteban's Spanish phrases:**

'**Ay dos mios' = Oh my God**

'**Por que?' = Why?**

**A/N: Tee hee, I couldn't resist putting in a little lemon into this one-shot, or just a lemon slice ; ) Forgive me if the final scene was ultra cheesy. 'Cooking With Romeo and Juliet' is still one of my favourite Suite Life episodes to date. Nothing beats a good pie-throwing contest.** **Happy New Year, everyone! **


	23. Kulmanari

A/N: This is a -CHAOS FIC- story based on Truth Seeker / The Chaos Demons / Reflections In Time. The events are taking place after Reflections In Time for those that read my AU stories.

New Year's Blessing  
By Kulmanari

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I`d give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh, how I wish...  
"Nemo" by Nightwish

Christmas Eve, 2011

Nineteen year old Cody Martin groaned in relief as he dropped his bags on the floor just inside the front door of his mother's apartment, glad to be relieved of the heavy burdens and moved out of the way as Zack entered behind him. The older twin tried squeezing through the opening, his hands full and failed miserably. Before Cody could help him out, the door was held open by their friend Joshua Winters.

"You guys packed way too much stuff for two weeks," Josh pointed out as he added his backpack and small duffel to the twin's pile of luggage.

"It's their first time away from home," Carey Martin said as she entered the living room from the kitchen and embraced Cody in a fierce hug, "They don't know any better."

Cody returned his mother's affection and then tried to pull away as she attacked him with multiple kisses to the cheek. Zack came next, though he was more successful in dodging her added love and then Carey gave Josh a quick hug too, knowing that he was still feeling unusual at being a part of the family now. Six months ago they had found out that Josh was their cousin.

He'd been kidnapped as a baby from his mother, Carey's older sister, by none other than his own father. Josh had only recently been reunited with his mother after his dad died and the teen had been living on his own for a couple of years before meeting Zack and Cody through an unusual set of circumstances. Now he was making his way in the world at Boston University with the twins and had accepted the invite to spend the holidays with the Martin's.

"Oh no…" Zack gasped, his eyes drawn to the kitchen only recently vacated by Carey who looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You've been cooking!" He accused as if it were a crime, which technically it could be construed that way Cody thought. His mother's cooking rarely came out good, or edible for that matter. Thank god for TV dinners and takeout, else the twins probably would have starved growing up.

"Yes I have and you're going to try some of it!" Carey said sternly, though Cody could tell that she was only putting on an act. Zack groaned and followed her, drawn forward by the call of his stomach despite his better judgment.

"What's wrong with your mom's cooking?" Josh asked, leaning closer and lowering his voice so as not to be overheard.

"Most of the time, everything."

"I see…" Cody could tell that he clearly didn't, but he would find out soon enough. He joined the rest of his family in the kitchen and sampled a few shavings of the chicken breast that was the center of the meal on Christmas Eve, chewing the dry meat and making a mental note to add plenty of gravy to it later during dinner.

"So how are the hero's of the world doing at college?" Carey asked, turning to playfully slap Zack as he made mock choking sounds. Josh blushed slightly, he wasn't one to brag about his heroics especially when his actions had cost him so much. He preferred to say that he had only done what was necessary to protect his newfound family during the final battle against Father Time.

"It's just how I thought it would be," Cody answered, prodding an apple pie sitting on the counter next to the oven with his pinky. It looked okay and it was probably a frozen one, which made it safe to eat.

"Yeah, lots of parties and a lot of hot girls!" Zack chimed in, helping himself to an orange soda from the fridge.

"What about Max? I thought you two were together?"

"Oh we are, she's just in one of her 'moods' right now," Zack sighed, making air quotes for emphasis. Carey nodded and turned to her nephew, giving him a warm smile as she ignored his obvious awkwardness. He wasn't used to being around peaceful and loving family interaction.

"Uh, it's not too hard. I know most of the subjects fairly well, except for history and technology, but Cody's been helping me study."

"That's my Cody, so sweet and helpful."

"Mom!"

"Anyway, I'm so glad that you could come Josh," Carey said as she started setting dishes on the table, "Your first Christmas is going to be the best ever!"

Cody followed her gaze and caught sight of the Christmas tree in the living room for the first time, the bottom part was completely engulfed by dozens of presents. His mouth dropped open in surprise at seeing such a huge quantity of gifts. How had his mother afforded all of this? Then, he became aware of something else. Carey color coded her packages, Zack's were normally red and Cody's were blue. There were a lot more green than either of the other two colors, which probably meant that they were Josh's due to the fact that he possessed rare and insanely deep green eyes.

"You can say that again," Cody agreed, nodding at the tree.

"Oh not all of them are from me, your Aunt and her immediate family sent a bunch of presents for Josh too and I wrapped them," Carey explained looking over at her nephew who looked entirely uncomfortable about getting so many gifts from people he barely knew. He'd been raised knowing that he had to work hard to possess anything of value from his old family.

"Thanks Aunt Carey."

"Your welcome," she replied and then turned to the twins where they were leaning up against the dishwasher, "So what's this about 'Blessing the new year?' that Max let slip the other day when I called to invite her over for Christmas dinner?"

"Almost every year from the day Future Cody arrived, there has been hell on Earth," Cody explained, "First in 2008 we stopped the Chaos Realm from invading us, then in 2009 the Black Knight nearly destroyed the world single handedly and our family along with it and in 2010 Father Time nearly returned our world to Future Cody's timeline."

"We've been pretty lucky so far this year that nothing has happened," Zack chimed in.

"So what are you going to do?"

"You'll see…" Josh grinned in knowing anticipation.

11:58pm December 31st 2011

"He's late," Max commented, checking her watch for the millionth time.

"He'll be here," Zack said confidently. Max gave him a dubious look, but then it turned into a frown as her boyfriend turned out to be right, "And I do believe that's him!"

Just in front of the gathered Children of Light, motes of red and gold light appeared floating in mid air just before a boy of about fourteen years old materialized out of thin air. He was none other than the Earth's Lord Guardian, its Immortal Demi-God protector who represented the world's Realm Lord since he preferred never to be seen. Taschen had lived thousands of years ago and had been a part of the first group of Children of Light to halt the invading darkness spilling over into the world. When the Chaos Realm invaded, he sacrificed his life to save the world by dragging the Demon Lord back down into his own world and closing the open gateway to Earth.

For that he was resurrected, granted Immortality, given unique powers and charged with protecting the world from further incursions. He had accomplished this task up until just a few years ago when the Chaos Realm invaded a second time and destroyed the world. It would have ended there had Cody Martin from that timeline not survived the purging of the Children of Light, mortals born with Immortal souls

time to prepare his younger self and Zack for the coming battle. This caused a ripple effect which led to the later battles they would fight against the Black Knight and Father Time, but that was all behind them now.

11:59pm December 31st 2011

"Taschen, what's up bro?" Zack greeted, extending his hand.

"Not much thankfully, the world is quite peaceful."

"We'll make sure it stays that way," Cody added, shaking hands with the Lord Guardian.

"It's so good to see you again!" Max commented, bending slightly to kiss the shorter Child on the cheek. Taschen blushed a little bit and smiled, obviously unable to think of what to say to her. He turned and addressed Josh last.

"How are you doing Josh? Adapting well to your new powers?"

"It feels normal, just a different source that's all," Josh said.

"There's more to it than that, but I'm glad you're well."

"Shall we boys?" Max interrupted, tapping her watch. Cody's sixth sense which was attuned to the light alerted him that her power was starting to swell. Everyone else picked up on this and drew the light inside of their bodies, letting it fill them from head to toe with supercharged energy that left them feeling warm and lighter than air. They weren't powered up all the way though, that would come soon enough as the east coast drew close to midnight.

The streets below were filled with the sounds of thousands of people cheering on as the clock went down, heralding in the New Year. Then their voices changed and fell into synch as they counted down from ten.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, hold onto your hats, here we go!" Zack shouted in happiness.

'Five!' The crowd below shouted in unison. Taschen exploded into full power, his red and gold armor appearing over his body and a brilliant aura of reddish gold light surrounded him, nearly blinding the others.

'Four!' Max went next, adding her blue light to Taschen's red as her azure and gold armor wrapped snugly around her.

'Three!' Cody opened himself to the light and brought as much of it inside of him as he dared, feeling his power swell higher than Taschen and Max's. He felt a cool gel-like substance form over his skin, encompassing his clothes as well and then it glowed briefly before forming the armor of the Truth Seeker, the color of a brilliant golden sun with black highlights.

'Two!' Zack's pure white light threatened to drown out the tinged glows of his friend's auras as he followed his twin brother. His power peaked just above Cody's and the armor of the White Knight materialized, its surface as perfect and flawless as a pearl with golden highlights. Only like this did Zack look heroic, shedding his goofiness for a more serious attitude. He admired his older brother for being a pillar of strength in an uncertain future and was most especially thankful for everything he'd done to bring Cody back from the brink of the great abyss, saving him from total destruction at the Black Knight's hands.

'One!' Joshua went last, his power soaring above Cody's to meet Zack's as the silver and black armor of the Reclaimer appeared on his body shining brightly in the blue tinged white light of his aura. After thousands of years, a new soul had been immortalized and welcomed into the light, giving Joshua the power he now wielded.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' The crowd exploded below them, their unison breaking up into shouts of happiness and joyful cheers. Fireworks exploded overhead, dazzling the spectators who were just now starting to see the Children standing atop a tall high rise building. At that distance, they were just pinpricks of bright light.

They were all putting off so much energy that the light was using them as a conduit and spilling over into the world. The full extent of what they were doing would never be known to them, but for the most part people could feel it. People were more relaxed and fun loving. There was no crime that night, no broken hearts, children and spouses were given gifts and showered with unconditional love and everyone who did sleep slept soundly and undisturbed.

12:05am January 1st, 2012

For five minutes the five Children of Light showered the world with light energy as best they could and made sure that they were at their maximum limit of power. It was true that they were blessing the New Year, but they were also sending a warning to any dark realms that had hungry eyes turned upon the Earth. The warning was clear, 'We are here, and we are ready!'

As everyone else started leaving for the New Year's party at the Martin's apartment, Cody lagged behind to stay with Joshua who was peering down at the world, obviously deep in thought. He wondered if he should intrude upon his cousin's thoughts, but was saved from having to make the choice when Josh turned around and joined him.

"It's so weird."

"What is?" Cody asked.

"For the last week I've been…I don't know…Homesick I guess…"

"The holidays will do that to you," Cody consoled his cousin and best friend, knowing that he was still adapting to his new life.

"I finally have things I've wished for my entire life, but in the process of attaining them I lost things of great value that I had taken for granted and never fully appreciated," Josh whispered, digging out the jade green pendant attached to a thin black cord that he wore underneath his shirt at all times. Inside it was an echo of his mother's soul, it had been his only link to her for seventeen years and had helped lead him to her in the end.

"Just don't forget that what truly matters in life is that you have people around you who love you and care about you." Cody reached inside his shirt and pulled out an identical pendant; the same one to be exact. It was a gift given to him by Future Cody, one that he didn't understand until the battle with Father Time. The only thing his older self had told him about it was that it might come in handy if he were to ever lose all hope for the future.

"You're right Cody and I'm glad that you say that," Josh replied, watching Cody run his right thumb around the edge of the gem and then cross over its smooth surface.

"I wonder how Jarran Noh'Malkiri is doing," Cody whispered after awhile of playing with the pendant. He saw Josh tense slightly at the mention of the name of the young Demon Lord from the Chaos Realm who had sided with the Earth Realm and the light by extension in order to safeguard the world from Father Time. Jarran had made victory for the Children of Light possible and he had paid for it with his life.

"He would say that he wishes he could visit the Chaos Realm, but that he knows the Earth Realm is his home now and is glad to be among family for the holidays." Cody smiled warmly. He was glad that he had managed to brighten his cousin's spirits and get him out of the funk he'd been in during the holidays. The once uncertain future was starting to look more promising as they days drew on. It was going to be a good new year for the Earth.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know it doesn't make as much sense to those who haven't read my CHAOS FIC stories, but it is still a tale of family enjoying the holidays together at its very core.

For those of you who follow my AU, yeah I just dropped a lot of bombshells, partial spoilers and hinted at stories that haven't been started yet, but have a place in the AU. I know this will drive Tiger crazy haha!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! I'll see you all next year!


	24. Wyntirsno PIII

'I Believe'

III

By Wyntirsno

Here is the last part of my story, I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate all the compliments.

Again I own no one, except Angel. I thought that would be a nice name for Christmas, what do you guys think.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was after midnight by the time Zack got back to his room to write his letter so he laid down on his bed with a pad of paper and started writing; he was running out of time.

(Zack's letter)

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write this sooner, but I just now figured out what I want for Christmas. I sure hope I'm not on the naughty list this year. Although, I know if it were up to Mr. Moseby I would be on that list permanently._

_Anyway Sir, you know my brother Cody, well I was really hoping that you could give him what he asked for in his letter to you. That's all I really want. You know he hasn't really believed in you for a long time now, it would be so awesome if he could. I would love to see him happy for a change at Christmastime like when we were little kids._

_I did try to help you out some with his wishes. I think I have the Bailey one covered. I hooked she and Cody up and they seem pretty happy. Although if you could keep them from knowing how that happened I would be grateful. _

_I left the hardest wish for you to take care of, cause I know you can figure out a way for him to see our parents for Christmas._

_Now that I think of it, I would kind of like to see them myself. I hope this isn't asking too much of you Sir. I know you can do it._

_Thank you,_

_Zachary_

When he finished writing his letter he tore it out of the notepad and started folding it. He got up and left his room and headed for the sky deck; by the time he got there he had a pretty nice paper airplane made. He walked up to the railing of the ship and let it go watching it sail off over the ocean waves. As he watched it go he remembered when he used to fly his Santa letters off the roof of the Tipton every year. He had his own private ritual and he never told anyone about it, not even Cody because he didn't want to be made fun of. He really hoped it would work like it used to, since he wasn't home anymore.

'Later at the party'

When Zack stood at the door of party with his date on his arm he noticed what a great job he and the girls did on the decorating. They had decided on a snow theme and everywhere you looked there were snowflakes. There was a snowman in the corner by the snack table and a big Christmas tree by the DJ station. They were lucky to get one of the biggest rooms for the party; it sometimes doubled as a gym.

He looked at his date and wondered how he got so lucky to find such a hot date at the last minute.

ZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

'Earlier'

He had almost forgotten about the party, he was concentrating so hard on helping Cody get his girl. However, as luck would have it he saw this amazing girl up on the sky deck that morning after he sent his letter. She was looking out at the ocean with a kind of sad expression, so Zack went up to ask her if she was OK?

"Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing that you looked kind of down. Is there anything I can help you with?" Zack asked her hopefully.

He couldn't help staring at her a little; she was so beautiful. She stood only about 5'1" and had beautiful wavy chocolate brown hair that went down to her waist. When she looked at him he got lost in her gorgeous eyes that were such a dark green they almost looked black, except they faded towards the iris and there they were almost a mint green. Zack was so fascinated; he almost didn't hear her answer.

"I was just thinking about what I was going to do tonight, its no fun hanging out alone at Christmas." She answered looking up into his blue-green eyes thru her long dark eyelashes.

He stuck out his hand to shake hers, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to ask her for a date.

"M-My name is Zack, and yours is?" He asked clearing his throat.

"Angel, it's nice to meet you Zack. Are you one of the students on the ship?" She asked him.

"Angel… that's a beautiful name. Yes, I go to school here, it's cool. Are you a passenger here for the holidays?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no, I am here to start school after New Years, my parents went on an extended holiday and decided to send me here early." She said sadly.

"Wow, so you are all alone? Well we can't have that. All the other students and I are having a Christmas party tonight since we are stuck here. Would you like to go with me?" He asked her hopefully.

"You don't have a date already?" She asked him confused. He was such a hot guy surely he had a girlfriend.

"Nope, I was waiting for the perfect girl to go with me." He said smoothly.

"Oh, OK then it sounds like fun. Thanks." She said smiling at him.

"Wow, I mean uh, cool. I will pick you up at 8:00 where is your room?" He asked smiling back at her.

She told him and it ended up she was across the hall from London and Bailey's room. She had a room all to herself like he did.

They decided to hang out for a while on deck. She told him about her family and how lonely she was because they were always gone, mostly for business. He understood a little because he always missed his dad while he was on the road. He told her about his family and that his parents were divorced. He talked about Cody, how worried he was about him at Christmas and how he hoped that would change this year. She thought that was so sweet that he cared so much for his brother. She then told him that if he needed any help she would be glad to help him with his brothers Christmas. He thanked her and dropped her off at her room, he wished he could stay with her until the party but he had a short shift at the smoothie bar he had to do first. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Okay… (Sigh) I'll see you at 8." He said smiling at her as he turned to leave.

"Zack?" Angel called out to him as he went down the hall.

He turned around and smiled at her again.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for a great day." She smiled back at him. She then turned and went inside her room.

'A Perfect day.' He thought as he walked down the hall still smiling.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

'Back at the Party'

Zack and Angel walked into the party and Zack looked around for Cody and Bailey. He found them in the corner with their arms wrapped around each other. They were slow dancing with their foreheads leaned against each other staring into each other's eyes.

He saw Woody and Addison at the snack table getting food. London was holding court with about six guys by the Christmas tree. Everything was as it should be.

Zack smiled and took Angels hand; he led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close for a slow dance. As they swayed to the music Zack got lost in the smell of Angels hair, she must have used a vanilla scented shampoo because he thought she smelled like sugar cookies.

Zack wasn't really sure how long they had been dancing, but he happened to look up and just caught Cody's back as he ran out the door. He looked over and saw Bailey watching him with a sad look on her face.

"Bailey what happened?" He asked as he and Angel walked up to her.

"I'm not really sure Zack. I thought we were having a great time he seemed so happy tonight. We were in the middle of that last dance and all of a sudden Cody looked at his watch and then he got a strange pained expression on his face, apologized and ran out the door." Bailey explained.

Zack looked at his own watch and saw that the digital numbers read 12:31:06AM and 12/25/09. He knew exactly what had happened so he told Angel he needed to go after his brother. She told him to go she would be alright. Zack gave her a hug and thanked her for being so understanding; he then told Bailey not to worry and went to find his brother.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cody had been having the best time he'd had in a very long time. He and Bailey were dancing and enjoying each other's company, just being close was so nice. They hadn't let go of each other all night, until Cody happened to glance at his watch and saw the time. It was like a jolt of reality hit him upside of the head. He stopped dancing, apologized to Bailey, and ran out of the party. He ran 'til he was out of breath. When he stopped he looked around and saw that he was up on the sky deck so he sat on the covered hot tub and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC

Zack came up onto the sky deck and looked around for his brother. He found him sitting on the hot tub staring off into the distance, he wasn't crying yet but he was very close.

"Cody, are you alright?" Zack asked him as he walked over and put his hand on his back.

"Zack you shouldn't have come up here, you should be with your date. I'll be alright." Cody said.

"I believe you buddy, I just wanted to get some air." Zack said as he hopped up beside him.

"Seriously Codes, you know we really need to talk about what happens to you at this time of year." He added.

"What do you mean, what happens to me?" Cody asked hoping he didn't mean what he thought he did.

"Cody you know what I'm talking about, ever since we were little you've had a really hard time with Christmas." Zack explained.

"Why won't you talk to me about what's wrong, you keep it all bottled up and are miserable. Dude I just want you to be happy." He added.

"I know Zack and I was having a really great time with Bailey. She is awesome, by the way. I just miss Mom and Dad, we should be with them for Christmas." Cody explained.

"Yeah I know Buddy, I miss them too." Zack agreed with him.

BABABABABABA

Unknown to the twins, their dates followed Zack when he left them to find his brother. They were hiding by the girls bathroom listening to the boys talk. Bailey was so worried about Cody she couldn't stay at the party and Angel wouldn't let Bailey follow by herself incase she got too upset. She really wanted to be there in case Zack needed her too. As they stood there listening to the boys talking they started to hear something.

"Do you hear bells?" Bailey asked.

"Oh good you hear them too, I thought I was hearing things." Angel answered.

ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC

"Cody do you hear bells?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I think so." Cody replied.

"Where do you think they coming from?" Cody asked his brother.

"I'm not sure, but I think they are getting louder." Zack said.

"Hey I think I hear a horse or something, I must be going crazy." Cody said.

"Uh… Cody… that's not a horse. Look up." Zack said as he stared at the sky in awe.

Zack was sitting with his eyes transfixed on the site above him. He had the biggest smile on his face and had never been so happy to see anything before.

Cody looked up and he almost fell off the hot tub. He absolutely couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'I can't… there was no way… he's not real.' He thought.

When he looked up he saw eight reindeer and it looked like they were pulling a sleigh, Santa was flying over the ship and he was trying to land.

"I can't believe it…" Cody whispered.

"Yeah, Bro! He's real! I knew it!" Zack yelled as he ran to the railing.

The sleigh circled a few more times as it got closer and then the reindeer landed by the pool. They ended up wrapping around one whole end as they came to a stop. When they did the boys saw that there were three people inside the sleigh.

Cody jumped off the hot tub and ran as fast as he could to the sleigh. There he helped his Mom out and onto the deck of the ship. His Dad jumped out behind her.

"How… here… how?" Cody asked as he hugged them both.

"Well, Santa came and said that the only thing in your letter that you didn't already have was to spend Christmas with us. He also said that your brother only asked for one thing in his letter." She looked at Zack with tears in her eyes as she walked over and squeezed all the air out of his lungs.

"Zack, my man I am so proud of you." Kurt said to his oldest son as he hugged him too.

Cody was looking at the hug fest wondering what Zack had done when he heard a very deep voice come from the sleigh.

"Cody, come sit with me for a minute son." Santa said to him.

Zack patted him on the back and then gave him a little push, as Santa smiled down at him.

Cody climbed in the sleigh and sat by Santa. He never felt so small and humbled in his whole life. Santa looked like he was at least 6'7" and huge, not really fat like all the stories say, but just a really, really big man. There was a couple things that all the stories had right though, he did have a twinkle in his eyes that made him look like he was the grandfather for the all the world. His beard was definitely pure white and it looked so soft, just like a snow drift. He just couldn't believe that this was really happening

"Cody, I hope this settles whether I'm real or not, I haven't heard from you in years. If it wasn't for your roommate Woody I wouldn't have heard from you this year either I'm afraid." Santa said softly to him.

"Woody?" Cody asked.

"Yes Cody, Woody sent me your letter, that's how I could bring you what you truly wanted this year." He answered.

"Wait my letter? My letter is in my room. I never let anyone see it, and I sure didn't send it anywhere. How?" Cody asked totally confused.

"You'll have to discuss that with Woody." Santa said to the confused boy.

"Santa, I'm so sorry that I lost faith in you. I just never could find any proof that you really existed." Cody said quietly to him.

"Cody, does it really make a huge difference to your life that I am real. You know that you have some of the most important people you could possibly have in your life already. You have a friends that love you, a wonderful family that loves you and always will; and in that family you have a brother that would give up everything just to see you happy." Santa told him.

"I don't usually do this, but it is only fair, as Woody gave Zack a copy of the letter that you wrote." Santa explained.

"Now don't get mad at Woody, he was just trying to help you. He is another person that you have to realize is always going to be there for you if you need him," Santa told him after he saw the look on his face. "Anyway, here is your brothers letter to me this year."

Cody took the letter and read it.

Dear Santa,

I'm sorry I didn't write this sooner, but I just now figured out what I want for Christmas. I sure hope I'm not on the naughty list this year. Although, I know if it were up to Mr. Moseby I would be on that list permanently.

Anyway Sir, you know my brother Cody, well I was really hoping that you could give him what he asked for in his letter to you. That's all I really want for Christmas. You know he hasn't really believed in you for a long time now, it would be so awesome if he could. I would love to see him happy for a change at Christmastime like when we were little kids.

I know you can figure out a way for him to see our parents for Christmas.

Now that I think of it, I would kind of like to see them myself. I hope this isn't asking too much of you Sir. I know you can do it.

Thank you,

Zachary

Santa had made sure that the part Zack didn't want Cody to know about was missing in the letter. As Cody read the letter he started to cry, he couldn't believe that Zack would do something like that for him.

"Cody, I don't want you to forget what happened here tonight, and I don't mean seeing me. I mean that you figured out that you are going to be OK and you have the best support system that you could ever have. So many people out there are lucky if they have just one person care for them and look how many you have that love and care for you. You are a special person son, now go be with your family." Santa told him gently.

"Thank you Santa, I will always remember what you showed me tonight. Thank you so much for bringing my parents to see Zack and I, can they stay?" Cody asked.

"Yes Cody they can stay for a while, I believe your next stop on the ship will be close to home." Santa said.

Cody reached out and gave Santa a big hug. He then jumped out of the sleigh and hugged his parents while Zack walked up to talk to Santa real quick.

"Santa, sir, thank you for bringing our parents here. I knew you could do it. I don't know what you said to Cody but he already seems different." Zack said.

"Son, I don't get many letters asking for others gifts to be given instead of their own, I truly am proud of you Zachary Martin. You are a great brother, never change." Santa told him.

"Thank you sir, I won't." Zack promised humbly.

When Zack left the sleigh Cody grabbed him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Thank you Zack."

"Your welcome Codes, what did I do?" Zack asked.

"You are always there for me, even when I don't deserve it. I just wanted you to know I really appreciate everything you do for me. A-And to tell you that I-I love you bro." Cody said clearing his throat as he started to tear up again.

"Cody, dude, I would do anything for you just like I know you would do anything for me. I love you too, little bro." Zack said as he gave him a big hug back as he cleared his throat too fighting a few tears of his own.

Nobody noticed, but the girls had come up and were standing by the hot tub watching everything with a look of wonder on their faces.

"Bailey, you take care of Cody. He really loves you. He will watch out for you too. Angel, your parents do love you and they will realize soon everything they have missed with you. Stay with Zack and help Cody keep him out of trouble. I know he can chase away those lonely blues you've been experiencing." Santa told the girls.

The boys looked over and saw the girls standing there in shock. They walked over and put their arms around them.

"Merry Christmas to you all!" Santa said loudly as he flicked his reins.

The reindeer started to run and up they went. Santa circled the ship once and then he was gone. The six people on the sky deck stood there for a long time watching even though they couldn't see him anymore.

All of a sudden they were all really tired so they went to bed, Kurt bunked with Zack and Cody in Zack's room, and Angel let Carrie stay in her extra bed.

WWWWWWWWWW

The next morning very loud yelling could be heard from Woody in his and Cody's room.

Zack and Cody jumped up and ran next door to see if he was alright. When Cody opened the door, he saw Woody in his footy PJ's jumping up and down on his bed like a little kid.

"Woody, what's going on?" Zack asked.

"Guys you will never believe, I got my ice cream maker! I got my ICE CREAM MAKER!! It was over there by my desk with all the ingredients to last for 3 months. That was the number one thing on my list to Santa; I never get the number one thing on my list. I always get the number 2 or 3 things. I can't believe it and I can't believe Santa found me here!" Woody said excitedly.

Zack and Cody just looked at each other and smiled.

'The End'

I hope you all had a really great Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate at this time of year. Also have a Happy New Year! ; )


	25. DarkElements10 III

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**By: DarkElements10**

"Zack, Cody, it's time for you two to go to bed!" Carey Martin called as she walked into her sons' bedroom in their apartment.

"But mommy," six-year-old Cody Martin whined as he stood up from the pile of toys that he and his twin brother Zack were playing with. He pointed to the window. "Santa hasn't come by yet. I need to stay awake to make sure that my Christmas wish comes true."

Carey laughed gently as she reached out and stroked Cody's hair, flattening some of the pieces of blonde hair that had stuck up. She looked over at Zack, who was sitting on the floor minding his own business, making explosion and screeching noises as he smashed two cars together over and over again.

"What is your Christmas Wish, honey?" she asked as she bent down to his level.

Cody buried his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths, something that he always did when he was afraid of how to answer a question, and then brought it down away from his face and looked up at his mother with wide blue-green eyes.

"I want daddy to come home." He replied simply, his lower lip sticking out.

Carey sighed as Zack looked up from the toys that he was playing with, noticing the change in the atmosphere of the room. He stood up and walked over and stood beside Cody, watching as Carey struggled to find something to say. Finally, he spoke up himself.

"Mommy," his voice sounded quieter. More subdued, not like the Zack that she always knew. "Daddy is going to come home in time for tomorrow right? It's Christmas tomorrow."

"Guys," Carey put her arms around her sons and lifted them easily off of the floor. As usual, Zack immediately wrapped his arms around Carey's neck and nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder. Cody, however, didn't look away from Carey, a troubled expression on the young boy's face. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, still holding Zack and Cody to her. "Your father is very busy with his band."

"He's always busy with his band," Zack breathed quietly. Cody looked over at his brother and saw that his eyes were fluttering shut. Zack yawned and suddenly opened his eyes wide, as if he was trying not to fall asleep. "We don't get to see him anymore."

"That's my Christmas Wish, mommy," Cody repeated his earlier statement, this time with more urgency. "Daddy _has_ to come home tonight!"

"Or tomorrow" Zack added. Cody frowned and made a whiny sound as he reached out a little fist and punched Zack on the arm. "Ow!" Zack cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he held onto his bruised skin.

"Honey, don't hit your brother," Carey said quietly as she hugged Zack to her, rocking back and forth. Zack stuck his tongue out at his brother as he wiped away his tears.

"But mommy, you don't understand." Cody tugged on the sleeve of her robe. "Daddy has to-"

"I understand that daddy has to come home, Cody." Carey interrupted. She reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed her cell phone. She punched in some numbers and handed it over to Cody. "Here, call your daddy and ask him where he is."

Zack sat up and watched Cody, looking a little jealous, as his younger brother was being able to use their mother's cell phone, when usually the two of them weren't allowed to. As Carey waited for her husband to pick up the phone, she looked around the apartment. Even though she and Kurt had gotten a divorce only a couple of months before, Zack and Cody still wanted him as a big part of their lives and she couldn't blame them.

Christmas decorations hung everywhere, there was tinsel, and popcorn, store bought, and hand cracked ornaments all on their small tree, decorated by Zack and Cody themselves. There was even a small hole in the wall behind the tree, where they accidentally bashed a hole in the wall when they argued over who would get to put the star on top of the tree.

And it being Christmas Eve there was already a lot of gifts under the tree. A lot of toys for Zack and Cody, stuff for Carey, and some stuff for Kurt. On the windowsill were four stockings, one for each of them. Christmas music was softly playing in the background of the living room, creating the atmosphere.

Carey just hoped that a disappointing phone call wouldn't ruin it.

"Daddy?" Cody suddenly asked as he sat up straight, Zack climbed down from his mother's lap and padded over to Cody, reaching for the phone. Cody pushed his brother away. Zack made a whining sound and jumped, pulling the phone away from Cody. "Hey!"

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Zack asked into the phone. Cody jumped down from the couch and grabbed the phone back.

"Give it back! I was talking first!" he cried.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"That's enough!" Carey snapped and grabbed the phone from Zack and Cody and pushed a button. "Kurt, you're on speaker." She called and moved the phone away from her mouth. Zack and Cody stared in amazement as they heard their father's voice, as if he was in the room.

"Hey boys!"

"Hi Daddy!" Zack and Cody cried in unison.

"When will you be back?" Cody demanded, getting right to the point.

"Don't worry; I'll be back tonight at eleven o'clock at the latest. I promise!" Kurt laughed into the phone.

"But daddy, we'll be asleep." Zack pointed out. "Can't you come home earlier?"

"Not through this traffic. I don't want to get a ticket."

"You got that right!" Carey replied with a snort. "Kurt, how far away are you?" she asked as she stood up and walked away from her sons. Not wanting to be left out, Zack and Cody followed her.

"I'm not that far away, it's just the traffic. It's been three hours and we've only moved five feet. The last minute shoppers really get on my nerves you know."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Carey replied, feeling kind of guilty. Because she had taken two part time jobs, while she hired a babysitter for Zack and Cody, it was hard getting money. So some of the gifts for Zack and Cody are coming late, and she still has some that's she's not going to be able to get until way after Christmas, probably for their birthday. "Listen; just try to get home today."

"I promise."

"Ok," Carey turned back around and almost tripped over Zack and Cody, who were standing that close to her, looking up at her intently. "The boys want to say bye." She handed the phone down to Zack and he and Cody pushed their ears against the phone.

"Bye daddy," Cody parted.

"Bye Cody, be good, you do want Santa to come and give you presents, don't ya?"

"Yeah, Zack is the only one out of the two of us on the naughty list." Cody giggled in reply.

"That's not true, daddy, I'm on the nice list this year." Zack denied. "I even saw Santa in the mall and he told me himself."

"Alright, well, I have to go no." Kurt replied laughing a little bit. Over the phone you could hear hysterical laughter and someone yelling 'my tongue is stuck!' over and over again. "I love you, boys."

"Love you too" Zack and Cody chorused.

"Be good to your mommy."

"We will"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Cody turned off the phone and handed it to Carey, as Zack yawned loudly, and tugged on the bottom of his shirt, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Mommy, can we wait for daddy to get home?" Cody asked eagerly.

"Yeah, please?"

"I'm sorry boys, but its 7:00. It's way past your bedtime." Carey replied, and ignored the twins' groans of disappointment and picked them up and walked them back to their room. "You want to be asleep so Santa can come. If you're awake, waiting for your dad, he's not going to."

"She's right, Cody," Zack agreed, his blue-green eyes growing wide with fright at the thought. "We have to go to sleep."

"Ok" Cody grumbled in reply and wiggled out of his mother's arms to get into his bed. Zack eagerly jumped into his and pulled the blankets over his head and started to snore loudly. Carey laughed and walked over to his bed, pulled the covers down, and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Zack."

"Good night, mommy."

Carey walked over to Cody's bed and pushed some of his flattened hair off of his forehead. Cody still looked depressed, his lower lip sticking out as far as it could go. Carey smiled and tapped his lower lip. "You don't want Santa to see you sad, do you?"

Cody smiled and pulled his lower lip back before yawning loudly. "Goodnight mommy." He rolled onto his side and pulled his covers up. Carey leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Cody."

She turned and started to walk out of the room, turning off the light.

"Mommy?" Carey turned back around and saw Cody sitting up in his bed. "Can you leave the hall light on? I don't want any monsters to get in."

"Sure" Carey smiled and left the bedroom door open a crack, leaving the hall light on as she went to her bedroom to wait for her ex-husband.

Carey sat up in her bed, reading a romance novel when she heard a key in the lock to their apartment door. "Kurt?" She called quietly as she got out of the bed and walked out of her bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Carey." Kurt said quietly as he walked through the front door. "Am I late?"

"Only a half hour," Carey replied as she pulled her robe tighter around her. "But you can't really help that, did you remember to bring their gifts?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I got them right here." Kurt replied and pulled two brightly wrapped boxes out of his bag. "Should I give it to them now?"

"I think that you should wait," Carey replied and then thought for a second, changing her mind. "Never mind, they've been waiting up for you all night, so you can give it to them now."

"Ok, great." Kurt walked over to the boys' room and gently knocks on the door. "Zack? Cody? Are you guys asleep?"

Carey followed Kurt into the bedroom and watched as he woke up his sons.

"Daddy!" Zack and Cody cried in unison when they sat him kneeling over Zack's bed. Cody jumped out of his bed and onto Zack's and the two hugged their father tightly. "You're home!"

"Yes," Kurt laughed and hugged them back. "And I have some gifts for you." He handed the two of them the wrapped boxes and the twins tore it open eagerly.

"Cool!" Zack cried as he jumped to his feet and started to jump up and down on his bed. "I got a Yankee's jersey!" he held it against his chest and bounced some more!"

"A blankie!" Cody cried as he opened his gift. He grabbed the light blue cloth and draped it around his shoulders, hugging it to him tightly.

"Boys, what do you say?" Carey asked.

"Thanks, daddy!" Zack and Cody practically tackled their father to the ground.

"Merry Christmas, boys." Carey added with a smile.

**The End**

**If you want the full effect of this story, picture them as Dylan and Cole Sprouse were in the movie Big Daddy. I love that movie, they were so cute there. And whenever there was an episode with 'blankie' I always thought about how Cody got the blanket. So when I saw an old episode of Suite Life of Zack and Cody with the blankie in it, I thought of the idea that Kurt could have given it to Cody for Christmas when they were young. ^-^ Anyway, Happy Holidays!**


	26. Tiger002 IV

**The Ultimate Christmas Present by Tiger002**

"I'm so bored," London complained as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, you should be excited. Besides, your dad just sent you a 24 carrot gold necklace for the last day of Hanukah," Bailey said trying to cheer up her roommate.

"Yea, but I already had 9 of them."

"Mind if I take this one then," Bailey asked excitedly. If London didn't need it, why not let someone more deserving have it?

"Sure, but don't you have a collection of gold necklaces like everyone else?"

"Of course I do, just like my family owns a chain of hotels," the farm girl said sarcastically.

"Wow, Bailey we have so much in common!"

"You can't recognize sarcasm can you?"

"Ew, that stringy stuff that gets stuck in my teeth and tastes bad."

"That's sauerkraut."

"Oh, I know! Let's go shopping!"

"Did that have anything to do with what I was talking about?"

"No, but it has to be more fun than talking to you. Besides, I have a few last minute Christmas gifts to buy."

_

**Five hours later**

"I thought you said a few gifts," Bailey complained as she tried to get her room key out of her pocket while carrying about a dozen bags from London's recent purchases.

"That is a few; normally I need three people to carry all my things."

"Just open the door before my arms fall off."

"Fine, I guess I have to do everything," London said as she opened the door for her struggling friend.

"Tell me again, why am I carrying everything for you?" she asked as she set the many packages down.

"Manicure, duh," the heiress said, waving her hands through the air.

Bailey walked through the obstacle course of the various packages strung along the floor to her bed, and laid down on it. "I'm so tired."

"Well, think how tired I am after buying all those. Maddie would be so proud of my generosity, yay me!" she said clapping.

"You sure there isn't another reason you're doing this?" Bailey inquired. While London loved shopping, the farm girl knew that there was something else going on. Never before, had she seen the heiress so generous, especially when most of the presents seemed to be for one person.

_

"Merry Christmas Eve bro!" Zack said running up to Cody handing him a clumsily wrapped spherical present.

"Aw, thanks Zack."

"Come on, open it."

Cody did as he was told, careful to not tear the wrapping so it could be reused, and discovered an orange buried beneath. "You got me a piece of fruit," he said in disbelief.

"Yea, you're always saying that oranges are good for you, so what more could I do than give you the gift of a strong immune system?"

"You spent all your money on girls, so you got my present from the smoothie bar, didn't you?"

"It's the thought that counts, right?" Zack said.

"Well something like that. Anyway, I have to go finish my own shopping. I can't figure out what to get her though.

"Who, Bailey?"

"No, I got her a wooden pig sculpture for her desk. It's London who is giving me so much trouble."

"Yea, she does seem to already have everything she could possibly want. And if there was something else, she could just buy it."

"What did you get her?"

"A coupon for a free smoothie," he replied.

Cody shook his head in disappointment, but he wasn't too surprised. "I have to find something good for her though."

"I get it now." A wide smile formed across the older twin's face, "You have a crush on London, don't you."

"I-I do not," he hastily replied, trying to convince himself as much to his brother, but he couldn't do anything to stop his face from turning a bright red.

"Yea, sure whatever you say Cody," Zack said sarcastically as he walked away, "Leave it to you to want the girl that's way out of your league."

Cody thought for a second. Was he really in love with London? After all the time they spent together, they were just friends, right? Bailey was the one he loved, even coming up with the six-month plan to go out with her, but why did he have these feelings for London now? He couldn't possibly date a hotel heiress, especially not one that gorgeous.

It had to just be Zack's words getting to him, making him think this way. He was just London's friend, and as her friend, he wanted to get her the best Christmas present possible. That was all, right…

_

"Man, my brother sure knows how to pick them," Zack said to himself as he leaned against the elevator door.

"Something wrong Zack?" Bailey asked as she walked up to the elevator.

"I'm fine, it's just Cody…" Zack cut himself off before he said something he knew he would regret.

"Is he all right?"

The twin wasn't sure what he should say. After all, he knew about his brother's crush on Bailey, and if she felt the same way, telling her could ruin the one relationship he had a chance at. "Don't worry about it," Zack said as he walked away.

The farm girl knew he was hiding something, which worried her. If there was something she could do to help Cody she'd do it, but she couldn't just go up and ask him. She sighed in defeat. She looked down and an object on the floor caught her attention. She was about to run after Zack to give him his phone back, but that could wait a little. Now she could find out what was bugging Cody.

_

'_Sup dude u ok?'_

'_Yea, I just wish it would be easier to find something for London. Maybe you were right about my feelings for London, but I don't know. She can't feel the same.'_

Bailey was amazed at the formality of Cody's response. With him though, it shouldn't surprise her. It took her a minute for the words to sink in, but once they did, she knew she had to do something. London had spent most of her time shopping today for him, thinking that he couldn't love someone as dumb as her. She ran after Zack, knowing they had to do something.

"Zack, slow down!" she yelled finally getting him to turn around after trying to follow him for several minutes.

"What is it?" he annoyingly asked.

"You dropped your phone back there."

"Oh thanks, these stupid pockets must have holes in them," he said putting it back in his pants, only to feel it hit his shoe a second later.

"One other thing," Bailey nervously said

"What?"

"London loves Cody too."

"Really, this is going to make his… wait a second, how do you know about Cody liking her?"

"Let's just say a girl has her ways."

This was good enough for him, especially since his mind was already being filled with plans to get them together. "You ready for this?" he excitedly asked.

"I'm not sure," she nervously replied. Zack was up to something and his plans didn't always go well.

"Don't worry, just get Woody, and bring the biggest role of wrapping paper you can find, a roll of duct tape, a cookies and cream milkshake, and meet me outside Cody's room in 15 minutes."

"And what are you doing?"

"Paying the doctor's office a visit."

"You know he isn't open at 8pm on Christmas Eve."

"Yep," Zack said cryptically as he walked away.

"That boy is crazier than Uncle Dylan after he had that gallon of eggnog last Christmas," she said to herself as she went to find Woody and the strange objects.

_

"You sure he meant something that big?" Bailey asked as Woody carried a roll of wrapping paper at least 10 feet long 3 feet in diameter.

"Well, he said the biggest one we could find."

"I wonder what he's planning," she thought aloud as they reached their destination. Something strange was going to happen, that was for sure.

After a couple minutes of waiting, he showed up with his hair a mess and sweat running down his face. "If anyone asks, I was wrapping presents with you the whole night and haven't been on deck three all day. Good thing Kirby can't run fast."

"What did you do this time?"

"I'll tell you when we're done. First, did you bring everything I asked?

"Yea, but I don't see how these go together."

"For the first part of my plan, I need the milkshake."

"Alright," she said handing it to him. He proceeded to chug it in about 8 seconds.

"You made me get that because you were hungry?"

"Yea, I've been craving one for a few days. Now onto my real plan," he said knocking on his brother's door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cody asked, seeing the unexpected guests.

"We're here to help you buddy."

"How?"

"Like this," Zack said as he pulled an injection needle out of his pocket, and shoved it into his brother's arm. "You might want to sit down before you fall unconscious."

Cody was confused, but the lightheadedness soon took him, so he took refuge in the chair before he faded into the world of his dreams.

"Okay, now that he's out cold, let's wrap him up," the elder twin said.

"Wait, why?"

"What more could London want than the man of her dreams as her Christmas present?" Zack stated as if everything was completely logical. "Okay, that should knock him out for about 12 hours, so let's get going."

_

The three friends proceeded to wrap Cody in the massive sheets of paper, rolling him up like a giant burrito. The roll of duct tape was applied liberally, but not just to the package.

"Zack, Woody, get me down from the wall!"

"Think we should do it?" Zack asked his partner in crime.

"I don't know; this is a lot of fun."

"I'll let you down, but you have to give me a Christmas kiss," the older twin said.

"This is comfortable once you get used to it."

"Aw, you're no fun," Zack said letting her down. "Just remember, the tranquilizer it should wear off about 8am tomorrow morning so make sure that's when she opens her present."

"And give her the poem before that, I got it," Bailey said. "I still can't believe you'd write something that romantic."

"Actually I stole it from Cody a while back. Chicks dig poets, so combine those words and my looks and no lady can resist."

"Whatever you say," she said rolling her eyes. The farm girl went back to her room, and waited for London to fall asleep so they could bring in the present. In the mean time, Cody was fast asleep in his bed.

_

"London, wake up!"

"What is it? It isn't even noon yet," she said staring at her clock.

"Yea, but Santa came," the farm girl said pointing to the large wrapped object in the middle of the floor."

"Wow, that's a big diamond!"

"It's not a diamond, but I was told to give you this before you opened it," she said handing the heiress a piece of paper.

London read the poem, which nearly brought her to tears.

'_For as long as my life shall carry on, _

_I will sing to you this song. _

_In every time and place, _

_I long to see your face._

_The evening sunset and morning dew, _

_I shall experience it all, with you'_

"Aw, but I'm not interested in guys as old as Santa."

"Just open the present," she said, trying not to lose her patience since it was Christmas after all.

London did as she was told, tearing off the layers of duct tape and finally getting through the paper. "Ew, it's a tacky sweater vest."

"Keep going," Bailey instructed as the present started to move.

"It's alive!" London said jumping back.

"London?" Cody groggily asked, trying to make sense of the situation. He uncovered his head to find himself in the girls' room.

"Merry Christmas Cody," Bailey said, "And London."

"Oh, Cody, that poem was so beautiful, "I feel the same way. I love you Cody."

"R-really?" Cody asked, not sure if he was dreaming or not. A huge smile crept across his face. "I love you too London." London got on the floor and embraced her love in a hug, which he returned as he untangled himself from the wrapping paper.

"I'll give you some privacy," Bailey said as she escaped to the hall, to see Zack and Woody trying to listen through the wall.

"See, I knew my plan would work," Zack said.

"It's nice that you're using that mind for good instead of evil."

"Oh, just wait till what I have planned for New Years," Zack said grinning as the three of them walked away.

_

"Cody, I can't believe that someone has smart and sensitive as you could love someone like me."

"How could I not?" he said gently stroking her cheek. "You're a beautiful person, full of love. I can't believe that you would want someone like me though." Cody couldn't believe how happy he was. She was with the person that he loved, who just admitted she felt the same. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

"I've wanted you longer than I could remember." Silence filled the room, as their two faces grew closer. They hesitated for a brief second, but soon their lips were locked.

_

"Hey Bailey, you see that?" Woody said pointing up.

"Ah, a mistletoe."

"You know what that means?" he asked, puckering his lips.

"Ah, why not?" Bailey said as she took hold of Woody's cheeks and kissed him.

A/N: Not quite what you were expecting from me, was it? I originally got the idea for this when I was wrapping Christmas presents, and then decided my dog needed to be wrapped to, so that gave me the idea to have Zack do the same, to Cody, and it just went from there.

Also, the poem I used in this is actually something I wrote for another fic a while ago. Merry Christmas a few days late and Happy New Year!


	27. Lodylodylody IV

_Starting the Year off Right_

By Lodylodylody

_author's note:__ this story takes place in the same reality as __Two Brothers and a Pop Tart__. _

*************

December 14, 2015

In a large building on the outskirts of London, two of the most famous young women in the world faced one another. Both of their lovely faces were currently marred by hostility and hatred.

"This is it," Mikayla said. "I've been putting up with you for far too long. Tonight it ends!"

"You're right about that!" Hannah Montana shot back. "You're going to pay for all your lies…for pretending to be my friend…you're going to pay!"

The two women threw themselves at one another and engaged in a fierce struggle. Their bodies crashed into the bookshelves against one wall but still they continued their fight.

A decorative sword that had been hanging on the wall crashed to the floor. It remained unnoticed by the battling females, until Mikayla got the upper hand and threw Hannah to the ground, close to where the sword had fallen.

As the enraged brunette went to pounce on her blonde rival, Hannah grabbed the weapon next to her and raised it up just in time for Mikayla to impale herself on the dull but still dangerous blade. The woman let out a strangled cry that was more shock than pain and staggered backwards before sinking to her knees.

"Oh god…oh god…no," she managed to say even as Hannah slowly regained her feet.

The blonde walked over to her wounded rival and slowly and deliberately grabbed onto the hilt of the sword which was still protruding from Mikayla's midsection.

"Please," the brunette begged. "Don't do this. Call an ambulance! Please!" Her words quickly deteriorated into anguished sobs.

Hannah looked down at her helpless rival with a hardened expression. "No," she said. "No more second chances for you. Not after all you've done."

She yanked the sword free of Mikayla, causing the young woman to scream in agony. She then raised it high before sweeping it down in a deadly arc. Mikayla had just enough time to look up and see that the blade was destined to decapitate her.

"CUT!"

Both Hannah and Mikayla froze. There was a tiny moment of calm and then the voice that had just spoken sounded again.

"That was brilliant!"

Some applause and cheers broke out from various crew members as the director of the film and a couple of assistants ran forward to surround the two girls. Hannah was helping Mikayla to her feet as their director began a stream of rapid fire compliments.

"Perfect, the entire scene was utterly perfect," he said with great satisfaction. "First, you both worked the fake sword like experts. Two stunt people couldn't have made it look more realistic. And your performances! Mikayla…the fear, the begging…marvelous! And Hannah…with the righteous anger…it's going to grab the audience!"

"It wasn't too much?" the southern girl asked. "I didn't want to come off as cruel."

"No, no…not in this context," the man reassured her. "After all Mikayla's done to you up to this point…the audience is going to be howling for her blood." He turned his attention to the brunette. "Which is why your reactions were perfect. Everyone will love seeing you get your just desserts."

"It's a blast," Mikayla replied. "It's been way too long since I've been an all-out bitch."

"And you haven't played one in a while either," Hannah cracked.

"Ha ha," the brunette responded as she playfully shoved her co-star. They walked off the soundstage together and headed outside towards their trailers. This was their last day of filming before taking a three week break for the holidays.

"So have you got all your Christmas shopping done?" Hannah asked.

"Ugh, I haven't even started yet. Who has the time?" Mikayla replied. "But it's all good. When I get back home, Lon and I are going to hit the stores hard. There's no crowd of holiday shoppers that can stand up to her."

Hannah laughed. Having been on a couple of shopping trips with Mikayla and London Tipton, she knew that her co-star was not exaggerating. "Well, I hope you have a wonderful time. Give my love to everyone."

"You do the same for me." Mikayla gave her friend a goodbye hug, but before the embrace ended, a voice sounded behind her.

"Hey now, can I get in on some of this?"

Mikayla turned her head to see that her boyfriend, Cody Martin, had emerged from her trailer.

Hannah spoke up in mock outrage. "Is your man flirting with me again?"

"In your dreams," the brunette responded. "You know he was talking to me."

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but both women held their fingers up to him at once. "Don't even think about asking for a threesome," they said in unison.

Cody laughed and then acted shocked. "How could you accuse me of such a thing? That would be totally inappropriate." He paused. "It's not even Christmas yet. That's much more of a New Year's Eve type of activity."

Mikayla swatted the young man on his shoulder before putting her arms around him. Hannah just shook her head.

"Men," the southern girl said. "All the same."

Mikayla nodded in seeming agreement, but in truth she didn't believe that statement at all. Not when it came to her longtime love. He was one of a kind.

*************

December 23rd, 2015

"Okay," Esteban said after pausing to catch his breath. "No more running. Come to your Uncle Esteban."

The little four-year old giggled and ran towards the waiting hotel manager, only to duck under his reaching arms and scramble between his legs to make her escape.

Esteban rolled his eyes.

"I got her," an excited Arwin cried out before tripping over his own feet and crashing into a table in the center of the hotel's lobby. The vase that had been sitting on that table went sailing through the air. Esteban saw this and attempted a desperate diving catch to save it.

But while his dive came up a little short, the vase was still saved by the quick reflexes of another man who'd just arrived on the scene.

"Still got it," Marion Moseby said in a satisfied tone as he calmly placed the vase back in its proper place.

He looked to Esteban and then Arwin as both men got back to their feet.

"Am I to assume you gentlemen are having some difficulties?" he asked them, even as his wife Emma stepped to his side, holding their daughter in her arms.

"Oh, Mr. Moseby," Esteban sighed. "I am sorry, but little Esme will not stay in the day care room. No matter what we do, she always manages to sneak away from the teacher. She…she has gotten the better of me." He hung his head. "I am ashamed."

Before any member of the Moseby family could reply, another voice spoke up from behind them.

"It's not your fault Esteban," Zack Martin said. "Obviously the parents are to blame."

Under other circumstances, both Marion and Emma would have risen to the bait and engaged in some verbal sparring with their former occasional nemesis…but the truth was they were both happy to hear his voice…and even happier to turn around and see London at his side. Though the Mosebys stayed in regular contact with their young friends, it was rare these days for them all to be in the same location at once.

"How's my widdle Esme?" London cooed as she leaned her face close to the child in Emma's arms. "How's my Esme?"

The girl clapped her hands together and let out a cry of "Yay me!" causing all the adults to laugh.

"She remembers me," London declared happily.

While the women fussed over Esme, Zack and Marion did their own catching up.

"So is it true that Tawni Hart has just signed with Lafayette-Martin?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "How did you hear about that? We haven't even leaked that to the gossip pages yet, much less prepared the official statement."

The older man chuckled. "I got in the habit of keeping tabs on you back when you were terrorizing this hotel on a regular basis. And though circumstances have changed over the years, it's one habit I never managed to break."

"Aw Moseby," Zack said with a grin. "I never knew you were so sentimental when it came to me."

"Pish posh," he replied. "I simply have to be prepared in case you ever revert to your juvenile, trouble-making ways."

Zack laughed before steering the talk back to business. The signing of Tawni Hart to Lafayette-Martin was yet another feather in Zack's cap. The talent agency that Zack had helped found with his stepfather less than two years earlier was enjoying unprecedented success, and Zack himself was viewed as a Hollywood wunderkind. His own personal fame rivaled many of the stars that he represented.

But conversation quickly turned from work matters to holiday plans. The Mosebys would be spending Christmas Eve with Marion's family, but they assured London that they'd be back at the hotel by the afternoon of the 25th.

"Good," the heiress commented. "Because Santa is going to leave some presents for Esme here too."

The little girl was delighted at this news.

*************

December 26th, 2015

Mikayla didn't really have a hangover…but she still felt the effects of yesterday's festivities when she woke up in her suite at the Tipton. She didn't regret the headache though. It was a holiday tradition.

She and her loved ones celebrated Christmas the exact same way every year…in Boston at the hotel. Christmas Eve and Christmas morning were with those closest to her, the only real family she'd ever known: Cody, Zack, London, Carey and Jim. Then more friends would arrive later in the day and festivities would always go late into the evening.

Cody was already out of bed. And due to the delicious aroma emanating from kitchen, Mikayla assumed he was making breakfast. In actuality he'd already finished that task, which was made obvious a second later when entered the bedroom carrying a tray and served her breakfast in bed.

"You spoil me," she said as she smiled.

"I like spoiling you," he replied. "Besides, that's my role in life. I've got to earn my keep, don't I?"

He was joking of course, but Mikayla didn't laugh. Seeing the look in her eyes, Cody realized his mistake.

"Aw, come on," he said in an apologetic tone. "It doesn't bother me. Don't let it bother you."

There was one element of Mikayla's relationship with Cody that she wished would change...the reputation that her boyfriend had acquired. There was a perception among many that Cody did nothing but ride the wave of his girlfriend's success. After all, he hadn't held any sort of job since graduating college. But that wasn't his fault, the blame lay with the very people that now labeled him unfairly.

At one time, Cody had been very uncomfortable in the glare of Mikayla's spotlight. He'd become famous without even trying, and had been constantly hounded by reporters and fans. They were all hungry for details and tidbits about what is was like to be Mikayla's boyfriend.

Respect for privacy had never been shown. Cody's academic careers became a trial for him. Not that his grades had suffered. He'd earned a masters degree in the time it took most people to achieve an associates…but he hadn't been able to enjoy the process. Reporters would lurk on the campus of any university he'd try to attend. Classmates and professors were approached for interviews. It was intolerable. He loved Mikayla…but he wasn't just an extension of her life. He had his own identity and he needed to be judged on his own merits.

And then something strange had happened. In a very short span of time, the public saw a change in Cody's attitude. Where he once seemed harried and annoyed by the press, he now seemed relaxed and quite comfortable with the trappings of a celebrity lifestyle. He still didn't give interviews, but he didn't try to hide from paparazzi or run from autograph seekers the way he once did. And at parties and functions where he appeared with Mikayla, he was known for his charm, humor and love of a good time.

Of course, this all confirmed what some people had suspected. Cody Martin was a lucky stiff who got to live the carefree life of a playboy by virtue of capturing Mikayla's heart.

"I just wish people knew the truth," Mikayla commented.

"People do know the truth," Cody responded. "The people that matter. Mom and Jim, Zack and London, our friends..." He raised a hand up to caress her cheek. "And you and I know the truth. Let the public believe what it wants."

Seeing the loving expression on his face, Mikayla couldn't help but feel better. He was right. What did it matter what strangers thought?

"I think you enjoy acting like 'cool, slacker-guy' a bit too much," she teased.

"What's wrong with enjoying it?" he responded. "You love acting. I do too. You work in film. I work in…" He made a dramatic gesture and spoke in a haughty tone. "…the theater of life!"

"Ham!" she accused.

They kissed and then Mikayla went back to eating her breakfast.

*************

December 31st, 2015

"This party rules!" Bob declared loudly.

"Take it easy, B-Dawg," Zack said as helped his old friend off the table he'd climbed on top of. "It's still a few hours to midnight, you don't want to be passed out when the New Year arrives."

Bob, with had removed his tie from his neck and was now wearing it like headband, snorted at Zack's words.

"Come on, like I'd do that," he laughed. "I've only had…" Bob's expression became confused and he tried to count using his fingers for a moment before abandoning the attempt. "I haven't had that many drinks."

"Don't worry Zack," Nia said as she joined the two men. "I'll keep an eye on the party animal here."

"Hey Nia!" Bob said happily. "I think you're the one I wanna kiss at midnight."

Nia let out a quick laugh but then seemed to consider matters for a second. "If you're still on your feet by then, you might have a shot."

Zack smiled as Nia led Bob over to a chair far away from the wet bar. This party was even better than last year's.

Every year after Christmas, the Martins, Mikayla, and London would arrange to fly in old friends to stay in Boston for a big New Years bash. The size of the party seemed to grow year after year. Indeed, this year the Tipton hotel had almost turned into a private retreat with so many guests being there by invitation.

Zack gazed around the room to see if there was anyone he hadn't had the chance to say hello to yet. Not finding anyone that he'd missed, he waved to his mother and Jim, who were chatting with Maddie, London and Chelsea. He headed in their direction…but took a slight detour when he saw his brother and Mikayla.

"Having fun?" Cody asked as Zack approached.

"Yeah, everyone is," the elder twin answered before turning to Mikayla. "I got a text a few minutes ago from the people at Paramount. They want you for the female lead in the next _Captain America_ film."

"Do you ever stop working?" Mikayla and Cody asked at the same time.

"Hey, I'm ignoring most calls," he answered. "But this is big. I said we could do a meeting in the second week of January."

"Female lead, huh?" Mikayla's interest was piqued.

"Yeah." Zack glanced over to his brother. "You should like this, she'd be playing Diamondback."

"Seriously?" Cody asked in surprise. "They're going to use the Diamondback storyline for the next movie?"

Mikayla shook her head. Zack and Cody were such comic book geeks. "So is that a good role?"

"If they follow the story like it was in the books, it'll be a great role," Cody answered. He paused and looked at her as if considering something. "I wonder how you'll look with purple hair."

"Purple hair? You're kidding?"

"Why would I kid about that?" Cody asked.

Mikayla laughed at his serious tone. "Tell them to get me a copy of the script," she told Zack. "Female lead...and I get my hair dyed purple? Who could turn that down?"

The trio then turned their thoughts away from work related matters. They were soon joined by their old friends Janice and Jessica and engaged in some pleasant conversation for a bit.

"Mikayla, we hate to impose," Jessica said after a while. "But could we borrow these two for a while? Janice and I haven't had a chance to dance with anyone tonight."

"No problem," Mikayla answered as began to push Zack and Cody towards the other set of twins. "Boys, help our guests out…oh…" All five of them stopped and stood still for a moment as the first strains of a new song began to play. All of them recognized it.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until the next dance," Zack said.

"No problem," Janice replied. "This will be good."

"Really, really good," Jessica added."

"It always is," Mikayla said.

As the old Cascada song _Evacuate the Dance Floor_ played everyone followed the advice of the song title. Meanwhile at one side of the room a number of guests were encouraging a certain young woman to make her way out to the center of the floor. As usual, she made a token show of protest. It had become a New Years Eve tradition.

"Get out there already, Max!" Zack shouted, just as London stepped to his side so that they could both watch the coming performance together.

With the crowd yelling her name, Max did make her way to the dance floor and instantly, as if a switch had been thrown, launched into a spectacle of movement that took everyone's breath away.

"I swear she's double-jointed," Cody commented.

"You know, I've been talking with Miley," Zack put in. "I'm pretty sure Max is going to be the choreographer for the next Hannah Montana tour."

"That's awesome," Mikayla said.

The song ended and everyone let Max know their appreciation with cheers and applause. Then the party resumed as normal and Jessica and Janice finally got their dances with Zack and Cody.

At the stroke of midnight, the arrival of the New Year was celebrated in the traditional way. Not a single person at the party found themselves without someone to kiss. Bob found himself very happy that he'd managed to stay conscious and aware, for it turned out that Nia was an amazing kisser. And she must have been fairly satisfied with Bob's own skills in that area…for they kissed more than a few times after midnight as well.

Of course, Zack and London shared a wonderful kiss. So did Cody and Mikayla. But as soon as those kisses ended, both twins asked their ladies to follow them away from the party for a moment.

*************

January 1st, 2016

The New Year was only a few minutes old when Zack led London out onto the roof of the Tipton hotel. Much to his surprise, Cody and Mikayla were there. And from the expression on Cody's face, he was quite surprised that anyone had ventured up to the roof.

While the men had a few rounds of 'what are you doing here?' exchanges, London walked over to her best friend.

"Do you know what this is about?" the heiress asked.

"Cody told me he wanted talk to me in private."

"Zack told me the same thing."

The women listened to the twins argue in hushed tones and began to grow impatient. Though they'd bundled up in warm coats before being led to the roof…it was very cold night.

"Will you two tell us what's going on?" Mikayla demanded.

"If not, we're going inside," London said pointedly.

Zack and Cody looked at the women, then at each other. The expression of each twin softened and they walked over to their ladies.

"It seems Cody and I had the same idea," Zack began. "But we never knew the other one was making plans."

"But really, when you think about it," Cody continued. "With the way things have gone for the four of us. This is probably how it ought to be."

Cody took hold of Mikayla's hand. Zack took hold of London's. Both men used their free hands to reach into their pockets while at the same moment they each got down on one knee.

"Mikayla…" said Cody.

"London…"said Zack.

"Will you marry me?" they finished in unison.

The rings that each man held out were not identical, but Mikayla and London had almost mirror-like reactions at the sight of them. And both responded to the questions before them in the exact same way.

"Yes!"

*************

And 2016 went on to be a wonderful year, though not without complications.

But that's another story.

*************

The End.

_author's notes: __Happy New Year. I think this will be the last story I submit to the holiday story collection so that I can concentrate on some other writing projects. This tale is obviously a follow up to __Two Brothers and a Pop Tart - __if you haven't read that story, please check it out sometime. What do you think about how things have gone for the gang since that story ended? I alluded to some things that could be addressed in a future sequel, but I may not get to such a project for some time. Hopefully the way this story ended will provide a nice happy thought for everyone. There are a couple of 'hidden jokes' or 'easter eggs' in the story. See how many you can spot. Please review. _

Hi everyone, this is woundedhearts. I just wanted to add a side note about a great project Lodylodylody has developed called Strange Love: A Suite Life Collection (which will be posted in the T-rated section by Wyntirsno) and its counterpart Strange Love After Dark: A Suite Life Collection (which will be posted in the M-rated section by Waldojefferies)

The basis for this collection is randomly choosing characters and writing a story about them as a pairing. A great panel of authors are working to start everything out, but you are all invited to take part. Please PM Lodylodylody if you are interested in joining in on the fun. You can get your own unique couple and all the information needed to begin. Thanks a bunch.


	28. Tiger002 V

**A/N: The is a sequel to my previous story, Ultimate Christmas Present. Sorry if there are typos, I haven't had as much time to revise this as most of my stories.**

**A Normal New Year? Not on This Ship! By Tiger002**

"Woody wake up!" Zack screamed while knocking on his friend's door.

"Zack, why are you waking me up so early?" a sleepy Woody said as he opened the door.

"It's 1pm though."

"Yea, but it's New Year's Eve, so we don't have classes."

"That much is true Woodchuck, but that also means we have to get ready for the New Year."

"I don't like that evil smile," Woody said as he started backing up in fear.

"Don't worry, you will be perfectly safe. I just want to give my little brother a new year to remember, and I need your help."

"Are you going to wrap him up like a Christmas present again?"

"I have more evil ideas this time."

"I don't have an option to say no, do I?"

"Nope"

"So, what do I have to do for this plan?"

"All you have to do is keep both of you out of your room until he comes back after the party.."

"I was hoping to spend the end of the year with Bailey though."

"Don't worry about that. I was able to talk London into going out with him tonight, so you will take Bailey to dinner and keep an eye on him."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Well," Zack said with an evil smile, "Did Cody ever tell you about the time a movie scared him so much Mom had to clean his room with holy water?"

"No, and even if it's true, I doubt he'll be scared as easily now."

"I welcome the challenge. I'll give you a call when it's ready, although you might want to stay back for a while."

"Okay," Woody said as he went into the room to get dressed while Zack began unloading various Halloween decorations out of his closet. One of the benefits to having his own room was that no one would questions the strange objects he kept.

_

"Ew, Cody, why are you wearing such horrible clothes."

"London, remember, this is my towel boy uniform?"

"Well, take it off then."

"What!?"

"Yea, I bought you a fabulous suit designed by Antonio Vincel."

The younger twin's heart calmed down as he returned to his job. "London, I can't just leave; my shift doesn't end for another two hours," Cody said as he picked up several towels.

"Well, luckily for me, I already took care of that," the heiress turned to the stairs and clapped her hands. "Oh, replacement towel boy," she called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the replacement said coming down the stairs.

"Woody, what are you doing here?"

"Taking your shift of course. You and London deserve a day to yourselves."

"She paid you, didn't she," he said knowingly.

"Big time, so you two love birds have fun, and don't worry at all about your job, or anything else."

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked. He sensed something in his friend's words, but before he could do anything about it, London dragged him away for a evening of fun.

Once the two were out of ear shot, Woody pulled out his phone. "The chicken has left the coop."

"Good," Zack responded. Woody could hear objects falling among the ground and heard Zack scream in pain. "Stupid box!" he yelled.

"You okay?" Woody asked.

"Yea, but you might not want to put too much on the shelf above Cody's bed." Woody closed the phone and returned to his new job, glad that Zack thought he was the one that actually broke the shelf. At least Cody wouldn't be yelling at him now.

_

The two love birds made their way to the top of the sky deck. London was in one of her favorite outfits, a fuchsia dress that went down to her knees along with golden high heels. Her diamond earrings gently dangled from her ears. Cody stood beside her, wearing a black dress shirt, tucked neatly into his dark dress pants. He gently placed his arm around his date as they gazed out over the horizon.

"This is so beautiful," London said as the sun started dipping below the water, casting a mired of colors along the sea and sky. "Not even money could buy something like this."

"And yet, it's not even the most beautiful thing here," Cody said sweetly before gently placing his lips against her cheek.

She turned and their eyes met. "Not by a long shot," she said with a huge smile across her face. Their lips met this time, as their arms began wrapping around each other.

_

"So, has everything been taken care of for Cody's new year's surprise?" Zack asked his two friends.

"I made arrangements for them to have dinner at the Neptune room for them," Bailey said.

"Although, they seemed to be enjoying just being with each other," Woody said, "Our little Cody is growing up."

At this Zack's eye's widened. He wasn't sure exactly what Woody meant, but he was kind of jealous that his brother had a girlfriend like that. It had been a while since he had gone out with a girl for more than a couple weeks, and he never thought any thing serious would come of it. His brother on the other hand…

"So, when are you going to reveal what you have planned?" Bailey asked, snapping the older twin out of his thoughts.

"I'm sure you'll all here about that next year, "Zack said with a smile, "Besides, we have a new year's party to get ready for."

_

The day proceeded as any other. All the guests on the ship were attending the annual New Year's Eve Festivities, which Moseby had been tirelessly preparing for.

Unlike all those previous parties, Zack was content going alone. He had been so busy the past few days with planning Cody's New Year's surprise, that he didn't have time to flirt until he found a date. There was something about tormenting his brother that brought out a sense of happiness in him. Since he wasn't going with someone, he didn't bother dressing up as much as some of the others, just a button down red shirt and black pants.

"You did a good thing Zack," Bailey said to the older twin as he leaned against the wall watching the dancers.

"You sure he isn't just going to hate me?" Zack asked while taking a sip of the punch.

"Well, he might not appreciate your plan tonight, but I'm sure he'll laugh in the morning, especially after your Christmas present."

Cody elegantly led London through the various dance steps. With their bodies swaying to the music as one, neither of them had ever been happier. The older twin looked on from a distance, pouring his drink down his throat, glad to see his brother so happy.

"You want to dance Zack?" Bailey offered.

"What about Woody?"

"He says he doesn't dance. Something about not having good balance with his strange toe configuration.."

"Sure, why not?" the older twin said as he led the farm girl onto the dance floor.

The music started picking up, switching to the song, 'Listen to Your Heart'.

_

There was less than an hour left of the new year. The various dancers were tired after going at it for so long. Zack had enjoyed his time with Bailey, and felt a little jealous that she had ended up with Woody instead. Not that he wasn't happy for his friends, they all ended up with great people… but he wondered if he'd just be alone now.

He contemplated this as he refilled his drink and took another chug of the red drink.

"Uh, Zack?" Cody asked.

"Waz up dude?"

"You are aware that was red wine you just chucked, right?"

"You're crazy bro," Zack said putting his arm around his brother, "I been drinking that all night!"

"Zack, I think you are a bit intoxicated," Cody said as concern started building.

"I promise Cody, I'm fine," Zack said standing up straight for emphasis. He soon started wobbling on his feet.

"Yea, if you're fine, say the alphabet backwards."

"The alphabet backwards," he said sticking out his tongue. Cody shot him a glare, showing his worry and concern. "Fine, it's z-x-b-y-q-t-r-s-v-i-b-a…" He paused for a brief second before saying "I think I missed a few."

"Yea, let's get you out of here before Moseby sees you drunk."

"Who are you, my mom?"

Cody was beginning to get worried. Moseby would have no mercy if he saw one of his students drunk, so he had to get his brother out of here before he made more of a scene. He couldn't let Zack be expelled for that. "No, but Mom left a dozen chocolate chip pancakes in your room."

"What are you waiting on, let's go!" he said as he ran/wobbled toward the door.

"Yep, he's drunk," Cody said to himself as he followed his brother out of the party.

"Where are you going Cody?" London asked, seeing her date leave.

"Uh, sorry London, Zack needs me now. Thanks for the wonderful night though."

The twins made their way to the elevator with Cody quietly reminding Zack to avoid drawing attention. With all the party goers consumed with having fun and possibly less than sober themselves, he hoped they could made it down to their deck before anyone noticed. They made it to the elevator, and as Cody went to hit floor 5 for their rooms, Zack hit random buttons, earning him a glare from his brother.

"What, I like the 'ting' sound it makes when the door opens." The younger twin just shook his head in response, knowing that a logical argument wouldn't do any good now. It was going to be a long night.

After four tings, the door finally opened at the correct floor, and the twins exited and went to their rooms. As they walked down the hall, they saw Moseby walking toward them. "Evening boys. I'm surprised you two aren't at the party."

Zack's mouth opened, causing Cody to fear what he was going to say, so the younger twin jabbed his brother in back, and whispered, "be quiet," in his ear before turning to the manager. "I convinced Zack to make a new year's resolution to study harder, so we're going to get a head start on that."

"Well, good luck with that," Moseby said as he walked into the elevator.

They made it to their rooms without any more disruption, and Cody's curiosity got the better of him. "What were you going to say to him anyway?"

"That his head looked especially shiny tonight," Zack said with a goofy grin across his face.

"How many glasses did you drink at the party?" Cody asked.

Zack paused for a second as he racked his brain for the answer. "Um… what comes after 4?"

"Five?"

"No, that can't be it."

"Just unlock your door, so you can lie down," Cody instructed. He was starting to get annoyed at his brother, but it didn't surprise him that much alcohol would make him act even stranger than normal. It surprised him though that Zack didn't notice the difference sooner though.

"Um, Cody, I don't have my key."

"Where did it go?"

Suddenly a memory from the night's party came to Zack's mind, which he felt compelled to share with his brother. "Those key cards make good Frisbees," he happily said.

"I guess you better stay in my room tonight," Cody said as he guided the intoxicated one to his door and slid in his key card. As he opened the door, he noticed that he was having trouble pushing it. "That's weird," he thought aloud.

"Ah, my weak little brother," Zack said trying to push the door open, but found he had similar problems. Not to be defeated by the door though, the older twin backed up and ran at the door at full force, knocking it open. However, due to the impact combined with his intoxication, he fell to the ground.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Cody said as he helped his brother into the room. As he flipped on the light switch, instead of the lights coming on as he expected, organ music began playing.

"Zack…" Cody asked nervously, "What's going on here?"

"Pretty music," the nonsober one said clapping his hands. Suddenly the door slammed shut, making Cody's heart jump to his throat. The organ music seemed to surround them and then a figure emerged from the dresser. She started off being no more than a foot tall, but as she grew, her green skin and her large hat became more apparent.

"Don't let her hurt me!" Zack screamed, hiding behind his brother.

"A witch?" Cody asked trying to make sense of the bizarre situation.

"You have angered us, now you must pay," the creature said as she laughed evilly at them.

Cody tried to make sense of the situation while Zack stood back in fear. Witches weren't real, right? Had he somehow done something to anger the supernatural though? No, it couldn't be, it had to be a trick, an illusion. Maybe Zack wasn't the only one who had accidentally consumed alcohol that night.

Loud moaning started coming from all sides of the room. "What's going on here?" Cody demanded. He was getting worried, but couldn't let them know that.

The door opened revealing a person who seemed to be decaying. Its bones could be seen through the rotting flesh, and it slowly started walking toward Cody. Soon several more similar fiends appeared around the room.

"Zombie!" Zack screamed as he tried to run from the monsters, but everywhere he turned to flee, there was another undead ready to consume him. He had seen zombie mom too many times, so he knew how the story ended.

"I'm not afraid of you," Cody said as he tried to convince himself that none of it could be real, but the one monster continued to approach him, holding out its claw. Moans continued to fill the room signaling the impending doom for the twins. Zack continued screaming, obviously too impaired to think about anything but staying alive. The one zombie continued to make its way toward to Cody, who instinctively reached out for its arm and flipped the fiend onto the ground.

"Ouch," the monster said in a feminine voice, a voice that Cody recognized.

"Bailey?" the younger twin said in disbelief.

"Happy new year Cody," she said as she removed the mask.

Meanwhile Zack was in the corner, curled up in a ball, pleading for the other zombies to leave him alone.

"Why is he so scared of the holograms?" Bailey asked, "Especially when he set all this up."

"Did he now?" Cody asked as evil thoughts of revenge started filling his brain.

"Yea, he said he wanted to kick of the New Year right, by pranking you," she said as she turned off the haunted room switch, and everything returned to normal

"I guess he didn't plan on getting so drunk he forgot what he did today," Cody said shaking his head, seeing how everything his brother planned came together.

"Yea, he wanted to make sure he hadn't lost his touch," Bailey explained.

"I must admit, he went all out," Cody said and then turned his attention to his brother who was still worried that zombies were going to eat him, "Maybe a bit too far."

"What happened to him?" Bailey asked worriedly.

"Apparently he drank too much wine at the party thinking it was punch," the younger twin replied somberly.

"Will he be okay?" the farm girl asked.

"Other than a hangover in the morning, he should be fine. I'll just let him sleep in here tonight, and then everything should be back to normal in the morning."

"Just give me a call if you need anything then," Bailey said as she left the room.

Cody walked over to his brother who was drifting between the realm of reality and the realm of his dreams. "Come on Zack, let's get you to bed."

"I'm tired Codes," he weakly responded as the younger twin bent down and helped lift his brother to his feet.

"Yea, but you can't just sleep in the corner. Your breath stinks too," Cody said, contemplating forcing his brother to brush his teeth, but realized his lack of motor skills would probably lead to him poking an eye out.

"Cody?" Zack asked, trying to find the right words. He felt that his brain should know what he had to say, but it seemed like everything was just a cloud of grey.

"What's wrong?"

The older twin looked down, still trying to find the right words.

"Um, I feel weird."

"Like you're going to be sick?"

"No," Zack said shaking his head, "its normal, but I have to…" Zack paused until he finally broke through the cloud in his mind, "pee! I have to pee!" he said triumphantly, glad that he finally figured it out.

"Well go do it then," Cody instructed, but he feared what Zack's response would be.

"I don't think I can walk that far," he replied.

"Zack, I'm not helping you go pee," the younger twin responded.

"I guess I could just go in here," Zack contemplated.

"Let's go," Cody said as he helped his brother to move forward, "This would have been so much easier when we were younger." After several seemingly endless minuets, the made it to the bathroom while Zack stood over the toilet, fiddling with his zipper.

"I don't think I'm going to make it"

"Zack, I'm not helping you get it out," the younger twin said. He had gotten his brother out of strange situations before, but nothing quite like this. An idea came to him that would make this slightly less awkward. "You should probably just sit down."

The older twin did as he was instructed and sat on the toilet. "I don't think its helping."

"I meant take your pants of first."

"Ah that makes sense."

"Good, now call me when you're done, I'll be in the other room making a bed for you on the floor."

" 'Kay"

Cody couldn't believe the strange things his brother got involved in. They had said it was a phase that he'd grow out of, but if anything their unusual adventures have gotten even strange since coming to the sea school.

He glanced at the clock as he gathered several blankets out of his closet. "12:13, not quite the way I wanted to spend the first minuets of the new decade, but I guess something normal would be too much to ask for." After he made a makeshift bed on the floor, he noticed the desire to sleep was taking over his body too, so he went to his dresser to gather his pajamas to change into. He figured Zack would probably want something clean too, so he pulled out an extra set.

After he was changed, Cody heard his brother call from the bathroom, so he once again helped his brother up. "Um, Zack, please pull your pants up."

"Gotcha," he nodded following his brother's instructions. Once they were once again in the bed room, Cody set his brother down where he would be sleeping.

"You should probably just use my pajamas, so the scent of alcohol won't stay on you as much." Using what little motor skills he still had, Zack managed to get his pants off, but his button up dress shirt was causing him more problems. He looked up at his brother with innocent eyes.

"Fine," Cody conceded and began unbuttoning his shirt for him. However, the intoxicated one decided now was the time to start swaying. "You're not making it easy."

"Yea, but music is fun."

"Let's try this instead," Cody said as he knocked his brother onto his back. The sober one leaned over his brother and was able to undue the buttons much easier this time.

At this point, the door opened, and Woody entered the room. The first thing to catch his eye was the half naked teen on the floor, with his younger brother removing his shirt. His eyes widened as his mind quickly jumped to conclusions. "Whoa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt! Um, wow, I would have never thought that you and him would be…um yea, I got to go!"

"What was that about?" Zack innocently asked.

"You're explaining this to him in the morning," Cody said assertively, while he quickly covered his brother's body in the clean clothes.

"Night Zack," Cody said as he flipped off the lights and climbed into his bed.

"Good night Cody," the older twin responded in an overly joyful tone. The sober twin tried to let his mind relax, but he was worried about his brother. Once he heard snoring coming form the pile of sheets on the other side of the room, he was able to relax enough to fall asleep as well.

_

"Cody, my head hurts."

The younger twin awoke from his light sleep, to see his brother standing over him. "You'll probably feel like that for a while," he calmly said as he gazed at the clock. 3:49AM

"It feels like I got run over by a truck," Zack complained.

"I'll see if I have some Tylenol," the younger twin said as he got up and sorted through the contents of his dresser. "Swallow these," he said handing the pills to his brother.

"Thanks," Zack said as he tossed them down his throat. "These are making me sleepy."

"They don't work that fast," Cody said as laid back down in his bed. He was soon joined by a heavy force colliding into the mattress. "Zack, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping," he wearily replied.

"Just don't take all the blankets," Cody said, deciding he was too tired to argue for his own bed. "Just remember you owe me big time in the morning."

A couple minuets had passed, and Cody was just about to fall asleep when his brother spoke up again. "Cody?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Yea, but I made you leave your date with London."

"Don't worry about it. If I had to spend the start of a new year taking care of someone who was drunk, I'm glad it's you."

"Sorry about scaring you too," Zack said softly.

"It was a great plan, if you were sober enough to remember what was going on," Cody admitted.

"I just wanted to do something for the two of us, y'know?"

"Really?"

"Yea, with you so busy with London, we hardly see each other."

"Don't worry Zack, we'll always be brothers." Zack wrapped his arms around his brother, who quickly returned the embrace.

"I love you Codes."

"Love you too Zack."

_

Woody couldn't believe how late it was, or that he had spent the first four hours of the New Year with Bailey. He had snuck back to his cabin, glad that he didn't run into anyone that would make him explain where he had been.

He had brushed of the sight a few hours before as just his mind playing tricks on him. He opened the door and turned on the lights. "Sorry for coming back so late," he said to his roommate who he was sure was still asleep, but to his surprise, he saw two heads resting on the pillow.

The surprised teen quickly ran out of the room and burst down the hall, trying to remove many unwanted images to his mind.

_

**A/N: Well that's what you get when I want to do a sequel to a romance story, while listening to emotional music, after being inspired by Cherry Bombs. So much for a short little one-shot, instead it's my longest one-shot yet.**


	29. Woundedhearts PIV

**A Helping Hand – Part IV **

**By woundedhearts**

The next morning the Martin family arrived at the small little airport in Safe Haven. Kurt had made arrangements with Justin to have the small aircraft from town meet them at the airport in Denver, unsure if the jet would be able to land once they arrived at their destination.

"Artie, you are a very gifted pilot." Kurt said as he complimented the older man. "I have to be honest; I was a bit doubtful that we'd be able to get through. Thank God the weather cleared."

"I know what you mean, but Julie is like a daughter too us, and we would do anything for her." He replied with a worried look. "Let's just hope Millie has good news and the search party has found both her and your son."

"I agree," Carey stated placing her hand over her heart. "A mother can only take so much."

They all walked into the lobby and met up with the pilot's wife and business partner, who returned their greetings with a slight smile.

"So there hasn't been any word at all?" Cody asked her.

"Well the snow storm just cleared up a couple of hours ago, and the search party will start looking soon. I'm sure they will find them."

"Can you guarantee that?" Cody demanded.

"Cody!" Carey looked toward her son in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright, I understand." Millie stated. "I made some coffee as well as some ham and cheese croissants for the ride into town. I think we should get going." She added directing the last part to her husband who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt stated draping an arm over both Carey and Cody's shoulders as they followed Artie and Millie out the door.

* * *

The diner was filled with chaos that morning as more and more volunteers piled into the small business. Everyone was half shouting trying to get a word in edge wise, and figure out where to begin.

"Okay, if everyone will calm down and be quiet for a few minutes we can continue." Fred half shouted over the voices in the room. "Now pay attention, you will each be assigned an area to search."

"I don't understand why we don't just cover the distance between the airport and town?" One man asked. "Wouldn't that be the most logical place to start?"

"Clarisse and I, as well as the Carver's have been up and down that area and we can't find them. So I would assume either they went off the road or they turned off somewhere." The Sheriff explained and received a small gasp in return.

"If that's true then they could be buried under a mass amount of snow," Stated another. "Have Caleb and Kyle starting clearing those roads?"

"They began early this morning as soon as the storm let up." Clarisse added. "It's also a possibility that they could have left the truck and tried to walk to a safe place."

As the meeting continued routes were assigned to everyone in groups, everyone listened and received their instructions; finally they headed out in search of the two people.

* * *

Zack and Julie lay sound asleep in the secluded barn not five miles from town. In their state of slumber they were completely unaware of the search party that had formed earlier that morning, and were now scouring the countryside looking for them.

Half asleep Julie snuggled deeper into Zack's embrace trying to gain some warmth. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling his face in the curb of her neck.

Not realizing what she was doing, she suddenly turned so that she was facing him and pulled him down for a rather passionate kiss.

Zack returned the kiss eagerly forgetting all about where they were and who he was with. When they separated a minute later Julie sighed in contentment.

"Mmm…morning," Zack whispered smiling into her ear.

"Morning," she replied with a grin.

They were suddenly wide awake as they both sat up with a jolt. Julie turned away embarrassed by her actions and not knowing what to say.

Apparently Zack had no such problems.

"Julie you don't have to be embarrassed." He told her with a grin.

"I'm not embarrassed."

"I can see it on your face," He said knowingly. "What just happened is perfectly natural, after all it's pretty obvious you're attracted to me, you just couldn't help yourself."

"Excuse me…I couldn't help myself?" she said surprised and insulted by his comment.

"I mean, I get this all the time. Women tend to throw themselves at me on a daily basis."

"Throw myself at you! Throw myself at you!" Julie shouted standing up and glaring down at the pain in the neck still sitting on the haystack.

"That's what I said, so really you don't have any reason to feel bad." Zack stood up and whispered the next part. "I understand, especially since, you know?"

"No I don't know!" Julie said angrily.

"I'm sure it's been awhile for you." Zack stated seriously and then smirked noticing how her mouth hung open as he walked away.

She stood there in shock as he moved the straw blocking the entrance. Before she knew what she was doing she threw the first thing she could think of at his head, which just happened to be a used can of soup. 'Too bad it's not full,' she thought when she heard a distinct groan.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked her rubbing the back of his head and noting the fire in her eyes. "Okay, how about this." He added in surrender while walking over to stand in front of her, "I forgive you for trying to take advantage of me."

That did it, Zack raced around the room with Julie in hot pursuit, shouting every profanity known to man at him. He was quite impressed; he didn't think she knew such words.

He laughed as he made his way outside that is until she picked up the pitch fork. He dashed out the door just as the tool hit the barn wall next to the opening.

"Now now, is that anyway for a lady behave?" he called to her just as he heard a loud crash and a soft cry. His heart lodged in his throat as he dashed back into the barn, panicked and confused, he looked around the room for her. "Julie, Julie where are you?"

In the next moment he heard a giggle and looked around just as a gust of wheat came flying at him full force. Covered from head to toe, he shook his head at her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Now that's funny!" She said laughing at him while he tried to dust himself off.

"Alright truce." He smiled extending his hand as she eyed him warily.

She extended her hand slowly making sure to be cautious, but when he shook it she felt confident he was being on the level, that is until he emptied a bag of wheat all over her.

* * *

"This is crazy," Justin told his brother. "I still think we're looking in the wrong place."

"Look I have this feeling," he replied. "Something keeps telling me that we're missing something."

"Rick I know these _feelings_ have been fairly accurate in the past, but we've been down this road before, they're not here."

"Justin just trust me, I know…" He stopped as he squinted his eyes while looking at an object on the side of the road.

"What?" Justin asked watching Rick pull the car over. "What are you looking at?"

"Come on; grab an ice pick and a snow shovel from the trunk."

"We're wasting time, when we could be…"

"Just do it!" Rick shouted to his thick headed brother.

Justin did as he was told and grabbed the necessary tools, shaking his head as he followed Rick down the road a bit. That's when he noticed it, a distinct piece of metal protruding from the snow that covered it.

'No, no, no!' those words clouded his mind as he ran toward his truck. 'Please God No!' They began to dig the truck out, but it was a slow attempt.

"Justin, Justin stop." Rick shook his brother and waited for him to answer. "We need more help, we're not going to be able to dig them out alone."

"Artie!" Justin exclaimed.

"That's a good idea, but I don't know if he's back…" Rick stopped turning in the direction the other man was pointing. "Oh, Thank God!"

The two men waved the jeep down as it came toward them, "Artie, Kurt?" Rick exclaimed.

Kurt extended his hand to the other man as he eyed him with concern. "What's going on?" he asked, as he noticed the panicked look on their faces.

"We've found Justin's truck, the one Julie was driving. But it's buried under a mountain of snow, and we need help to dig it out." Rick half shouted answering the question.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Artie stated pulling over and jumping out along with his wife. "No Millie you need you too head into town and get help."

"But Julie might be down there?" Millie cried trying to walk around her husband. "Millie we need help and we need you to go into town to get it, take Mrs. Martin with you."

Carey over heard them and objected, "Not on your life, my baby may be down there." She shouted pulling a shovel out as well.

After a bit of arguing Millie went into town, and the five men as well as Carey proceeded to unearth the mass amount of steel. After a few minutes they were able to remove enough snow to see the top of the cab as it peeked out.

"Alright let's keep going, if we are able to loosen the snow packed around the windshield we'll be able to take a look inside." Kurt advised.

The five adults worked mercilessly to try to get to the windshield, but progress was slow as they encountered the thick ice that sat frozen on the large piece of glass. They continued diligently determined to reject their fears and prove that their loved ones were safe.

"I've broken through the ice." Kurt shouted. "Bring me a pike axe, since the glass is brittle I think I can smash it open."

"I'm on it," Justin called as he ran to grab the tool.

"Can you see anything inside?" Carey asked her husband.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart," Kurt replied just as Justin handed him the axe.

Kurt picked it up and said a silent prayer, before bringing it down hard directly on the center of the glass. The glass cracked with the impact forming a spider like pattern, but didn't completely shatter. So he took another swing, bashing in the window and hoping that it wouldn't cause the kids any injuries when it shattered.

Finally Kurt leaned in and sighed with relief, "They're not here!" He shouted to everyone's complete joy.

* * *

Zack and Julie were quite a sight as they made their way out of the barn and across the snow covered field. After they finished their escapades they decided it would be a good idea to head back toward the road in hopes they'd be able to flag someone down for help.

"Do you think anyone will be out on the road this early?" Zack asked her.

"I'm sure they will be, it's Safe Haven, not much happens in this town that the entire population doesn't know about within minutes of the occurrence." Julie responded with a smirk.

"Meaning?"

"You've never lived in a small town, have you?" She laughed. "Okay, meaning that I'm sure they have a search party out looking for us by now."

"I hope so." Zack sighed cracking his back as he leaned back and twisted his shoulders. "The sooner I finish what I came here to do the sooner I'll be able to head home and take care of a few things."

"Yah," was all she could manage to say as the thought hit her full force. "Then we should probably hurry."

"I'm right there with you." He replied softly, not noticing the hurt look on her face. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be happy to finally be rid of me."

"Right." Julie said just above a whisper.

Zack stopped and was now studying her forlorn expression and a small glimmer of hope spread through him.

"I mean it's not like you want me to stay." He stated quietly as he stood in front of her and gently placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want me to stay?"

Julie thought back on her relationship with Ralph and realized something. She had asked him to give up his life in the city to be with her, and in doing so could she have pushed him away. Could the main reasons for their breakup have come from her? Was she the one to blame?

"Julie?" he sighed quietly as he tenderly pushed her chin up so she would be forced to look him in the eyes. "Do you want me to stay?"

There was a big part of her that wanted to say yes, wanted him to stay, but a small part that said it would be unfair to do so, and that part of her won out.

"Zack I think you better go home." She said as she turned away.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Zack under certain circumstances…when too people are caught in a situation…well sometimes…" Julie stopped and tried to think logically for a minute so she could put her thoughts in order before she continued.

This was crazy; she'd only met the man a little over twenty four hours ago, to think she could have formed such deep feelings for him so quickly was insane, yet as she turned to look into those warm hazel eyes that gazed into hers she knew in her heart that she had developed deeper feelings for him…but was it love?

"Julie if you ask me to go I'll do it, but you can't deny that you have feelings for me."

"I do have feelings for you Zack," she began. "You're a good friend."

"A friend," Zack took a step back defeated and jaded. "Is that what I am?"

"I'm sorry if I lead you to believe that there could be anything more between us then just friendship," She stated trying to fight back tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I hope you know that?"

He composed himself as best as he could before answering. "Then we better go, I'm sure that everyone will be worried about you," he told her as he turned and began to trudge through the snow.

Julie could do nothing but follow behind in silent heartbreak.

* * *

"Okay they obviously left the truck behind, which means they couldn't have gotten very far on foot, especially during a blizzard." Rick stated.

"But which way would they go?" Carey asked. "Is there someplace nearby where they could have taken up shelter for the night?"

"There's the Holmsley Barn to the west, and the Emerson Barn to the east." Justin supplied.

"How far out is each one from the road?" Kurt questioned.

"I'd say a mile or two give or take." Justin replied. "So we'll have to pile in and search one and then the other, and in the meantime keep an eye out."

"What about Millie and the search party?" Carey asked. "We can't just take off they won't know where we went."

"Okay here's the plan Cody you and your mom stay here and wait for the search party to arrive, let them know where we've gone too."

"Kurt you can't expect us to stay here and wait for you." Carey told him as she pulled him aside so she could talk to him privately. "I think it would be best if we all go."

"Carey I'm worried about Cody, he hasn't said more than two words since we boarded the plane in Boston." They both eyed their son with concern. "I think it would be a much better idea if you stayed here with him, in case…this doesn't have a happy ending."

"You're right, just be careful." She added not wanting to address the last part of his comment.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." Carey smiled giving him an affectionate hug.

Suddenly all five looked up toward a movement in the distance. Not sure of what they were seeing at first they didn't recognize the two figures over the hillside. Then everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they jumped to their feet and ran toward the two people making their way over to them.

* * *

Despite the happy reunion a few minutes earlier, the atmosphere inside the truck was somber at best. It was obvious to everyone that something had happened between Zack and Julie to affect their mood but what, was anybody's guess.

The silence inside the truck was deafening so when Rick finally pulled in front of the diner, they were all ready to escape the small confined space that held them. As they opened the doors they were met with a rush of people relieved to see that the two were safe.

The smiles on the faces of the townspeople gave Zack a warm welcoming feeling as they were rushed inside, enveloped within a cocoon of bodies. He knew that the concern was mostly directed toward his female companion, but it still made him feel good inside.

"Okay everyone back away so I can give my granddaughter a proper welcome." Francine hollered over the noise of everyone gathered around.

Soon the two were sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands and warm blankets wrapped around them. After a lot of cuddling from everyone, the crowd began to dwindle until all that was left was The Martin and Carver families, which included a few family friends.

"I don't understand why they won't even look at one another?" Carey asked Francine who was watching the two intently.

"Well it's obvious that they have something between them,"

"I won't disagree with you there," Carey replied.

"You know Christmas is in a couple of days," Francine exchanged a look with her friend that was filled with conspiracy. "And its magic has been known to work miracles."

"So what exactly are you suggesting?"

"Well you are all here and we do have a rather festive looking cabin." She said. "So staying here shouldn't be a problem."

Cody walked over sat beside the two women and smiled; glad that it was his brother's love life they were meddling in and not his.

"Mom as much as I want to help Zack, I have a family at home waiting for me as well." Cody explained. "They need me there."

"Cody we can call Barb and have her fly in with the kids," Carey said. "After all weren't you the one saying that you wouldn't mind getting away from the Tipton for your vacation this year?"

"Well I do seem to get interrupted a lot," Cody looked up into his mother's eyes and smiled. "Let me call Barbara and see what she says."

Grabbing his cell phone he pushed the button and waited after a few rings the line was answered and he heard his wife's voice come on the line. Stating the situation she agreed to fly there, and so it would seem that everyone would be spending Christmas in the Colorado Mountains.

* * *

The next couple of days went by in a blur for Zack and Julie, soon it was Christmas Eve and everyone was getting ready for dinner. The tree was decorated as presents lined the space beneath; the stockings were hung on the mantle while holiday music played softly in the background. The glow from the fireplace added warmth to the room as everyone gathered around the table to give thanks.

The conversation was filled with talk of Christmas and what the New Year had to offer. No one mentioned the diner or the fact that they may no longer own it. But it was on the tip of everyone's tongue.

As the stories continued and dinner came to a close everyone gathered around the fire as Artie was handed a volume of Christmas Stories to be read aloud as per tradition.

As the night wore on Zack and Julie continued exchanging looks from across the room. Neither ate much dinner nor was able to really enjoy the festivities as their minds recalled the conversation they had on the mountain. They both fell asleep with a heavy heart.

The next morning came and the children were eager to open the packages that Santa had left for them. There was a cool breeze kissing the mountain tops as the family piled into the truck that would take them down to church.

Yet two individuals stayed behind, and were now tiptoeing around one another.

"Julie this is crazy," Zack stated. "I know you don't want me here, I get that, but you can't tell me you don't have any feelings for me at all. I'm not saying it has to be love, but I think you owe me the truth. At least admit it that way I know I'm not in this alone."

"Alright, yes Zack I have feelings for you," Julie stated sadly. "But you don't really want to stay so I won't ask you too."

"What makes you think I don't want to stay?"

"Look Ralph taught me…"

"Ralph taught you what?" Zack asked angrily. "What does he have to do with us?"

"I can't get hurt again," Julie whispered. "It almost killed me the first time and I won't go through that again."

"Julie I'm not Ralph, I don't know what he did to you and right now it's not important," he sighed. "But I have feelings for you and I need you to realize that you're becoming very important to me."

"I don't know what to say," Julie bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. "What do you want me to say that I should forget about how he ripped my heart out, how he cheated on me with one of my best friends while they pranced around behind my back, spending my money on all their whims?"

"He stole from you?" He asked.

"It wasn't the money as much as the laughter, his friends, my friends, they all knew. Yet no one bothered to tell me about it, no one cared. Tell me how to get over that?"

"Everyone has gotten their heartbroken at one time or another," he told her.

"I know that but it still doesn't make it any harder to take." Julie sighed. "The day I let him go, he just kept walking, he didn't look back once, we were together for five years, he was my whole world and I thought I'd be with him forever. And He didn't look back; I have never felt so worthless in my life. You don't know how that feels."

"He didn't deserve you."

Julie began to laugh, "Yah, that's what everyone says to make you feel better, but it doesn't. He was supposed to be the one, the be all and end all. Now I don't know which way to turn, I'm so afraid of getting hurt that I forgotten how to love."

Zack took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly, "Then we'll take this slow and I'll help you remember." She smiled timidly.

"I like this side of you," He said.

"Which side is that, the cry baby?" She sighed.

"No the one who's open to taking chances."

She smiled. "Will you stay?"

"I guess I better," He laughed. "Who else is going to put up with your driving skills?"

"We're back to that." She stood and he followed.

Before she could fully react he had her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers as she smiled into his mouth. The kiss was electrifying and her body came alive with excitement, at the prospect of his touch. Separating slightly he smiled down at the goofy expression on her face, as he pulled out a thin manila envelope out of his pocket.

"So how do you feel about becoming partners?"

"Huh?" She whimpered as he handed her the paper.

Julie's eyes widened as she opened the flap, inside she found the deed to the café as well as a bank receipt in the amount of forty seven thousand dollars paid in full.

"Merry Christmas, partner." He grinned before leaning in for another kiss.

The End!

* * *

An: Just wanted to send a thank you to Elianna, Lody, Wyn and Snapp for their thoughts and kind advice. :)


	30. Holiday Ending

**Holiday Collection: Exit Chapter**

**By Woundedhearts**

* * *

**January 15th, 2010**

The eleven authors sat around the conference room, excited to have finished another project for the fans of the Suite Life Forum. It had been one interesting ride, for they had never imagined that starting a new project would attract the attention of Tipton Industries, let alone Wilfred Tipton himself.

Mr. Tipton benefitted greatly from the success of the two collections written specifically for the SL forum. Not being one to shy away from free publicity, he had entered a new business venture, publishing.

Random Suite Publishing Company (RSPH) was a way of bringing new talent in, while keeping the franchise moving ahead. Yet in order to do that he needed to recruit a few of the best authors out there in hopes of piquing the interest of other creative writers.

It was a relaxed Friday afternoon and the authors were enjoying the friendly conversation going on as they bounced ideas off one another and congratulated each other on a job well done with both holiday collections, as well as a few side projects each was involved in.

"On another note, let's congratulate James Doyle on his win for best holiday story in the Suite Life Awards Show, conducted by Tiger," Elianna exclaimed. "_The Day Times Square Stood Still i_s truly a masterpiece."

The room broke out in cheers, and the author received a pat on the back from Hurricane.

"We all did a wonderful job and should be proud of our accomplishments," said JD graciously.

"Yea, I couldn't believe how great some of those stories were," Tiger said.

"I agree!" came the familiar voice. "Those stories were off the hook!" Zack bounced into the room and took up a comical stance.

"Zack, you might not want to give these authors too many strange ideas," Cody said, "You know they are crazy enough write them."

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" Lody asked, smiling at the two new arrivals. "We thought you'd still be on the ship."

"We couldn't stay on board and pass up the chance to say thank you to all our favorite writers." Zack grinned, looking around the room at Lody, Wyntirso, Waldojeffers, Elianna, SilverTurtle, James Doyle, DarkElements, Tiger, Snapplelinz, Hurricane, and Woundedhearts.

"So this visit has nothing to do with the party they're throwing later, or the new intern sitting at the receptionist's desk?" Cody asked him seriously.

"Nooo," the older twin told him, mimicking a passenger on the ship and making everyone in the room smile.

"By the way, London, Bailey and Woody will be joining us later as well," Cody told the group. "Marcus couldn't make it because he's filming a new ad for that show he's working on, you know the one with the kid from _Hannah Montana_."

"Mitchell Musso?" Wyn asked.

"That's the one," Cody confirmed.

"Well, then take a seat," Elianna suggested and motioned them over to a couple of empty chairs. "I believe we were just about to hear from Lody about an idea she has for a fun new story collection."

Lody took centre stage. "First, let me pass out a rough sketch of the guidelines. Read them over and I will be happy to answer any questions you may have. Also since I know everyone is in a hurry to get to the celebrations, I will have a discussion forum posted on my authors profile for everyone to partake in. You'll find the address on the bottom of the page."

"This is weird," Zack said.

"What is?" DE asked.

"The forum link is in gibberish," the twin responded.

"I guess that's what I get for letting ff dot net print these," Lody sighed, "Anyway, what do you guys think?"

"This sounds like a lot of fun," Woundedhearts said. "So basically all the pairings for these stories will be randomly chosen out of a hat?"

"Yes," explained Lody. "Now this collection is meant to be a fun writing challenge, with the exception of a few rules highlighted on page one."

"Will this include all the characters from both shows including the lesser known ones?" WJ asked. "Because I think it would be a good idea to add them in. I mean you don't want anyone, you know…storming the building or anything."

Everyone laughed.

"I very much doubt that will happen, so no need to worry," SilverTurtle advised as she continued to laugh along with the group.

"Yea, even if we do run into a problem, we have Kirby to protect us," Tiger said.

"You realize I got lured him away from his post with a doughnut several times, don't you?" Zack said.

"Don't worry about it," WH said brushing off any concerns, "This will be a fun project."

"I agree with WH, this does sound like fun, and the pairings should be quite interesting, seeing as they could be any two main characters from either show." Snapp stated. "Sign me up!"

Everyone began talking at once, excited about all the possible pairings that might be chosen for a story, as well as who should be added to the list and who should not. In fact, they were so busy talking that nobody realized that a certain receptionist stood just outside the open doorway listening intently to what was being said.

Taking the initiative, Brianna picked up the phone and dialed the number to the headquarters of the League of Under-Appreciated Characters (LOUAC). After a couple of rings she heard a familiar voice say hello.

* * *

Darlene picked up the phone on her end and greeted the caller. "Hello, you've reached LOUAC, how may I help you?" She smiled as soon as she heard her friend on the other line. The girl had been spying on RSPH since it first opened, which had resulted in several interesting developments.

"Any news?" Darlene asked with interest.

"Yes, one of the authors has come up with a new idea for a collection that I think Ilsa and Agnes would be quite interested in reviewing."

Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger and her sister's daughter Agnes had formed a secret underground union for the betterment of lesser known characters of the Suite Life series.

These characters wanted their day in the sun, with more storylines told from their points of view. They just needed to wait for the right opportunity to get it, the right project, and then they would voice their demands.

"That's fascinating, yes, yes I will. Hang on, I'll check on it now." Darlene got up and walked over to the fax machine, not two feet from her, and pulled out the recently received item. She beamed as she made her way back over to her desk and picked up the phone once more. "Brianna, I got it! Keep your ears glued to that conference room. I'll get back to you in a few."

Darlene hung up and made a couple of copies to the sheet she had just been sent. Walking over to her boss's office, she knocked softly and entered when she was asked too.

"Darlene, is this important? I'm in the middle of something," Agnes barked. Then she looked up and noticed the expression on the other girl's face. "Something happened—what did Brianna find out?"

"How did you know?"

"You always wear the same grin when there's been some new development in our favor," Agnes said. "So, what have you heard?"

After reading through the document, she was unable to contain her excitement. "Perfect, I think this is just what we've been waiting for. Darlene, you and Brianna may each receive a raise for this."

The other girl grinned cheerfully as she asked her next question. "What would you like me to do?"

"Get a message out to everyone that tomorrow morning we are holding an emergency meeting here at nine-thirty," Agnes told her. "It's time to rally the troops. Monday morning we make our move…"

* * *

Back at RSPH everyone was so caught up in the festivities that no one had a clue as to what was coming.

A young woman stood aside watching all the happy faces with a sly grin. _Let them have their fun, for come Monday morning they won't be smiling much anymore. Well, no use in wasting a good party, I think it's time to join in_. Brianna laughed to herself, feeling like a wolf in sheep's clothing as she made her way toward the happy crowd.

To be continued…

* * *

**An: Thank you all so much for reading this wonderful collection and I hope it will make everyone happy for years to come, and a special thanks goes to the authors who added an entry…you are all amazing!**

**Now please don't forget to check out two great new collections entitled Strange Love (Wyntirsno: T-rated forum) and Strange Love: After Dark (Waldojeffers: M-Rated forum) You will find the conclusion to this chapter within the introductions to those collections. It is going to be a lot of fun and a lot of laughs and if you'd like to join in, please PM Lodylodylody for more information! :)**

**As Always Many Thanks and Many Smiles from,**

**Lodylodylody, Snapplelinz and Woundedhearts!**


End file.
